Eterno lazo
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: UA:¿q hubiera ocurrido si frizer muriera y el rey de vegita fuera vegeta? ¿q habria sucedido si bulma terminaba siendo una esclava? un encuentro diferente, una historia distinta y el mismo resultado.
1. Chapter 1

Uno: Debilidad

Nada le impedía romperle ese fino cuello de un solo movimiento, era perfecto, finalmente iba a eliminar la molesta y vulgar mujer de una buena vez.

Ella no lo veía, a pesar del fuerte agarre de él sobre su cuello mantenía su cabeza agachada sin importarle que en esa posición el aire se le acabara más rápido. No se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos, aun no quería aceptar la triste realidad: su muerte definitivamente había llegado y toda ilusión de un posible amor había acabado.

La presión del agarre extrañamente fue disminuyendo tomando por sorpresa a ambos pero no la soltó del todo. La miraba con una oculta esperanza, esperaba que gritara, que se quejara, que lo insultara hasta que llorara pero nada lo preparaba para esta indiferente reacción.

No quiso levantar la mirada aunque sentía sus oscuros ojos clavados en ella. Finalmente se decidió retomar su antiguo valor y encararlo. Lentamente elevó su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, sus inexpresivos ojos azules eran carentes de alguna vana emoción y su vacía mirada no delataba ningún sentimiento, temor, angustia ni mucho menos rencor.

El eterno silencio de parte de ella lo estaba enloqueciendo, destruyendo sus nervios y torturando su herido corazón.

Ella pudo observar el repentino dolor en sus ojos, sabía que la causa de ello era ella misma. No era intención dañarlo ni planeaba lastimarlo, aunque lo quisiera hacer con toda el alma, que sintiera la profunda tristeza que habitaba en su corazón, simplemente le era imposible hacerlo.

Entonces percibió un pequeño destello en su mirada y una leve mueca se dibujó en su rostro muy parecido a una sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, aun mirándola directamente a los ojos soltó su cuello gentilmente y la sostuvo de sus manos para que su cuerpo no impactara contra el frío suelo.

Ella quedó perpleja ante la acción del hombre pero no rompió el contacto con él, solo lo miró a los ojos, ahora con una nota de asombro y sorpresa en la mirada. ¿Que le había hecho cambiar de decisión? ¿Qué lo detenía de matarla? Él tenía el poder necesario para hacerlo sin problema y aun así no lo hizo. No solo ella se preguntaba persistentemente sin encontrar respuesta alguna sino también el hombre frente a ella.

Era imposible encontrar lógica o razón a todo esto, verdaderamente no la había. Todo había cambiado dramáticamente desde su llegada, inclusive él. ¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable? Ni siquiera él comprendía exactamente que le sucedía.

Pasaron segundos, eternos para ambos, mirándose indagantes sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que él decidió ponerle fin a todo esto, debía controlar la situación y poner orden en su vida. No se despidió solo dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta, salio de la habitación y luego la cerró. Dejando atrás a una confundida mujer haciéndose mil preguntas, las mismas que él se hará durante la noche entera.

Ella, aun en silencio, cedió al cansancio de sus piernas y dejó caer sin oposición su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y todo su cuerpo sintió el duro impacto contra el frío y rígido piso. Sin poner resistencia lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras cerraba con ímpetu sus ojos tratando fallidamente detener el llanto. Sin energías ni fuerzas se entregó a un silencioso llanto y acudió forzosamente al sueño.

Cerró la puerta con gran ira y caminó maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser débil hacia al baño. Se desvistió y tomó una fría ducha. Semidesnudo cayó derrotado a la cama dejando que el agotamiento lo venciera por completo. A pesar del anhelo a dormir no pudo, una vez mas, descansar.

Sabía muy bien que esa noche, como tantas otras, sus pensamientos serian dominados por el dulce recuerdo de su embriagante aroma y su tan delicado y frágil cuerpo. Recuerdos que con gustos se ataría por toda la eternidad a ellos.

**notas de autora: hola a todos! bueno este es el pimer fanfic q hago yo solita y en verdad tuve muchas dudas de hacerlo xq no sabia si estaria buena la idea o si les gustaria pero finalmente decidí arriesgarme y hacerlo.. espero sus comentarios tanto positivos como negativos! desde ya gracias karen!...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos: verdad innegable

Hace un año atrás…

Me despierto al alba, como todos los días de mi vida. Me dirijo al baño y tomo una habitual ducha fría. Me visto con mi uniforme de combate de la realeza y camino hacia la habitación continua donde el abundante desayuno me espera. Me siento en la silla que encabeza la única mesa de la amplia sala situada al centro de la misma. Sin prisa comienzo a comer solo, sin la compañía de nadie, no me molesta es mejor así. Todo es vacío y silencioso, siempre lo fue. Termino de comer el excelente desayuno, me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Me detengo frente a ella posando mi mano sobre el picaporte y permito que un suspiro escape de mí deseando secretamente que el día fuera diferente. ¿Pero a quien engaño? No me espera más que entrenamientos, conquistas, soldados temerosos de mí implorándome piedad e insignificantes insectos que esperan anhelantes cualquier tropiezo de parte mía para tomar mi lugar. Me espera la constante rutina, la interminable soledad y la decepcionante verdad de que solo es otro día más.

Borro esos pensamientos de mi mente y decido finalmente comenzar el día. Abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación para recorrer un extenso y ancho pasillo cuyas paredes están adornadas con los emblemas del imperio saiayin. Durante el camino encuentro esclavos mirando hacia abajo con gran temor en sus ojos, temor inspirado por mi presencia. Ni siquiera les dirijo la mirada solo sigo caminando con la cabeza en alto sintiendo orgullo por el respeto infundido. Luego de unos minutos llego a la monumental sala principal del establecimiento donde soldados de primera clase y de las mejores elites se ejercitan arduamente para aumentar su poder, mejorar sus técnicas y ser mas eficientes en las batallas. Al verme inmediatamente todos detienen su entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo hacen una reverencia inclinando sus cabezas hacia el embaldosado. Disfruto el acto mirándolos con una nota de altivez.

-continúen- les ordeno con voz imperiosa y el seño fruncido. Todos hacen caso omiso y siguen combatiendo. Avanzo en mi camino pero soy detenido por mi principal soldado, mi leal colega, el único en quien confío.

-mi rey- me saluda llevando su mano derecha al corazón inclinándose, haciendo una reverencia al igual que los demás.

-kakaroto- lo nombro mientras asiento mi cabeza aceptando su saludo. Él vuelve a su pose normal y me sigue al cuarto personal del rey ubicado a un par de metros de la sala de entrenamiento. Mantiene su boca cerrada algo inusual en él pero no le doy importancia. Llegamos y entro primero seguido de él. Me dirijo a mi silla para sentarme, cierro mis ojos y asiento mi cabeza en ella olvidándome por un segundo de la presencia de kakaroto. Sino fuera por el bajo ruido de su garganta no habría percibido la incomodidad de mi compañero quien estaba de pie frente a mí. -habla- le ordeno invitándolo a tomar asiento, señalando la silla frente a él. Enseguida se sienta y mirando hacia el suelo empieza a jugar con sus dedos. Espero unos segundos para que comience a hablar pero no lo hace. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mas que intrigado fastidiado. Duda por otros segundos hasta que se atreve a levantar la mirada y verme a los ojos.

-vegeta yo…- nerviosismo se percibía en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede kakaroto?- pregunto nuevamente enojado perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseo.

-estoy enamorado de una esclava- respondió directo sin titubear. Su confesión me tomó desprevenido, traté de mantener la calma y que mi rostro fuera lo mas neutral posible. Estuvimos en silencio por varios segundos, mi mente trabajaba tenaz tratando de descubrir exactamente en que momento había sucedido esto y como pasó inadvertido. -la conocí hace 2 años en una de las exportaciones de esclavos de la tierra. La defendí del maltrato de un soldado, luché con él a muerte y gané. La tomé como mi esclava y con el tiempo fuimos llevándonos bien hasta enamorarnos. Fui precavido para que nadie notara su presencia ni su relación conmigo- habló con sinceridad y gran simpleza resumiendo su historia, respondiendo mis preguntas sin tener que pedírselo. Parecía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima pero aun algo faltaba por confesar.

-¿y por que me lo dices ahora? Al menos que tengas algo mas importante que comentarme- hablé con un tono totalmente neutral.

-esperamos un hijo- escupió al fin lo que en verdad importaba. Podía sentir como mi mandíbula se desplomaba ante la revelación pero me mantuve firme en posición. Me dio los segundos necesarios para asimilar los hechos que me perdí y las medidas que se debían tomar. -¿estas enojado?- preguntó temeroso por mi opinión. Lo miré directo a los ojos iracundo.

-¿Por qué debería estar enojado? ¿Por qué desobedeciste las leyes al tener un hijo hibrido con una esclava? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste durante 2 años? No creo tener motivos para estarlo- mi tono iba en aumento, se tornó furioso y sarcástico expresando mi completa decepción por su descuidada manera de proceder. Él lo notó.

-sé las consecuencias de mis acciones y seré responsable de las medidas que debas tomar aunque eso signifique mi muerte pero te imploro que no le hagan daño a mi mujer ni a mi hijo- se expresó seriamente y su rostro se tornó acorde a sus palabras. Kakaroto siempre sucumbió a los sentimientos y emociones, los cuales son repudiados por la mayoría de los saiayin y por eso mismo estaré eternamente agradecido, lo que indudablemente nunca saldrá de mi propia boca.

Él siempre fue diferente y por la convicción de sus palabras parece que en verdad esta dispuesto a morir por la esclava y su futuro hijo.

-no- simplemente respondí a su pregunta. Continúo hablando sin que me interrumpa. -kakaroto sabes que el castigo por tal crimen es la muerte de la mujer y el niño- mi tono era totalmente frío e inexpresivo. Él no hablaba solo mantenía la cabeza agachada asentándola afirmativamente observando algún punto del suelo. -y ambos sabemos que lucharas por ellos sin importar a cuantos debas enfrentarte- eleva velozmente la cabeza y me mira con un repentino brillo en los ojos volviendo a asentar la cabeza afirmativamente. -no veo porque debo perder a uno de mis mejores hombres solo por algo tan insignificante. Procura mantener la misma discreción para que nadie se entere del asunto- terminé de hablar levantándome de mi asiento listo para dirigirme a la sala de entrenamiento. Él, incrédulo por la noticia que había recibido, rápidamente abandonó su asiento.

-muchas gracias vegeta- me agradeció estorbando mi paso para salir.

-no creas que lo hago por ti, considéralo como un pago del favor que te debía- declaré en un tono neutral. Simplemente tenía que aceptarlo pero el inútil insistió.

-vegeta no me debes nada, lo de aquella vez lo hice porque…- su voz se torno melancólica producto de un lamentable recuerdo. Mi rostro se endureció, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que hablábamos del tema y mi voz se volvió mas autoritaria cuando lo interrumpí.

-kakaroto al menos que quieras que cambie de opinión acéptalo y no vuelvas a mencionarlo- fue una orden, una que obedeció mudo haciendo una baja reverencia para luego salir del cuarto. Por unos minutos me mantengo en silencio, las emociones y recuerdos comienzan a acecharme, no estoy de humor para sentirme patético o inútil ni mucho menos soportar el dolor que produce el recuerdo de aquel momento. Sacudo violentamente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y decido salir del cuarto, un poco de entrenamiento es lo que necesito. Las luchas, conquistas y asuntos del reino mantienen mi mente ocupada, siempre fue así.

Camino de brazos cruzados hacia la multitud de hombres donde cada uno pelea con su contrincante. Despojo mi capa y la dejo caer en un rincón, me elevo hasta quedar en el centro de la sala. Todos me observan, muchos con espanto en sus ojos y puedo sentir el miedo en su aroma. Otros, con rencor y odio que recorren por sus venas.

Todos me rodean. Algunos se elevan y otros solo se quedan de pie. Me preparo para luchar con cada uno de ellos, espero que esta vez logren alcanzar la mitad de mi poder sino será otra aburrida pelea. Estoy de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados esperando a que ataquen, no siento ningún movimiento. De repente uno de ellos se lanza abiertamente contra mí, un estúpido movimiento. Lo detengo con mi ki, aun sigo en mi pose. Otros 3 soldados se lanzan igualmente que el primero y son detenidos de la misma forma. Cometen el mismo estúpido error. Aun mantengo los ojos cerrados percibiendo el mínimo aumento de sus ki. 2 de ellos comienzan a desintegrarse y reaparecer alrededor mío, sin acercarse demasiado me lanzan rayos de ki. Nada mal.

Creo alrededor de mí cuerpo una capa protectora de ki, no me hacen daño los rayos. Una desventaja para ellos. Desaparezco la capa y me desintegro para reaparecer segundos después al frente de uno del dúo, desprevenido, recibe de lleno un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Con las manos en el abdomen cae al embaldosado. Puedo sentir detrás de mí que viene un golpe traidor. El solista le da un puñete al aire ya que me encuentro a espaldas de él. Voltea y siente cada uno de mis nudillos impactar contra su pómulo izquierda, puedo ver dientes salirse de su boca. Oigo el gemido de dolor que emite al recibir un golpe en las costillas, también escucho como se quebranta cada hueso. Se desploma en el suelo tomando una posición fetal.

Observo a todos los espectadores con desprecio, dejo en claro que no acepto técnicas de cobardes. Cruzo nuevamente los brazos esperando impaciente que verdaderamente empiecen a pelear. Entienden mi gesto y unos 10 soldados se lanzan contra mí con bolas de ki en las manos, todos cubriendo sus espaldas y retaguardias, atentos y concentrados en cumplir con su objetivo: vencerme. Me mantengo inmóvil. Todos arrojan las bolas de ki y a pesar de que me muevo constantemente no se pierden ningún movimiento, me persiguen a cada rincón donde me presento. 3 de ellos se detienen frente a mí y toman posición de pelea. Los 7 restantes a mis espaldas me observan tratando de descubrir un punto débil del cual aprovechar. Ellos quieren que yo avance pues cumpliré sus deseos. Me lanzo contra ellos y a punto de golpear a uno desaparezco de su vista reapareciendo al frente de otro listo para darle un puño en el rostro pero él lo detiene, tiene reflejos y no se distrae. Estoy sorprendido. Hago el mismo movimiento con un soldado del grupo de 7 y es fácilmente golpeado. Que decepcionante.

Me dirijo nuevamente al trío y comenzamos a luchar. Lanzan puños, patadas y bolas de ki aprovechando cada área descubierta. Están bien organizados y saben trabajar en equipo. Uso una de mis técnicas y logro derrotar a dos de ellos. Miro a los ojos al sobreviviente y le indico que será el último con quien luche, él entiende y desciende al suelo. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a los 6 soldados. Peleo con todos a la vez y aun así ninguno me proporciona un decente golpe ni soportan uno mío. Que desilusión, esperaba más. Derroto a todos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Desciendo al suelo y quedo de pie a varios metros de distancia frente al único soldado activo. De seguro observó mis movimientos y técnicas como también notó que mi nivel de pelea sigue siendo el mismo. No realizamos ningún paso hasta que al mismo tiempo nos lanzamos contra el otro, nos desmaterializamos y aparecemos de espaldas. Entonces comienza la pelea. Desaparecemos de la escena, nadie nos ve hasta que observan rayos de ki lanzarse de una punta a otra. Nos movemos a una máxima velocidad tanto que nuestros movimientos son imperceptibles. Al igual que él esquivo cada golpe y anticipo cada paso.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuyen y es más lento. Por sus actos la desesperación lo consume y aumenta hasta el límite su poder. Todos se sorprenden y hasta depositan esperanzas en él de que me derrote. Todos son ingenuos. Logra propiciarme unos golpes, disimulo que me hacen daño. Él cree que ha ganado, que me ha vencido, pues le demostraré lo equivocado que está. Su último golpe me lanza contra una pared derribándola encima de mí. Por mi parte me mantengo inmóvil y disminuyo todo mi poder, consiguiendo que crea que se acabó. Para mi sorpresa él no se conforma con esto y forma una bola de ki en su mano, el poder de la misma es inmenso tanto que comienza a temblar la habitación.

Nadie realiza un movimiento ni lo detiene, todos esperan deseosos que lo haga. Entonces lanza la bola contra mi aparente cuerpo inconsciente. Todos pasmados observan que no ha impactado contra la pila de escombros y por ende mi cuerpo. Para mi disfrute no puedo ver la desilusión dibujada en sus rostros pero si el profundo espanto en los ojos del soldado quien en vano aumenta el poder de la bola, a pesar de ello mi mano derecha la sostiene sin problema. Comienzo a liberar mi poder y empujo la esfera hacia él. Al parecer aun tienen dudas de lo elevado que es mi poder, tendré que demostrarles los insignificantes que son en realidad. Todos cierran los ojos por la brillante luz que emana mi cuerpo y pedazos de cemento comienzan a caer a nuestro alrededor.

Mis ojos y cabello ya no son oscuros, mi poder es monstruoso. Empujo sin ningún esfuerzo la bola abriendo paso al cansado cuerpo del soldado envolviéndolo por completo. Me contengo, no quiero que muera desintegrado. Su casi desfallecido cuerpo cae al suelo, desangrándose. Yo retorno a la normalidad. Camino unos pasos hacia él, lo miro con desprecio y me dirijo a la puerta dejando su malherido y humillado cuerpo a un lado. Me detengo y aun de espaldas advierto: -nunca se confíen- con mis últimas palabras abandono la habitación. Kakaroto se aproxima a mi lado con cierta confusión en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta mientras me acompaña en mi camino.

-broly solo tiene permitido curar sus heridas manualmente y los demás soldados entrenaran el doble a partir de hoy- ordené. Él detuvo su paso y no respondió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ya en mi cuarto me desvestí y tomé una ducha. Mi cuerpo no se encontraba exhausto ni agotado, solo había demostrado una mínima parte de mi poder. Me visto un pantalón y me dirijo a mi cama.

Como todas las noches me será difícil adormecerse, esta no será la excepción y como siempre recuerdos se apoderaran de mis sueños. Estoy condenado a vivir con ellos. Ya me he acostumbrado al constante dolor clavado en mi pecho y el insistente regreso de memorias pasadas culpándome por mis errores.

Otra noche solitario, otra en la que el vacío de mi cuarto es mi único acompañante. Soledad, nostalgia, culpa, todas y cada una de ellas se acopla perfectamente a mi vida. Ya lo he reconocido y aceptado. Ni mi extraordinario poder podrá cambiar la realidad. El simple hecho de vivir apartado de la felicidad, una vida resignada a la batalla y a la soledad.

**notas de autora: este capitulo y otros mas seran x asi decirlo el pasado solo q narrado en presente x los mismos personajes, uno o dos capitulos seran un pasado mucho mas anterior pero a medida q vayan leyendo lo entenderan y veran en q tiempo ocurren los hechos.. ante cualquier duda x favor me avisan q con gusto les responderé! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres: esclava

Siento odio y desprecio por cada uno de los saiayin que habitan este inmundo planeta. Ha pasado 1 año desde la última vez que vi mi tierra nativa. Extraño el vivo azul del cielo, el intenso verde de los pastizales, los innumerables animales y diversas especies de flores, las increíbles aventuras que vivía cada día con mis amigos, los proyectos e inventos que llevaba a cabo junto con mi padre, los deliciosos pastelillos que compraba mi madre, las peleas con shamcha.

Todo fue destruido por los salvajes saiayin que invadieron nuestro planeta y lo convirtieron en un deshabitado y arruinado mundo, y a sus habitantes como esclavos. Aun recuerdo los rostros interfectos de las personas que amaba, mis padres, mis amigos, mi novio, todos ellos fueron asesinados.

En ese entonces tenia 16 años y todo lo que conocía como vida había desaparecido. A pesar del terror apoderándose de mi cuerpo, por todos los medios luché para que no me arrebataran lo único que aun permanecía intacto. Me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente para luego llevarme a una nave que se dirigía al planeta de donde provenían los saiayin. Desperté en una oscura habitación muy parecida a un calabozo sobre la falda de mi única amiga sobreviviente quien lloraba intensamente. Traté fallidamente levantarme pero no pude mantener el equilibrio y me desplomé en los brazos de mi amiga. Sentía una fuerte presión en mi cabeza, me palpé suavemente y mi mano se coloreó de rojo, la sangre no paraba de brotar.

Ya no podía contener las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, la desesperación y tristeza invadió completamente mi alma. Abracé con impotencia a milk y lloré desconsoladamente durante horas junto a ella. Ambas habíamos perdido las escasas esperanzas de vivir en un nuevo mundo donde solo predominaba el odio, la muerte y el terror, y poder sobrevivir en él. Finalmente vimos la puerta abrirse, lo único que pudimos distinguir fue una silueta masculina. Un hombre del doble de mi tamaño y como los demás traía puesto un uniforme con un escudo cubriendo su pecho. Entró al cuarto y tomó a la fuerza a varias mujeres. Ahogada en el llanto no me había percatado de la presencia de otras mujeres además de nosotras dos. Todas comenzaron a gritar, llorar y patalear cuando el animal las tomaba del cabello y arrastrándolas por el piso se las llevaba hacia afuera. Nosotras permanecimos en silencio abrazadas en un rincón.

Entró una vez más y tomó a milk del cabello, ella liberó un grito. Yo le di varios puñetazos en su hombro sin provocarle ningún daño, en cambio él, con una simple bofetada logró derribarme y tomarme del cabello. Nos llevó hacia afuera, se detuvo y nos observó con atención, podía ver la lujuria encenderse en sus ojos. Nos habíamos prometido secretamente no derramar ni una lágrima mas ni mucho menos darle el placer de escuchar nuestros gritos de agonía. Aun sosteniendo a milk del cabello me elevó hasta llegar a su nivel visual. Ahora alcanzaba a ver sus oscuros ojos, el fino bigote sobre sus labios y la carencia de cabello.

Sin previo aviso se adentró violentamente a mi boca, tocando todo a su alcance con su detestable lengua. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte, a pesar de ello no desistí con los golpes que gracias a su gran volumen de masa corporal no le hizo ningún daño. Me soltó del cabello pero me tomó de la cintura presionándome contra su cuerpo, adentrándose más a mi boca. Milk no pudo soportar semejante escena y comenzó a darle patadas, puños, todo para que me librara. Él se detuvo, me soltó dejando caer mi débil cuerpo al suelo y tomó a milk del cuello.

-ya llegará tu turno- le habló sádico arrojándola a unos metros de nosotros. Ella cayó al pavimento sin poder levantarse de nuevo. Él vino hacia mí y nuevamente me tomó del cabello. - primero me voy a divertir contigo- me dijo con una maldita sonrisa en el rostro mientras tocaba flemáticamente mi cuerpo con sus sucias manos. Podía sentir una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla ¡que débil soy! Me acuso a mi misma por no lograr cumplir mi promesa.

-¡déjala!- gritó milk casi sin voz, efecto del anterior agarre en su cuello, corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. Él ni volteó a verla solo le proporcionó un codazo en el vientre.

-eres un fastidio- le dijo mientras me soltaba y daba media vuelta. En la palma de su mano comenzó a brillar una luz azul, estaba formando una bola de ki.

-¡no!- grité con el poco aliento que me quedaba al mismo tiempo que alargaba la mano. Milk solo tuvo tiempo para cubrirse de su ataque. Intenté levantarme y correr hacia ella, recibir el disparo en su lugar. No pude, era demasiado tarde. Él ya lo había lanzado a su cuerpo. -¡maldito!- grité golpeando mi puño contra el piso, hundiendo mi cabeza en el suelo. Ya no retuve mis lagrimas dejé que cubrieran mi rostro.

-detente napa- habló una joven voz masculina. Inmediatamente levanté la vista y pude ver a mi inconsciente amiga postrada en el suelo. Tuve un efímero centelleo de alegría al verla viva. Delante de ella había un hombre que al parecer impidió que la bola de ki impactara contra el cuerpo de milk. Imposible que la haya salvado. Fue lo único que pensé.

-lárgate kakaroto. Búscate tus propias esclavas, estas son mías- advirtió el infeliz haciéndose dueño de nosotras.

-déjalas- le ordenó. A medida que ellos hablaban yo perdía el conocimiento, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-parece que quieres pelear. Esta bien te daré el gusto- habló el calvo con cierta confianza en la voz. El hombre delante de él no respondió solo adoptó una posición de lucha. No conocía a ninguno de los dos pero sus acciones definieron concretamente que clase de personas eran. Mátalo. Le ordené al joven con un hilo de voz quedando finalmente inconsciente. Por primera vez en mi corta vida desee con cada fibra de mi ser la muerte de una persona.

Desperté, esta vez en un cuarto iluminado y sobre una cómoda cama. Toqué mi cabeza y estaba vendada, mis brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de manchas moradas, hematomas de los fuertes golpes que recibí. Miré hacia todos lados buscando la única persona que me importaba pero no la encontré. Me levanté lentamente y aun así un fuerte mareo me obligó a apoyarme contra la pared. Seguí caminando valiéndome de los pocos objetos que se encontraban en el camino hasta llegar a la puerta. A punto de abrirla alguien se me adelantó.

-¡bulma!- me llamó milk repentinamente sorprendida al verme en el piso. Cuando abrió la puerta no pude mantener el equilibrio y me precipité contra pared terminando sentándome en el suelo. Se arrodilló a mi lado posando su mano sobre mi frente como si me estuviera midiendo la temperatura.

-¡milk! ¿Estas bien?- pregunté angustiada. La última imagen que vi de ella fue su cuerpo altamente lastimado inconsciente tras un posible ataque pero ahora que la veía con claridad tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados, había llorado.

-claro que lo estoy pero ¿como te encuentras?- me interrogó igual de preocupada con una profunda angustia en la voz posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-no te preocupes estoy perfecta- traté de formar en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa que podía dar y conservar mi voz neutral del dolor aplastante que siento al intentar levantarme.

-déjame ayudarte- me ordenó amablemente tomando mi brazo izquierdo. Caminamos abrazadas hacia la cama y nos sentamos al filo de la misma.

-milk ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté intrigada. De pronto su rostro se tornó afligido, tomó mis manos y liberó un suspiro.

-bulma estuviste inconsciente durante cuatro días completos- me relató los sucesos que me había perdido desde el momento en que perdí el conocimiento. El joven llamado kakaroto verdaderamente la había salvado del ataque de napa, un soldado. Kakaroto luchó con él y durante la batalla accidentalmente recibí un potente resplandor de ki que me despidió a varios metros de distancia, esa era la causa de mis moretones y el motivo por el cual estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo. Acabó con él y nos llevó a milk y a mí a su casa, donde residía en ese preciso momento. Milk solo durmió unas horas y al despertar se encontró con un joven soldado entrenando. Tímidamente le pidió una explicación sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. -bueno todo eso sucedió- su voz extrañamente ya no temblaba y expresaba una cierta alegría cada vez que lo mencionaba a él. Permanecimos varios minutos calladas. De todo lo que milk me contó aun faltaba algo.

-pero milk ¿en que nos deja esto?- le pregunté reanudando mi angustia pues temía la posible respuesta. Ella vaciló por un momento discutiendo internamente con ella misma, buscando las correctas palabras para decirme la lamentable verdad sin que yo reaccionara disparatadamente.

-somos esclavas- fue franca y directa en decirlo, sin rodeos ni vueltas. Pero no tuvo que retener lágrimas para que no se derramaran, su rostro no expresaba dolor ni tristeza, era como si aceptara que su mundo fuera este, que su vida fuera la de una esclava. En cambio yo caía en picada al recóndito vacío de mi alma. Mi mundo había acabado, las personas que amaba habían muerto y lo único que me quedaba estaba siendo arrancado: mi libertad. Ser esclava significaba pertenecer a alguien, ser una propiedad, un objeto. Significa el fin de una vida y el comienzo de una deplorable existencia donde mi palabra no se escuchará ni tendrá valor, donde me arrebatarán cada rayo de esperanza, cada luz de felicidad. No estoy de acuerdo ni dispuesta a permitir que sometan mi vida a esto, que todo lo que me importe sea reducido a nada.

-y…- no pude formular la pregunta, realmente no quería saberlo.

-el soldado que nos salvó- contestó mi pregunta no realizada pues sabía que me refería a quien era nuestro amo. Antes de que lograra formar una oración en mi mente para luego pronunciarla milk habló primero. -debes conocerlo antes de condenarte- se expresó seriamente asentando la cabeza, mirándome directo a los ojos. ¿Que rayos quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué cambiará el hecho de que lo conozca? A pesar de haber visto que salvó a milk eso no me daba la seguridad de que sus intenciones fueran buenas. ¿Quién me niega que lo hiciera solo para tener lo que napa tomó, terminar lo que él empezó? Nadie, porque nadie sabe cabalmente cual es su propósito ni sus objetivos. Tal vez es otro saiayin sin corazón ni alma que solo vive para derramar sangre inocente, tomar vidas y convertirlas en esclavos.

Tras un mes, en los cuales conocí escrupulosamente al soldado que nos había salvado, comprobé que felizmente me había equivocado en cuanto a como era.

En un principio actuaba desconfiadamente, observaba sigilosa cada paso que daba pero al pasar los días entendí el comportamiento despreocupado y servicial de milk. Kakaroto no era un ser frío, cruel y despiadado como la mayoría de los saiayin, él a diferencia de los demás era inofensivo, un tanto infantil y actuaba noblemente. Era descuidado, torpe, amable y bondadoso. Me costó aceptar la realidad, que nuestro amo era una persona completamente buena que solo le gustaba pelear y aumentar su poder sin ningún plan sanguinario oculto.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y nuestra relación mejoraba. Milk y yo éramos sus amigas y él más que amo lo considerábamos nuestro amigo. Nos confesó que el nunca había tomado a alguien para que fuera su esclavo y el día que nos encontró verdaderamente se enfadó por lo brutalmente que fuimos golpeadas. Al haber matado a napa no tenía otra opción que tomarnos sino alguien más lo haría o nos matarían. Decidió llevarnos a su casa, curar nuestras heridas y darnos la noticia de que a partir de ese momento debíamos aparentar ser esclavas cuando fuera necesario pero después de eso no haría falta. Nos estaba diciendo que teníamos la oportunidad de llevar una vida razonablemente normal en este planeta, que no seriamos obligadas a hacer algo que no quisiéramos, que nadie podía tocarnos ni hacernos daño. Increíblemente no me sentía una esclava ni que mi vida había terminado.

Al igual que milk estaba feliz de haber conocido a kakaroto y vivir junto a él. Y hoy mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, me dice que está completamente enamorada de él. Desde un principio lo supe, la forma en que lo hablaba y lo trataba era demasiado obvia o por lo menos lo fue para mí. Estoy alegre por ella, kakaroto es la persona indicada y sé que la hará feliz. A pesar de las adversidades y desdichas que tuve que afrontar puedo decir que todo está volviendo a ser como era antes. Por supuesto nunca será igual pero no me quejo, he aprendido a vivir en este planeta con sus leyes, costumbres y habitantes. Puedo confirmar ser feliz junto a mis amigos a pesar de ser una esclava.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro: favor

Aun no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, que me vaya a unir oficialmente con la mujer que amo. Fue el día más feliz de mi existencia cuando me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, tanto como la primera vez que la vi. Sabía que estaba violando las leyes al acercarme demasiado a ella y hasta desarrollar sentimientos por una esclava pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar perderme en su tímida sonrisa y desbordarme de alegría cada vez que me hablaba y rozaba su piel con la mía.

Sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de una joven de 16 años, de mi esclava. No me atrevía a decírselo pues temía que nuestros sentimientos no fueran mutuos. Cuan equivocado estaba cuando me dijo esa noche sus sentimientos hacia mi, la profunda alegría que le provocaba con solo verme y el gran temor que sentía cada vez que salía en alguna misión. Quedé pasmado ante su confesión no podía creer que en verdad me amara tanto como yo a ella.

Aun puedo sentir la tibieza de sus labios y lo eterno que fue ese pequeño beso en aquella noche. Indiscutiblemente había quebrantado las leyes y sabía muy bien las medidas que se debían tomar pero no podía ni iba a permitir que lastimaran a milk. Entonces concluí que comunicarle a vegeta de mi situación seria lo mejor, él debía ser el primero en saberlo aunque se enfureciera por habérselo ocultado. Desde que lo conocí lo consideré mi amigo y por ello no quería cargarlo con mis problemas, él ya tenía bastante con la reciente muerte de su padre y los asuntos del reino. Pero si alguien descubría sobre el estado materno de milk la matarían en el acto, prefería mil veces recibir el cabal odio de mi amigo que ver morir a mi mujer.

Decidí decirle la verdad una semana después de enterarme que iba a ser padre. Los nervios estaban matándome y la incertidumbre acababa conmigo. Cuando terminé de decirle todo, su mirada de decepción era como una daga en el corazón, fue como lo esperaba pero peor de lo que imaginé. Me tomó enteramente por sorpresa cuando me dijo que no era necesario que muriera alguien, bueno esas no fueron exactamente las palabras que pronunció pero se refería a ello. Quería expresarle mi profunda gratitud y lo mucho que estaba en deuda pero conociéndolo e imaginándome su posible reacción, me limité a darle unas simples gracias.

Hoy luego de dos semanas de esa charla y de múltiples suplicas a vegeta para que fuera mi testigo finalmente me uniré legalmente a milk. Nos dirigimos junto con bulma al despacho de un nonagenario saiayin. El rey vegeta era quien realizaba estas ceremonias pero desde su muerte las lleva a cabo este hombre ya que su hijo se niega a seguir la costumbre. Subimos unos escalones y caminamos por un pasillo, doblamos en una esquina hacia la derecha y nos detenemos al final del mismo. Entramos a la habitación donde nos está esperando el anciano sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

-acérquense- nos ordena gentilmente el saiayin con los brazos extendidos. Nos arrimamos al escritorio, milk y yo nos sentamos en las sillas ubicadas frente al mismo, bulma permanece de pie al lado de su amiga. -iniciaremos cuando el rey se nos una- comentó el anciano entrelazando sus dedos. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi sistema muscular haciendo que mis extremidades tiritaran ligeramente. Para olvidarme de ellos y esquivarlos comienzo a jugar con mis pulgares, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada.

-¿miedo a que milk se arrepienta?- me pregunta sarcástica bulma guiñándome el ojo mientras me codea. Ambas se ríen abiertamente al igual que yo, que automáticamente llevo mi mano a la nuca. Antes de que pudiera defenderme por mi nervioso comportamiento sentimos la puerta abrirse. Con los nervios no me había percatado de la presencia de vegeta acercarse. Milk, el anciano y yo inmediatamente nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y volteamos a verlos pero bulma se mantiene fija en su lugar con los brazos cruzados observando un cuadro que representaba al antiguo rey. -hasta que se decidió llegar- murmura pero gracias al agudo oído saiayin los tres hombres podemos escucharla. Se torna molesta la expresión del anciano y vegeta emite un gruñido precisamente hacia su dirección, en cuanto a mi me dispongo a saludarlo debidamente implorando que así se olviden de su atrevimiento.

-vegeta- tanto el saiayin como yo lo saludamos llevando nuestro puño al corazón inclinando nuestra cabeza.

-mi rey- saluda milk haciendo una pequeña reverencia con las manos en su falda pero bulma no hace ningún movimiento ni da indicios de que vaya a hacerlo.

-bulma- la llamamos al unísono, milk y yo la miramos con cierta nota de suplica en el rostro. Ella blanquea los ojos y libera un suspiro. No dice nada solo se inclina como lo hizo milk y al levantar la cabeza le lanza una mirada cargada de odio y rencor a vegeta. Ambos lo percibimos.

-comencemos- anuncia el saiayin. Milk y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, bulma y vegeta se mantienen de pie, cada uno se acerca al lado de su amigo. El anciano entabla un discurso, habla sobre el significado de la unión, lo que implica y demás cosas que terminan aburriéndome por completo. No es que no me interesa solo que desde niño lo aprendí todo lo referido a la unión junto con vegeta y mi hermano. Pasan minutos y no termina con su discurso, espero que esto no se prolongue mas porque tanto vegeta como bulma se impacientaran y se largaran. Siento un codazo de milk que repentinamente está molesta.

-¡kakaroto!- me llama con su típica mirada de enojo que pone cada vez que hago algo mal.

-¿si milk?- pregunto con serenidad.

-¿estas prestando atención?- me pregunta retóricamente pues ambos sabemos que no es así. Antes de que pueda convencerla de lo contrario el anciano habla.

-¿confirma su unión?- me pregunta al tiempo que señala a milk. Contemplo por un segundo la marca en su cuello, mi indudable mordida, un sello ratificando nuestra unión. Sin pensarlo dos veces respondo con un firme:

-¡si!- milk ya no contiene las lágrimas.

-¡oh kakaroto te amo!- nunca creí que tan sencillas palabras provocaran tanta felicidad. Se lanza a mis brazos y nuestros labios se unen. Me besa suave y tímidamente, como adoro su forma de besar. Rodeo mi brazo por su cintura y la beso más intensamente. Me olvido de las demás personas que están a nuestro alrededor. Tal vez pasan segundos, es difícil tener noción del tiempo besando sus dulces labios. Finalmente separo mis labios de los suyos, sus mejillas están tenuemente sonrojadas.

-felicidades usted está oficialmente unido a la señorita- dice el saiayin. Volteo a ver a mis amigos, vegeta está de brazos cruzados con el rostro serio pero puedo distinguir una media sonrisa. Bulma, al contrario, tiene una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillo, al parecer le emocionan las uniones o bodas como lo llaman los de su raza. Milk se levanta de su asiento y se lanza a los brazos de su amiga, ambas lloran. Ante la escena vegeta solo la ignora mirando hacia la otro lado. Abandono mi asiento dispuesto a tomar mi compañera e irme a celebrar con mis amigos pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos que soy interrumpido por el anciano.

-kakaroto antes de irse lleve a su esclava a aparcamiento- mi cuerpo se paraliza ante la orden. ¡Lo había olvidado! Cuando ascendió al trono vegeta decretó entre tantas cosas que si un saiayin se unía con alguien debía renunciar a su esclavo y enviarlo al aparcamiento donde todos los esclavos esperan para que alguien mas lo tome como suyos. Pero no puedo hacer eso, no puedo permitir que otro saiayin tome a bulma como esclava, cualquier cosa aborrecible puede pasarle. Desafortunadamente el anuncio no solo lo escuché yo.

-¿Qué?- preguntan al unísono las dos mujeres detrás de mí. Volteo y noto desconcierto e incredulidad en sus miradas. No se que contestar ni que hacer ¿Cómo explicárselos sin que se alboroten?

-ehh…- es lo único que atino a decir. -esperen un segundo- les pido al tiempo que volteo hacia vegeta quien por suerte aun no se había marchado. -vegeta ¿podemos hablar en privado?- prácticamente le susurro al oído. Él no contesta solo se dirige al vacío cuarto continuo. Lo sigo sin voltear a ver las inesperadas silenciosas mujeres.

-¿Qué quieres kakaroto?- me pregunta indiferente. No sabía que responderle si todavía no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer. No podía pedirle que descarte esa ley o que la pase por alto permitiéndome tener otra esclava. Ya le he pedido bastantes favores y este es mi límite. Así que solo me queda una alternativa por la cual optar. ¿Realmente voy a pedirle esto? Aunque me asusta su reacción ante mi petición me aterra la reacción de bulma cuando se entere de mi decisión si él acepta.

-vegeta ¿tomarías a bulma como tu esclava?- soy directo con mi demanda.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido, en verdad no se esperaba esto.

-ambos sabemos que si la toma otro saiayin le hará daño- le proporciono una franca respuesta pero al fin y al cabo totalmente apartada a su vida desde su punto de vista.

-¿y crees que me importa lo que le suceda a una insignificativa esclava?- su voz es firme y no demuestra ningún cambio en su resolución. A quien engaño si él tiene toda la razón.

-vegeta por favor hazlo por mi, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que le suceda nada malo y sé que estará perfecta contigo. Solo te pido que aparentes que es tu esclava y nada mas, ella no te molestará en absoluto- mi voz es suplicante esperando poder convencerlo pero viendo su inmutable reacción ante mis palabras creo que no lo estoy logrando. No sé que mas decir las ideas se me acaban. -además puede colaborar con inventos tecnológicos, es muy buena en eso- termino de hablar ya que noto un cambio en su rostro, al parecer lo ultimo que le dije le llamó le interesó. El silencio se apodera de la habitación y nuevamente los nervios de mi cuerpo. Él permanece tranquilo con el rostro pensativo inclinado hacia el piso mientras yo le ruego a algún dios que acepte.

-kakaroto- me llama impasiblemente elevando su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos.

-¿si?- momentáneamente mi voz es temblorosa. Él cierra los ojos.

-aceptaré con una única condición- me dice mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿y cual es?- no se porque pero temo la condición que pueda imponer.

-ella deberá trabajar con los científicos, aportar sus conocimientos y construir nuevos artefactos para el reino- una inmensa tranquilidad arriba mi alma y un suspiro se escapa de mi boca. Lo que pedía era efectivamente fácil. De seguro bulma le gustará mucho la idea de conocer otras personas con su intelecto, hasta tendrá las herramientas necesarias para construir lo que se proponga. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

-¡claro que si! Bulma estará encantada- me apresuro a responder antes de que se arrepienta de su decisión.

-bien- dice encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-espera vegeta- interrumpo su salida interponiéndome en su camino, antes debía aclarar algo. -déjame que se lo diga yo en su habitación, será mejor así- no contesta solo me evade para salir por la puerta. Lo sigo y nos encontramos con los demás.

-¿Qué sucedió kakaroto?- me pregunta mi compañera. Raramente bulma está callada observando a vegeta quien abandona la habitación.

-nada milk. Vámonos- les ordeno amablemente y para mi sorpresa no se oponen ni me interrogan, solo me obedecen. Nos despedimos del anciano y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación. Mentalmente me preparo para dar un anuncio, uno que seguramente bulma no lo tomará para nada bien. Solo espero lograr soportar su temporal enojo, ya puedo imaginarme su rostro colérico y los agudos gritos. Nunca sospeché al despertar que esto sucediera, que terminaría pidiéndole semejante cosa a vegeta. ¿Como me he metido en esto?

**notas de autora: bueno al parecer a bulma se le van a cambiar un poco las cosas.. ¿q pasará cuando realmente hable con vegeta? ¿como será su primera conversacion? en el proximo capitulo lo sabran! nos vmos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinco: prejuicio

¿Cómo se atrevió pedirme a mí, el rey, que tome a una insignificante humana como esclava? Pero lo que mas me indigna es ¿Cómo logró convencerme? ¿Por qué acepté? Cuando entré a la habitación observé a una mujer dándome la espalda y como se oponía a inclinarse, mostrar respeto por mi autoridad. Que irrespetuosa y descortés. Pero al voltear finalmente la vi y todos mis deseos de enseñarles modales y matarla desaparecieron. Nunca antes en mi vida había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar tan extraña belleza. Sus ojos azules al igual que su cabello eran únicos y excepcionales. Increíblemente hermosa. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Me reto a mi mismo y me ordeno controlar los pensamientos. También observé su mirada de odio que me lanzó al elevar su rostro luego de saludarme. Apenas la conozco y ya siente odio hacia mí. ¿Qué le he hecho para que tome tal postura, cuando nunca antes la había visto? Otra vez me reto, no puedo creer que me este cuestionando por la tonta mirada de una esclava.

Durante el discurso del saiayin veo de reojo a la mujer y un par de veces la encuentro observándome. Me da gracia el ligero rubor ascender por sus mejillas. Cuando kakaroto me llamó para hablar en privado nunca imaginé que fuera a pedirme tal cosa. Inmediatamente debí negarme rotundamente y aun así no lo hice. Con la excusa de que ella debía trabajar junto con los científicos terminé accediendo a su petición. Me retiro de la habitación lo antes posible y me dirijo hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Me enfrento contra un grupo de unos 10 soldados. No estoy concentrado ni interesado en la pelea, solo esquivo golpes, rayos y bolas de ki que me lanzan, de vez en cuando despido unos golpes y utilizo alguna de mis técnicas.

En este momento algo mas ocupa mi mente, otra cosa capta toda mi atención y una pregunta absolutamente me molesta. ¿Por qué acepté? ¿Acaso detrás de mi condición se ocultaba una superficial ilusión de la gran posibilidad de tenerla cerca mío? Tal vez no solo acepté porque fue un pedido de kakaroto, un favor sino también por un recóndito deseo. Estoy tan absorbido en mis pensamientos y cuestiones que me toma totalmente desprevenido la bola de ki que me arrojó un soldado y sin ninguna defensa estalla directamente en mi brazo derecho. La sangre lentamente comenzó a emerger de la herida. La furia empieza a desencadenarse dentro mío y solo encuentro un culpable por tal accidente: ella. Si no hubiera estado pensando en ella no me hubiera distraído y por ende herido.

-lo lamento mi rey- me suplica perdón inclinando su cabeza el mismo soldado que me disparó.

-no se detengan. Sigan entrenando- ordeno furioso a todos los presentes. Los mismos obedecen. Salgo de la sala y camino por el pasillo.

-señor debería ir al medico a curar su herida- me recomienda un anciano al ver la sangre manchar mi uniforme. No respondo solo sigo caminando, me dirijo a mi cuarto para acabar con el problema. Ella debe estar allí. Por un momento dejo a mi mente divertirse con la imagen de la mujer suplicando piedad, rogando que la deje con vida. Me detengo y nuevamente una pregunta me molesta ¿Por qué actúo así? En realidad soy el único responsable de no estar concentrado en la pelea y resultar herido. ¿Por que vuelco toda la culpa en ella cuando ni siquiera me ha hablado aun? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto y enojado con la mujer sin aun conocerla? Vaya sabia que algún día el poder y los asuntos del reino terminarían percutiendo negativamente en mi vida pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Río ante la idea y lo paranoico que me puse por unas sencillas preguntas y sus posibles respuestas. Había perdido la razón sin causa pero al fin la recuperé.

Finalmente llego al cuarto y entro sin miramientos. Aunque esperaba encontrarla en mi habitación me resulta extraño y hasta me sorprende su presencia. Está en mi cuarto con una pequeña maleta en su mano, debe de haber llegado apenas unos minutos antes que yo y se dirigía a su cuarto. Me detengo frente a ella y la miro como a todo sirviente y esclavo de este palacio. No hay temor en su mirada pero si asombro, tal vez no me esperaba tan pronto. Sus ojos se desvían hacia mi herida que hasta el momento no se detuvo con el sangrado. Observo que titubea y luego habla:

-¿quieres que te ayude con esa herida?- me pregunta algo tímida pero firme a la vez. Verdaderamente me extraña su ofrecimiento, no creí que fuera servicial ni mucho menos se ofreciera a curar desinteresadamente mis heridas cuando unas horas antes se oponía a saludarme. Con el seño fruncido sigo mi camino hacia el baño diciendo:

-no necesito tu ayuda- paso por su lado y alcanzo a ver su rostro enfurecerse. Emite un bufido y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

-¡que sorpresa un saiayin orgulloso!- exclama sarcástica. Inmediatamente me detengo en la puerta al escucharla.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto mortalmente serio y con cierta nota de desprecio en la voz. Ella se detiene, da media vuelta y sin ninguna duda me contesta honestamente.

-¿acaso no escuchaste? Dije que no me sorprende que un saiayin se oponga a aceptar ayuda, todos son tercos y orgullosos en este planeta- no solo me explica sin escrúpulos sus intenciones con el comentario tratándome como un perfecto inútil sino también insulta mi raza. Que vulgar y atrevida mujer, parece que no sabe con quien esta hablando.

-¿crees que puedes hablar así de mi raza sin sufrir las consecuencias?- pregunto aún mas colérico elevando mi volumen de voz, el objetivo del tono de mi voz es intimidarla. Ella ni se inmuta, ni una pizca de temor descubro en sus ojos. Realmente me sorprende no esperaba esta tranquilidad de su parte.

-adelante actúa como un completo salvaje, como todo un saiayin- me desafía furiosa posando sus manos en la cadera. No contesto, veo cual es su punto. Esta indignada con nuestro comportamiento, la naturaleza saiayin. Pues claro, su vida cambio radicalmente con la llegada de nuestros hombres a su planeta, de seguro odio a todos los de mi raza. -me lo imaginaba- me dice triunfante al ver que no realizo ningún movimiento. Da media vuelta y se dispone a irse a su cuarto.

-estas equivocada- declaro lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche. Se detiene de inmediato y me encara con los ojos brillosos, sus facciones están aun mas tensas. Mas que furiosa se siente herida por la seguridad con la que me expreso y lo mas probable es que lo malinterprete como una ciega afirmación de mi parte negando su realidad.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dices que estoy equivocada?- me pregunta iracunda pero percibo mas allá de su enojo que su voz comienza a quebrarse y el brillo de sus ojos se intensifican. -mi planeta fue reducido a ruinas por ustedes, fui tomada en contra mi voluntad como esclava y he sufrido reiterados intentos de violación, me tratan con desprecio como si fuera algo inferior y se creen mejores que cualquier otro individuo pero déjame aclararte algo: ¡no lo son! Verdaderamente me dan lastima porque lo único que hacen bien es destruir y matar todo lo que encuentran a su paso. ¡Siempre serán infelices y morirán solos!- termina de gritar con evidente odio en las determinantes palabras. Logro por todos los medios conservar mi rostro neutral de cualquier estupefacción que siento ante el coraje que demostró la mujer al haber emitido con tanta convicción su sentencia.

Observo un liquido deslizarse por sus mejillas, esta llorando pero en silencio. Mantiene la cabeza en alto con orgullo, me observa fijamente sin un mínimo rastro de terror en su mirada, a pesar de la fuerte discusión permanece tranquila y aun sabiendo a la perfección que puedo matarla por haberse tomado tal atrevimiento persiste en su pose, no corre ni huye de mí.

Cada palabra que exclamó es verdadera ¿Cómo negar la nata crueldad que corre por nuestras venas? Sería indiscutiblemente descarado de mi parte y de cualquier otro saiayin que lo hiciera. Ella tiene razón pero como explicarle que no todo es lo que parece, que en la vida hay ciertas cosas a las que estas obligado a hacer, que no todos se dejan dominar por su naturaleza, que no todos son iguales. Este momento no es el indicado para razonar con ella, esta dolida y lastimada, nos odia y desprecia. No estará dispuesta a cambiar de opinión aun teniendo frente a ella la misma veracidad de los hechos.

-cuando dije que estabas equivocada no negaba el hecho de que los saiayin seamos indiferentes ante el sufrimiento que provocamos sino me refería a que no todos siguen su instinto salvaje como lo denominaste anteriormente- se lo digo en un tono totalmente neutral mirándola directo a los ojos sin aparente emoción en ellos. Ella no grita, objeta ni contradice, lo único que responde es el mismo silencio. Noto cierta derrota en su rostro. Le doy la espalda y definitivamente entro al baño. Por su ki percibo que permanece inactiva por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se decide ir a su cuarto.

Durante mi ducha no desisto de pensar en ella y sus categóricas palabras al describir a mi raza, la firme seguridad al exclamarlas a pesar de saber que lo podía considerar como un insulto y las mismas consecuencias de ello serian su decisiva muerte, la valentía al gritárselas al mismo rey.

Termino de bañarme y busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre utilizo para curar mis insignificantes heridas. Detengo el sangrado de la misma con un paño desinfectándola con yodo, adhiriendo posteriormente una venda en la herida. No era tan profundo el daño como lo aparentaba.

Pido comida para dos y a la porción de ella ordeno que se lo lleven a su cuarto. Es mejor no hablarla ni interrumpirla, necesita un momento a solas. De seguro tiene muchas cuestiones que recapacitar y muchas resoluciones que restablecer. Mañana le informaré sobre el nuevo puesto de trabajo que ha adquirido.

Luego de la cena me desmorono en la cama. Repaso una vez más todos los eventos ocurridos hoy día pero uno sobresale de todos ellos: acepté a una humana como esclava que resulta ser una molesta, vulgar y atrevida mujer, valiente y espontánea sin duda. Increíblemente hermosa, de gran fortaleza y poseedora un fuerte carácter. A pesar de su atrevimiento, sus gritos y hasta del insulto hacia mi raza creo poder llegar a soportarlo y apreciar esa definitiva particularidad de ella. Me atrevo a decir que nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

**notas de autora: hola! bueno aqui está la primera conversacion o mejor dicho pelea verbal de vegeta y bulma ja! espero que les esté gustando el fic y cualquier comentario con sus valiosas opiniones es bienvenido! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Seis: descubrimiento

El maldito me humilló frente a todos y me dejó altamente malherido. Se va arrepentir de haberme hecho esto, aunque me cueste la visa lo hará. Camino por un impenetrable bosque situado lejos del palacio y toda civilización. Muy pocos lo recorren pues solo se puede ingresar a pie. Me apresuro, a unos metros me están esperando un grupo de saiayin.

-broly te estábamos esperando- me saludan al instante que llego.

-¿y a que se debe esta reunión en lo profundo de un solitario bosque?- me interroga otro saiayin ubicándose al frente de la tropa. Solo espero no haberme equivocado al escoger estos soldados para que cooperen con mi plan.

-los reuní en este sito donde es menos probable que nos descubran- soy cauteloso al elegir mis palabras.

-¿y por que el temor a que nos descubran?- me interroga nuevamente el soldado y como la primera vez detrás de sus palabras se ocultan intenciones de sacarme información.

-el motivo de esta reunión es para hablar sobre la muerte de vegeta- soy directo en decir mi propósito. Todos abren los ojos de la sorpresa, cierto desconcierto hay en sus miradas pero no disgusto con la idea. Escucho murmullo entre los hombres pero ninguno habla, decido continuar. -no me digan que no están cansados de vegeta y su estúpida conciencia, de las nuevas leyes y todas sus prohibiciones- les digo lo que en verdad les molesta, manipulo las decisiones de vegeta a mi favor y solo destaco la parte negativa que les concierne a estos hombres.

-¡es verdad ya no podemos tener esclavas!- grita uno del grupo.

-¡ni podemos sacar lo bueno de cada planeta que invadimos!- protesta otro.

-¡si lo matemos!- comienzan a exclamar todos a la vez. Perfecto lo estoy logrando, todos están reaccionando como me lo imaginaba.

-y como planeas matar al rey que sin duda es mucho mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos- me pregunta el mismo soldado de un principio. Una maligna sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, esperaba que me lo preguntara. No vine a este encuentro con vanas ideas sin un plan oculto.

-presta mucha atención mi querido compañero- le digo con aparente alegría en mis palabras. Todos lo notan y se arriman a nuestra proximidad, todos se preparan para escuchar mi brillante maquinación.

Tras un par pestañeos logro finalmente abrir los ojos. A pesar de la discusión de anoche con vegeta conseguí consolidar el sueño. Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y cuanto me sorprendió y desconcertó totalmente su reacción. Fue tan inesperada y poco común en él. Ante todo todavía no se porque le ofrecí mi ayuda al querer curar su herida pero como todo saiayin orgullosamente se negó. Solo eso bastó para que me enojara y expresara espontáneamente mi sarcasmo. El lo escuchó y seriamente me preguntó al respecto, sin dudarlo le respondí con total sinceridad. Fui directa y franca en enunciar mi disgusto hacia los saiayin y a pesar de eso vegeta conservó la postura.

Pudo haberme golpeado o hasta matado cuando expulsé todo el odio y rencor que tenia acumulado durante años y con mucho esfuerzo lo reprimía solo para mantener mi vida, cuando prácticamente lo insulté a él y a su raza, cuando le grité. Pero no lo hizo al contrario ante mis denigrantes palabras permaneció tranquilo y sosegado, escuchándome con atención sin interrumpirme. También me dolió su respuesta y encolerizó aun mas al decir que estaba equivocada. Por supuesto en un principio creí que se refería en cuanto al hiriente comportamiento y actitud saiayin pero luego se explicó. No solo reconoció sino también aceptó la naturaleza saiayin dándome la razón.

Al escuchar sus sensatas palabras me sentí verdaderamente derrotada y tal como lo había dicho él, equivocada. No todos los saiayin son iguales, no todos son asesinos, orgullosos o despiadados y kakaroto es la prueba indiscutible de ello. Nunca pretendí aprender tal aguda lección con vegeta al discutir con él ni presenciar tan insospechable reacción y actitud.

Me estiro un poco para luego incorporarme de la cama. Diviso por el resplandor de la ventana que ya es media mañana. Camino hacia el baño, el mismo que utiliza vegeta, me lavo la cara y peino mi cabello. Regreso a mi cuarto y busco ropa en el armario, tomo mis pantalones favoritos azules y una blusa blanca de cuello redondo. Luego de vestirme decido inspeccionar la habitación completa. Traspaso la puerta y como lo suponía me encuentro con el ordenado y vacío cuarto de vegeta. Es el doble de grande que la mía. Observo que hay dos otras dos puertas además la de mi cuarto y la del baño, una es la de salida pero la otra es como si condujera a un cuarto continuo y no me equivoco. Al abrirla noto que es una sala donde lo único que la ocupa es una espaciosa mesa ubicada en el centro. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo sobre la misma. Vaya la habitación de vegeta es casi del tamaño de una mansión que está dividida en 4 secciones, los dos cuartos, el baño y la sala. Pues claro como no va a tener todo lo que necesita a su alcance si es el mismo rey. Ni mirada situada al alfombrado se desvía hacia la puerta principal, la de salida.

Entonces una descabellada idea se me cruza por la mente. ¿Qué tal si conozco el palacio entero? No le veo nada de malo y ni siquiera estaré molestando a alguien, vegeta no tiene porque enterarse y si lo hace no tiene porque enojarse. Nunca antes había salido de mi cuarto sin una túnica o algún ridículo disfraz para ocultar mi rostro de la vista de los demás. Milk y yo nos teníamos que vestir así cada vez que salíamos de la habitación. Kakaroto nos dijo que seria lo mas seguro y menos probable de que nos atacaran o descubrieran que éramos dos esclavas para un solo saiayin. Cada vez que recorríamos el palacio lo hacíamos a altas horas de la noche cuando solo había pocos individuos rondando por allí. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de explorar el palacio sin ocultarme ya que soy la esclava del rey, supongo que nadie se atreverá a lastimarme.

Me olvido de las posibles negativas de esta decisión y tomo el picaporte abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación. No hay señal de alguien caminando por el pasillo, el cual se divide en dos direcciones. ¿Qué lado escojo? ¿Derecha o izquierda? Luego de pensarlo por un segundo decido elegir la izquierda que me conduce por un extenso pasillo hacia una enorme sala donde hay unos ancianos saiayin, seguro son los integrantes del consejo real. Sigo caminando por otro pasillo, en él hay numerosas puertas, deben de ser los cuartos de los saiayin que viven aquí. Llego al final del mismo y doy media vuelta para regresar a la sala principal pero antes de llegar a la mitad, frente a mí a unos cuantos pasos, un joven saiayin se estaciona al medio del paso. Repentinamente los nervios me abordan y una encrucijada se me presenta ¿me hará daño?

Reúno todo mi valor y sigo caminando aparentemente calmada mientras mi mente corre despavorida. A medida que avanzo él no realiza ni un mínimo movimiento ni siquiera de que saldrá del camino, lo que me preocupa aun más y agudiza mis sentidos. Mi paso es más lento y cauteloso al acercarse al soldado. Lo rodeo lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin mirarlo directo a los ojos. Él inmutado no me dirige la mirada, su vista está ubicada hacia el final del pasillo. No me confío, al pasarlo mi marcha se acelera, rogando internamente llegar a la sala.

-¿adonde crees que vas preciosa?- su voz es tan punzante como su mano sobre mi cuello. En menos de un segundo y con el más veloz de los movimientos me tomó del cuello y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi espalda toca la rígida pared. No grito ni lloro, tampoco lo veo a los ojos. Procuro no demostrar ningún temor y ser lo mas indiferente posible. Me toma del cabello y abre la puerta que está a unos escasos centímetros de nosotros. Me niego a seguirlo, forcejeo, opto por gritar pero el tapa mi boca con su mano y cerca mi cintura con su brazo. Es demasiado fuerte y sus agarres son poderosos logrando inmovilizarme.

Entramos a la habitación y de un solo empujón me lanza hacia la cama, ubicada delante de mí. Antes de que realizara un movimiento para escapar él está sobre mí y sus manos en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, tocándolo apresuradamente y deseoso de ver mas allá de mi ropa. Sin más paciencia comienza a desgarrarme la blusa, siento sus ásperas manos tocando mi vientre, anhelante por seguir despedazando mi ropa. Las lágrimas están al margen de escaparse y mis esperanzas de sobrevivir virgen a este ataque decayeron dramáticamente. Pero no me rindo, continuo con mis forcejeos, mi lucha. No puedo ni dejaré que tome de mí lo más apreciado y lo único que me queda. Busco alguna forma de herirlo y fugarme. Logro ver un gran florero de vidrio sobre una rinconera al lado de la cama. Discreta lo tomo y aprovechando su distracción destrozando mi ropa se lo impacto contra su rostro. Afortunadamente consigo derribarlo sacándolo de encima de mí.

Desesperada sin perder ni un segundo, salto de la cama y corro hacia la puerta. Grito por ayuda e intento abrir la puerta pero ni siquiera alcanzo a tocar el picaporte que él ya me tiene nuevamente del cabello. Ya no tolera mi resistencia y me arroja contra el escritorio situado al lado de la puerta. Los floreros y demás objetos de vidrio estallan contra mi cuerpo al caer duramente al suelo y los filosos trozos alcanzan a provocarme un gran corte a lo largo del muslo derecho. Mis manos y brazos no se salvan de los pequeños trozos de vidrio que se clavan ligeramente a mi piel. Mi cabeza me duele espantosamente a causa del impacto contra el duro suelo. Veo como la sangre recorre lentamente mi cuerpo brotando de las heridas. Un frío y penetrante dolor se asienta en mi pecho, el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo con anterioridad pero no permito que me inmovilice. Comienzo a gritar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y elevado.

Suplico que alguien me escuche. Él se cansa de mis chillidos y me silencia con una bofetada. Me aplasta con su cuerpo presionando el mío contra el piso. A pesar de los golpes y la pérdida de sangre no desisto con mis forcejeos, escasos golpes. Hago todo a mi alcance desde rascuñar hasta patear pero no me detengo de luchar con él. Comprende que no le será nada fácil seguir adelante con su propósito por lo tanto me toma del cuello y comienza a presionar. Asfixiándome hasta dejarme inconciente podrá tomar el control de la situación. Vocifero un último grito antes de que su agarre sea con más violencia, acortándome directamente el paso de oxigeno a mis pulmones. Dentro de mí los gritos no cesaron y los deseos de que alguien venga e impida esto son más intensos. Al pasar los segundos mis fuerzas comienzan a disminuir, las lagrimas surgen, mi corazón desacelera su pulso y la inconciencia se asoma. Inesperadamente se detiene y me libera del fuerte agarre.

Automáticamente retrocedo hacia atrás y desesperada respiro profundamente recuperando el aire que me fue privado. Gracias a la falta de aire mi visión fue afectada y no puedo ver la causa de su repentina pausa. Aun agitada parpadeo con insistencia tratando de recuperar mi vista y enfocarla hacia delante. Comienzo a ver el cuerpo de mi agresor derrumbado sobre el piso y en su pecho como la sangre emerge desenfrenadamente por el disparo que lo atravesó. Observo mas allá de su cuerpo y logro ver al responsable de su muerte, al individuo que me salvó.

-vegeta- es lo único que consigo vociferar, estoy conmocionada por los hechos y aun mas por su aparición. Casi no noto las lagrimas inundar mi rostro y el temblor de mi cuerpo acaparando su atención. Él se aproxima, pasando por alto el soldado muerto y se detiene frente a mí, inclinándose sobre su rodilla.

-te llevaré al medico- me anuncia con su típico tono frío e indiferente que extrañamente me tranquiliza y conforta.

-no- demando pero por el tono de mi voz sonó como un ruego. Su rostro se torna disgustado y molesto por mi negación. -por favor quiero ir a mi cuarto, allí curaré mi herida- definitivamente fue una suplica. Quiero irme a su cuarto donde nadie se atreverá a lastimarme. Quiero irme de aquí y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido. Él comprende mi pedido y percibe el dolor que intento ocultar en mi mirada. Se levanta y por reflejo trato de hacer lo mismo pero pierdo el equilibrio, la perdida de sangre comienza a surtir efecto.

-no te levantes- me ordena al tiempo que pasa su mano izquierda por mi cintura y la otra por debajo de mis rodillas. Desconcierto es lo que debe expresar mi rostro. ¿Acaso me llevará a la habitación en sus brazos? Sino fuera porque en este preciso momento estoy en sus brazos y mi cuerpo está pegado al suyo no lo creería en absoluto. No logro quejarme, ni vociferar una palabra, me ha tomado totalmente desprevenida. Me toma firmemente y apega mi cuerpo al suyo mientras yo inconcientemente abrazo su cuello y descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

No me atrevo a mirarlo, oculto mi rostro de su vista, no quiero que vea mi rostro ruborizado. Disfruto del viaje entre sus brazos, nunca hubiera imaginado sentirme tan cómoda y segura entre ellos. En el camino nos topamos con saiayin que lo observan discriminatoriamente y pasmados por lo que ven. Siento como su rostro se endurece y me imagino que su mirada es más autoritaria mientras sigue caminando. Accidentalmente mis labios rozan su cuello. Mi rubor debe de intensificarse y raramente sus latidos se agitan levemente, siento como traga con fuerza y disimula que no ha pasado nada.

Finalmente llegamos, él abre la puerta y se dirige hacia mi cuarto. Cuidadosamente me recuesta sobre mi cama, tardo un poco en soltarlo, hecho que incomoda a ambos. Mientras me acomodo evitando cualquier brusco movimiento y por ende todo dolor posible, él se retira rápidamente de la habitación no dándome una oportunidad de despedirme. Mi pantalón está completamente desgarrado y lo único que queda de él me cubre escasamente mí pelvis. Desecho el resto del mismo al igual que las tiras de lo que queda de mi blusa, dejándome semidesnuda. Inadvertidamente vegeta regresa con un botiquín en la mano y al verme en tal estado inmediatamente baja su mirada hacia el suelo, por mi parte me cubro velozmente con la manta. Lentamente eleva su vista y se aproxima a la cama.

-toma para que cures tu herida- me ofrece el botiquín. Lo acepto y sin más pedidos se apresura a retirarse nuevamente.

-vegeta espera- lo detengo. Sin explicación mi voz sonó suplicante como si quisiera que no se fuera. Él no voltea a verme.

-¿necesitas algo más?- me pregunta aun dándome la espalda.

-no simplemente quería agradecerte por salvarme y traerme al cuarto- confieso mi agradecimiento levemente, sé que para él es mas que suficiente. No me responde solo se retira definitivamente de la habitación. Antes de curar mi herida me detengo a pensar por un momento detenidamente lo que sucedió. Casi pude haber muerto pero vegeta me salvó, quiso llevarme a un medico, obedeció mi pedido, se tomó la molestia de llevarme en sus brazos hasta el cuarto y me ofreció su botiquín personal.

No puedo creerlo, sin buscarlo ni quererlo descubrí un lado de vegeta que desconocía totalmente, uno amable y agradable. Lo juzgué por su actitud y su procedencia sin siquiera imaginar que tal vez él es diferente a la mayoría de los saiayin siempre y cuando quiera demostrarlo. Me alegra haberme equivocado con mis suposiciones y haber salido del cuarto. A pesar de sufrir un ataque y resultar herida no me arrepiento. De lo contrario nunca hubiera conocido lo que oculta vegeta, un verdadero corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Siete: logro y poder

Todo comenzó con la muerte de una mujer, una madre, una esposa, una reina. Hace 13 años frizer era el emperador del universo, el ser mas poderoso, el mas temible por todos los hombres. Nuestro planeta, como otros, era gobernado por él. Nuestro pueblo debía cumplir con sus órdenes sino sufría un calamitoso castigo, producto del enojo de frizer. Manteníamos un tratado en el cual mientras cumpliéramos con cada pedido frizer nos conservaba vivos. Mi padre, el rey del planeta vegita, cumplía cada capricho de la lagartija. Debía hacerlo para garantizar la existencia de la raza saiayin y evitar la posible aniquilación de parte de frizer. Gracias al elevado poder de nuestra raza él nos utilizaba para invadir planetas cuyos habitantes eran fuertes pero no invencibles para nosotros. En cada planeta que atacábamos nos apoderábamos de lo mejor que nos brindaba y tomábamos a los nativos como esclavos. Como recompensa por nuestro impecable trabajo frizer nos permitía tomar ciertos objetos de gran valor y hasta esclavos para nosotros. El acuerdo perduró durante varios años pero un día todo se descontroló desatando una ferviente guerra.

Tenia 6 años cuando volé a toda velocidad hacia el salón principal tras haber sentido un ki familiar desvanecerse. Entré sagazmente por la puerta y la encontré. Vi el muerto cuerpo de mi madre y la causa de la gran cantidad de sangre derramada sobre el embaldosado era el disparo que atravesaba su pecho. Aun persistía en mantener su corazón latiendo pero con cada esfuerzo que luchaba por hacerlo el pulso bajaba sin ningún impedimento. Antes de que su corazón se detuviera me miró a los ojos con angustia y abatimiento en los suyos y por última vez me sonrió. Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla una vez mas, impedir que muriera pero ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo. La angustia y el desconsuelo invadió mi cuerpo paralizándolo por completo y una lagrima se tentaba a desbordarse pero no lo permití, cerré con fuerza mi puño provocando en el mismo una magulladura y presioné mi quijada para evadir un clamor de dolor.

Escucho la animosa carcajada de frizer y el odio comienza a engrandecerse dentro de mi cuerpo. Elevó con su mano el cuerpo de mi madre y en menos de un segundo lo pulverizó, eliminando finalmente a ella y a mi hermano. Tenía 3 meses de embarazo y esperaba un niño, Tarble, lo iban a nombrar. Escucho a mis espaldas un desgarrador grito proveniente de mi padre. Al igual que yo no derrama ni una lagrima y sus ojos se envuelven en odio e ira. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es un enardecido hombre lanzarse contra frizer quien recibe desprevenidamente un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Comienzan a luchar y mi padre está decidido a matarlo, ya no le importa lo demás. Lamentablemente al pasar los segundos el dolor lo vuelve lento, incapaz de proporcionarle otro golpe, provocarle algún daño. Observo inmóvil como frizer se cansa de jugar con mi padre. Él está débil y cansado pero aun así no se rinde continua luchando. Frizer lo toma del cuello y su vista se desvía hacia a mí con una perversa sonrisa, acerca aun mas sus rostros y le susurra al oído. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dice pero si logro ver el terror aparecer en la mirada de mi padre y sus facciones tensarse. Su voz es tan serena al decirle

-no, no lo hagas, todo seguirá igual- que podría decirse que fue casi una suplica. Llego a sentir lastima por mi padre por rebajarse a tan baja acción. Frizer lo lanza contra la pared y sin oponerse mi padre permite que su cuerpo estrelle contra la misma. Se dirige hacia a mí e instintivamente adopto una posición de pelea.

-tranquilo príncipe, en otra ocasión jugaremos- me dice divertido mientras se retira de la habitación. Volteo a ver a mi padre y su rostro refleja la completa humillación que siente. Me acerco silencioso, él no se mueve, su mirada está perdida en algún punto de la pared. Se decide levantar y de pie me mira a los ojos, los suyos son inexpresivos e indiferentes.

-mataremos a frizer y vengaremos la muerte de tu madre y hermano- su voz es firme al igual que su resolución. Cruzo los brazos y asiento la cabeza, ambos nos dirigimos hacia su cuarto personal con futuros planes de una segura venganza. Ambos perdimos la persona que amábamos y ambos nos concentramos en matar al individuo que nos la quitó. El día siguiente es el funeral de mi madre y de alguien más.

Me entero que un soldado de tercera clase llamado Bardock la defendió del intento de violación de frizer muriendo en sus manos y dejando huérfanos a dos hermanos menores de edad. Mi padre en honor a su nombre, por orgullo y respeto los acepta en el palacio. Los recibe como principales soldados de nuestros ejércitos, aliados del reino. Junto a ellos entrené durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, mi padre les confió el plan que maquinábamos para llevar a cabo la muerte de frizer. Ellos inmediatamente aceptaron, como nosotros, ellos se vengarían de la muerte de su padre. Fuimos meticulosos en cuanto a quien elegíamos para participar de nuestra guerra. Seleccionamos a los soldados de confianza, devotos al reino, que estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por liberar a nuestro pueblo de la represalia de frizer. Y a pesar de todo, hoy me entero que uno de nuestros hombres nos vendió a la lagartija.

Nos avisan que los soldados de frizer están por aterrizar en nuestro planeta, mi padre ordena al mejor ejército esperarlos para comenzar la guerra. -ustedes encárguense de dodoria y zarbon- nos ordena a kakaroto, raditz y a mí. Sin dudarlo obedecemos y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal donde nuestros ejércitos ya están luchando con los de frizer. Muchos hombres caen muertos al piso pero los que siguen de pie continúan peleando por el orgullo saiayin. Dodoria y zarbon junto a un grupo de extraterrestres se dirigen a la sala principal, de seguro van a buscar a mi padre. Desaparecemos de la escena y reaparecemos en la sala donde lo encontramos.

-Vaya que sorpresa, el príncipe y sus soldaditos nos dan la bienvenida- exclama sarcástico dodoria. No puedo observar el rostro de kakaroto ni el de raditz pero por sus ki presiento que están furiosos.

-bueno hay que darle el mejor trato a las perras de frizer ¿no lo creen?- vocifero sonriente mientras con orgullo cruzo mis brazos. Los dos soldados detrás de mi liberan unas leves carcajadas. Ellos se enfurecen e inmediatamente adoptan posiciones de ataque.

-estúpido mono te arrepentirás de tus palabras- me amenaza colérico zarbon.

-pues inténtalo- lo invito optimista a tratar siquiera a proporcionarme un decente golpe. Él sin dudarlo se lanza contra mí preparado para luchar. Simultáneamente kakaroto se lanza contra dodoria y raditz se encarga del grupo de 5 soldados que los acompañaban. Me concentro en la pelea con zarbon pero me mantengo informado de cómo les va a kakaroto y a raditz. Zarbon está completamente desquiciado al ver que no puede darme ni un golpe, en cuanto a mí los esquivo sencillamente y le proveo unos cuantos logrando que ruja de dolor e impotencia. Utiliza varias técnicas pero ninguna logra herirme realmente. Me canso de jugar con él y comienzo a golpearlo incesablemente no dándole oportunidad siquiera a prepararse para detener los golpes. El último puño lo lanza hacia el embaldosado, él cae rendido y lastimado. -¿Quién iba a arrepentirse?- le pregunto irónico y satisfecho al ver la paliza que recibió y por ende la humillación que acarrea.

-maldito- me insulta colérico encumbrándose hasta quedar de pie nuevamente. -nunca creí tener que llegar a esto pero viendo las circunstancias no tengo otra opción- adopta una posición de ataque y comienza a acumular su ki. Su cuerpo lentamente se ensancha y modifica al igual que su poder. El infeliz se está transformando consiguiendo así un mayor poder.

-vaya que feo quedaste- comento divertido al ver su transformación terminada, empeorando su enojo.

-veremos quien queda mas feo- me apunta riéndose glorioso como si ya tuviera ganada la batalla. No respondo solo me lanzo hacia él preparado para golpearlo y demostrarle que está equivocado. Él detiene fácilmente mi puño al igual que mi patada siguiente. Aprieta con fuerza su agarre, magullándome parte de mi brazo y pierna. No grito ni clamo de dolor, mantengo mi orgullo en alto y sigo adelante. Empieza a golpearme despiadadamente, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás con él. Me duele mas mi orgullo que sus golpes, es inaceptable que un soldado de frizer me esté golpeando ¿Cómo se supone que lo venceré? Maldita sea, sus escasos golpes provocan un gran daño en mi cuerpo. Se divierte conmigo un rato más hasta que me toma del cuello y presiona potentemente. -¿Qué pasa vegeta? ¿No puedes liberarte inútil mono?- presiona aun mas su agarre, acortando el oxigeno que comienzo a demandarlo. Aunque lo intento no puedo liberarme. -despídete de este mundo- me dice mientras forma una pequeña bola de ki en la palma de su mano.

Antes de poder dispararle primero con un rayo, me libra de su agarre. Observo perplejo la escena y al instante lo comprendo. Kakaroto aparece por detrás de nosotros, él le lanzó un potente resplandor de ki despidiéndolo de mi proximidad. Fui confiado y sufrí las consecuencias. Sino fuera por kakaroto en este momento habría sido asesinado por zarbon. No puedo concederme equivocaciones ni errores, jamás debo permitirlo. Sin esperar a que zarbon se levante me detengo frente de él y me preparo para atacarlo con un Big Bang Attack. Segundos después queda rastro de su cuerpo esparcido en rededor. Kakaroto venció y mató a dodoria al igual que raditz con el grupo de soldados de frizer. Ambos se acercan a mí.

-vayan a ayudar a nuestros soldados- ordeno dirigiéndome a buscar a mi padre y a frizer.

-pero vegeta…- intenta detenerme kakaroto inmovilizándose frente mío, raditz realiza el mismo movimiento.

-obedezcan, yo me encargaré de frizer- dictamino firme sin rastro de inseguridad en mi voz. Raditz asienta la cabeza y efectúa una reverencia, luego se dirige a la entrada principal. Kakaroto igualmente ejecuta una reverencia llevando su mano al pecho. -kakaroto- lo llamo sereno e indiferente, él eleva su rostro. -si no sobrevivimos les dejo a cargo el reino a ti y a raditz, son los únicos capaces de gobernar dignamente- él se asombra ante mi mandado e intenta interrumpirme pero no le doy lugar, prosigo. -y…- dudo en hacerlo. -gracias- él sabe que me refiero a haberme salvado. Antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra desaparezco de su vista. Percibo su ki alejarse del lugar y seguir a raditz a ayudar a nuestro ejército.

Busco a mi padre, me guío por su ki y llego a los campos externos de entrenamiento. Quedo perplejo ante la imagen: un mono gigantesco atacando a frizer quien por las lesiones de su cuerpo está herido. Mi padre lo toma con ambas manos y comienza a aplastarlo, no comprendo porque frizer lo permite ¿acaso ya no tiene fuerzas, realmente lo venció? Disfruta ver como la lagartija demanda oxigeno y por eso mismo entupidamente se confía. Frizer se ríe estrepitosamente y de un solo empujón se libera del asfixiante agarre. Posa su mano sobre la cadera y con la derecha expulsa un pequeño pero potente rayo de ki hacia el corazón de mi padre. Él lo recibe de lleno y cae directo al suelo, recuperando su forma humana. Queda inmóvil, totalmente expuesto a los ataques. Lo sabía, él no estaba herido ni mucho menos derrotado, solo jugaba con mi padre haciéndole creer que tenia el control de la situación. Maldito, aprovechó su tiempo de diversión para observar las debilidades de un oozaru. A punto de eliminarlo por completo presiente que hay alguien mas observando.

-mira quien está aquí para ver tu muerte- le anuncia a mi padre matándolo de una vez al lanzarle un rayo de ki. Permito que lo mate, que asesine a mi padre. No puedo hacer nada en este momento, tal como sucedió con mi madre. La impotencia una vez más me acecha, como los antiguos temores de fracasar, como la decepción de ser débil. Soy una desilusión pero cambiaré eso, a toda costa lo haré. -ahora es el turno de tu hijo- mi corazón late más rápido al escucharlo pero por todos los medios mantengo mi rostro inmóvil, inexpresivo, neutral. Se detiene frente mío y sonríe -príncipe vegeta- saluda sádicamente sonriendo aun mas alegre.

-frizer- me limito a nombrarlo con la voz mas grave posible. Estoy de brazos cruzados, con el seño fruncido. Un nudo me cierra el estomago al igual que mi garganta, el oxigeno paulatinamente no ingresa y el galope de mi corazón es tan fuerte que hasta frizer puede escucharlo. A pesar de los nervios y el temor a enfrentármelo me mantengo calmado, serio e indiferente ante la situación. Eso lo desespera, lo sé.

-prepárate para morir- me advierte divertido. No respondo solo me lanzo contra su cuerpo dispuesto a asesinarlo aunque eso signifique mi misma muerte. Él inmutado sonríe y espera a que me acerque. Antes de arrimarme a su cuerpo desprevenidamente expulso un potente resplandor de ki provocándole temporalmente ceguera. Aprovecho su retaguardia descubierta y golpeo vigorosamente. No dura mucho tiempo su ceguera ni mis golpes contra su cuerpo. Comenzamos a luchar bestialmente, como enemigos comunes, dando todo por vencer, por ganar. Recibo descubiertamente sus golpes y difícilmente le proveo otros. Ataco con todas mis fuerzas y utilizo todas mis técnicas para hacerle daño pero dificultosamente logro provocarle minúsculos rasguños. Comienzo a debilitarme y ser mas lento pero aun así no me detengo, no desisto, permanezco firme y continúo luchando. Consigue romperme un par de costillas. La perdida de sangre es abundante como las energías que se disipan de mi organismo. Me toma del cuello y presiona fieramente, casi rompiendo los huesos lo componen.

-no comprendo porque los saiayin son tan arrogantes y tercos. Tu madre se opuso a que la tomara, tu padre a entregarte como mi sirviente, el pueblo saiayin a trabajar para mí y ahora tú te resistes a morir. Pero ni tu orgullo te salvará de mi castigo, sufrirás las consecuencias de oponerte a mí ¿y que harás para impedirlo? Nada, tal como tu madre y padre eres un débil e insignificante mono- ante su confesión irracionalmente me libero de su agarre y de un solo empujón lo lanzo a metros de mí. Maldito. Es suficiente, la vida de esta lagartija ha llegado a su fin. No en vano he entrenado incesantemente durante 13 años para permitir que me golpee, humille una vez mas, mate a mi padre y extinga a mi raza. ¡Además de insultar la memoria de mi madre! Ya no resistiré mas este dolor encerrado dentro de mí ni el odio envenenándome cada segundo.

No logro serenarme, la furia ha dominado completamente mi mente, ni me detengo a pensar porque instintivamente mi poder va en aumento y se acumula en el centro de mí ser. Tampoco pienso en el terrible dolor de mis heridas ni el demoledor cansancio que siento, todo se desvanece mansamente. Comienzo a sentir un ardor interno calcinándome la carne, desintegrando mis órganos, evaporando la sangre que corre fervientemente por mis venas. Percibo el odio, rencor e ira transitar por mi cuerpo, apoderándose de cada célula que lo compone. Ya no puedo retenerlo y un desgarrador aullido se escapa de mi boca. Al mismo tiempo el fuego abrasador emerge hacia fuera representándose como una deslumbrante irradiación. Noto que mi poder aumenta bestialmente. No comprendo lo que sucede pero no dudo en aprovecharlo.

Observo el terror en la mirada de frizer reemplazando su ciega confianza. Por un segundo el tiempo se estanca al igual lo que me rodea. Una desconocida sensación ronda por mi cuerpo. Satisfacción. Es la única palabra más cercana que expresa lo que en este momento experimento. Me desintegro y reaparezco frente suyo. Él está asombrado y enteramente horripilado, su mirada fulgura la honda preocupación que lo ha sacudido. No se mueve ni un milímetro, me mira con pavor fijamente a los ojos. Alcanzo a ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, mi cabello oscuro se tiñó de un intenso amarillo y mis ojos dejaron el azabache original para matizarse en un verde penetrante. Me impacta la imagen de mi mismo y como mi aspecto cambió monumentalmente.

Ahora comprendo a la perfección lo que me sucedió pero ¿Cómo fue posible que lograra la transformación de súper saiayin? La seguridad se complementa junto con mi orgullo, de ambas una extraña confianza surge. Soy invencible y frizer no lo puede negar. Le doy una bofetada y él la recibe sin oposición. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, tenia razón. Le proporciono seguidamente bofetadas y cada vez que intenta golpearme lo detengo con una enorme simpleza, como si fuera tan solo un débil e insignificante niño. Lo humillo de todas las formas posibles, las carcajadas procedentes de mi boca aumentan en gran medida retumbando en su cabeza, indicándole que todo acabó. Nunca creí que la venganza fuera tan gratificante y complaciente. Este momento, sin duda, es el mejor de mi vida. Él está inmensamente herido, ni siquiera puede levantarse o moverse. -vegeta espera, podemos arreglar esto- me ruega impotente y desesperado.

-frizer esto es por mi madre- me ubico frente a él. -por mi padre- extiendo mis brazos hacia delante. -por las incontables humillaciones que sufrimos- junto mis manos.-por el pueblo saiayin- reúno en las palmas de mis manos todo mi ki, toda mi fuerza, todo mi poder. -por mi orgullo- expulso todo mi poder, hasta la ultima centella de cada rincón, no me importa perder el conocimiento o desfallecer. Quiero que sienta mi poder, el orgullo saiayin asesinándolo lentamente, desapareciéndolo de la existencia. Lo elimino con un final flash desintegrando su cuerpo por completo. Lo mato como a un traidor, la muerte mas humillante y deshonrosa de todas. Por primera vez después de tantos años verdaderamente sonrío. Mis manos están cubiertas de sangre y solo significa una cosa. Todo lo que soñé, lo que anhelé durante mi entera juventud finalmente lo he alcanzado.

Los arduos entrenamientos a los que me sometí, las incansables horas luchando con ejércitos completos, las diarias noches de insomnio, cada gota de sudor derramada, cada letal herida y molécula de sangre perdida, el intenso dolor paralizando mi cuerpo y las continuas derrotas alentándome a no rendirme, mi inquebrantable voluntad y mi ilimitado esfuerzo vertido en el constante entrenamiento. Al fin dio su fruto. Nada fue una pérdida de tiempo ni un desperdicio de energía, logré mis metas y propósitos. Vengué la muerte de mis padres y hermano, cobré cada humillación por parte de frizer y le devolví el orgullo perdido a mi pueblo. Lo que tanto esperé ocurrió en tan solo segundos.

En el amanecer era un simple joven frustrado luchando por conseguir su objetivo y ahora me he convertido en un poderoso rey que emprenderá su camino. Seré el hombre más reconocido de todos, el más fuerte y poderoso del universo.

**notas de autora: hola! bueno este capitulo realmente costó muchisimo! tal vez no lo parezca pero hace semanas q venia pensando como lo podia desarrollar pero finalmente lo terminé! narra cuando vegeta tiene 19 años y explica como fue q se transformó en super saiayin y brevemente q sucedio en su niñes y juventud... bueno espero q les esté gustando y me encantaria leer sus comentarios! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ocho: charla

Ha pasado una semana desde que vegeta me salvó del ataque de ese saiayin y durante ese tiempo casi no hemos intercambiado palabras. Se levanta al alba y entrena durante horas, luego atiende asuntos del reino y a medianoche aparece solo para ducharse, cenar y finalmente dormir. Esa es su rutina diaria ¿acaso no está cansado de hacer lo mismo todos los días? Por mi parte despierto luego del amanecer, me ducho y me dirijo hacia el laboratorio.

El primer día que conocí a los científicos descubrí que la mayoría de ellos eran amables. Me explicaron los aparatos tecnológicos que lograron construir y los que tenían en mente. Verdaderamente me sorprendieron sus proyectos y lo avanzada que era su tecnología. Su nivel intelectual era muy elevado pero no diferente al mío. Inmediatamente analicé los aparatos que no funcionaban y descubrí los errores que cometieron, estudié y aprendí su forma de trabajar. Luego les enseñé métodos y técnicas terrícolas, hasta la construcción de herramientas que le eran muy útiles. Compartí mis conocimientos sobre la tecnología humana y las invenciones que había llevado a cabo.

Sin darme cuenta disfrutaba el hecho de reunirme diariamente con científicos trabajando durante horas en proyectos. Lo veía mas como un pasatiempo que una obligación de un esclavo o una tarea de un sirviente. Me recordaba a años anteriores en los cuales trabajaba junto a mi padre. Cuando aprendí a construir mis primeros artefactos, cuando ideábamos productos inimaginables para los demás, cuando pasábamos noches sin dormir creando algún aparato. Inevitable no recordar a mi madre que siempre atendía nuestras necesidades. Cada vez que nos traía deliciosos pastelillos y vasos repletos de limonada, cada noche que me dormía ella me cobijaba y besaba la frente. Si, es inevitable no pensar en ellos y sufrir en el intento de no hacerlo. Han pasado exactamente 2 años desde que perdí a mi familia y amigos, los seres que amaba.

Pero no puedo estar viviendo día a día añorando que todo fuera diferente, que solo fuera una pesadilla. No puedo permitir que mi juventud, mis fuerzas, virtudes, habilidades, mi vida en sí se desperdicie lamentándome diariamente. Soñando, suplicando, deseando que todo fuera como antes. Quiera o no debo seguir adelante, luchar por vivir y vencer todo aquello que me daña. Y una forma que encontré de hacerlo es aquí, en el laboratorio. Esforzándome al máximo por demostrar mi potencial, por superarme cada día más, lograr mis objetivos y metas. Lo estoy logrando y la gratificación es abundante.

Pero hay algo que me tiene desconcentrada en todo momento, que no he dejado de pensar y aun me asombra. Hace una semana que me interrogo lo mismo y por más que lo analice no encuentro respuesta lógica o razonable. ¿Por que vegeta me salvó? Podría haberme dejado morir y se liberaría de un estorbo. En verdad me intriga sus razones y hasta me interesa saber más sobre él, conocerlo realmente. Algo me dice que detrás de su acción se ocultan motivos nobles e impulsos del corazón. Pero obviamente no lo lograré preguntándoselo porque rotundamente se negará a responder. Entonces ¿Cómo? Mi mente examina las pocas alternativas que tengo. ¡Ya se! Porque no lo pensé antes, le preguntaré a kakaroto. Él se ha criado con vegeta y lo considera como a un amigo. Le preguntaré a él sobre vegeta, su niñez y juventud. Quiero conocerlo a profundidad y la única forma que encuentro es por medio de kakaroto.

Luego de terminar mi turno me dispongo a ir a buscar a mi amigo, por lo que sé de seguro está entrenando, solo espero que vegeta no se encuentre con él. Camino por el extenso pasillo que me dirige a la sala de entrenamiento. Al llegar desde atrás de la puerta entreabierta observo muchos soldados luchando pero no encuentro al que estoy buscando. Decido adentrarme un poco aunque esa idea me disguste pues me estaba ocultando de la vista de los demás. A punto de dar unos pasos diviso unos cabellos negros alborotados, muy diferente de la mayoría y particularmente del saiayin que quiero ver. Le quiero gritar, llamarlo pero no es buena idea. Si me ven corro peligro de que me descubran y nada agradable puede sucederme. Espero a que terminen su entrenamiento.

Pasan 2 horas exactamente hasta que acaban al fin. Nunca antes había visto a kakaroto defenderse, esquivar golpes y rayos de ki de los demás soldados, ni mucho menos golpearlos y hasta dejarlos inconcientes. Por un minuto su mirada estaba cargada de una expresión desconocida casi parecida a ferocidad, lo vi como a un saiayin cruel y desalmado. Luego pude ver la bondad en sus ojos, a mi amigo, el saiayin más amable y simpático que puede existir. Los soldados comienzan a salir de la habitación y acto seguido me oculto detrás de la puerta nuevamente. Casi todos los saiayin se retiran, solo quedaban unos pocos dentro, y entre ellos estaba kakaroto. Cruzo mis brazos y lo espero, no puedo creerlo entrenó durante dos horas y se atreve a continuar solo. Asomo la cabeza y no se encontraba nadie más a excepción de mi amigo. No me aventuro a entrar en la sala así que decido llamarlo.

-kakaroto- le susurro desde detrás de la puerta. Gracias a su agudo oído me escucha y se aproxima a la misma.

-¿bulma?- pregunta con la voz baja extrañado. Pues sabe que no me interesa recorrer concretamente estos sectores del palacio.

-si kakaroto ven- lo llamo. Él se arrima a la puerta y me ve.

-¡bulma!- me saluda sonriente. -¿que haces aquí?- me pregunta asombrado elevando considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

-¡shh!- lo callo. Él por acto de reflejo se tapa la boca con ambas manos. Me parece tan graciosa la escena pero no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para reír, así que lo tomo del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia el patio trasero externo del palacio, donde se extiende hasta el infinito monte. La primera vez que lo vi quedé maravillada ante la belleza del paisaje.

Los raros árboles frondosos, las flores y plantas de mil colores y formas, el pasto de un extraño verde opaco casi grisáceo aterciopelado con un típico movimiento cautivador, todo era realmente hermoso e increíble que este planeta habitado por seres que ni siquiera le dirigen la mirada y se pierden de tan magnifico deleite a la visión, poseyera tan majestuosa vista. De todos los sitios que conozco en este planeta indudablemente este jardín es lo más precioso y perfecto que he tenido el placer de presenciar. Finalmente llegamos al tan admirado patio. -kakaroto debemos hablar- le advierto seria mientras lo libero de mi agarre. Su rostro se torna serio e inquieto. -descuida no ha pasado nada, solo quiero preguntarte sobre algo- alivio su repentina preocupación, sus facciones se serenan y su mirada es tan animadora como siempre.

-¿que me quieres preguntar?- sabia exactamente que tenia que darle a conocer mis dudas e interrogaciones pero el hecho de que todo se tratara de vegeta me complicaba las cosas y me las hacia mas difícil. Como no pensé antes lo que le iba a decir así me ahorraría esta vergüenza. Bueno intentaré ser lo mas sencilla, sincera y breve posible.

-quiero saber acerca de…- titubeo en decirlo. -vegeta- miro hacia un costado, no quiero ver la cara de kakaroto ante mi pedido.

-de seguro tienes muchas preguntas, ven- me invita a sentarme en la calida hierba, inmediatamente lo hago. Automáticamente paso mi mano por el pasto disfrutando su tan rara e incomparable superficie. -primero ante todo ¿Cómo te fue ayer con él?- su pregunta me toma desprevenida. Es mejor que omita la parte en que le grité e insulté, no quiero ser regañada.

-bueno… digamos que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- solo eso bastó para que comprendiera que en realidad habíamos discutido. Él me conoce muy bien tanto como a vegeta y de seguro su conclusión mas acertada es que colisionamos en personalidades, actitudes y acciones. -pero quiero saber porque es así- obviamente sabia que me refería a lo orgulloso, terco, indiferente y entre otras cosas que es. Mejor comienzo preguntándole la causa de su actitud para entender secretamente sus razones por las que me salvó.

-se que es difícil comprenderlo si no lo conoces pero si supieras todo lo que vivió de niño entenderías a la perfección su comportamiento- exclamó sumamente convencido y con una increíble naturalidad.

-entonces cuéntamelo todo- ordeno impaciente, mis ansias de saber sobre su vida aumentan en gran medida.

-desde que es niño ha entrenado duramente y su educación fue muy severa para no corromper su persona con sentimentalismos, a pesar de ello tenia un fuerte vinculo afectuoso con su madre. Ella le enseñaba sobre la historia saiayin y sus tradiciones mientras que su padre lo entrenaba rígidamente para que en el futuro fuera un poderoso rey. Durante esa época este planeta era regido por el imperio frizer-

-¿frizer?- lo interrumpo preguntándole sobre este gobernante, nunca había escuchado sobre él.

-frizer era un ser demasiado, poderoso inclusive para las razas mas fuertes como los saiayin. Él gobernaba casi todos los planetas de la galaxia y los utilizaba para sus planes. Nosotros debíamos invadir planetas- no me doy cuenta que las facciones de mi rostro se arrugan y que mi mirada expresa un oculto rencor a este hecho. Él lo nota. -nunca te lo he explicado muy bien. Cuando tu planeta fue invadido por los saiayin fue un error-

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula sin pode evitar un leve enojo en la voz.

-déjame explicarte. Cuando vegeta era un niño frizer atacó a su madre y la mató, su padre intentó asesinarlo pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Desde ese momento planearon una venganza y vegeta no se detuvo ni por un segundo a descansar, entrenó incesantemente. Llegó el día en que se enfrentaron, frizer hirió seriamente al rey y luchó contra vegeta. Pero por alguna razón que ni siquiera yo la conozco, él logró transformarse en súper saiayin y asesinó sin problema a frizer. Teniendo 19 años se convirtió en el nuevo rey. Cambió las leyes y prohibió ciertas cosas, una entre ellas la invasión a planetas y esclavitud. El día que invadieron el tuyo fue un error o mejor dicho una rebelión de un grupo de saiayin que se oponía al nuevo reinado- se detiene, me da tiempo para asimilar los hechos. Nunca imaginé que la niñez y juventud de vegeta fuera tan dura. Perdió a su madre cuando era tan solo un niño y a partir de eso se dedicó de lleno al entrenamiento, a superarse, a vengarse. Siendo aun joven fue ascendido a rey, luego de haber perdido también a su padre. Además hizo cambios que a muchos saiayin no le agradaron hasta el punto de oponerse a él. Pero hay algo que aun no comprendo.

-kakaroto ¿en que momento conociste a vegeta?- no se porque pero él nunca nos hablo sobre su vida antes de que lo conociéramos, fue muy reservado en ese sentido. Su mirada se torna melancólica y se pierde en el horizonte frente a nosotros.

-cuando frizer intentó matar a la reina, mi padre, un soldado de tercera clase, la defendió y dio su vida para salvarla- nuevamente se detiene, aclara su voz y continúa. -el rey se enteró sobre lo sucedido y como una recompensa por su gran acto de valentía nos aceptó a mi hermano y a mí como soldados principales, el puesto que actualmente ocupamos. Fue allí cuando conocí a vegeta, yo era 2 años menor que él. A partir de ese momento lo acompañé en cada misión, lucha, entrenamiento, en todo lo que me necesitara- concluye con su historia. En este instante no puedo sentir otra cosa que pena y dolor por vegeta y kakaroto. Ambos han sufrido tanto en sus vidas, han perdido lo que amaban y estuvieron obligados a seguir adelante.

-kakaroto lamento tu perdida- es lo único que logro decir, aunque sé a la perfección el indescriptible dolor que te provoca la muerte de un ser querido no hay palabras suficientes para explicarlo. Él me mira por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar y posa su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-no te preocupes, lo he superado- exclama aliviado. Retira su mano y nuevamente dirige su vista hacia el horizonte. -¿ahora comprendes porque vegeta es así?- me pregunta aun observando el atardecer.

-si- mi respuesta es directa y clara. -entiendo su indiferente actitud hacia las emociones, porque es tan cerrado a los demás y sé que muy en el fondo tiene un gran corazón- afirmo sonriente y plenamente segura. Él se sorprende ante lo último.

-¡exacto! Viste que te dije que al conocerlo lo comprenderías- vocifera satisfecho. Lo que tanto le costó en todos estos años que vivimos juntos hacerme entender sobre la situación de los saiayin y no juzgarlos solo por sus actos, pudo alcanzarlo en tan solo unos minutos, explicándome sinceramente todo lo sucedido.

-si tenias razón- ambos estamos alegres, kakaroto por haber hablado sobre su vida y aliviar un poco el dolor que le causaba. Y yo por haber descubierto completamente la verdad que ocultaba vegeta, conocerlo al fin y sus motivos para ser como es. Mi atención a mis pensamientos es interrumpida al ver a kakaroto levantarse.

-es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto antes de que vegeta regrese- me advierte extendiendo su mano ofreciéndome a levantarme.

-¡es verdad!- exclamo eufórica aceptando su mano. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no noté que el anochecer estaba a nuestros pies. -¡gracias kakaroto, mándale saludos a milk!- vocifero con voz levemente agitada mientras corro hacia adentro del palacio. Pierdo la visión de él, disminuyo un poco la velocidad pero no demasiado, debo llegar antes de vegeta. Exhausta llego a la habitación y cautelosa ingreso silenciosa.

Afortunadamente vegeta aun no ha llegado. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y tomo un baño. Al salir me encuentro con un enojado saiayin caminando hacia al mismo. -¡hola vegeta!- lo saludo alegre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No espero a que me responda, sé que no lo hará. Por lo tanto sigo mi camino y al pasar por su lado percibo el asombro en su mirada y la incertidumbre que debe de sentir. Ingreso a mi cuarto y me desplomo sobre la cama. Estoy tan feliz de haber hablado con kakaroto y eliminar todas mis dudas y cuestiones, sobre todo poder confirmar que mis teorías eran verdaderas. Presiento que esto traerá un gran cambio entre nosotros.

**notas de autora: hola a todos! bueno no se exactamente q decir mas q les guste este capitulo y espero sus review! en verdad quiero saber si les gusta el fic y q les parece, si necesita algun cambio con la narracion o lo q sea... lamento ser tan artante jaja nos vemos, saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nueve: espera

En este momento kakaroto debe de encontrarse con su mujer y su hijo. El niño nació hace dos semanas, lo nombraron gohan. No comprendo porque tanta euforia con su nacimiento. Kakaroto corría hacia todos lados y en todas las direcciones al saber que su hijo venia en camino llevando entre sus brazos a su mujer quien estaba más histérica de lo común, mientras que raditz buscaba un doctor en el palacio. Y bulma, bueno ella no reaccionó atolondradamente como los demás, solo se retiró de su puesto de trabajo gritando alegremente, corriendo hasta la sala medica para luego llorar excesivamente de emoción al ver al niño nacido. Si, indudablemente fue mucho más discreta que todos los demás. Esa mujer desquiciada ha captado mi atención distrayéndome plenamente de toda realidad.

Si desde que la conocí el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, demasiado para mí. No me dio oportunidad de pensar detenidamente y con claridad lo que estaba permitiendo. Desde que llegó mi vida cambió.Cada madrugada una particular mujer despertaba y con toda la confianza me acompañaba sin mi permiso a desayunar. Los primeros días la ignoré por completo y aun así no desistía en acompañarme. Me acostumbré a su molesta presencia durante le mañana ya que el resto del día no la veía. Luego de unas semanas no solo me acompañaba en las mañanas sino también durante las noches. Creo que no ha pasado ni un solo día que mantuvo la boca cerrada. A pesar de mi inminente silencio y fría indiferencia, ella no dejaba de insistir en hablarme, desde preguntarme como estuvo mi día hasta regañarme por ciertas desconsideraciones de mi parte hacia su persona, ocasiones en las cuales siempre terminábamos discutiendo.

Aunque pretendía no responderle ni darle la mas minima atención escuchaba disimuladamente sobre los interesantes eventos que le habían sucedido durante el día y los artefactos que tenía en mente realizar en el laboratorio. Entre tantos uno de ellos fue esta maquina de gravedad, diría que fue uno de los mejores artefactos que construyó. El día que terminó su primer maquina me exigió probarla y lo hice. Para su desgracia mi poder era mucho mas elevado que la gravedad de la misma y con solo la técnica mas sencilla acababa destruida. Trabajó muchos meses en ella hasta que logró corregir los imperfectos y errores que había cometido. Su primer nivel de gravedad era bastante bajo, le ordené que lo elevara lo mas alto posible. Luego de muchas discusiones sobre lo peligroso que podía ser para mí entrenar hasta el limite de la maquina finalmente accedió y elevó al máximo la gravedad. Solo hay una maquina que posee este nivel y solo le he permitido a kakaroto y a raditz entrenar en ella de vez en cuando. Las demás, su nivel es muy bajo pero lo suficientemente eficiente para los soldados de hasta las mejores elites.

En un principio ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, luego de unas semanas asentaba la cabeza en forma de respuesta y escasamente hablaba con ella. Pero al transcurrir los meses comencé a platicar, era tan insólito y extraño hacerlo por el hecho de que yo era diferente junto a ella. No me percaté que le hablaba sobre mi familia, el reino y sus antecesores. El orgullo que sentía al ver su admiración por nuestros valores y enseñanzas y su curiosidad por nuestras costumbres. Tampoco me percaté que llegaba a sonreír diariamente y en pocas ocasiones reír por algún comentario suyo, en todo la causa de esto era ella.

Compartía considerablemente tiempo con la mujer y realmente me sorprendí al encontrarme mirándola meticulosamente, observando su cuerpo con pasión en vez de lujuria, anhelar tocar tan perfecto cuerpo pero no dañarlo sino provocarle el más infinito placer posible, querer probar la esencia de sus labios, desear ganarme su confianza y hasta afecto en lugar de tomarla involuntariamente como se supone que debe ser. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba deliberadamente ante su indescriptible belleza y hasta del más insignificante roce, estaba pendiente de su ki y me preocupaba por su bienestar. Secretamente fui posesionándome de la mujer, deseándola cada segundo más, ansiando tenerla únicamente conmigo las 24hs del día. No le daba importancia a todos los efectos que me estaba ocasionando su compañía, los obviaba y disminuía el grado de riesgo que eso significaba para mí.

Entonces decidí tomar las medidas necesarias para impedir que esto se convirtiera en una debilidad. Principalmente opté por reducir nuestras diarias charlas hasta que solo fueran ocasionales, ser más frío e indiferente y acortar el tiempo a nada junto a ella. Me dediqué de lleno a entrenar y evitarla por completo. Por la mañana me despertaba a altas horas del alba para no encontrarla esperándome a desayunar. Entrenaba toda la tarde y si necesitaban mi presencia o atención en alguna cuestión del reinado lo abandonaba hasta retomarlo nuevamente y permanecer en la maquina durante otras horas mas. Regresaba a la habitación cuando la cena estaba helada y ella profundamente dormida.

Por un periodo lo soportó y evadió pero notando que las cosas no mejoraban y que todo seguía igual sin ningún cambio comenzó a interrogarme. Me preguntaba porque era más distante, me reprendía por entrenar desmedidamente y esforzarme más de lo debido, someter mi cuerpo a tan peligroso entrenamiento. Me demandaba explicación a mis actos pero respuesta alguna no recibía. ¿Como se supone que le diría que me estaba apartando de ella por el simple hecho de temer a relacionarme demasiado? ¿Qué lo que era peligroso para mí era precisamente estar junto a ella? Explicarlo era complicado y conllevaba la gran posibilidad de que descubriera un imperceptible afecto hacia ella.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos no percibí que mi cuerpo paulatinamente era mas pesado, que me costaba mas trabajo moverme cómodamente. No me precaví que la gravedad de la maquina se había elevado enormemente provocando en mí una gran presión, impidiéndome cada vez mas moverme con facilidad. Rápidamente me torno más lento y la carga sobre mi cuerpo es mucho mas pesada. En un principio no le dí demasiada importancia pero ahora esta sensación abrumadora comienza a aplastarme lentamente. Mi cuerpo gradualmente es mas lento, se inmoviliza con cada segundo que transcurre. Disipo mas energías intentando inhalar normalmente que dar un solo paso. Un fuerte dolor me agobia y acribilla el corazón.

Si me transformo en súper saiayin perderé más energías y rápidamente quedaré inconciente pero si me mantengo por otros minutos a este nivel ni mi cuerpo soportará la presión y terminaran estallando. Intento caminar hacia el control de la maquina. No alcanzo a dar siquiera un paso que mi cuerpo cae al embaldosado derrotado. Débil. Me digo a mi mismo decepcionándome de mi propia fuerza. Concentro todas las fuerzas en mis piernas y sostengo por todos los medios mi cuerpo. Logro dar unos pasos pero solo pretender mantenerme de pie me provoca tanto daño que mis músculos se tensan dramáticamente y se endurecen como el mármol, causando mi completa inmovilidad. Maldita sea tenia razón, debí escuchar a bulma cuando me advirtió que 500.000g seria demasiado alto inclusive para mí, siendo un súper saiayin. Lentamente el cansancio y pesar van ganando terreno y la conciencia se va durmiendo, decayendo. Mi cuerpo está totalmente extendido sobre el piso. No puedo permitir que una simple maquina me gane. Optaré por transformarme, destruirla y en una gravedad normal recuperar fuerzas perdidas.

Primero, con mucho esfuerzo, me levanto y mantengo de pie. Reúno las energías que me quedan y dificultosamente me transformo en súper saiayin. Acumulo una vez más las energías que conservo en el centro de mi palma. Uno mis manos y compongo una enorme bola de ki que provoca el extenso temblor en rededor de la maquina. Espero unos segundos, los mas que puedo para retener y aumentar al máximo mi poder. Finalmente expulso la bola de ki y todo el poder almacenado dentro de mi cuerpo logrando destruir la maquina. Pero gasté todas mis fuerzas y energías en transformarme y destruirla que no alcanzo a siquiera cubrirme de los pedazos de metal que caen sobre mí. Todo se derrumba a mí alrededor y me termina aplastando contra el suelo dejándome casi inconciente. Tal vez pasan segundos, minutos, horas, no lo se. Solo estoy conciente del aplastante peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi mente se concentra en algo más que en el intenso dolor, que en los fragmentos de hierro abatiendo mi cuerpo, que en la decepción de haber terminado así, que en el cansancio. Se enfoca en algo que me fortalece, en ella. Mis pensamientos divagan y se pierden con el recuerdo de la mujer. Tan solo imaginarme a ella gritándome por ser descuidado y terco me da fuerzas para salir y enfrentarla.

Me prepongo remover los fragmentos sobre mi cuerpo. Forzosamente logro con mi mano mover un trozo de hierro situado a lo largo de mi brazo izquierdo. Antes de poder remover otro trozo ubicado en el brazo derecho escucho unas voces agitadas y percibo unos ki familiares acercarse.

-rápido kakaroto por aquí- distingo la voz de raditz dirigiéndose hacia mi enterrado cuerpo bajo los escombros.

-vegeta- me llama aparentemente impresionado kakaroto al verme en tal estado. No lo logro vociferar ni una palabra, verdaderamente estoy fatigado y mis energías se han reducido a nada. Ellos retiran aceleradamente las ruinas sobre mi cuerpo. Muevo un poco mis brazos y piernas a medida que son liberados de las aplastantes piezas de hierro. Intento levantarme pero de nada sirve, ni siquiera alcanzo a sostener mi cuerpo. Me hundo nuevamente sobre la pila de escombro alarmando a kakaroto y a raditz quienes tratan de revivirme.

-vegeta reacciona- me ordena alguno de ellos mientras coloca su mano sobre mi pecho presionando y retirando la mano repetida veces. Consiguen que libere sangre, la misma que hace unos minutos atrás transitaba por mis actuales detonados órganos. La sangre brota de mis labios y fluye libremente por todo mi rostro y cuello. Siguen hablándome pero no los entiendo. En este instante solo deseo verla a ella. Es ilógico que quiera verla cuando durante meses la esquivé pero no me importa, necesito verla.

-bulma- susurro débilmente dejando a mi mente libre en la inconciencia. Ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, lentamente la visión se torna borrosa y oscura. Mi cuerpo ya no resiste, permite que lo domine enteramente el dolor y el cansancio provocando en mí la pérdida total de mis fuerzas.

"bulma" ¿en verdad dijo bulma? Mi mente se suspende por la repentina perplejidad ante la palabra pronunciada. Kakaroto y yo nos miramos por unos escasos segundos desconcertados preguntándonos mutuamente en silencio si realmente lo que acababa de decir el rey era el nombre de su esclava. Kakaroto reacciona primero. Pasa el brazo derecho de vegeta alrededor de su cuello y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda comienza a levantarlo. Lo ayudo realizando el mismo movimiento. -llevémoslo a su tanque de rehabilitación- le ordeno a mi hermano mientras nos dirigimos a la salida. Él asienta la cabeza positivamente y apresura su paso. Ambos llevamos a vegeta, quien está completamente inconciente. Su ki se ha debilitado abundantemente, lo que nos alarma aun mas e insta a llegar lo mas pronto al tanque.

Durante el camino sigo pensando en lo que vociferó. ¿Por qué a punto de perder la conciencia llamó justamente a bulma? No tengo ni la más nimia idea del porque, o tal vez evado la mas remoto pero probable posibilidad del porque la nombró a ella. ¿Es posible que su última petición fuera verla? ¿Acaso cree que no sobrevivirá y por ello demandó ver a su esclava? Aunque es totalmente absurdo e imposible que no sobreviva eso no explica aun el hecho de que haya llamado a bulma. ¿Y si la nombró por algún vinculo…? No, no puedo ni siquiera sugerirlo.

Llegamos a la sala medica personal de vegeta donde se encuentra su tanque de rehabilitación. Kakaroto lo recuesta dentro la maquina mientras yo la preparo para que trabaje en su máximo nivel. Las heridas de vegeta son muy graves y necesita que el liquido las sane con intensidad. Nos detenemos por un momento a pensar que es lo siguiente que haremos. Debemos avisar al consejo real que el rey sufrió un accidente y que está en estado crítico hasta nuevo aviso. -kakaroto les informaremos sobre la situación al consejo- le indico.

-si pero antes ve a buscar a bulma, debe estar en la sala científica- me anuncia natural y convencido de que es lo mejor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a apuntarlo. -¿estas loco? Si vegeta se entera de esto nos matará ¿y de que servirá que ella venga?- exclamo indignado y enojado. Hay momentos en los que en verdad me cuestiono si mi hermano tiene una minima idea de cual es nuestro puesto. No podemos estar inmiscuyendo en la vida del rey ni tomarnos ciertas libertades como esto, al menos no por nuestro bien.

-raditz tu mismo lo escuchaste, vegeta habrá perdido la conciencia pero no la cordura y si dijo bulma es porque efectivamente quiere que esté aquí- concluye con su aparente opinión. Pensó en lo mismo y sacó la misma conclusión que yo. Pero esto no me convence, es un completo error.

-lo haré pero tú rendirás cuentas con vegeta- le advierto encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-no te preocupes yo seré responsable de lo que suceda- me asegura optimista. Traspaso la puerta y camino hacia la otra. Me dirijo hacia la sala científica como dijo kakaroto. No se que o como se lo diré a bulma. Aun no se si esto es lo correcto, si es lo mas indicado que debemos hacer. Solo espero que la situación no empeore y que kakaroto tenga razón.

La sensación de que mi cuerpo está flotando me indica que me encuentro en un tanque de recuperación. Aun no puedo abrir los ojos, tanto ellos como mi cuerpo me pesan enormemente. Todavía no puedo moverme y noto que persisten los intensos dolores de mis heridas, por ende no he estado mucho tiempo en la maquina. Mi atención se distrae hacia adelante presiento un ki pequeño pero reconocible. Nunca equivocaría su ki con el de alguien mas, solo ella puede atraer mis sentidos con su más distante presencia. Además del dolor que me paraliza por alguna otra razón permanezco inmóvil. La siento cada vez mas cerca, quisiera poder verla pero me es imposible siquiera parpadear. Escucho con atención sus pasos hasta que se detiene. Su ki me revela su posición, está frente de mí. No siento ningún otro movimiento.

-vegeta- suspira consternada. Mi corazón se revitaliza y vuelve a latir normalmente, aun más rápido. Internamente mi cuerpo lucha por moverse, abrir los ojos y salir de allí pero solo logro formar la más visible sonrisa que se me permite. Pasan unos segundos y su ki comienza a alejarse hasta que desaparece por completo. Haberla escuchado pronunciar mi nombre con una considerable nota de angustia en su voz denuncia su oculta preocupación por mí. Si, innegablemente está preocupada por mí.

Debo resignarme a esperar a que mis heridas sanen, debo soportar estas horas aguardando al encuentro con ella. Solo debo tener paciencia en esperar para volver a verla, observar nuevamente sus brillosos ojos y su cálida sonrisa, volver a cuestionarme una vez más porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y porque me es imposible alejarme. Si, solo será una dulce y corta espera.

**notas de autora: hola a todos! bueno ha pasado un año y vegeta y bulma se han acercado pero ¿q pasará ahora q el rey d los saiayin ha sufrido un accidente? ¿como reaccionara su esclava? nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Diez: ironía

-dra. Brief aquí están las herramientas que necesitaba- me indica un sirviente del palacio, su tarea es ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos.

-oh muchas gracias y ya te he dicho que me llames bulma- cuando se refieren a mi con títulos como doctora o científica me hacen sentir respetada y de gran eminencia o superior a los demás, no me quejo de ello pero no creo que sea así además es como si fuera una persona de mayor edad y apenas tengo 18 años, soy toda una jovencita y por ello insisto en que me llamen por mi nombre.

-si disculpe, adiós doc… bulma- se despide el hombre y nuevamente predomina el silencio en la sala. Como me gusta que sea así, es el ambiente perfecto para trabajar sin que nadie te moleste. Los demás científicos están trabajando en otra habitación en un proyecto aparte por eso no se encuentran aquí. En cambio yo decidí crear una armadura de un material mucho mas resistente que soporte todo tipo de golpes, disparos y rayos o bolas de ki para la protección de los soldados y por supuesto de vegeta. Me dispongo a utilizar las recientes herramientas adquiridas pero escucho unos acelerados pasos por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia esta sala.

-bulma por fin te encuentro- me habla raditz, el hermano de kakaroto y mi distante amigo, con la voz agitada.

-raditz ¿que sucede?- le pregunto con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

-vegeta sufrió un accidente en la capsula de gravedad y esta gravemente herido. Kakaroto me mandó a avisarte- me informa de lo sucedido y me toma enteramente desprevenida. ¿Vegeta esta herido? De pronto una sensación abrumadora irrumpe mi cuerpo.

-raditz llévame inmediatamente con él- le ordeno desesperada siéndome imposible ocultar mi repentina preocupación. No responde solo asienta la cabeza y se dirige rápidamente hacia fuera de la habitación. Mientras lo sigo mi mente comienza a cuestionarse sobre la situación de vegeta. ¿Cuan herido estará? ¿Serán graves las heridas? ¿Habrá perdido considerablemente sangre? Sin darme cuenta lagrimas se arriman al borde de mis ojos, no puedo llorar vegeta odiaría eso. Entonces una pregunta nunca antes realizada se presenta: ¿y si la maquina de rehabilitación no cura sus heridas? ¿Sino logra salvarse? En conclusión ¿Qué sucedería si vegeta muere? La pregunta entumece mi mente y una fuerte corriente de dolor recorre por mi cuerpo. No alcanzo a contestarla porque raditz me avisa que ya llegamos. Con tantos pensamientos e interrogaciones no me había precavido que estaba caminando por sectores del palacio que nunca antes había visitado, secciones prohibidas para todo esclavo, sirviente o científico. Entro a una habitación y encuentro a mi amigo.

-kakaroto ¿Qué le sucedió a vegeta?- mi voz no desiste con la inquietud en ella. En realidad quiero saber como se encuentra él pero por alguna razón esa pregunta la reprimí.

-la gravedad aumentó considerablemente dejando inmóvil a vegeta y lo único que podía hacer para escapar era destruir la maquina con él dentro- se detiene por un segundo como si estuviera pensando como me dirá lo siguiente, eso solo empeora mi preocupación y me intranquiliza aun mas. Finalmente continúa: -creí que debías saberlo- es lo único que me dice. Da media vuelta y camina unos pasos hacia adelante para detenerse frente a una puerta. La abre y extiende su brazo invitándome a pasar. Por un segundo dudo en hacerlo. ¿Estoy preparada para disimular el dolor que sentiré a continuación?

Decido caminar y seguir el camino de kakaroto. Este no es el momento para debatirme, si de algo estoy verdaderamente segura es que quiero verlo. Me detengo aun indecisa apoyando mi mano sobre el borde de la puerta. Lo veo a kakaroto y él con completa seguridad asienta la cabeza como si estuviera aprobándome a entrar. Me preparo mentalmente y entro al cuarto. Luego de adentrarme unos pasos escucho a mis espaldas la puerta cerrarse, giro y veo que kakaroto la cerró dejándome sola. La pequeña habitación está escasamente iluminada pero logro distinguir un tanque de recuperación a unos cuantos metros frente a mí. No se porque pero corro hacia la maquina con la esperanza de verlo dentro de ella. Me detengo antes de chocar con la misma e inmediatamente mi contemplación se perturba con el inconciente y malherido cuerpo frente a mí.

Nunca imaginé ver en tan lamentable y critico estado a vegeta, tan débil y lastimado. Definitivamente sufrió un terrible accidente para acabar así. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto de amplios hematomas, evidentes rasguños y profundos cortes. El líquido sanador que rodea su cuerpo está combinado con su propia sangre. Siento lágrimas desbordarse, no me opongo ni me resisto, dejo que fluyan libremente. No creí que me provocara tal indescriptible dolor en el pecho verlo así. Una extraña melancolía y abatimiento se aferran a mi corazón. Inconscientemente elevo mi mano y toco el frío vidrio del tanque. Confieso que quiero abrazarlo, aliviar su dolor, curarlo pero solo me limito a tocar el vidrio conteniendo los deseos de hacerlo.

-vegeta- la palabra es susurrada levemente y es casi un lamento. No se porque lo nombro, tal vez espero que me escuche. Conservo mi mano en esa posición durante unos segundos y al moverla descubro que su labio se curva, aparentemente en una sonrisa. Es casi imperceptible pero lo suficientemente visible como para que lo note. Seco mis lágrimas e igualmente sonrío. Doy media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, me detengo y por última vez lo miro. Secretamente le deseo fuerzas y suplico que se recupere. Cruzo la puerta y me encuentro con dos saiayin silenciosos esperando mi reencuentro con ellos.

-bulma- me llama preocupado kakaroto notando mi anterior llanto y el impacto que me provocó ver a vegeta.

-se recuperará, él es fuerte- afirmo convencida mientras intento formar mi mejor sonrisa.

-si, lo es- dice raditz. Me resuelvo a irme del lugar, quiero despejar mi mente. Alcanzo a ver como kakaroto intenta seguirme pero es detenido por su hermano que le asienta negativamente la cabeza. Sigo caminando rogando que nuevas lágrimas no se avecinen. Llego a la sala científica y el silencio y la ausencia de mis compañeros sigue presente en ella. Regreso a mi asiento y retomo mi trabajo. Intento concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo, enfocarme en las herramientas y técnicas que debo manejar pero nada consigue borrar la imagen del malherido cuerpo de vegeta. Solo por obligación continúo, ya no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para concluir con el proyecto. Luego de pausadas horas trabajando anhelando el fin de mi turno concluyentemente llega.

Como todas las noches finalizo cansada pero hoy termino terriblemente agotada aun faltándome unos detalles por efectuar para acabar con el objeto. Ni por un minuto desistí de pensar en vegeta. Me enojo conmigo misma por ser tan sentimental y permitir que esto me bloquee. Me ordeno una y otra vez olvidarlo y desaparecer este tonto temor a perderlo. Entonces una pregunta surge: ¿temor a perderlo? ¿Sinceramente tengo miedo a perder a un hombre que en un principio odié, por el cual en este preciso momento estoy entristecida? Lo niego mil veces y esquivo la realidad, no quiero reconocer la verdad ni aceptar lo innegable. Impido que mi mente saque la conclusión más certera y posible.

Trato de no pensar ni buscar respuestas a los enigmas realizados solo sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación. Entro y lo primero que noto es la desocupada cama de vegeta sin evitar pensar en él y su notable ausencia. Me dirijo al baño y tomo una cálida ducha con la intención de relajar mi tenso cuerpo, recuperar las fuerzas perdidas y mi antiguo estado de ánimo pero solo obtengo apaciguar el cansancio. Decepcionada camino hacia mi cuarto y fatigosamente me visto mi pijama. Exhausta literalmente me desplomo sobre la cama y aun desganada me cubro con la manta. Estoy cansada pero ni siquiera consigo cerrar los ojos, mi mente y todas sus inquietudes me mantienen despabilada. No comprendo porque estoy tan apesadumbrada y porque me duele tanto saber que vegeta esté herido. Tampoco sé porque me preocupo tanto en él y su recuperación si la capsula de rehabilitación curará perfectamente sus golpes.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Entonces recuerdo la pregunta que me realicé cuando fui a verlo: ¿Qué sucedería si vegeta muriera? No evito ni niego la respuesta, sé cabalmente lo que me sucedería a mí. El dolor de perderlo que tendría que sufrir sería insoportable, tan penetrante y colosal que terminaría matándome con solo el intento de olvidarlo. Sin darme cuenta me he acercado a vegeta, llegué a comprender su actitud, apreciar sus cualidades y obviar sus defectos. Atesoro y disfruto cada momento a su lado, las escasas e inauditas veces que me habla amable y hasta afectuosamente, desde luego a su modo. Cada gesto y mueca característica de él, su increíble sonrisa que rara vez concede y las infinitas miradas que me provocan toda clase de sensaciones y emociones. Considerando todos los efectos que me produce su compañía en si, desde hacerme encolerizar y alterarme totalmente con su inevitable orgullo y altivez, hasta desconcertarme y emocionarme completamente con sus inesperadas acciones donde expresa sus sentimientos.

Reflexionando y meditando en todo esto si hoy fuera el último día que lo viera verdaderamente mi corazón se fragmentaría en mil segmentos minúsculos y nunca alcanzaría a recomponerlo del daño. ¿Cómo fue que vegeta llegó a causarme tales sentimientos cuando lo odiaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo? ¿En que momento comencé a tenerle cariño y afecto? No encuentro respuesta concreta pero sin duda es un hecho. Acepto sin vacilaciones ni contrariedades de que me he enamorado irremediablemente de vegeta. Mi corazón, sin saberlo, le pertenece y no hay nada a mi alcance que pueda hacer para impedir tal amor. Saberlo finalmente, es tan conmovedor y emocionante y tan triste y patético a la vez. Porque indisputablemente vegeta nunca corresponderá mi amor ni me pertenecerá su corazón. Que inoportuno y desacertado haberme enamorado del hombre más orgulloso del infinito que de ningún modo se enamoraría ni siquiera se fijaría en una insignificante esclava como yo. Pero es inevitable y contundente. Solo me queda amarlo secretamente y esperar que algún día se de cuenta de lo que le ha provocado a una joven humana. Espero que lo haga, no importa el tiempo que tarde, lo esperaré por toda la eternidad.

Un ruido proveniente del cuarto de vegeta me despierta. ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? El resplandor que ingresa por la ventana me indica que ya ha amanecido. Sin dudarlo me incorporo de la cama y sin cambiarme de ropa o arreglar mí cabello me dirijo apresurada a la habitación. Traspaso la puerta y al ver a vegeta allí de pie completamente recuperado me impacta tanto que permanezco inmóvil y silenciosa. Interesada en ver si realmente era él no me había precavido que lo único que lo cubre es un short dejando su torso totalmente descubierto. Puedo sentir el calor ascender a mis mejillas. Está buscando ropa nueva en su armario y aun no ha dirigido su vista hacia a mí. Si supiera que por su culpa no pude descansar correctamente, desvelándome la noche entera pensando preocupada por él. Me olvido de todos los anteriores pensamientos referidos a él positivamente y mi reciente angustia es reemplazada por disgusto.

-vegeta- lo llamo con cierto tono de enojo en la voz. Él no responde ni siquiera voltea a verme. Al parecer encuentra su traje favorito y lo tira a la cama. Me encoleriza su indiferente actitud y a punto de iniciar a gritarle me dirige la mirada y una sonrisa que nunca antes había presenciado se forma en su rostro. La incertidumbre se apodera de mi mente y aun más se paraliza al ver que comienza a bajarse el short y no se que mas porque inmediatamente doy media vuelta dirigiendo mi vista hacia la pared. Definitivamente el color de mi rostro es más que rojo.

¿Cómo se atreve a cambiarse frente mío? ¿Acaso no le molesta mi presencia? No puedo creerlo, en un principio la angustia no me permitía ni siquiera dormir, luego lo veo y su frivolidad ante lo ocurrido como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, como si no estuvo a punto de perder su vida me enfurece tanto que me olvido de todo posible sentimiento hacia él, después su extraño cambio de humor me desconcierta totalmente y ahora la vergüenza se refleja indudablemente en mi rostro a causa de su inesperado acto. Cuantas emociones y sensaciones me hace sentir este hombre en tan solo unos minutos. Debería retírame del cuarto pero no lo hago.

Percibo que él continúa vistiéndose y hasta puedo escuchar una baja risa. De seguro está disfrutando mi incomodidad y mi ruborizado rostro. Retomo mi antiguo enojo y cruzo los brazos. -vegeta ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, puedes terminar muerto si sigues esforzando así tu cuerpo- le hablo aun dándole la espalda. Extraordinariamente el tono de mi voz no es rabioso ni nervioso mas bien sueno preocupada. No me responde. Que tonta que soy al no poder ocultar mis sentimientos. Parece que termina de cambiarse y a pesar de ello no me animo a voltear, me mantengo firme en mi pose. Siento unos pasos dirigirse hacia a mí y como mi corazón súbitamente comienza a latir mas rápido. De pronto percibo una calmada respiración a unos centímetros de mi espalda, lo que produce un leve temblor que recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-te preocupas demasiado por mí- afirma casi susurrándome acercando sus labios a mi oído. Su tono es increíblemente tranquilo, diferente al de siempre, con una pequeña nota de seducción. La corta distancia a la proximidad de su cuerpo me provoca nervios. Siento que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo caerá rendido al efecto de la frecuencia de su voz. Nunca antes alguien me había causado semejante sensación con solamente escuchar su voz. Durante unos segundos permanece quieto detrás de mí, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, tal vez una confesión. No me muevo ni vocifero siquiera una silaba, permanezco tal como él, esperando su movimiento de salida. Finalmente decide irse sin despedirse. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse doy media vuelta y lo encuentro aun allí, definitivamente estaba esperando a que yo volteara y lo viera. Mi corazón se detiene, no comprende su acción ni su mirada. Los nervios y la incertidumbre me vuelven loca, ya no soporto este incomodo silencio.

-si me preocupo es porque no quiero perderte, odiaría tener que convivir con otro saiayin desconocido- intento que mi voz sea lo mas expresiva posible como lo es comúnmente y que mi actitud sea tan indiferente y lejana al comentario pero fallidamente sonrío alegre. Él igualmente me sonríe e intercambiamos por varios segundos una mirada que no encuentro palabras que expliquen lo que significa realmente. Esta vez si se retira de la habitación dejándome radicalmente confundida. Su sonrisa me produce el doble de efecto que su voz y su mirada enigmática me aturde.

Luego de un par de minutos, cuando mi corazón late normalmente, cuando no hay rastro de los nervios ni las consecuencias de su singular sonrisa que produce en mí, repasé las palabras que pronuncié. ¿Cómo pude decirle eso y tratar de sonar indiferente, dejando al descubierto mis posibles sentimientos hacia él? Tal vez esto, de ocultar mi amor hacia él, sea más difícil de lo que sospeché o imaginé. Vaya ahora que lo pienso al levantarme, como muchos otros días, creí odiar al rey pero hoy descubro que estuve perdidamente enamorada desde hace tiempo de vegeta.

Ese maldito de kakaroto se ha burlado de todos nosotros. Lo sabia, siempre lo sospeché. El día que se enfrentó contra nappa y lo mató solo por dos esclavas fue verdaderamente estúpido. Se las llevó consigo y nunca más las volví a ver. En ese momento la prohibición de los esclavos aun no era vigente pero hoy lo es y descubrir que el colega del mismo rey tiene un hijo con una esclava es un insulto y burla para todos los saiayin. "hay kakaroto cuando dejaras de entrenar" finalmente la esclava da a conocer el nombre del padre del niño. Me abstuve de matarla en el acto porque observé una ventaja a todo esto. Kakaroto ha violado las leyes y por ende debe ser castigado pero es el principal soldado del ejército del reino y amigo del rey, vegeta nunca admitirá su falta ni mucho menos lo sancionará.

No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando que suceda un milagro, actuaré y castigaré por cuenta propia a kakaroto. Además analizando la situación si logro que él confiese puedo culpar a vegeta de traición al reino y a sus leyes por no cumplirlas. Seria perfecto, tendría la excusa ideal para derrocarlo y no habría necesidad de enfrentarlo a un combate junto con mis soldados. Si, definitivamente debo moverme y avisar a los demás que hoy mismo atacamos a kakaroto. Debe ser cuando él esté solo y alejado del rey y se me ocurre el lugar donde podemos encontrarlo totalmente indefenso. Si, cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo.


	11. Chapter 11

Once: conexión

-gohan vamos a visitar a tu tía- le hablo a mi hijo de apenas dos meses mientras caminamos por el extenso pasillo dirigiéndonos a la habitación de bulma. Gohan solo se aferra a mis abrazos balbuceando. -hay kakaroto cuando dejaras de entrenar- me digo a mi misma suspirando. Kakaroto está entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, me dijo que estaría allí hasta tarde así que decidí ver a mi amiga. Camino apresurada, aunque no he visto a ningún saiayin recorriendo el lugar, no me arriesgo. Finalmente llegamos y toco la puerta, luego de unos segundos somos atendidos.

-¡milk!- exclama alegre y sorprendida bulma al verme, me abraza con cuidado de no dañar a gohan. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que aparenta ser la esclava de vegeta ha estado muy ocupada trabajando en la sala científica y yo recuperándome del reciente nacimiento de mi hijo.

-¡bulma tanto tiempo!- igualmente la abrazo alborozada.

-¡hola gohan!- lo saluda suavemente al terminar nuestro abrazo mientras acaricia tiernamente su cabecita. Al ver su gesto, sin dudarlo la animo a que lo alce. Ella tarda un poco en aceptar y con una pizca de duda lo toma cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. -pasa milk- me invita meciendo lentamente a gohan, quien no ha llorado ni se ha quejado al contrario está feliz. Traspaso la puerta e ingreso a la habitación. -ven milk- me dice caminando hacia un cuarto continuo. Nunca había ingresado a la habitación del rey, es realmente enorme. Entramos a su aparente cuarto. -siéntate donde quieras- me ofrece. Lo más cercano que encuentro es una silla al lado de un escritorio. Ella se sienta en su cama cruzando sus piernas con gohan entre sus brazos y comienza a hacer caras graciosas para el entretenimiento del niño. Él ríe jubiloso elevando mínimamente las manos.

-vaya no sabia que te gustaban los bebés- le confieso divertida ante la escena. Ambas nos reímos contentas con el comentario.

La gravedad de la maquina está a cien mil, es increíble cuanto elevo mi poder con este aparato que inventó bulma. Utilicé mi periodo de descanso para entrenar hasta que vegeta regrese. Mientras tanto lanzo puños y patadas al aire y esquivo mis propios rayos de ki entre otras cosas. Hace una hora que estoy aquí y ya estoy exhausto, vegeta se la pasa todo el día en esta maquina y sigue aumentando su nivel de poder como de gravedad. De pronto siento unos ki aproximarse. La gravedad disminuye hasta normalizarse, los extraños y ajenos ki están situados detrás de la puerta. Alcanzo a reconocer uno de ellos, uno poderoso y maligno.

-broly- lo nombro inexpresivo al ver su rostro y confirmar mi afirmación de quien pertenecía ese ki. Él sonríe.

-buenas tardes kakaroto- me saluda engañosamente cordial. -¿entrenando?- pregunta sarcástico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que vegeta no le permite la entrada a nadie mas que a raditz y a mí- le señalo su probable falta. Observo que está acompañado de unos 6 saiayin, sus ki son bastante elevados pero no tanto como el de broly. Él da un paso hacia delante mientras que el grupo permanece en su lugar.

-si, se muy bien que los beneficios de ser amigos del rey lo gozan solo ustedes ¿o no es así?- no se de que está hablando ni a donde quiere llegar. Él nota mi incomprensión ante sus palabras y el significado oculto de las mismas. -y tu debes de beneficiarte mucho mas ya que vegeta es tu encubridor- la confusión se acrecienta ¿Por qué llamó a vegeta encubridor? ¿Acaso él se enteró de…? -si, así es, sé lo de tu hijo con una esclava y como vegeta lo ocultó- la sorpresa me prende pasmándome al instante. Él se divierte con la repentina intranquilidad reflejada en mi rostro. No se que responder, nunca esperé que anunciara esto. Aunque lo niegue él insistirá en ello y armará un escándalo con tal de ensuciar la reputación de vegeta, no puedo permitir eso, todo fue mi error. Al parecer espera mi respuesta pero desafortunadamente no tengo una concreta. -no te preocupes no le diré nada a vegeta ni le reclamaré un castigo correspondiente- me asegura convencido.

-¿Qué tramas broly? ¿Qué quieres con esto?- finalmente lo interrogo. Sino hablará con vegeta y no desatará juicios ¿entonces que hará? Él ríe abiertamente.

-pues kakaroto todos sabemos que aunque le hable hasta el mismo consejo real vegeta no te penará, por lo tanto solo tengo una opción- su rostro deja atrás toda sarcástica gracia para tornarse morboso.

-ni te atrevas a pensar en lastimarla- le advierto furioso preparándome para atacar.

-y no lo hice- me desconcierta nuevamente. -mi opción es atacarte a ti primero y luego ir tras vegeta- ¿Qué? ¿Ir tras vegeta?

-broly ya deja en paz a vegeta- le ordeno sin esperanzas de que recapacite, él está totalmente sumergido con la inútil idea de una venganza. ¿Cuándo entenderá que está equivocado? Comienza a reír desquiciadamente, está perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedan.

-lo haré cuando me pague lo que me debe- como lo suponía, aun lo culpa por algo que no es responsable. No respondo, es inservible que lo haga. Nos mantenemos en silencio por unos segundos. Él sonríe optimistamente y adopta una posición de pelea. Inmediatamente hago lo mismo y me preparo a atacar. Sin perder más tiempo, broly se lanza contra mí e intenta darme un puñetazo en la cara pero no lo consigue ya que lo detengo. Comienza a lanzarme reiterados golpes sin lograr propiciarme uno concretamente.

Honestamente creí que seria dificultoso luchar con broly pero empiezo a pensar que tal vez exageré un poco. No solo esquivo sus ataques sino también le proporciono unos cuantos, los cuales recibe plenamente. Él se enloquece al ver que está perdiendo la batalla y aumenta cada vez más su poder. En cuanto a mí no pierdo la calma, mantengo el mismo nivel y observo sigilosamente cada movimiento. Broly se ha ganado la fama de atacar traidoramente cuando las cosas no marchan como lo esperaba, por lo tanto debo estar atento ante cualquier engañoso paso. La pelea se torna mas violenta e intensa al pasar los minutos. Broly aumenta desmedidamente su poder sin ningún cambio en el combate y yo estoy elevándolo cada vez más. No estoy cansado ni agotado, el entusiasmo por tan entretenida pelea me mantiene despierto. Me lanza bolas de ki de gran tamaño, solo espero que no dañe demasiado la maquina sino vegeta no me dejará entrenar de nuevo. Igualmente lo ataco con rayos de ki y hasta detengo sus poderes pero fulminantemente el latido de mi corazón se apaga, como si fuera a detenerse por completo.

Todo sonido y posible visión fluye lentamente. Al igual que el corazón mi cuerpo no responde a mi demanda de normalizarse y comienza a moverse pesadamente. Un extraño y nuevo dolor ataca mi pecho fieramente inmovilizándome por completo. Él aprovecha mi dificultad en moverme golpeándome sin oposición de mi parte en el estomago, seguido de múltiples puños y rodillas impactando contra mi cuerpo. No puedo impedirlo ni siquiera cubrirme de sus golpes que cada vez son más fuertes e impactantes. La confianza retoma su lugar en su mirada y notablemente en sus técnicas. En menos de dos minutos mi cuerpo resulta gravemente herido pero el dolor de las mismas no es el que me afecta sino esta punzada en el corazón que se acrecienta a cada segundo. Ociosamente intento por todos los medios conservarme de pie pero los golpes de broly y el indescriptible dolor en mi pecho finalmente me derriban. Él se detiene frente de mí y en la palma de su mano forma una poderosa bola de ki. Por mas que lo intente no lograré escapar de su ataque. Solo espero que milk pueda perdonarme. No es mi decisión ni mucho menos mi deseo dejarla sola pero no puedo detenerlo, este padecimiento sobre el órgano que controla todo simplemente me vence.

-¿y te acuerdas cuando kakaroto se desmayó en la sala medica?- me recuerda muy divertida bulma el día en que gohan nació. Ambas reímos alegres al rememorar esos momentos.

-ah si estaba tan nervioso que pasó la sala unas tres veces sin detenerse- le digo entre risas no conteniendo las pocas lagrimas de emoción y alegría que se escapan de mis ojos. Nos reímos por varios minutos mas, poco a poco desistimos con las carcajadas hasta que solo se tornan en suspiros de un recuerdo pasado. Gohan está dormido sobre la cama de bulma mientras ella recorre su dedo índice desde su cabecita hasta su mejilla acariciándolo levemente. Noto una imperceptible sonrisa en mi hijo y una muy notable en mi amiga. De repente una aguda y punzante sensación sacude mi pecho sobresaltándome de inmediato. Observo a bulma y está entretenida con gohan. No le doy importancia pero el dolor se intensifica de gran manera que llega simultáneamente a paralizarme por completo. Mi visión repentinamente se nubla y mi cuerpo decae sin ninguna dificultad. Intento mantenerme erguida pero es en vano, mi inerte y tieso cuerpo cae en picada y no consigo evitarlo.

-¡milk!- escucho a bulma asustada gritando mi nombre. Logra sostenerme evitando que me golpee duramente con el suelo. Creo que otra vez me llama pero no tiene caso ya no puedo escucharla ni siquiera mirarla. Todos mis sentidos son entumecidos por este extraño dolor que me ha doblegado fácilmente y temo que no puedo soportarlo. Lo único en lo que ahora pienso es en kakaroto, solo espero que esté bien.

Maldita maquina, desde el accidente el consejo real no ha dejado de fastidiarme con su petición de que tenga un heredero. Dicen que es mi deber como rey buscar a una adecuada saiayin para convertirla en mi esposa y reina, tener un hijo, el príncipe y futuro rey de vegita. Desde un principio me opuse rotundamente ante el pedido. No necesito una mujer ni un niño, al menos no por ahora. Soy un súper saiayin en plena adultez y planeo serlo por unos cuantos años más.

-comprenda mi rey, es una obligación unirse y procrear un heredero- me expresa una vez mas un anciano mi supuesta necesidad de dejar un legado de mi sangre, intentando suplicante convencerme. Ellos son los que no comprenden mi firme negación.

-he dicho que no ¡acaten mi decisión!- ordeno autoritario ya sin paciencia, estos entrometidos ancianos y sus inútiles insistencias contribuyen a que la pierda fácilmente.

-pero señor…- trata rogarme otro miembro pero lo callo.

-silencio- ordeno, todos obedecen. Discutiendo con el consejo no sentí unos ki considerablemente altos impetuosos. Sin desperdiciar más palabras me dirijo hacia donde los ki se encuentran. Sino fuera porque un ki de ellos me es sumamente familiar no malgastaría mi tiempo en ver quienes son y que es lo que sucede. A medida que me acerco los ki se tornan más violentos, potentes y enérgicos. Dos sobresalen enormemente del grupo, deben de ser dos soldados luchando pero solo unos pocos pueden llegar a tan elevado poder y son… repentinamente la inquietud me aborda, algo me dice que no es un simple entrenamiento. Los ki me guían hasta mi maquina de gravedad y la minúscula preocupación se disipa sencillamente por irritación. ¿Quien se atrevió a entrar a mi maquina sin mi autorización? En tan solo unos segundos lo descubriré. Abro la puerta y lo que presencia mis ojos es realmente pasmoso y perturbador.

-milk ¿Qué te sucede?- le hablo nuevamente espantada tomándola de los brazos antes de que su cuerpo impacte contra el duro piso. Lentamente la recuesto sobre el mismo. -milk despierta- le ordeno suplicante observando que no reacciona ante mi demanda. -¡milk!- la llamo desesperada sacudiendo levemente su hombro y rostro. No hay señal de vida más que el débil latido de su corazón. La situación empeora, gohan comienza a llorar y los nervios en aumento no me ayudan. Debo llevarla a un medico pero no podré hacerlo yo sola, necesito a kakaroto o a cualquier otro individuo.

Sin perder mas tiempo corro hacia gohan y con delicadeza lo tomo entre mis brazos, camino apresurada hacia la puerta y en el pasillo busco algún rostro familiar pero no encuentro a nadie. Me encamino hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde sin duda hallaré a alguien. -tranquilo gohan- le hablo con voz más serena y apaciguada tratando de que el llanto del niño disminuya. Sorprendentemente me obedece y al igual que yo intenta calmarse. -¡raditz!- le grito llamándolo al localizarlo, sin importarme que convoco la atención de todos los soldados. Al escucharme detiene su entrenamiento y corre hacia mi dirección. Al ver mi intranquilo y estremecido rostro la preocupación lo invade.

-¿Qué sucede bulma?- me pregunta extrañado por mi estado observando que tengo a su sobrino acunando entre mis brazos, encaminándonos hacia a fuera de la sala.

-¡debes ayudarme a llevar a milk al medico!- le ordeno tomando su brazo mientras tengo firmemente a gohan con el otro. Nuevamente camino acelerada guiándonos a mi cuarto.

-pero ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta atónito preocupándose cada vez mas por lo que pudo ocurrir.

-estábamos hablando y de pronto sin ningún aviso se desmayó- le explico lo único que logré ver, todo fue tan rápido e inesperado. En menos de un minuto llegamos a la habitación. -¡milk!- la llamo con la esperanza de que despertó pero toda minima ilusión se esfuma al verla tal como la dejé. Raditz inmediatamente se acerca a su inconciente cuerpo y pausadamente la toma entre sus brazos hasta elevarla por completo. Abandonamos el cuarto de inmediato. Él camina velozmente mientras yo lo sigo desde lejos con gohan quien solloza aun con temor en su mirada. -no te preocupes tu mamá estará bien, es muy fuerte- consigo tranquilizarlo.

¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió milk? No comprendo cual fue la causa que te provocara tan brusca y repentina reacción. Te veías bien y aparentemente no sufriste ninguna herida, ya estabas recuperada del parto y no te habías esforzado demasiado. ¿Qué hizo que perdieras el conocimiento de tal manera? Finalmente llego a la sala medica, noto que raditz se encargó de llamar a un medico y que la atendieran. Camino hacia delante hasta llegar a un cuarto continuo donde la veo a través de un vidrio acostada sobre una camilla. Escasos cables cubren su cuerpo, examinan su estado y cuales fueron las causas de ello. Raditz está allí adentro hablando con un doctor. Se retira y sitúa a mi lado. Nota mi preocupación y desconcierto ante lo ocurrido.

-no saben exactamente lo que le sucedió pero tienen una probable causa- me informa sutilmente sobre su conversación con el medico. Aun observándola fijamente ruego que no sea nada grave.

-¿y cual es esa causa?- pregunto calmosa disfrazando mi temor por su salud.

-la posibilidad de que kakaroto haya sufrido algún accidente y terminado seriamente herido- mi vista se desvía hacia él precipitadamente confusa por su comentario. Continúa. -el lazo que tienen les permiten sentir todo lo que el otro siente- no respondo, solo retorno mi mirada hacia mi amiga. Lo comprendo. Milk siempre me mencionaba sobre una extraña conexión con kakaroto. Por supuesto en ese momento no la entendía a cabalidad pero si sabia sobre los efectos que provocaba en la pareja. Al unirse oficialmente comparten absolutamente todo, inclusive las heridas y el dolor que producen. Entonces eso significa que…

-¡raditz, kakaroto!- comprende al instante a lo que me refiero y un imperceptible temor se asoma en su mirada.

-¡diablos!- maldice enojado por no haberlo pensado antes. -quédate aquí, iré a verlo- me anuncia corriendo hacia a fuera de la sala pero no alcanza a traspasar la puerta que alguien lo detiene. ¿Quién es…? ¡O no!

**notas de autora: hola! hace mucho q no actualizaba.. broly matará a kakaroto? y q es lo q ve bulma q la espanta? bueno lo sabran en el proximo capitulo jaja espero q les esté gustando el fic y lo disfruten tanto como yo! tambien espero review! desde ya gracias! adios! **


	12. Chapter 12

Doce: escape

Definitivamente acabaré con kakaroto. Es una pena que haya terminado tan rápido nuestra pelea pero eso ya no importa, lo único que me interesa es matar al amiguito del rey. Me dispongo a lanzarle la bola de ki pero repentinamente desaparece de la palma de mi mano. No se porque pero dirijo la vista hacia abajo y descubro la razón. Al nivel de la clavícula una abundante y burbujeante sangre brota descontroladamente, la causa del derrame es un disparo que atravesó todo enredador de mi hombro. Pero ¿Quién me hirió? Concentrado en matar a kakaroto entupidamente no sentí el ki de vegeta acercarse.

Caigo sin oposición al embaldosado, el impacto del disparo fue tan profundo y colosal que llega a inmovilizarme sin permitirme siquiera ponerme de pie. Vegeta se acerca hacia mi, me mantengo estático. Me mira despreciablemente y un terrible escalofrío recorre por mi espina dorsal al ver la cólera y aborrecimiento en su fría mirada. Me da la espalda y continúa caminando. Puedo sentir el ki de kakaroto y está increíblemente débil, tanto que sino recibe atención medica en este instante morirá.

Vegeta lo sabe y eso lo encoleriza aun mas, saber que tendrá que esperar unos minutos para provocarme el mayor sufrimiento de mi vida. Una notoria sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Si, es un reto a su poder, a su autoridad y a su nombre. Lo que es una prioridad para él es una ventaja para mí. Al verme tan desafiante eleva monstruosamente su ki y casi podría matarme con su odiosa mirada. Pero no me importa, no me afecta en absoluto el hecho de que estoy herido, de que en este preciso momento puedo morir, de que todo se acabó, de que mi plan fracasó. Ahora quiero regocijarme con la desventaja de vegeta, disfrutar su oculta derrota y sonreír alegre por su oportuna debilidad. Se inclina hacia abajo y con considerable cuidado toma a kakaroto colocándolo en su hombro y sosteniéndolo de la espalda intercambiamos una resentida mirada por última vez, si tuviera la oportunidad de matarme indudablemente lo haría pero desgraciadamente para él no la tiene.

Finalmente desaparece de la vista de todos. No puedo permitir perder estos escasos pero valiosos minutos, perfectos para escapar. No me interesa huir como un cobarde, herido y humillado, no sabiendo que pronto regresaré y esta vez atacaré directamente el corazón del rey. Comienzo a moverme y todos reaccionan. -estúpidos muévanse- le ordeno enfurecido a los inútiles soldados que me acompañan, los cuales permanecieron inmóviles durante todo el tiempo. Inmediatamente se acercan dos de ellos arrimándose a mi cuerpo para pasar mis brazos sobre sus hombros, levantándome del piso. El dolor es enteramente lastimoso pero retengo el gemido de dolor a toda costa.

-¿Qué haremos?- me interroga un nervioso soldado desesperanzado mientras intento mantenerme de pie con ayuda de los soldados.

-escaparemos, no tenemos otra opción- les informo dando difícilmente un paso hacia delante, indicándole así a los dos hombres que me sostienen que sigan mi dirección. Ellos entienden mi gesto y dan dos pasos más. Al ver que hablo seriamente todos me miran asombrados tal vez aterrados, no lo se exactamente. -tomx saca el tele transportador- le ordeno al soldado mas joven del grupo. Él rápidamente se despoja de su mochila que llevaba sobre su espalda y retira de un estuche una pequeña pero increíble maquina. Es posible de trasladar grandes masas de individuos a cualquier lugar del planeta y hasta del universo.

Tomx la activa y asentando la cabeza me indica que está lista. -vámonos- les digo a los soldados mientras me detengo frente a la maquina, la cual abrió una recóndita puerta que nos dirige con solo un paso a un planeta desabitado ubicado a millones de kilómetros de aquí. Allí nos hospedaremos por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que nuevamente regresemos preparados a atacar decisivamente. Todos se sitúan detrás de mí esperando a que de un paso. Me separo de los soldados y con mucho esfuerzo soy el primero en cruzar.

-vegeta- lo nombro aun mas preocupada al verlo entrar con kakaroto en su hombro, quien está inconciente. Raditz se detiene al instante haciendo una breve reverencia. Vegeta no responde ante su saludo ni a mi llamado solo se encamina hacia otra sala. Inmediatamente raditz lo sigue sin atreverse a hablarlo. Confieso que su mirada es horriblemente temerosa y provoca un gran pavor. A pesar de ello no me quedo atrás e igualmente los sigo con gohan en mis brazos. Es una suerte que el niño no llore en este momento, al parecer la presencia de vegeta lo estremeció.

Al ingresar a la habitación observo filas de tanques de rehabilitación, las cuales la utilizan los soldados heridos luego de sus entrenamientos o batallas. Noto que una de ellas está disponible. -¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto a vegeta acercándome mínimamente a su proximidad. Le hablo en vano, no me responderá y me ignorará por completo. Claro me tratará como se supone que debe ser, como una esclava. Cuan equivocada estuve al pensar que tal vez fuera diferente, pero como no pretenderlo luego de todos estos meses juntos. Luego de compartir tantas cosas, las cuales nunca imaginé ni por un segundo que lo haría. Luego de acercarme tanto a él, a su alma y corazón. Luego de, trágicamente para mí, enamorarme cada vez más. Pero que soñadora, tonta e irracional que fui.

-que esté al máximo nivel- la tajante orden de vegeta a un medico me despabila de mis pensamientos. Se refiere al nivel de la maquina. Vegeta adentró el malherido cuerpo de kakaroto en la maquina. Ahora su cuerpo está cubierto del líquido sanador y me es posible divisar sus notables heridas.

-si señor- obedece el saiayin preparando el tanque como se le ordenó. Raditz y yo estamos inmóviles a un costado sin pronunciar ni una palabra, ambos sabemos que ahora no es precisamente el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-no puede ser- súbitamente exclama incrédulo vegeta. Puedo ver como el enojo se incremente aun más. Acto seguido desaparece de nuestra vista. Miro confundida a raditz. La preocupación en su mirada aumenta haciéndose notar más en su rostro.

-raditz ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto intrigada y nuevamente preocupada a la vez. No sabe que responderme específicamente.

-no lo se, quédate aquí, iré con vegeta y veré que sucede- me dice mientras se encamina corriendo hacia fuera de la sala.

-si- le grito sumisa. Algo llama mi atención, volteo hacia atrás y me acerco al tanque. Observo a kakaroto un tanto inquieto, imperceptiblemente agitado y por sus tensas facciones notablemente intranquilo. -no te preocupes, milk estará bien y gohan está conmigo- le hablo sosegada y consoladoramente. Al parecer me escucha ya que su rostro es mas pacifico y sus facciones lentamente se normalizan. Veo por última vez a mi amigo y regreso a la sala donde se encuentra milk. Gohan aun mantiene su silencio. Intento entrar a la habitación, pues creía que seria bueno que gohan viera a su madre aunque solo fuera dormida y además acompañarla hasta que mejore, pero un medico me detiene.

-no puede entrar- me informa malhumorado el saiayin interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo. No respondo, solo doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia delante donde puedo sentarme en una de las sillas brindadas para los familiares de los individuos heridos, aunque eso sucede escasamente. Tomo asiento y acomodo a gohan entre mis brazos de manera que sea tan agradable como sea posible para ambos. Él se ajusta a mi posición e instintivamente comienzo a mecerlo. Gohan es tan parecido a kakaroto, tiene el mismo alborotado cabello. Será un niño inofensivo y noble como su padre. Sus ojos oscuros brillan tal cual como los de milk e indisputablemente heredó esa fortaleza e inteligencia de ella. Vaya aun no puedo creer que milk sea madre. Nunca me había cuestionado sobre como seria ser madre, tener un hijo, formar una familia.

Cierro los ojos un momento. Es realmente tranquilizador saber que milk y kakaroto están fuera de peligro pero aun algo me tiene preocupada. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que vegeta esté tan iracundo? Su mirada no solo reflejaba enojo, ira y resentimiento sino también decepción. Verdaderamente nunca lo había visto de tal manera ni su mirada me provocaba tan abrumadora sensación como lo hizo hoy. Pero no se que pudo ocurrir y no lo sabré hasta que raditz llegue y me lo diga. Decido esperarlo tal como me lo dijo, aquí en la sala.

Abro los ojos y observo que los ojitos de gohan parpadean insinuantes a cerrarse por completo. Lo acuno aun más y tarareo una lenta melodía, la misma que solía cantarme mi padre por las noches cuando era una niña. El pequeño entre mis brazos no resiste el agotamiento y se deja llevar por la música procedente de mis labios. Me entretengo con sus amplios bostezos y como lentamente se adormece. Es maravillosa la armonía que causa tan solo un durmiente bebé. Milk y kakaroto son afortunados, verdaderamente lo son. A diferencia del bebé permanezco despierta aunque lo quisiera no podría dormir, la preocupación e inquietud por mis amigos y por vegeta no me lo permite. Afortunadamente las horas pasan volando y sin darme cuenta es más que el atardecer. Decido levantarme cuidadosamente procurando no molestar al niño ni despertarlo. Frente a las sillas trazo un camino de ida y vuelta de tan solo unos cinco pasos. Transcurren otros minutos más. De pronto me detengo al escuchar una voz familiar, doy media vuelta y observo a unos cuantos metros de mí a raditz, quien está hablando con el mismo medico que me impidió entrar a ver a milk. Él voltea a verme y camina hacia mi dirección. Continuo meciendo a gohan mientras lo espero.

-¿Qué sucedió raditz?- instantáneamente le interrogo al tenerlo frente mío.

-kakaroto no sufrió un accidente sino lo atacaron- me toma totalmente desprevenida el anuncio. ¿Cómo que atacaron a kakaroto? ¿Quién lo hizo? raditz continua, sabe lo que estoy preguntándome en silencio. -estaba entrenando en la cámara cuando broly y unos soldados lo atacaron, vegeta sintió los ki y se dirigió hacia ellos, al entrar vio que broly estaba a punto de matar a kakaroto pero lo impidió, luego lo trajo hacia aquí- si vegeta lo trajo y unos minutos después se retiró velozmente entonces eso quiere decir que… -ellos aprovecharon ese momento y escaparon- prácticamente termina mi oración. Es por eso que vegeta estaba tan furioso, porque atacaron a unos de sus principales soldados en su propia cámara de gravedad, en pocas palabras frente a sus narices.

-pero los guardias, los soldados, alguien ¿no pudo verlos cuando escapaban?- le pregunto incrédula. Raditz menea la cabeza negativamente.

-eso fue lo que mas le indignó a vegeta- es decir lo que mas lo encoleriza. Esto me indica que si antes vegeta no me respondió ahora ni siquiera debo sugerir hablarle. -ordenó una rigurosa búsqueda alrededor del palacio y los campos externos, al parecer espera a que ataquen de nuevo para enfrentarlos él mismo- no respondo, sinceramente no puedo creer que vegeta haga esto. Pues a mí me indigna que no ordene a realizar una búsqueda intensiva por todo el planeta ¿acaso no le afecta lo que le sucedió a su amigo? ¿Solo le interesa su orgullo burlado por no haber logrado atraparlos? ¿Es mas importante eso a la seguridad de sus súbditos en general? Estoy tan molesta con su actitud que no pienso quedarme callada, él debe escucharme y responderme. -bulma será mejor que vegeta no sepa lo que te dije- me solicita algo nervioso. No lo cuestiono ni lo interrogo, solo asiento la cabeza aceptando. -¿como están kakaroto y milk?- su pregunta me descarría de mis pensamientos. Cierto ahora lo mas importante son mis amigos.

-quise ver a milk pero ese molesto medico no me lo permitió- le respondo señalando simuladamente al saiayin con el que anteriormente habló. A raditz se le escapan unas imperceptibles carcajadas al escuchar mi enojado tono, parece que le divierte mi rabia. Yo solo lo miro con el seño fruncido. Comprende mi disgustado humor y rápidamente se detiene.

-espérame iré a verlos- me avisa retomando su común seriedad. Él camina hacia el mismo medico y le habla. Tal vez le está diciendo que es hermano de kakaroto y como pariente directo tiene derecho a verlo, al igual que su cuñada. Los observo atenta mientras continúo meciendo a gohan.

Finalmente raditz logra convencer al hombre e ingresa a ver primero a kakaroto, luego de varios minutos se retira y visita el cuarto de milk. Me agoto de estar parada y caminar de una punta a otra así que decido sentarme una vez más. Apenas tomo asiento raditz sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia mí. Antes de hablar me interrumpe comenzando él primero. Me comenta sobre la conversación que tuvo con los médicos respecto a milk y a kakaroto y me explica sus situaciones. El estado de milk no empeora pero tampoco mejora. Los médicos dicen que está en una profunda inconciencia que difícilmente saldrá con ayuda médica o tecnológica, que solo ella lo puede lograr.

En cuanto a kakaroto, él aun no responde ni reacciona ante nada. A pesar de sus graves heridas no muestra algún efecto de las mismas en su organismo, su estado es totalmente neutral de todo posible dolor. Al igual que milk está dormido y es difícil que despierte con ayuda ajena de tal sueño. Lo que consigo concluir es que solo ambos pueden ayudarse mutuamente a recuperarse y despertar verdaderamente. Mientras tanto lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que eso suceda. No hay absolutamente nada a mi alcance por hacer para ayudarlos, esto depende únicamente de ellos. Luego de escuchar a raditz y comprender la situación me despido de él, antes le afirmo que gohan estará conmigo hasta que milk despierte. Él acepta y me dice que se quedará allí con ellos por si sucede algo y me promete avisarme ante cualquier cosa.

Sin más palabras me retiro de la sala médica. Gohan se ha despertado y comenzó a sollozar molesto. Decido pasar por el comedor de sirvientes y le ruego a una mujer anciana que me dé un poco de leche para el bebé. Tras varias suplicas la mujer amablemente concede mi pedido y hasta me brinda un biberón colmado de leche. Le agradezco sinceramente y continuo caminando. Finalmente llego al cuarto, noto que vegeta aun no ha llegado. Gohan aumenta cada vez más su llanto y se mueve inquieto. Me siento al filo de mi cama, después de haber cerrado la puerta y dubitativa me preparo a alimentar al niño. Indudablemente estaba hambriento pues bebió toda la leche y seguidamente volvió a dormirse. Hago de mi cama una temporal cuna y lo instalo allí hasta idear otra forma en la que ambos podamos dormir en el mismo lecho. Minutos después escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

**notas de autora: hola! tanto timpo! bueno aca está el capitulo 12 y tenemos a una bulma muy enojada, tanto q le recriminará a vageta, ademas broly se ha escapado luego de atacar a kakaroto, lo q a desatado una guerra, entre otras cosas... espero q les guste el capitulo ah! y quiero agradecerles a todos los q leen el fic! **

**review! (hago esto xq no estoy muy segura si contesto bien los review x otro medio...) **

**VladLover: hola! espero q este capitulo satisfaga tus espectativas! ****Sara: hola! me alegra mucho q t guste el fic! **

**espero sus review! adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

Trece: amor = debilidad

-no puede ser- exclamo incrédulo desapareciendo inmediatamente de la sala medica. Unos segundos después reaparezco en la cámara de gravedad y compruebo que no hay nadie en ella. Verdaderamente broly y sus hombres desaparecieron cuando dejé de sentir sus ki. ¿Cómo es posible que escaparan tan rápido? ¿Como lo hicieron sin llamar la atención de los guardias del palacio? No lo comprendo ni lo acepto. No pudieron huir tan fácilmente volando, no con broly altamente herido. ¿Entonces como? Salgo de la cámara y me encamino hacia los campos externos. -¿Qué sucede raditz?- le pregunto serio al soldado tras haber sentido su ki acercarse. Él se arrima a mi proximidad aun manteniéndose detrás de mí.

-señor ¿Qué sucedió con kakaroto?- me interroga lo que yo mismo debato. ¿Por qué broly lo atacó a él? el cobarde aun no se atreve a enfrentarse directamente a mí.

-broly y sus hombres lo atacaron mientras él entrenaba en la cámara. Sentí los ki y al llegar encontré al insecto intentando matar a tu hermano. Lo detuve hiriendo su hombro y llevé a kakaroto a la sala medica- hablo colérico. -mientras tanto escaparon sin que nadie lo supiera- le comunico lo que sé y dejo que el mismo saque conclusiones al respecto. Raditz no me interroga de nuevo solo permanece en silencio acompañándome. Al llegar a los campos los soldados del ejército uno que entrenaban se acercan a mí.

-su majestad - saludan inclinándose ante mí. Asiento la cabeza y retoman su combate. El cabecilla a cargo del ejército se arrima a mi lado. Raditz se mantiene a un lado en silencio.

-mi rey ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta grata visita?- pregunta sonriente el saiayin.

-que los soldados estén alertas ante cualquier anomalía- ordeno seriamente. -quiero una búsqueda implacable alrededor del palacio y hasta en los pueblos- índico brevemente.

-¿pero que es lo que debemos buscar?- pregunta intrigado.

-a todo el que tenga o haya tenido contacto con broly- respondo obviando los detalles. -no quiero que nadie más lo sepa más que ustedes, por lo tanto mantengan la discreción-

-por supuesto- afirma decidido y espero por su propio bien que así sea.

-no toleraré inconvenientes así que apresúrate- ordeno impaciente. Inmediatamente se inclina y se dirige hacia los soldados. En cuanto a mí doy media vuelta y camino regreso al palacio. Pero antes me detengo y volteo hacia el soldado detrás de mí. -Raditz creo que no es necesario decirte que nadie mas a excepción de nosotros debe saber de lo sucedido de hoy día y sobre la búsqueda que ordené- le digo mirándolo serio a los ojos.

-no señor- promete su silencio. Confío en que así será. Doy media vuelta y retomo mi camino. -vegeta…- me llama dudoso. Giro una vez mas hacia él.

-¿Qué raditz?- pregunto ciertamente irritado.

-no quiero entrometerme pero ¿Por qué el consejo real no debe saberlo?- presiento vacilación en sus palabras y aun más temor en su voz.

-lo sabrán pero aun no. Por el momento quiero esperar cualquier movimiento de broly- parece que la respuesta es suficiente para él. Le doy la espalda y comienzo a caminar. -ah y raditz- me detengo pero aun le doy la espalda.

-¿si vegeta?- pregunta interesado en lo que le diré.

-si te preguntan sobre esto- refiriéndome al ataque de kakaroto. -miente- le ordeno. -sin importar quien sea- soy directo y claro en cuanto a la demanda. Supongo que sabe que me refiero específicamente de bulma. Sé que no se detendrá hasta saber que le sucedió a su amigo pero no es lo más indicado que sepa lo que realmente ocurrió. Es mejor que bulma no se relacione con estos asuntos sino puede resultar lastimada. No me lo perdonaría si eso sucediera.

-si señor- responde resuelto y firme.

-por ultimo encárgate de que las evidencias del ataque sean limpiadas y que sean discretos con ello- sin más palabras me retiro del lugar. Camino hacia el palacio, por razones obvias hoy no entrenaré en la cámara de gravedad. Camino hacia la sala de entrenamientos donde se encuentran unas pocas cámaras de gravedad de un menor nivel que la mía pero será suficiente para pasar el día. Al ingresar a la sala todos los presentes me miran incrédulos pero no dudan en hacer una reverencia. Me encamino hacia la cámara de un rincón, observo detrás de la ventana a dos individuos luchando. Por primera vez decido esperar a que terminen pero no pasa más de unos minutos que unos soldados se acercan a mí.

-disculpe su majestad…- titubea al hablar y me mira con temor. Yo lo observo indiferente, esperándolo impaciente. -no quiero molestarlo pero seria un gran privilegio poder luchar con usted- me habla con cierta admiración en la voz e ilusión. Lo observo detenidamente y noto que no es más que un inexperimentado joven. Debe de tener unos 13 años, exactamente la edad de Tarble. Sin solicitarlo la imagen de mi fallecido hermano se clava en mi mente. No puedo evitar compararlo con él, su cabello se eleva hacia arriba mínimamente, sus facciones son bien definidas pero más pasivas y su cuerpo está cubierto de leves pero visibles músculos.

-no seré compasivo solo porque eres joven- le aclaro seriamente dirigiéndome hacia el centro de la sala.

-lo se señor- me habla entusiasmado acompañándome, manteniendo cierta distancia. Me mantengo de pie mientras que él se prepara. Sin perder el tiempo comenzamos a luchar. A pesar de su corta edad es bastante habilidoso y en un par de momentos logró propiciarme varios puños pero no consiguió provocarme graves daños. Por mi parte solo me limité a esquivarlo. Tras varias horas luchando el joven finalmente terminó agotándose pero aun no se rendía, indudablemente la sangre saiayin corría por sus venas. Acabo con el combate dándole solo un puño en la boca de su estomago. Él cae derrotado al piso y a pesar del fuerte golpe se levanta. Se acerca sonriente a mí. -gracias, fue un honor luchar con usted- me dice satisfecho.

-procura mantener tus habilidades intactas y mejora en tus golpes- lo aconsejo reservado retirándome de la sala.

-si señor- escucho que grita. Observo de reojo que soldados se acercan al muchacho y lo felicitan. Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, necesito una ducha para calmar la cólera que aun no consigo apaciguar. Al llegar abro la puerta y encuentro la habitación vacía, al parecer bulma aun no ha llegado. Busco del armario algún pantalón.

-vegeta- me equivoqué, ella si está. No le respondo, solo tomo el primer pantalón que encuentro. -kakaroto se encuentra aun en estado crítico y milk está igual- me anuncia con cierta nostalgia en la voz y vacilación. Sigo sin responder y me dirijo hacia el baño. En este momento no estoy de humor para hablar y será mejor evitarla antes que pelear. -vegeta ¿Por qué no ordenaste una búsqueda por todo el planeta? para encontrar así a los culpables- su tono cambio totalmente, me regañó y cuestionó mis decisiones. ¿Pero como sabe sobre la búsqueda? Inútil raditz, no cabe duda de que él se lo dijo. Me detengo irritado.

-no seas entrometida mujer- le advierto tajante. Pero como lo suponía no obedece.

-¿entrometida? Al menos yo me preocupo por mis amigos, a diferencia de ti que solo te importa enfrentarte y luchar, tal como un salvaje saiayin- me habla despectiva, enojada, elevando cada vez mas el volumen de su voz. No soportaré otra ofensa de su parte, esta será la última vez que se tome tal atrevimiento. Giro hacia ella y totalmente enfurecido la tomo del cuello fuertemente. Nada me frena quebrar sus débiles huesos.

La observo por última vez antes de matarla pero no logro ver su rostro ya que mantiene la cabeza agachada. Sin saber porque lentamente aflojo el agarre pero aun no la libero. Ella no ha gritado, vociferado ni una palabra, movido ni forcejeado, llorado o implorado piedad. ¿Acaso no teme morir? Esta reacción solo me irrita aun más e intranquiliza a la vez. Pasan segundos y finalmente eleva la mirada. Sus ojos son vacíos y no me transmiten ni la mas minima nota de emoción, solo permanece en silencio mirándome directo a los ojos. Su repentina frialdad e indiferencia me vulnera.

No logro evitar sentir remordimiento al desear poder cerrar del todo mi puño y acabar con esta maldita sensación, de esta mujer, de esta imperdonable debilidad. ¿Qué me impide matarte? Le pregunto en silencio y en vano. Repentinamente siento un débil ki parcialmente agitado y escucho un inaudible llanto para bulma. No puedo equivocarme, ese ki pertenece al hijo de kakaroto. Sin importarme realmente sonrío. La libero del agarre e instintivamente la sostengo de sus manos evitando que impacte contra el piso. Ella me mira incrédula ante la acción y ahora contemplo confusión y asombro en sus ojos. Doy media vuelta y me retiro de la habitación. Decido dormir en otro cuarto, no muy lejano de este.

Durante el camino una insistente pregunta me persigue. ¿Por qué la necesito tanto? Me interrogo impotente una razón lógica, si es que la hay. Soy un débil, una vergüenza para la raza saiayin. Al llegar abro la puerta y la cierro con furia, como si así pudiera descargar solo una parte de mi dolor. Camino directo hacia el baño denigrándome por permitir que una insignificante mujer me venciera. Rápidamente me desvisto y tomo una fría ducha, esperando que logre calmar la rabia que siento. Salgo del baño y sin siquiera vestirme me derrumbo sobre la cama.

¿Por qué no lo hice? Me pregunto incesantemente sin hallar respuesta alguna. Pero algo mas me preocupa ¿Qué nos sucederá luego de esto? Lo más probable es que bulma deje de hablarme y ni siquiera me dirija la mirada. Temo que sea así y hasta ruego que no ocurra eso pero siendo sincero es lo mejor que puede sucederle a ambos. Es la única forma de que ella no corra peligro conmigo y ni yo con las sensaciones que me provoca. Esto ya me ha dominado por completo y no encuentro forma de desvanecerlo. El autocontrol se debilita cada vez más y mi orgullo es fácilmente doblegado por la mujer. A pesar de anhelar tomarla y tenerla conmigo deseo dejar de pensar en ella y aceptar la realidad tal como es. A pesar de que no estoy cansado lentamente el sueño me domina y algo me dice que nuevamente la mujer invadirá mis sueños. Sonrío por ello y permito sin ningún impedimento que irrumpa una vez más mi mente, mis pensamientos y hasta mis sueños.

Aunque ya no tengo energías ni para caminar me levanto forzosamente del piso, no es buena idea que duerma aquí en su habitación. Además el sueño se rebela y no llega cuando mas lo necesito. Traspaso la puerta y observo que gohan aun está dormido. Afortunadamente no lo despertó la discusión. Me arrimo al pequeño y sin importarme el impacto me siento duramente sobre el piso descansando mi cabeza sobre la cama.

Acaricio levemente mi cuello, aunque no presionó demasiado fuerte aun siento su agarre. Aclaro la garganta recordando que anteriormente unas poderosas manos la tomaron con ira, reduciendo a paso lento el oxigeno. Podía sentir que estaba preparado para estrangularme y terminar de romperme el cuello en menos de un segundo pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no me asesinó? Nada lo frenaba de hacerlo. Nuevamente me atreví a insultarlo, a compararlo con un salvaje y vacío saiayin y a pesar de mi descarado arranque ni siquiera me disciplinó.

Confieso que en el momento en que me tomó del cuello pensé que todo había llegado a su fin. Pero sabía muy bien que me lo merecía, que era lo que él debía hacer. Por ello evité verlo a los ojos, no quería observar la satisfacción en su mirada ni que tenia razón en hacerlo. Pero cuando finalmente retomé mi valor y mi orgullo decidí elevar la vista. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no percibí ni el más mínimo rastro de deseo salvaje ni la sed de sangre. Más bien noté temor en sus ojos, lo que en verdad me desconcertó. Por mi parte no sabia como reaccionar ante ello ni que expresar en mi mirada, ciertamente no tenia idea de que pensar. Entonces indagué un poco más en su mirada y hasta hallé arrepentimiento, dolor e inclusive angustia.

Todavía no consigo saber como es que vegeta dejó al descubierto sus emociones ni porque las mismas se reflejaron patentemente en sus indiferentes ojos. Tampoco comprendo porque al liberarme de su agarre me tomó de las manos impidiendo que me desplomara sobre el piso. No acierto saber que fue lo que lo reprimió de matarme, entender las razones por las cuales no lo hizo ni mucho menos adivinar que fue exactamente lo que se le pasó por la mente en el instante en que me liberó y se fue. Por más veces que me lo pregunte, cuestione o analice no consigo ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. No puedo evitar sentirme apenada y culpable por su remolino de emociones entremezcladas. Tras varios minutos finalmente el sueño se decide a acatar mi orden y lentamente comienza a adormilarme.

**notas de autora: hola! solo para aclarar la pelea de vegeta y bulma (cuando el la toma del cuello) es la parte q se narra en el primer capitulo dl fic, asi q a partir d ahora todos los demas capitulos seran x asi decirlo el presente (aunque la narracion es igual..) gracias a todos los q leen el fic! adios!**

**VladLover: si vegeta debe enseñarle modales a broly! ah y no seas tan mala con bulma! jaja aunq esta vez se pasó, no? y mas esperanzas en vegeta! ;) él es super saiayin y se puede enfrentar con broly y sus hombres pero claro ileso no saldrá.. jaja bueno espero q t haya gustado el capitulo! nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Catorce: Verdad

Un bajo sollozo me despierta precipitadamente. Gohan se mueve inquieto y aumenta cada vez más el llanto. Apresuradamente me levanto y con mucho cuidado tomo al bebé entre mis brazos. Comienzo a mecerlo lentamente esperanzada de tranquilizarlo pero no desiste con el gimoteo. -calma gohan- le pido suplicante pero él continúa y una súbita desesperación me invade. ¡Claro! ¿Como no lo pensé antes? gohan tiene hambre, pero el biberón está vacío. Decido salir de la habitación aun con la ropa que traía puesta ayer. Abro la puerta y descubro que vegeta no está. Sin perder tiempo me dirijo a la puerta principal y antes de poder tocar el picaporte escucho unos golpes en la puerta. -shhh- le digo levemente a gohan con el dedo índice sobre mis labios, un indicador gesto de que haga silencio y sorprendentemente detiene el llanto. Insisten llamando a la puerta. -¿Quién es?- mi voz sonó totalmente nerviosa y aguda.

-bulma soy yo, raditz- se presenta con cierto apuro en la voz.

-¿raditz?- pregunto mientras rápidamente abro la puerta. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Como están milk y kakaroto?- interrogo seguidamente retomando mi antigua preocupación y gohan su reciente llanto.

-vine a avisarte que ya despertaron y se encuentran bien, si quieres puedes verlos ahora- me informa ocultamente aliviado. Una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Despertaron?- me pregunto a mi misma eufórica. -¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos!- le ordeno empujándolo ligeramente hacia fuera mientras salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta. Tanto gohan como raditz me miran extrañados pero no tienen otra opción deben acompañarme. No puedo creerlo mis amigos despertaron y al parecer están bien. Vaya fue mas rápido de lo que imaginé. Durante el camino las miradas de los saiayin me incomodan e intiman, a pesar de ello mantengo firme a gohan, quien por el momento está entretenido con los nuevos rostros y objetos que descubre en el pasillo.

Además no tengo porque preocuparme, no con raditz escoltándome. A medida que me acerco a la sala médica acelero mi paso pues la emoción solo me incita a caminar más rápido. Finalmente llegamos, raditz abre la puerta e ingresa primero, habla con un medico y se encamina a una apartada sala. Yo solo lo sigo por detrás. Al aproximarnos a la habitación gohan raramente comienza a inquietarse, es como si sintiera que sus padres están cerca. Raditz abre la puerta y caballerosamente me permite entrar primero. Traspaso la puerta e instantáneamente noto a mis amigos recostados sobre camillas separadas. -¡milk! ¡Kakaroto!- los nombro alegre arrimándome a ellos.

-¡bulma!- ambos me nombran animados y contentos.

-¡oh gohan!- lo llama milk aliviada y a punto de llorar mientras estira sus brazos para tomarlo. Sin oscilarlo se lo entrego al instante. -gracias bulma por cuidarlo- me agradece observando a su hijo con los ojos brillantes, dándole besos y abrazándolo como si nunca fuera a soltarlo. Yo me aproximo a ella y la abrazo igualmente.

-estuve tan preocupada por ti- le confieso repentinamente abrumada y feliz a la vez. Ella me abraza con la misma intensidad que yo y siento unas lagrimas desbordarse de sus ojos. -y por ti también- le aviso a kakaroto luego de terminar el abrazo con milk acercándome a él. Lo abrazo de la misma forma, él también lo hace solo que con mayor fuerza. Raditz se mantiene de pie apoyado contra la puerta contemplando la escena del reencuentro. Luego de unos minutos de preguntarles por su bienestar, asegurarme de que me dijeran la verdad y de comentarle a milk sobre el tiempo que estuvo gohan conmigo finalmente me atrevo a interrogar lo que no comprendo de todo esto. -y kakaroto ¿Por qué te atacó broly?- le pregunto momentáneamente seria. Raditz escucha con atención su respuesta pues al igual que yo desconoce la razón. Él lo piensa un minuto y procede a responderme.

-descubrió que tenía un hijo con mi esclava y aunque demandara un castigo correspondiente al consejo sabia que vegeta no lo permitiría- raditz, milk y yo nos sorprendemos al escucharlo y a la vez tememos lo que eso significa. -entonces decidió luchar conmigo y matarme él mismo- declara completamente normal sin ningún disgusto en la voz ni rencor. -pero lo que me perturbó fue lo ultimo que me dijo- anuncia dejando atrás la simpatía en su rostro y cambiando el tono de su voz por mas seriedad. -broly está decidido a matar a vegeta y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo- concluye sumamente alarmante. Nuevamente angustia y preocupación surgen.

-kakaroto ¿te dijo algo mas? ¿Algo relacionado con lo que planea hacer para lograrlo?- le pregunta raditz acercándose a nosotros. Él, con rostro pensativo recuerda la charla que tuvo con broly.

-Mm... no, no dijo nada mas- responde al fin. Todos nos tomamos un minuto a pensar lo que está tramando pero somos interrumpidos por un medico que solicitaba la presencia de raditz. Me despido de mis amigos y decido acompañarlo, debo escuchar lo que le dirá.

-hemos encontrado una anomalía en el sector cardiaco del paciente- comienza hablando el hombre, desafortunadamente con malas noticias. -su corazón ha sufrido una inestabilidad lo que le ha provocado un letal ataque al mismo- explica resumidamente el gran problema que tiene kakaroto.

-¿no hay una cura para su enfermedad?- le interroga raditz al comprender de que se trata de un problema de corazón. El saiayin frente a nosotros gira negativamente la cabeza.

-este problema en particular es muy escaso en los saiayin por lo tanto aun no se ha encontrado una cura segura- le informa el verdadero problema de kakaroto.

-yo la crearé- afirmo convencida interrumpiendo su conversación. El medico me mira despectivo al escuchar tal atrevimiento. -disculpe no me presenté, soy bulma brief, uno de los principales científicos del palacio- me presento con cierta nota de orgullo. Muy pocas veces utilizo ese titulo, solo cuando es necesario y la situación lo amerita. El saiayin al conocer mi labor prontamente me mira respetuoso, aun con indiferencia hacia a mí, ya que al fin y al cabo sigo siendo una esclava. -necesito los recientes análisis de su estado y los estudios que llevaron a cabo al pensar en una cura- le demando exigente. Sin articular ni una palabra se retira a buscar lo que le pedí. Raditz me mira incrédulo.

-¿estás segura de poder crear una cura?- me cuestiona.

-haré todo lo posible- le aseguro firme. Tras unos minutos de espera el mismo medico me entrega una pila de informes referidos a la enfermedad. Me despido de raditz y me dirijo a la sala científica. Al llegar mis compañeros de trabajo me interrogan sobre mi nueva invención y al igual que raditz y el medico se limitan a mirarme incrédulos y desconfiados de que lo logre. No me importan sus miradas y sus cuestionamientos en cuanto a mi éxito con la cura, yo buscaré la manera de ayudar a kakaroto y solucionar su problema, estoy decidida a encontrar e idear esa cura. Me paso el resto de la tarde leyendo los informes que me confirieron, conociendo meticulosamente la enfermedad, las probables causas que la provocan y analizo los avances de los médicos al idear una cura. Observo la hora por primera vez en el día y descubro que ya es hora de finalizar. Tomo todos los informes y apuntes propios y camino hacia mi cuarto.

Apenas llego, me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. Al salir del baño observo la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, me había olvidado que los dejé allí al entrar a la habitación. Me dispongo a tomarlos y llevarlos a mi cuarto pero algo me detiene. Vegeta abre la puerta y en silencio entra. Yo lo miro a los ojos pero él no me dirige la mirada, solo me ignora. A punto de irme resuelvo quedarme y enfrentarlo. -vegeta- lo llamo insegura esperando a que me mire pero no lo hace. Él camina hacia su armario y busca ropa nueva. Noto que la que trae puesta está completamente destrozada. -tal vez te enteraste sobre la enfermedad de kakaroto- le hablo esperanzada de que me dirija un poco de su atención pero él continúa con la búsqueda de un nuevo uniforme. -como no existe una definitiva cura me ofrecí a crear una- le enseño desde mi lugar los informes que tengo en mis brazos, en vano ya que continúa sin responderme, ahora dándome la espalda.

Comienza a despojar su ropa, primero deslizando el traje hasta la cintura dejando todo el dorso y abdomen descubiertos. Estoy fastidiada con su silencio y su oposición a verme. Enojada abandono los informes sobre el escritorio y camino tres pasos hacia delante, asegurándome de que esta vez me escuche en serio. -vegeta ¿Por qué no me mataste anoche? Así no tenias que volver a escucharme- le pregunto finalmente lo que tanto me cuestioné durante la noche. No me responde pero esta vez se inmoviliza por completo y deja de preocuparse por vestirse. La furia disipa todo raciocinio y en este momento verdaderamente ya nada me importa. Quiero una sensata explicación del porque no me mató cuando pudo hacerlo, quiero una respuesta y voy a obtenerla sin importar las consecuencias.

Decidida camino hacia él, lo rodeo y me detengo frente suyo. Vegeta finalmente eleva su mirada, la indiferencia predomina en sus vacíos ojos. Con el seño fruncido y notablemente molesta le ordeno: -hazlo- una nota de incomprensión a mis palabras se percibe en su rostro. -mátame- le revelo a lo que me refería anteriormente. Ahora su rostro se torna totalmente incrédulo y su mirada temerosa. -¡mátame!- le exijo nuevamente permaneciendo firme con la frialdad. Tras unos minutos en silencio su rostro se endurece, las facciones se transmutan morbosas y una vez mas no comprendo el significado de su mirada ni logro distinguir que emociones son reflejadas en sus ojos.

Aun así mantengo mi postura, no desvío la mirada ni por un segundo y lo observo expectante esperando su reacción. Sin emitir ni una palabra, mirándome directamente a los ojos estira su brazo derecho hasta tomar mí cuello sin emplear demasiada fuerza al hacerlo. A pesar de ello me conservo estática, mirándolo desafiante y firme con mi demanda. Como ya lo dije, en este momento nada me importa. Algo llama mi atención, su agarre es diferente al de la otra noche. Ahora su mano rodea mi cuello pero ocupa toda la nuca dejando libre la parte delantera. Ahora sus ojos son más expresivos y un extraño brillo desprenden. Su rostro persiste con la frialdad e indiferencia, definitivamente no concuerda con su mirada. Ahora la incertidumbre me domina.

Lentamente comienza a atraerme hacia él. Ni siquiera yo se porque permanezco inmóvil concediéndole acercarme a su cuerpo. Imprevistamente y de un solo tirón elimina toda distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío e instantáneamente posa sus labios sobre los míos. Lo único que atino a hacer es elevar mínimamente mis brazos y posar mis manos sobre su pecho sin empujarlo ni moverlo un milímetro. Aun mantengo mis ojos abiertos y observo que él los ha cerrado. Permanecemos inactivos durantes varios segundos, el no remueve su boca ni su lengua se adentra a la mía, solo mantiene paralizados sus labios sobre los míos, los cuales igualmente lo imitan.

No consigo a creer lo que está sucediendo ni tengo la mas minima idea de que hacer. Él abre los ojos y encuentra los míos observándolo. Seguidamente se aparta de mis labios y por ende de mi cuerpo. Me libera de su agarre y silencioso da media vuelta. Antes de darme la espalda alcanzo a descifrar su mirada, percibo decepción y vergüenza. Entonces reacciono. Él no me asesinó porque en realidad no lo deseaba, se lo impedía un cierto afecto, por mas minúsculo que fuera. Me siento estúpida por no haberlo descubierto antes, por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo y por no haber disfrutado este beso.

Vegeta apenas da tres pasos que lo tomo de la mano y sin decirle absolutamente nada lo beso. Sin miedos ni nervios verdaderamente lo beso. Poso mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla conservando unidas muestras manos en un firme agarre. Él corresponde mi beso y con plena seguridad penetra mi boca hasta tocar mi lengua anhelante por el contacto. Su mano izquierda se aferra de mi cintura sin romper la unión de nuestras manos. En cuanto a mí, presiono aun más mi mano contra la suya y acaricio lenta y tiernamente su rostro mientras saboreo su boca y conozco su lengua.

Como dije, hace mucho que ya nada me importa, nada más que este amor, que él, que este beso, que esta apreciable verdad. Si, nada me importa más que saber finalmente que ambos compartimos un mismo sentimiento hacia el otro.

**notas de la autora: hola! y aqui tenemos el primer beso! q sucederá luego de esto? como actuaran ahora q saben lo q el otro siente? espero q les esté gustando el fic y dejen review! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **

**sasusaku fr, YouKoPro, verodelprado: gracias por poner el fic como historia favorita! y si me olividé de alguien mas perdón y gracias tambien!**


	15. Chapter 15

Quince: amor

La tomó posesivamente de la cintura recorriendo sus labios por su cuello, deleitándose con la exquisitez de su piel. Ella se atrincheró a su cuerpo, abrazando vigorosamente su cuello y sujetando con gran fuerza sus piernas a su cadera. Sus poderosas manos acariciaban con ímpetu y delicadeza a la vez el débil cuerpo de la humana.

Extasiada por las placenteras caricias del hombre, no pudo evitar emitir reiteradas veces gemidos de placer y apretar con furor cada músculo que cubría su masculino cuerpo. Las prendas que traían puestas fueron desaparecieron de la vista de ambos dejando semidesnudos sus excitados cuerpos. Aun sujetada a la pelvis del hombre, ella besaba intensamente sus labios e igualmente acariciaba cada parte de su fibroso cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla, la presionó ansioso contra la pared haciendo que la joven sintiera su virilidad latente y su cola que inspeccionaba detalladamente cada fragmento de su anatomía se aferró a su pierna hasta llegar a su tobillo. Sus satisfactorias caricias descendieron por el fino cuello de la mujer hasta llegar a sus agraciados pechos, a los cuales le prestó la debida atención acariciándolos aun mas lento y suave tras haber destrozado de un tirón su corpiño. Luego fue besando su plano vientre llegando a su excitada feminidad y de un mordisco le arrancó la prenda intima que vestía. Él pudo ver un leve rubor cubriendo las mejillas de la joven, nunca había estado tan íntimamente con alguien como ahora. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, seria el primero en tomarla, en hacerla completamente suya y ella seria la primera mujer que tomaría. Nuevamente la besó en los labios más intenso, más salvaje, mas apasionado. Posó su mano derecha en su cintura y la otra en su espalda presionando sus cuerpos, eliminando toda distancia entre ellos. Era increíble la sensación de su desnudo cuerpo rozando con el suyo.

Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras se ceñía con más impulso a su cadera, dejando al descubierto sus incontenibles ansias de unirse a él. Lo único que los separaba era el bóxer de vegeta. De pronto ella se detiene con las caricias y se separa de sus labios, una baja risa se escapa de su boca al ver la sorpresa y el disgusto formarse en el rostro del hombre. Aun abrazada a su cuello desenreda sus piernas y sus pies tocan el piso. Él se niega a soltarla y la rodea de la cintura con sus brazos, bulma posa sus calidas manos en su pecho y le da un pequeño beso. Lo mira a los ojos y con una juguetona mirada lo empuja lentamente hacia atrás. Él entiende su acción y se deja llevar hasta sentarse al filo de la cama que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Bulma se mantiene de pie y ejerce presión en su pecho para que posteriormente su espalda toque la suave seda de las sabanas. Desciende pausadamente sus manos por su pecho, conociendo a cabalidad sus perfectos abdominales. Se detuvo al llegar a su bóxer y un aire de duda y titubeo la bloqueaba. Él lo notó pero una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que ella siguió el camino de su cuerpo y terminó de despojarlo de la última prenda que lo cubría. Por unos segundos observó perpleja el completo cuerpo desnudo del individuo frente a ella, era la primera vez que veía así a un hombre.

Vegeta lo supo por la expresión en su mirada y también descubrió la repentina incertidumbre de la mujer en cuanto a que hacer. Entonces se incorporó de la cama conservándose aun sentado a ella, mirándola a los ojos tomó su mano derecha y la atrajo mansamente hacia él. Bulma finalmente reaccionó y se acercó a su cuerpo sentándose sobre él, sintiendo el ardiente contacto de su hombría con su feminidad. Súbitamente su respiración se aceleró y un leve temblor recorrió por su espina dorsal.

Ambos no realizaron ningún movimiento solo observaban al otro esperando a que diera el primer paso. Vegeta se acercó a su rostro y besó apasionadamente sus labios, ella nuevamente acaricio su cabello y rodeó sus piernas a su cintura. La excitación ya lo había dominado plenamente pero el contacto tan intrínseco con su cuerpo lo descontrolaba totalmente. Era una dulce tortura cada segundo que trascurría. Acariciaba cada curva y jugaba con su tenue cabello mientras la besaba. Sin previo aviso y de un brusco empuje la penetró pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó un dinámico clamor escapar de sus labios, deshaciendo el beso que los unía.

-bulma- la llamó sin importarle expresar preocupación en su voz. A causad de su inexperiencia la había lastimado. Ella no respondió solo lo abrazó posando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sujetándose aun mas a él, sintiendo su miembro adentrándose a ella. Sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos se levantó de la cama y dio media vuelta. Con mucha delicadeza se recostó sobre ella y presionó ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de ella. Siguió acariciándola, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel, besando cada rincón de su frágil cuerpo. Ella aun mantenía sus piernas firmes a su pelvis, pegada a su cuerpo. Besándola se adentró aun más en ella y comenzó a empujar lentamente.

El dolor fue sustituido por una desconocida sensación. El éxtasis y la lujuria se apoderaban del ambiente y los envolvía a ambos. Ella tiraba frenéticamente los cabellos de vegeta, enterraba salvajemente sus uñas en su espalda y crecían los gemidos de placer a medida que él aumentaba con las embestidas. Esto lo excitaba enormemente y lo incitaba a empujar con más fuerza y potencia. Podían sentir llegar a su liberación. Al unísono alcanzaron el orgasmo y un ahogador gemido se escapó de los labios de bulma seguido de un desgarrador gruñido procedente de la garganta de vegeta.

Exhaustos se desplomaron sobre la cama, él rodeó su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia el suyo. Ella volteó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, lo miró alegre y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él acaricio una vez más su cabello y se permitió dormir con la criatura, sin sospechar soñar con ella y caer dominado a su amor.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que distingo son cabellos azules desparramados sobre la almohada. El perfume de su cabello es terriblemente parecido a jazmín. También puedo sentir la esencia y el aroma a excitación y sudor de nuestros cuerpos derramado sobre la sabana, un dulce recuerdo de la noche anterior y una firme prueba de que no fue solo un sueño. Automáticamente la abrazo aun mas, acercándome más a la proximidad de su cuerpo. Nuevamente una sensación de gratificación inunda mi cuerpo al sentir el intrascendente roce de su suave piel contra la mía. Arrimo mi rostro a su cuello depositando un pequeño beso en él. Dirijo mí vista hacia abajo y no solo contemplo la perfección de su bello cuerpo desnudo sino también observo mi cola enrollada en su cintura, adueñándose de ella. Sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo ante la imagen.

Mía. Es lo único que pienso, lo único que ambiciono. De pronto una alarma se enciende en mi cabeza. ¿Mía? La maldita pregunta retumba en mi mente cuestionando mis sentimientos hacia la criatura. Todavía no encuentro palabras para explicar las infinitas emociones que me provoca con solo tocar mi cuerpo y como diablos pretendo saber que es lo que siento por ella. Verdaderamente me enloquece sus radicales cambios de humor, su natural belleza y su embriagante aroma. Tengo deseos de matarla cada vez que insulta y pasa por alto mi autoridad pero mas deseos tengo de besarla y hacerla mía. Tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerle el amor intensamente hasta que grite mi nombre de placer. Extrañamente a su lado todo lo demás desaparece, nada mas importa que ella. Es extraordinaria la sensación de tranquilidad que me produce su sencilla sonrisa y la calidez que me transmiten sus caricias. Me agrada enojarla, escuchar sus gritos de furia y ver su rostro molesto pero me he odiado cada vez que terminamos de discutir y ella contiene las lágrimas que luchan por derramarse. Y a causa de ello he adoptado una innegable resolución: matar a todo aquel que la haga sufrir, que le haga daño. La simple idea de que se aleje de mí, detiene el latido de mi corazón pasando por alto esta invulnerable actitud posesiva hacia ella. Sin pedirlo he adquirido un temor a perderla. ¿Cómo pude permitir convertirme en un débil? ¿Llegar a depender de ella? ¿Desearla? ¿Amarla? Esta última palabra sobresale de todas en el enredo de mi cabeza. Nunca antes me lo había preguntado. Acaso ¿la… amo?

Felizmente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir un ligero movimiento de parte de bulma. No me muevo ni un milímetro. Ella se estira un poco y luego posa su brazo sobre el mío, siente algo peludo enroscado a su cintura. Precavida lo toca y se lleva una sorpresa al ver que es mi cola, se ríe alegremente. Gira su cabeza y finalmente nuestras miradas se encuentran, una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Un rayo de luz ingresa por la ventana y choca contra su blanca piel, resaltando el intenso azul de sus ojos. Pestañea un par de veces y le doy un poco de espacio permitiéndole moverse pero no la libero de mi abrazo ni mi cola de su agarre. Nuestras narices rozan y nuevamente me pierdo en sus ojos.

-hola- me saluda tímidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-hola- la saludo igualmente sin apartar mí vista de ella sonriendo levemente.

-espero haberte dejado dormir- me dice algo incomoda. No le pregunto pues sé que se refiere a sus movimientos mientras duerme. Entre sueños habla y por ende se mueve. Fue un placer escuchar mi nombre surgir de sus labios y como inquietantemente me abrazaba. Me gustaría preguntarle que fue lo que soñó pero creo tener una equivalente idea de qué fue.

-dormí perfectamente- es verdad, a su lado un placentero sueño me envolvió. Sin decir nada me levanto de la cama. Ella se estira un poco más mientras que yo rodeo la cama y de un tirón la despojo de la sabana.

-¿vegeta que estas haciendo?- me pregunta desconcertada cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con sus brazos. A pesar de su enojo la tomo entre mis brazos y me encamino hacia el baño. Aunque no quiera debo borrar nuestras esencias de nuestros cuerpos. Raramente bulma no protesta ni se queja, permanece en silencio abrazando mi cuello. Como me gusta que haga eso. Ingreso al baño y camino hacia la tina. Con mucho cuidado la sitúo allí, ella continúa cubriéndose, al parecer aun siente algo de vergüenza y timidez exponerse desnuda ante mí. Sonrío por ello. Nivelo el estado del agua hasta que la misma emerge tibia del grifo. Ingreso a la bañera junto con bulma y tomo un jabón. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta incrédula.

-¿no es obvio de que te voy a bañar?- soy sincero con la pregunta. Ella me mira con cierta nota de cólera en sus ojos.

-puedo bañarme sola ¿sabes?- afirma cruzando los brazos. Sonrío aun más y tomo su brazo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-lo se- le digo mirándola a los ojos. Ella persiste con su pose. -pero aun así quiero hacerlo yo- le susurro al oído posando levemente mi mano sobre su cadera. Ella no responde y suponiendo que no se resistirá la giro. Con un jarro comienzo a empapar su cuerpo. Siento un leve estremecimiento de su parte cuando el agua toca su piel. Bulma cierra los ojos, recae su cuerpo contra el mío y descasa su cabeza sobre mi hombro. La baño aun más y deseoso poso mi mano sobre su vientre, presionándola contra mí. Ella pasa su mano por mi cuello obligándome a acercarme a su rostro. Asiento mi cabeza sobre su hombro y respiro una vez más mi aroma impregnado en su cuerpo antes de que el agua lo esfume. Sino fuera que estoy conciente de su reciente dolor y que procuro mantener el autocontrol al sentir su calida piel humedecida sobre mi cuerpo confieso que en este momento le haría el amor. Pero por su bienestar debo controlarme y resistir todo salvaje impulso, que se intensifican con cada milímetro de su piel descubierta. Tomo el jabón y comienzo a moverlo en círculos por todo su cuerpo mientras beso su cuello. Escucho un leve suspiro escaparse de sus labios agudizando mis sentidos y descontrolando mi apetito.

Tras mucho esfuerzo logro enjabonarla por completo sin lanzarme a ella como una presa. Bulma da media vuelta y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Pasa la yema de sus dedos por mi frente, mis mejillas y por ultimo mi mentón. No aparto la mirada de sus cristalinos ojos. Poso mi mano sobre su nuca y la atraigo a mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se adhieren. Mantiene sus manos sobre mi rostro mientras que desesperadamente me adentro a su boca. Por unos segundos pierdo la razón y la tomo posesivamente, presionando nuestros cuerpos, intensificando mío deseo de tomarla. Consigo retomar el control y me separo lentamente de su cuerpo. Me mira confundida pero no se atreve a cuestionarme. Decido terminar lo que empecé y comienzo a enjuagarla apresurado a causa de la súbita y evidente excitación de mi cuerpo. Bulma sonríe y hasta ríe alegre accediendo que yo termine de quitarle todo el jabón de su cuerpo. -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- le pregunto con el seño fruncido al terminar de bañarla. Ella me mira divertida.

-tú- responde tomando una toalla de al lado de la tina. Ciñendo la misma a su cuerpo se encamina hacia fuera del baño y se dirige a su cuarto. Mientras ella se extrae el agua yo tomo una fría ducha para calmar las pretensiones de mi cuerpo. Tras unos minutos de apaciguarlo y apagar los ardientes deseos me cubro con una toalla y camino hacia mi cuarto. Observo que la puerta de la habitación de bulma está cerrada. Busco un uniforme en el armario y dispongo a vestirme. Siento un inconfundible Ki acercarse pero continúo cambiándome como si no supiera que ella está detrás de mí. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y descansa su cabeza sobre la curva del mismo. Siento su abrigado cuerpo tocar mi desnudo dorso. Deposita un pequeño beso en mi mejilla izquierda. -nos vemos luego- me confirma apartándose. Antes de que se aleje demasiado de mí tomo su mano derecha y la obligo a voltear. Sin previo aviso la beso sutilmente acariciando su cabello.

-nos vemos luego- reafirmo al terminar de besarla. Ella sonríe y yo la imito. Sin más palabras se retira finalmente del cuarto. Ahora que lo pienso extraordinariamente el hambre no ha hecho su voraz y habitual aparición y no creo que lo haga. No se porque pero gracias a ella me olvido de las básicas necesidades convirtiéndose ella en la primordial. Luego de vestirme no pierdo mas el tiempo y me dirijo hacia la sala del consejo real. Los ancianos deben saber de lo ocurrido. Durante los pasillos sin saber exactamente porque me concentro en buscar su ki. Al ubicarlo siento además otros dos ki muy familiares. ¿Por qué estará con kakaroto y su compañera? No creo que cometa la estupidez de decirles lo que sucedió. A decir verdad no me importa si lo hace. Mataré a todo aquel que se atreva a cuestionar mi relación con bulma. Mi mente nuevamente se estanca. ¿Relación?

-mi rey ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- la voz de un anciano interrumpe mis pensamientos. Después de ingresar a la sala todos los presentes se reverencian ante mí. Mi rostro se endurece y mi mirada enfría. Asiento la cabeza y todos los presentes retoman sus posiciones. Camino hasta el centro de la sala.

-ayer broly y sus compañeros atacaron a kakaroto- comienzo anunciando su traición. -Impedí que lo mataran pero escaparon cuando lo llevé a la sala medica- no daré explicaciones con respecto a como escaparon, sinceramente aun no las sé. Todos comienzan a murmurar, que molesto.

-¿y cual fue el motivo del ataque a su principal soldado?- cuestiona uno de los ancianos. No puedo decir que descubrieron sobre el hijo de kakaroto y ni pienso explicar mis motivos de porque no lo castigué.

-no hay motivo exacto pero lo mas probable es que lo hicieron para provocarme, incitarme a luchar- planeo no dar mas explicaciones pero los ancianos parecen que me tendrán un buen rato.

-majestad ¿podría decirnos exactamente como sucedieron los eventos?- me pide amablemente otro anciano. Como lo suponía, me tendrán un buen rato.

**notas de la autora: hola! bueno vegeta y bulma no solo se besaron, digamos q se dejaron llevar x la situacion.. jaja escribí la escena(lemon) desde mi perspectiva, es medio tonto q lo haya narrado asi, lo hice solo x una cuestion d comodidad pero será la unica excepcion! espero review! quiero saber q les parecio el capitulo! gracias a todos los q leen el fic! besos!**

**Peny hdez: gracias x poner el fic en favoritos! y me alegra q t guste la historia! ;)**

**VladLover: si los primeros besos son especiales, aunq el d vegeta y bulma fue corto el segundo lo recompensó, no? q t parecio el capitulo? **

** Eileen Prince Snape: muchas gracias x todos los review, x poner el fic en favoritos y autor favorito! si ya era hora d q estos dos hicieran algo mas q discutir! jaja **


	16. Chapter 16

Dieciséis: decisión

Me dirijo hacia la sala médica a visitar a milk y a kakaroto. Durante el camino no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche. Aun no consigo creer que realmente vegeta me besó, que luego yo lo besé y después que hayamos hecho el amor. Cuando llegué a este planeta nunca se me pasó por la mente que vegeta seria con quien perdería mi virginidad. Es tan irónico pero a la vez predecible. Aunque en un principio un inexpresable dolor me penetró, luego la sensación de una desconocida gratificación me envolvió por completo y todo lo demás perdió la noción. Fue increíble y aun la emoción de ello me precede. Verdaderamente no me arrepiento de nada, al contrario me alegra haberlo retado a matarme, sino fuera por ello en este momento aun no nos hablaríamos.

En este momento no quiero deliberar lo que sucederá entre nosotros después de esto, no quiero pensar ni alarmarme. Yo sé de sobremanera lo que siento por vegeta y ahora no especularé sobre sus sentimientos al respecto. Quiero disfrutar de él sin preocupaciones, por primera vez luego de tantos años quiero disfrutar mi vida y planeo hacerlo junto a vegeta.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy dentro de la sala médica. Camino hacia el cuarto donde se hospedan mis amigos pero no los encuentro. Me acerco a un medico, desafortunadamente el mismo hombre malhumorado de ayer. -disculpe ¿han cambiado de habitación a los pacientes de la sala 12?- le pregunto lo mas amable posible.

-los pacientes no fueron trasladados- dicta serio manteniendo su vista en una libreta. -estaban en perfectas condiciones y no había razones para mantenerlos aquí- sin mas palabras me deja de lado y continua su recorrido. ¡Que molesto! No me estanco y apresuradamente me retiro de la sala médica. Lo más probable es que se encuentren en su cuarto así que allí iré. ¿Ya le dieron de alta? ¿Tan rápido? En unos cuantos minutos, tras haber caminado por los pasillos finalmente llego al cuarto. Golpeo unas tres veces y espero impaciente a que me atiendan. Segundos después la puerta se abre.

-¡bulma!- exclama sorprendido y alegre mi amigo.

-¡hola kakaroto!- lo saludo sonriente.

-pasa, no te quedes allí- me invita simpático abriendo aun mas la puerta. Ingreso a la habitación y noto que mi amiga no está. -¡milk, bulma vino a visitarnos!- anuncia en un grito hacia un cuarto. Espero ansiosa a que se aparezca y como lo imaginaba no tarda en ello.

-¡bulma!- me nombra jubilosa al verme. Sin dudarlo me arrimo a ella y la abrazo.

-¡milk! Estas…bien- afirmo con cierta perplejidad de que sea así. Me alejo un poco de ella y observándolos a ambos pregunto: -¿pero como es que se sanaron tan rápido?- es algo tonto preguntarlo ya que milk no sufrió ningún daño físico pero kakaroto estaba en un estado difícil de recuperarse.

-es normal que luego de haber estado tan lastimado kakaroto se recupere con rapidez y yo no tuve heridas de ningún tipo por lo que no era necesario atención medica- cierto, los saiayin tienen la capacidad de recobrar sus fuerzas y aumentarlas luego de una critica situación, como estar al borde de perder la vida.

-si pero a milk le recomendaron quedarse unos días mas pero ella se negó- lo dice acusador acercándose a nosotras. Me río con su comentario, es algo común de milk.

-eso no importa y dime ¿ha pasado algo interesante?- pregunta inocentemente milk, sin imaginarse la respuesta que le podría dar ante esa sencilla pregunta. Siento pena de no poder decirle lo que sucedió, ella es mi amiga y nunca nos hemos guardado secretos.

-no nada interesante- lo digo un tanto nerviosa. -pero díganme ¿Cómo están ustedes?- cambio de tema tomando asiento. Mis amigos me imitan y se sientan frente de mí.

-yo me encuentro perfectamente bien- afirma optimista y radiante.

-¿y tu kakaroto? ¿No has sentido ningún dolor en el pecho o algo parecido?- cuestiono de inmediato recordando su enfermedad.

-mmm…- se rasca la cabeza con el rostro pensativo. -no- responde al fin. Yo suspiro aliviada, tal vez los análisis se equivocaron.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- interroga milk intrigada. Me toma desprevenida, al parecer no tienen conocimiento sobre el estado de kakaroto.

-¿acaso no lo saben?- pregunto desconcertada.

-¿Qué deberíamos saber?- las facciones de su rostro denotan la repentina preocupación. Kakaroto se levanta de su asiento y se arrima a su lado. Milk, manteniendo la vista fija en mí, toma la mano de su compañero.

-bueno…es sobre…la salud de kakaroto- percibo un quiebre en su mirada.

-¿Qué le sucede?- teme preguntarlo pero es necesario. No estoy segura de decirlo, los médicos deberían haberlo hecho. Kakaroto asienta la cabeza, como concediéndome permiso pero ¿a que? Entonces comprendo, él lo sabe pero aun no se lo ha dicho a milk. Que tonta soy, desde un principio no debí haber mencionado nada al respecto. Vacilo pero la firme mirada de kakaroto me ordena hacerlo.

-sufre una anomalía en el corazón lo que le provoca serios ataques- soy directa, sin vueltas ni discreciones. Soy cruel, esa es la palabra exacta. Demasiada fría e insensible pero es lo más indicado, no le puedo estar ocultando esto.

Por un eterno minuto milk no responde, su mirada se pierde y la movilidad de su cuerpo permanece intacta. Súbitamente rompe en un desolador llanto, angustiada con el corazón quebrándose en indefinidos pedazos. Me arrepiento profundamente de habérselo dicho pero debía saberlo.

-milk por favor no llores- le suplica kakaroto abrazándola tiernamente. Ella se aferra de su cuerpo y aunque intenta tranquilizarse cede al llanto.

-milk no tienes de que preocuparte- asevero levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento. -y tu tampoco kakaroto- es casi como una orden. Ambos elevan la vista hacia a mí. -ninguno de los dos tiene razón para estarlo- vocifero defraudada por su reacción, se supone que tienen en claro que yo no podía quedarme con lo brazos cruzados al saber esto. -les prometo conseguir la cura- esta decisión la he tomado anteriormente pero ahora la ratifico. Ambos me miran incrédulos pero comprenden por la seriedad de mi voz que es una firme promesa.

-¡oh bulma!- exclama consolada apartándose de kakaroto para avecinarse a mí. Me abraza fuertemente como lo hizo con su compañero. -gracias, se que lo harás- lo dice convencida de mi futuro logro. La abrazo, tomando la decisión de remendar las cosas.

-adelante- respondo tras escuchar unos golpes en mi puerta. Un saiayin entra a la habitación. -dime- le ordeno con la mirada dirigida a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-señor terminamos con la fórmula- me anuncia un soldado que posee grandes dotes científicos.

-¿y funciona?- cuestiono interesado.

-perfectamente- me afirma convencido.

-esta bien, que lo produzcan en grandes cantidades, lo suficiente para cada saiayin- le ordeno.

-si señor- responde retirándose de la sala. Observo a través del vidrio soldados entrenando, preparándose para luchar.

Juntos atacaremos a vegeta y está vez no nos detendrán. Lo decidí hace un par de años, cuando supe que era posible la transformación de oozaru sin la necesidad de que la luna llena esté presente, gracias a una extraña e improbable fórmula. En un principio no creí que fuera cierto pero tras analizar los informes y estudios de un anciano saiayin descubrí que no era tan imposible como lo creía. El anciano era un aliado de mi padre y por ende uno mío. Me ayudó en cada técnica que tramaba para derrotar a vegeta y me ofreció su ayuda para llevar a cabo su mas brillante creación. Desafortunadamente el hombre murió pero me dejó los planos y fórmulas para que terminara con su invento.

Ahora, luego de tres años, finalmente he conseguido que la fórmula funcione exitosamente. Esto nos permitirá convertir en oozaru en plena luz del día y entre todos los saiayin asesinar a vegeta. Le será altamente dificultoso luchar contra todos a la vez y aun más difícil le será vencernos. Si, todo es perfecto. Cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo, de mi tan añorada venganza.

Tras haber explicado con todos los posibles detalles a los ancianos sobre el ataque de broly parece que están satisfechos. -¿entonces eso es todo señor?- me pregunta el principal anciano del consejo.

-aun falta algo- todos los presentes me observan expectantes. Mi conciencia me dice que esto lo hago por bulma. Verdaderamente no se porque lo haré pero estoy decidido a hacerlo. -la ley de los hijos híbridos será modificada- anuncio manteniendo la seriedad en la voz. Todos se miran unos a otros incrédulos.

-¿señor por qué quiere modificar una ley que está impuesta hace más de un siglo?- pregunta el mismo. Nuevamente el molesto murmullo predomina la sala, hasta distingo quejas.

-¡silencio!- acallo sus críticas. Al instante se retorna el inminente silencio. -la cambiaré porque los tiempos cambian- lo digo un tanto caprichoso cruzándome de brazos. Que estúpido motivo, ni yo lo creo. Nadie interviene ni amonesta. Continuo. -se permitirá los hijos entre diferentes razas mientras ambos estén unidos- informo el cambio en la ley.

-¡no puede hacer eso!- declara indignado un saiayin.

-¡degenerará nuestra raza!- afirma otro aún mas molesto. No refuto sus palabras, pues tienen razón. Hace un año atrás habría matado al que se aventurara a siquiera sugerir tal desastrosa idea pero hoy no puedo decir lo mismo. El motivo de mi decisión es mucho más que proteger a kakaroto de un castigo u obtener seres aun más poderosos como resultado. El motivo es personal, es un deseo egoísta, es pensando únicamente en ella. En realidad todo se reduce a ella y como consecuencia hago cosas que nunca creí llegar a hacerlas.

Por eso mismo no puedo evitar imaginar su vientre hinchado, llevando consigo al próximo heredero al trono, a mi hijo. Mi hijo. No hay otro delirio más poderoso que desearlo. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente tal imagen ni deseo pero bulma ha cambiado absolutamente todo en mi vida.

-¡ha perdido el juicio!- la voz de un saiayin furioso me despejada de mis pensamientos. ¿Perdido el juicio? Tal vez, pero aun así no permitiré que se olviden con quien están hablando.

-¡¿Se atreven a desobedecerme?- pregunto iracundo expulsando inconcientemente mi ki. -¡soy su rey!- determino perdiendo el control de mi poder. Todos se espantan al sentir mi ki. -¡he tomado una decisión y se cumplirá!- afirmo firmemente severo. Me dirijo a la puerta y antes de salir giro hacia ellos. -y si alguien se opone, pues, enfrénteme- propongo tajante retirándome finalmente de la sala.

**notas de la autora: hola! se han tomado muchas decisiones pero tal vez la d vegeta fue un poco..precipitada? no lo s, creo q lo hice muy sentimental a nuestro saiayin, q creen ustedes? bueno espero q les haya gustado y quiero review con sus opiniones! ;) nos vemos en la proxima! besos!**

**VladLover: gracias! me alegra q t haya gustado la escena! bulma tiene entre 18 o 19 años y vegeta es 4 años mayor q ella, es gracioso xq me he olvidado o mejor dicho me he confundido con las edades de mi propio fic! soy un desastre! jaja y si es raro q vegeta entre 22 o 23 años aun sea virgen pero hay una buena razon dl xq! desde q frizer asesinó a su madre y junto a su padre idearon una venganza, él se enfrascó d lleno en cumplir su objetivo,x lo tanto durante toda su juventud hasta mediados d los 20 solo entrenó, sin importarle lo demas..y luego q se hizo rey kakroto s casó y allí fue cuando conoció a bulma, y desde entonces x alguna personal razon él no le importó eso..(obviamente bulma concentraba toda su atencion jaja) **

**Eileen Prince Snape: gracias x lo d muy bello! me encargué d q goku y vegeta ahora puedieran hacer publica su relacion! ja ) bueno entonces los finales tristes los descarto! jaja **


	17. Chapter 17

Diecisiete: venganza, dulce venganza.

Realmente me había agotado. Toda la tarde me había enfrascado en conseguir esa cura. Y no solo durante el horario de trabajo sino también después en mi cuarto. Tras unas agobiantes horas logré idear una completa cura que garantiza la recuperación total de kakaroto. Con tantas horas de trabajo y sin ningún descanso terminé completamente exhausta durmiéndome sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto.

Ahora siento que mi cuerpo se mueve pero no soy yo quien lo hace. Pesadamente abro lo ojos para asegurarme que el individuo que me tiene entre sus brazos es vegeta. Observo una gran sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Si, indudablemente es él quien me lleva cargando. -vegeta- susurro su nombre cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Me sostengo de su cuello y descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Se encamina hacia la puerta y segundos después siento debajo de mi cuerpo un cómodo y placentero colchón. Automáticamente me acurruco en el mismo acomodando la cabeza y escondiendo mi rostro en la suave almohada. Percibo que de un tirón vegeta me cubre con la manta. No escucho ni siento ningún movimiento después de eso. Posteriormente un leve movimiento de las sabanas me llama la atención pero aun mantengo los ojos cerrados, luego a centímetros de mí un imperceptible calor me atrae e instintivamente me arrimo a él. Vegeta pasa su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda posando su mano sobre mi cadera, atrayendo aun más nuestros cuerpos. Por mi parte descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro rozando ligeramente mis labios y nariz en su cuello. -lo logré vegeta- le anuncio triunfante. -creé una cura- sonrío alegre aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-por supuesto que lo lograrías- me afirma. Abro levemente los ojos y observo que sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa. Remuevo la cabeza de su lugar y acercándome por completo a su rostro levemente poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Lo beso suave y dulcemente. Termino el beso con otro más breve y pequeño. Noto ese penetrante brillo en sus ojos y una increíble sonrisa en su rostro. Sin más fuerzas ni energías descaso momentáneamente mi frente contra la suya hasta permitir que mi cabeza se desmorone a un costado. El comienza a acariciar mi cabello y lo último que siento es un mínimo pero patente beso sobre mi frente.

El ruido de agua salpicando sobre el embaldosado me despierta. Perezosamente abro los ojos y la luz del sol ingresa por la ventana permitiéndome notar que la puerta del baño se encuentra abierta. Comienzo a estirarme hasta enderezarme por completo, posando mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. Paso mis manos por los ojos logrando despertarme cabalmente. A punto de levantarme vegeta camina hacia el armario con una toalla cubriendo desde la cadera hacia abajo. -buenos días- lo saludo jovial levantándome de la cama.

-igualmente- me responde considerablemente simpático. Comienzo a acomodar la cama pero me distraigo al ver que vegeta se despoja de la toalla y resulta totalmente desnudo. Permanezco observándolo atenta como si nunca lo hubiera visto así. De repente él gira la cabeza y me mira juguetón. Instantáneamente bajo la mirada y continuo con mi quehacer. Siento como mi rostro se ruboriza de la súbita vergüenza y su gracia de verme así.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto accediéndole a vegeta un poco mas de privacidad, aunque parece que a él no la apetece en absoluto. Busco ropa nueva y me visto. Luego me retiro caminando hacia el cuarto de vegeta pero al notar su ausencia opto por ir a la sala donde seguro está. Como lo suponía, está sentando en la silla principal de la mesa. Abundante comida se encuentra servida sobre la misma pero todo está intacto. Vegeta aun no ha comida nada. Me arrimo a la silla de al lado y tomo asiento. Al ver tanta comida recuerdo la necesidad de alimentarme y unos gruñidos originarios de mi estomago hacen notar lo mucho que lo requiero en este momento. Ambos comenzamos a comer. Me sirvo raciones pequeñas y las consumo con mayor lentitud a diferencia de vegeta que predeciblemente consume desaforadamente la comida frente a él. No me sorprende ya que conviví y comí junto a un saiayin con un semejante apetito durante dos años.

Tras unos largos minutos ambos terminamos con nuestro almuerzo. Él se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al baño. Por mi parte me pongo de pie y camino hacia mi cuarto, busco mis apuntes de la cura. Al salir de la habitación noto que vegeta aun está allí colocándose una capa. Dejo los papeles y cuadernos sobre el escritorio de su cuarto y me arrimo a él.

-déjame ayudarte- le aviso deteniéndome frente suyo. Para sorpresa mía no se opone ni se resiste a que lo haga. Mientras coloco su capa en el comienzo de su armadura, percibo unos penetrantes ojos oscuros observándome fijamente. Consigue ponerme nerviosa y que mantenga firme la vista en lo que hago. -ya está- anuncio apresurada en irme tras haber colocado exitosamente la capa. Antes de que me avecine a la puerta vegeta reaparece frente mío, apoyándose sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Primero me asusto un poco, segundo imito su pose y añado un cierto enojo en la mirada, tercero lo miro directo a los ojos y cuarto termino riéndome abiertamente. Vegeta me mira confundido, logrando que me divierta aun mas con su reacción. Me acerco a él, aun con los brazos cruzados y me paralizo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. -¿creíste que me pondrías nerviosa?- objeto antes de que realice otro provocador movimiento. Pretendí que así yo lograría ponerlo nervioso pero ni una pizca de alteración en su rostro noto. Deshace su pose y su brazo izquierdo pasa por mi cintura mientras que su mano derecha se posa sobre mi cuello, atrayéndome hasta un milímetro de sus labios. Mantengo la vista fija en sus ojos.

-esa no era mi intención- me afirma sonriente desviando su mirada hacia mis labios. Su voz sonó de lo más seductora y tentadora, tanto que no puedo resistirme. Uno nuestros labios en un febril beso y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él remueve sus brazos de su lugar y acomoda sus manos sobre los costados de mi cuello, presionando tenuemente y adentrándose aun mas a mi boca comienza a movernos de lugar.

Tras unos pasos siento detrás de mí la puerta. Sin siquiera saber porque inconscientemente abrazo su cuello e impulsivamente rodeo su cadera con mis piernas. Vegeta me toma posesivamente de la cintura y me presiona contra la puerta. Nos besamos ansiosos y anhelantes de algo mas, no nos importa quedarnos sin oxigeno. Repentinamente se detiene y aparentemente sereno se acerca a mi oído, rozando sus labios. Yo presiono desesperada mi agarre y hasta un gemido se escapa de mis labios. -esta era mi intención- mis ojos se abren bruscamente y una desconocida furia se asoma en mi mirada. Él se aleja un poco y me observa con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro. Lo miro desconcertada y mas que encolerizada. Silenciosa, detenidamente me aparto de su cuerpo. Verdaderamente no se cual será la apariencia de mi rostro pero de seguro demuestra exactamente lo que siento. Mis pies tocan el piso y mis manos la puerta. Vegeta se separa de mi lado, me rodea y con una maldita sonrisa y unos ojos satisfechos toma el picaporte. -nos vemos a la noche- se despide alegre y orgulloso del resultado de su propósito.

En cuanto a mí, furiosa retengo un histérico grito con la seguridad de que esto no se ha terminado. Compensaré este encuentro y será un día inolvidable para vegeta. Será muy divertido y en especial muy satisfactorio para mí. Vegeta tendrá que ducharse con agua prácticamente congelada después de mi pequeña función. Con esa idea y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro me marcho a mi trabajo.

El día transcurre normalmente, los demás científicos se encargan de terminar la armadura que en un principio comencé a crear mientras que yo me dediqué a finalizar la cura de kakaroto. Luego de diversos intentos y varias complicaciones lo logré. Enfrasqué el transparente líquido y lo guardé cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de mi bata científica. Sin darme cuenta mi turno había concluido. Me despedí de todos y me retiré de la sala.

Durante el camino pensé en pasar por la habitación de milk y darle el antídoto a kakaroto pero entonces lo reconsideré y la idea de llevar a cabo mi venganza era más atrayente que eso. Me dirigí directo a mi cuarto y tras pasar varios minutos buscando lo necesario para mi plan, ya estaba lista para comenzar a jugar. Escucho a la puerta principal abrirse e inmediatamente lo espero afuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?- en el instante que ingresa se detiene a observarme minuciosamente e interroga sobre mi atuendo, que por cierto es bastante revelador. Llevo puesto un diminuto short color carmesí, acompañado con una elegante blusa de seda de escote pronunciado que escasamente cubre el abdomen y pecho. Percibo la lujuria desencadenarse en sus ojos.

-te reto a una apuesta- lo desafío sonriente manteniendo neutral la mirada de toda oculta intención en mi oferta.

-¿una apuesta?- pregunta sospechoso. Yo solo asiento la cabeza afirmativamente. -habla- me ordena interesado cruzando los brazos, apoyándose sobre la puerta.

-bueno en realidad es… un juego- afirmo. Vegeta arquea una ceja. -que consiste en seducirnos mutuamente y quien ceda primero pierde- muevo los brazos hacia atrás uniendo las manos en un puño mientras que cierro los ojos inclinando tímidamente la cabeza hacia un costado. Vegeta se cree mi actuación.

-¿y que obtengo si gano?- pregunta por el premio, convencido de que ya ha ganado.

-lo que quieras, sin excepciones- le prometo.

-acepto- camina hacia a mí y me arrincona completamente contra la puerta. Se detiene a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, estira sus brazos al nivel de mis hombros y posa sus manos sobre la pared. Se acerca a mi rostro y roza mi mejilla con sus labios. -¿comenzamos?- me susurra insinuante al oído. Aclaro la garganta y acelero mi respiración, solo para darle un poco de confianza. Como lo esperaba vegeta sonríe victorioso. Me remuevo de mi lugar agachándome y rodeándolo lo posiciono contra la puerta.

-por supuesto- le digo posando mi mano sobre su pecho. Le doy la espalda y me encamino hacia el baño. -no perdamos tiempo- le aviso mientras camino detenidamente, meneando la cadera. Me detengo en la puerta, lo miro por encima del hombro y le lanzo una mirada provocativa. Antes de ingresar lo observo una vez mas, alcanzo a ver cierta sorpresa en su rostro y como se apresura en seguirme. Sonrío complaciente con su reacción.

Traspaso la puerta y me encamino a la tina que se encuentra repleta de burbujeante agua tibia. Me detengo frente a ella y me siento al filo de la misma. Cruzo las piernas y provocadoramente llamo a vegeta con el dedo índice, quien me obedece y se arrima a mi cuerpo. Me levanto y lo rodeo. Él esta a centímetros de la tina y confieso que estoy tentada a empujarlo dentro de ella pero eso solo arruinaría mi plan.

Empiezo a sacarle su armadura que aunque me cuesta mucho logro hacerlo. Luego acariciando su pecho seductoramente lo despojo de la parte superior de su traje. Poso mis manos sobre su torso desnudo y acariciando ligeramente desciendo hasta llegar a su cadera. Hecho un vistazo a su rostro y observo que sus ojos están cerrados, sonrío ante ello. Comienzo a despojarlo lentamente de su pantalón y me llevo una grata sorpresa al ver su excitado miembro. Sonrío maliciosamente, disfrutando cada segundo.

Desprevenidamente vegeta me toma de la cintura y me atrae a él, presionando nuestros cuerpos. Tiene una picara sonrisa en el rostro. Me da media vuelta, siento su desnudo pecho detrás de mi espalda y su palpitante virilidad empujar. Pasa delicadamente su mano por mi cuello descendiendo hasta mi cadera y de un tirón me desgarra la blusa. Tras haber arruinado una gran prenda acaricia mi vientre y besa mi cuello. No puedo evitar estremecerme ante su tacto. Segundos después siento sus labios sobre mi espalda y sus manos moviéndose ondeadamente por mi cuerpo llegan al short. Comienza a deslizarlo por mis piernas mientras besa lo que deja a su paso y es extremadamente pausado en ello. Termina besando mis piernas y acariciándolas con gran esmero.

No puedo permitir que continúe así, a este paso terminará ganando. Cuando se pone de pie giro hacia él y lo empujo lentamente hasta la tina. Sin tener que pedírselo ingresa a ella pero me toma de la mano y me introduce junto con él. Nuevamente me presiona contra su cuerpo pero soy rápida en descenderlo hasta que se sumerge por completo. El agua se desborda y solo lo empapa hasta la cintura. Me nivelo a su mirada y me posiciono sobre él. Sin perder tiempo vegeta posa sus manos sobre mi cadera mientras que yo me acerco a su oído. -¿Cómo se encuentra el agua mi rey?- no soy sarcástica al decirlo, mas bien cortés. Dirijo mi mirada a la suya y me sonríe satisfecho. Ambos aun nos encontramos semidesnudos. Comienzo a besar su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales donde el agua me impide continuar. Manteniendo la vista fija en sus ojos paso detenidamente mis manos por encima de su hombría y con una disimulada sonrisa lo despojo de la prenda que lo cubre. Noto una alteración en su rostro al hacerlo ya que cierra sus ojos levemente y hasta puedo jurar haberlo visto suspirar. Tiro la prenda hacia a fuera de la bañera y en menos de un segundo lo tengo frente mío. Sin alcanzar a atajarme vegeta si sitúa sobre mi cuerpo sumergiendo por completo el mío. La tibia agua no es nada comparada al ardiente calor que emana nuestros cuerpos en este momento.

-déjame devolverte el favor- me dice astuto al tiempo que pasa sus manos por mis hombros y descendiendo mansamente me quita el corpiño. Deposita un pequeño beso sobre mi desnudo pecho y no puedo retener un gemido. Cierro los ojos y él continúa descendiendo. Mientras besa tiernamente mis pechos desliza la última prenda que me viste. Mi rostro se sonroja al comprender la máxima proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y lo tan excitados que se encuentran.

Sin mas paciencia vegeta une nuestros labios. Desde un principio el beso es apasionado, tornándose cada vez más ardiente y excitante. Nos acariciamos desenfrenadamente, adentrándonos aun más. Una vez mas el nerviosismo se hace presente y la fogosidad se incrementa cada vez más. Instintivamente mis piernas se aferran a su cadera, sintiendo la colosal excitación de vegeta. Ambos nos hemos olvidado por completo la apuesta y nos guiamos por nuestros deseos.

Impaciente precipitadamente vegeta me penetra al tiempo que sujeta con fuerza mi cintura. Retengo el gemido de dolor a causa de su súbita e intensa penetración. Continuamos con las enloquecedoras caricias y los profundos besos. El dolor no es tan intenso como la primera vez y ahora el placer de su penetración llega más rápido.

Se controla con sus impulsos y lentamente comienza a empujar, provocando aun más satisfacción. No desiste con las exaltadas caricias ni yo con los frenéticos rascuños que son inevitables. Los excitados gemidos de ambos retumban en el baño y las caricias estremecen hasta lo mas recóndito de nuestro ser. Aumenta cada vez más las embestidas y empuja con más fuerza. No consigo evitar jalar de su cabello mientras que mis piernas abrazan poderosamente su cintura, adentrando completamente su virilidad.

Minutos más tarde una enérgica sensación vibra dentro de mi cuerpo obligándome a clavar las uñas sobre su espalda. No puedo impedir gemir descontroladamente al sentir el cabal éxtasis del orgasmo. Vegeta tampoco retiene sus gruñidos que se transforman en desesperantes gemidos. Abrazo con ímpetu su cuello mientras que él descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Tras varios minutos persistiendo en esa posición cansada y débilmente me reclino sobre el filo de la bañera. A diferencia de mí, vegeta permanece activo acariciándome y besando. No puedo creer lo agotada que me siento y como bruscamente se está apoderando el sueño de mí. Él nota mi cansancio y cuidadosamente sale de mí, toma con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez mi cuerpo y se pone de pie. Pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y se retira de la bañera. Se dirige a su cuarto y a pesar de que mi cuerpo aun está empapado de agua, como el suyo, me recuesta sobre la cama.

-vegeta no sigas así sino te obligaré a que me arropes todas las noches- le advierto sonriente mientras él cubre mi desnudez con una sábana. Se acuesta en la cama e inmediatamente me arrimo a su cuerpo.

-entonces sino me queda otra opción, tendré que hacerlo- lo dice aparentemente resignado, divertido y sonriente. Sonrío aun mas y descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro, poso mi mano derecha arriba de su pecho y la pierna sobre la suya, entrelazando así nuestros cuerpos. Él pasa su brazo derecho por debajo de mi espalda y como lo suponía me presiona levemente contra él. -¿y como quedamos con la apuesta?- me pregunta intrigado, minutos después.

-definitivamente en un empate- afirmo. Él sonríe al parecer satisfecho con el desenlace de nuestro juego. El sueño y la fatiga surten efecto y mis ojos se cierran sin oposición. Insisto en abrirlos, aun quiero observar a vegeta, aun quiero permanecer despierta a su lado y disfrutar de este momento.

-duérmete- me ordena al notar mi lucha contra el sueño.

-no tengo sueño- fallidamente miento al respecto y por supuesto él no me cree.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan terca?- me cuestiona cerrando levemente los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-cuando tú dejes de ser tan orgulloso- afirmo sonriente. Él no me refuta, solo permanece en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente mis ojos caen rendidos y ya no me opongo. Lo último que siento es un pequeño beso en mi frente, luego de ello la inconciencia toma lugar en mi mente.

**notas de la autora: hola! bueno bulma no ganó su apuesta pero tampoco vegeta! x el momento estan disfrutando d su secreta relacion, pero cuanto durará? gracias a todos los q leen el fic! dejen review! adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dieciocho: promesa

Debo decírselo pero no quiero hacerlo. Tengo una vaga idea de cómo reaccionará y prefiero evitarlo. En este momento bulma aun no se ha despertado. Lentamente y sigiloso remuevo mis brazos de su cuerpo. Automáticamente ella me busca pero no me encuentra en la cama. -¿vegeta?- me llama irguiéndose y abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

-debo irme- el tono de mi voz es mas punzante de lo que esperé. Busco rápido un uniforme en el armario.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunta desconfiada. Pues aun no ha amanecido y raramente entreno a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada. No respondo y mi vista está en el uniforme que hallé. Bulma nota el atuendo real que me dispongo a vestir. -te vas a una misión ¿verdad?- me pregunta con cierta desilusión en la voz. Sigo sin responder y apresuradamente comienzo a vestirme. Al no escuchar respuesta y ser prácticamente ignorada bulma se levanta de la cama. -podrías decírmelo- me reclama demandante ciñendo a su cuerpo la sábana se dirige hacia su cuarto.

-no tengo porque informarte sobre los asuntos del reino- mentira. Mis palabras contradicen lo que en verdad pienso.

-¿Por qué soy solo una esclava? ¿Por qué no significo nada?- pregunta retóricamente deteniéndose y volteando hacia a mí. Ahora su mirada se torna desafiante y decepcionada a la vez. El silencio es una clara respuesta para ella, cuando para mí solo significa una vana solución a mi dificultad. Un inusual pero conocido brillo noto en sus ojos. Como odio lastimarla pero no tengo otra opción, elijo esto a una dolorosa despedida. Sin vociferar nada mas regresa a su cuarto y cierra con furia la puerta.

En cuanto a mí permanezco silencioso y trato de convencerme que es lo mejor. Termino de vestirme y sin verla por ultima vez me retiro de la habitación. Me dirijo hacia la sala de controles generales, donde se planifican las misiones de los soldados y por supuesto las reuniones con planetas aliados. Esta vez iré a un planeta no tan lejano del nuestro, llamado Nehemita. Me reuniré con el gobernante del mismo para discutir sobre nuestra oferta de ser un aliado del reino saiayin. Es beneficioso para la relación entre los planetas que los visite personalmente a platicar los asuntos pendientes que tengamos. Durante el camino ya se observan a soldados preparándose. Un ejército me acompañará, solo para conservar los protocolos. Al llegar a la sala todos los presentes al igual que los soldados del pasillo se inclinan ante mí respetuosamente. Asiento la cabeza y continúo caminando.

-señor están preparando su nave, en menos de una hora despegarán- me informa un saiayin.

-¡vegeta!- giro a ver quien es el individuo que me llama.

-¿si kakaroto?- pregunto algo molesto observándolo con el seño fruncido.

-¿ya nos vamos?- interroga impaciente e inquieto. Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que me acompaña a una reunión está ansioso. Desde que ya no invadimos a los planetas y no los conquistamos, verdaderamente todos los saiayin, incluyéndome, estamos deseosos por salir en la primera misión que nos ofrezcan. Los entrenamientos se han convertido en una rutina y ya no es emocionante aun con las cámaras de gravedad.

-dentro de una hora- respondo finalmente su pregunta. Antes de que insista con la misma pregunta unas diez veces seguidas me retiro de la sala. Camino hacia el patio externo, donde la nave está asentada y los sirvientes cargan los insumos necesarios para el viaje. Me avecino a unos cuantos metros de la misma y observo tranquilamente el trabajo que realizan. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sabía que esto sucedería. Es por eso mismo que evité decírselo ayer cuando me informaron sobre la reunión. Planeaba partir antes de que despertara y así obviar las despedidas y las lagrimas de ella, que tanto odio que ocurra. Pero antes de irme tengo que asegurarme del bienestar de bulma. A unos pasos siento un ki detrás de mí. Perfecto, es quien necesitaba.

Los días perfectos no se repiten. Me dirijo molesta hacia la habitación de milk, es más seguro que esté allí. Llevo el antídoto en mi mano, se lo daré a milk para que se asegure de que kakaroto la tome. Me llama la atención que por los pasillos mayormente soldados circulan llevando armas consigo. Aunque he vivido durante 3 años aquí confieso que sus presencias aun me intiman y hasta provocan cierto pavor. A pesar de ello camino decidida con la frente en alto sin bajar la mirada ante nadie. Finalmente llego al cuarto y toco dos veces la puerta, espero unos segundos y reitero el mismo golpe. Es un secreto llamado que ambas decidimos que fuera así la ultima vez que nos vimos. Pasan unos minutos y sin preguntar quien soy milk abre la puerta con toda confianza. -¡bulma! pasa- me invita luego de saludarme.

-¡hola milk!- la saludo igualmente ingresando a la habitación. -¿y gohan?- le pregunto al notar su ausencia en la sala.

-acaba de dormirse- me responde sentándose en una silla. -siéntate- me señala la silla ubicada frente suyo. Sin dudar tomo asiento y coloco mis manos sobre la mesa. -¿Qué es eso bulma?- me interroga al ver el pequeño frasco entre mis manos.

-oh esto- le digo observando el objeto, mostrándoselo por completo. -bueno ¿recuerdas que les prometí idear una cura para la enfermedad de kakaroto?- distingo sospecha y titubeo en sus ojos. Ella asienta la cabeza sonriendo gradualmente incrédula. -pues lo hice, logré crearla- anuncio orgullosa entregándole el antídoto a mi amiga. Desconcertada toma mis manos y emocionada me dice:

-oh bulma ¡muchas gracias! ¡No sabes cuan agradecida estoy!- me habla con un hilo de voz y el intenso brillo de sus ojos se forman en pequeñas lagrimas. Verdadera gratitud percibo en ellos. Presiono nuestras manos y sonriendo le digo:

-haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarlos, ustedes son mis amigos y siempre tendrán mi apoyo- le afirmo sinceramente. Ella sonríe plenamente.

-raditz- me llama vegeta observando como los sirvientes preparan su nave. Inmediatamente me acerco a él.

-¿si señor?- le pregunto respetuoso deteniéndome a su lado. Él tarda un poco en responderme como si estuviera pensando exactamente que decirme. Yo lo espero observando la misma escena.

-te encargo el cuidado de mi esclava- en el instante que escucho su pedido no puedo evitar sorprenderme y voltear a verlo incrédulo. -procura que nada le suceda a bulma- su vista aun está dirigida hacia el frente y su tono no es amenazador ni demandante, mas bien temeroso y suplicante. No puedo creer que me esté solicitando proteger a bulma. Kakaroto también me pidió que cuidara a milk pero lo esperaba de él, lo que nunca imaginé es que vegeta me solicitara tal cosa. Él voltea hacia a mí. -¿puedo confiar en ti?- me pregunta seriamente.

-siempre vegeta- le afirmo sin dudar ni por un segundo mi lealtad a él.

-bien- exclama satisfecho con mi palabra, confiando en mí algo tan importante para él. Lo sé, bulma significa mucho para vegeta y nunca se lo recriminaré. Es bueno saber que por primera vez en tantos años es verdaderamente feliz. Y por mi lealtad y honor brindado únicamente a él me aseguraré que nada le suceda a bulma. Es mi palabra, mi promesa a él. Sin más pedidos ni órdenes me retiro silencioso luego de inclinarme reverencialmente hacia mi rey.

-bulma ¡debes acompañarme!-me ordena alarmante levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde?- le pregunto intrigada imitando su acción.

-¡a darle la cura a kakaroto antes de que se vaya!- me informa tomando el frasco, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Me detengo al instante. ¿Hoy mismo se va? Me pregunto incrédula y extrañamente angustiada. Milk regresa por mí al notar que no la seguía y toma mi mano, obligándome a acompañarla. -kakaroto se despidió de nosotros antes de que llegaras. Si nos apresuramos lo alcanzaremos- me indica prácticamente corriendo directo hacia el patio externo trasero. Yo solo la sigo y me otorgo a los pensamientos. ¿Cómo no lo descubrí cuando noté tantos soldados caminando por los pasillos, preparándose? No quiero que se vaya, es muy pronto. ¿Cuándo volverá? Espero que no sea demasiado tiempo el que esté apartado de mí.

A causa de nuestro acelerado paso llamamos la atención a todos los saiayin que pasamos por alto. Al avecinarnos al patio divisamos una amplia nave situada en el centro del mismo. Extrañamente no se encuentran soldados alrededor pero alcanzamos a diferenciar a lo lejos dos siluetas familiares. Instantáneamente retomamos nuestro rápido paso y nos dirigimos hacia ellos. -¡kakaroto!- le grita milk a su esposo logrando que la escuche y por ende que se detenga. Ella se acerca a él mientras que yo permanezco en mi lugar. Observo que vegeta realiza lo mismo, solo que nos da la espalda. Comienzan a hablar, milk le entrega la cura, lo besa por última vez y se despiden. Kakaroto me mira y aprecio en sus ojos la misma gratitud que milk. Le sonrío hasta que él da media vuelta y se encamina a la nave. Por unos segundos vegeta no camina, es como si estuviera esperando algo pero finalmente retoma su camino. Milk retrocede unos pasos hacia a mí aun manteniendo la vista en su esposo. Entonces impulsivamente, sin razón ni sentido, reacciono precipitadamente.

-¡vegeta!- le grito corriendo hacia él. Al escucharme se detiene y duda en voltear a verme pero lo hace. Sus azabaches ojos me miran incrédulos y sorprendidos a la vez. A solo dos pasos de su proximidad salto mínimamente y me lanzo a sus brazos sin importarme que milk y kakaroto estén allí viéndonos, que esté enojada con él y que él lo esté aun peor. Solo lo abrazo esperanzada de que me corresponda. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos que se atan vigorosamente como si fueran un lazo. Sorpresivamente él envuelve mi cintura con sus protectores brazos y elimina toda minima distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Sin perder ni un segundo mas uno nuestros labios en un apasionado y profundo beso. Él se adentra a mi boca mientras que su cola posesivamente se aferra a mi pierna derecha. Acaricio una vez más su cabello y con la escasa voluntad disponible que me queda, me separo lentamente de sus labios. Aun abrazándolo descanso mi frente contra la suya y manteniendo los ojos cerrados le susurro: -esto no es un adiós, prométemelo- le ordeno con cierta nostalgia en la voz. Vegeta gentilmente me aparta de su lado. No me atrevo a mirarlo.

-tienes mi palabra- me promete seriamente. Aun mantengo mi vista alejada de su rostro porque sé que no podré resistirlo. Me ordeno con insistencia ser fuerte, me brindo aliento para despedirme correctamente. Elevo la mirada y lo veo tiernamente a los ojos, le sonrío ampliamente por última vez. Él se despide silenciosamente con esa mirada que extrañamente solo yo se descifrar. Una lágrima pretende suicidarse pero no se lo concedo, me mantengo firme e inmóvil en mi lugar. Sin mas palabras vegeta da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la nave. Observo la confusión y el asombro reflejado en el rostro de kakaroto, supongo que no hay demasiada diferencia con el de milk. Vegeta no voltea otra vez, se limita a ingresar a la nave. Kakaroto me mira por última vez e igualmente ingresa. Segundos después escucho los motores encenderse y un rápido y fuerte estruendo lo acompaña. Veo con dificultad por el polvillo esparciéndose, a la nave alejarse velozmente del planeta hasta desaparecer de mi limitada visión.

**notas de la autora: hola! vegeta se va a una mision y bulma lo despide con un beso frente a kakaroto y milk! ¿q diran ellos luego d la obvia demostracion d cariño? gracias a todos x ller, dejen review! ;) adios!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: hola! confianza en bulma! es una gran cientifica, d seguro funcionará ;) gracias x el review! besos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Diecinueve: rescate

-bulma- vocifero incrédula observándola totalmente desconcertada, ella gira hacia a mí y un inusual brillo cubre sus ojos.

-vamos milk, te lo contaré todo en el cuarto- me avisa con la mirada ladeada a un costado. Percibo tristeza en su voz y noto como intenta mantener controladas las lágrimas. Trata de ocultar su dolor por la partida de vegeta, lo sé y la conozco perfectamente que no puede disimularlo conmigo. No respondo, solo tomo su brazo y parcialmente abrazadas caminamos silenciosas y sosegadas hasta mi cuarto.

No consigo renunciar a la idea de vegeta y ella. Aun no alcanzo a comprender cabalmente como es que se besaron delante de nosotros.

En menos de un minuto ya estamos frente a mi puerta. Ambas ingresamos y quejas procedentes del cuarto siguiente me atraen a gohan quien se mueve inquieto liberando leves sollozos. Me arrimo a su cuna y lo arropo nuevamente mientras tarareo su canción favorita, la misma que bulma le cantó cuando estuvo con él. Acaricio su frente y luego de unos minutos retoma su antiguo sueño.

Regreso con bulma y ella está entada en una silla. Sus manos descansan sobre el filo de la mesa y su mirada está perdida en ella. Me acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento. -milk primero quiero disculparme por no habértelo dicho antes, es que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que sentía hasta hace un tiempo- se disculpa realmente apenada, con las pocas palabras que acierta para expresar algo que es difícil de explicar. Apoyo mis manos sobre las suyas y presiono levemente.

-descuida bulma, no hay nada de que disculparse- le afirmo logrando tranquilizarla del error que creía haber cometido al no contarme lo que le sucedía. -y sé exactamente lo que sientes- afirmo verdaderamente convencida de ello. Pues es así, creo saber lo que siente y cual es el vínculo que ha formado con vegeta. Ella sonríe ligeramente y decidida se prepara para comenzar a hablar, por mi parte me dispongo a escucharla atentamente.

¿Vegeta besó a bulma? él sabia que milk y yo estábamos presentes y aun así la abrazó y la besó. No puedo creerlo, verdaderamente lo hizo. Y ahora que lo pienso desde hace días él tenía un extraño aroma y familiar para mí. Como lo sospechaba ese aroma es el mismo de bulma. Sabía que algo surgiría entre ellos, sus personalidades y actitudes tan diferentes finalmente los uniría.

Tras subir a la nave, la misma despegó de inmediato y desde entonces vegeta me estuvo esquivando, evitando que nos encontráramos a solas, pues sabe bien que aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para interrogarlo. Pero desafortunadamente para él ahora se me ha presentado una perfecta oportunidad. Dentro de una hora exactamente aterrizaremos al planeta Nehemita y vegeta en este momento está entrenando en su cámara de gravedad privada. Así que iré allí y lo enfrentaré, esta vez no podrá evadirme y tendrá que responderme.

Camino hasta la cámara y al llegar no me molesto en llamarlo ni en anunciar quien soy, sino así no me permitirá ingresar. Abro la puerta y al instante que la cierro la gravedad retorna su nivel. Es bastante alta para mí pero aun así permanezco de pie. Vegeta se detiene al sentir mi ki. -¿Qué quieres kakaroto?- me pregunta molesto y tajante, aun dándome la espalda. La seriedad de su voz no me intimida en absoluto y sin vociferar ni una palabra me lanzo contra él. Debo aprovechar el tiempo y entrenar un poco de paso. Instantáneamente vegeta gira y me esquiva fácilmente desapareciendo de su lugar y reapareciendo detrás de mí a unos metros. Volteo hacia él y a toda velocidad me dispongo a golpearlo, así comenzamos a luchar.

-vegeta dime la verdad, no seas tímido- le exijo suplicante mientras le lanzo un puño al rostro.

-¿Qué verdad kakaroto? ¡Y no soy tímido!- exclama irritado deteniendo mi golpe al tiempo que toma mi puño y me lanza contra la pared. Me detengo antes de chocar contra la misma y regreso atacándolo con una patada. Él no logra evadirla y parte de su abdomen la recibe. Rápidamente le hago una llave y no pierdo los escasos segundos que puedo mantenerlo así.

-pues sobre bulma, anda dímelo, yo no se lo diré a nadie- le prometo distrayéndome por un segundo, suficiente para él para librarse de mi agarre y aplicarme a mí una llave.

-no se a que te refieres y si hubiera algo ¿Por qué te lo diría?- me pregunta mordaz presionando aun mas su agarre.

-¡porque soy tu amigo y presencié el beso que le diste!- le señalo liberándome de su llave expulsando mi poder. Vegeta prepara una bola de ki en la palma de su mano y yo lo imito. Al mismo tiempo ambos nos lanzamos las bolas de ki. -no tienes otra opción que contármelo- le indico aumentando el poder que le lanzo. En la unión de nuestros poderes gradualmente se forma en una poderosa y colosal bola de ki.

-si tengo otra opción- sonríe perversamente. -¡no contártelo!- grita elevando monstruosamente su poder, consumiendo por completo el mío. Antes de que ese destructor poder impacte contra mi cuerpo, vegeta se detiene frente de mí y con su ki lo contiene hasta neutralizarlo y desaparecerlo. Ambos nos postramos sobre el embaldosado. No estamos exhaustos, fue un excelente entrenamiento pero no lo suficientemente intenso como para agotarnos.

-por favor vegeta dímelo- le ruego derrotado esperando poder convencerlo así. Él suspira.

-esta bien kakaroto, te lo diré- me anuncia rendido. Yo me preparo ansioso a escucharlo.

Mis heridas paulatinamente se están curando, los medicamentos y aparatos tecnológicos que poseemos son semejantes a un tanque de rehabilitaron. Todos los soldados me están esperando reunidos en el centro de este planeta. Ordené esta junta porque deben saber de algo indudablemente beneficioso para nosotros.

-broly ¿a que se debe esta reunión? ¿Acaso atacaremos antes?- me interroga un soldado ansioso por una respuesta positiva a sus conclusiones parciales.

-no atacaremos hasta que lo ordene- dicto tajante. A pesar de que ahora es una excelente oportunidad ya que vegeta no se encuentra en el planeta y nosotros ya disponemos de la pócima, hay algo más importante de que encargarse. -los he reunido porque deben saber algo muy interesante con respecto a vegeta- me expreso sutilmente. Unos saiayin me miran intrigados mientras que a otros no les concierne en absoluto. -constantemente nos preguntamos cual es la debilidad de vegeta y no hallamos respuesta alguna- ahora todos dirigen su atención hacia mí, esto les incumbe a todos los presentes. -pues me ha informado una fuente confiable que vegeta realmente tiene una debilidad-

-¿y se puede saber cual es?- pregunta sigiloso uno de los mas poderosos saiayin que me acompañan.

-por supuesto turles- mi tono demuestra cierto sarcasmo en mis palabras. -antes de que vegeta despegara su esclava lo detuvo- todos me observan incrédulos, al parecer no comprenden lo que realmente significa.

-¿y que tiene eso?- me pregunta un ingenuo soldado.

-ella lo besó y vegeta no presentó ningún disgusto con tal atrevimiento al contrario la correspondió y hasta fue demasiado afectuoso en ello- explico brevemente lo acontecido y lo que en verdad nos importa.

-¿insinúas que esta mujer es mas que una simple esclava para vegeta?- me pregunta mi querido colega. Yo sonrío amplia y perversamente.

-exacto- afirmo su correcta teoría. -no cabe duda de que haya establecido sentimientos hacia la mujer y es eso mismo lo que aprovecharemos- todos comienzan a acertar lo que planeo hacer.

-pues entonces dinos exactamente como lo haremos- me demanda turles. Todos se preparan a escucharme.

Han pasado dos días de la partida de vegeta, dos días que han sido verdaderamente fatigosos. Estar haciéndole guardia a una simple mujer resultó mucho más complicado de lo que creí. Bulma es muy intrépida y además independiente. Estaba enfurecida e indignada cuando supo que debía estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y hasta se oponía a que lo hiciera. Desde entonces realizo recorridos en rededor del palacio y patrullo la sala científica o cualquier lugar donde se encuentre cada 10 min. Ahora estoy en la sala de entrenamientos. Busco con la mirada a la mujer. -Nara- la llamo al hallarla. Ella voltea y al verme inmediatamente abandona la lucha. Mientras camina hacia mí todos los soldados la ven lujuriosos, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y enfadarme. Ella es una hermosa e increíblemente poderosa saiayin. Está a cargo junto a mí del entrenamiento de los ejércitos principiantes y es mi compañera de batalla.

-¿si raditz?- pregunta sonriente e insinuante. Aclaro la garganta nerviosamente.

-encárgate de los demás grupos y mañana tomate el día libre, yo te cubriré- le aviso. -¿te causan algún problema?- le pregunto refiriéndome a los soldados. Ella sonríe aun más.

-si lo intentan les espera una muerte segura- afirma riendo divertida. Sonrío pícaro. Da media vuelta y antes de regresar gira hacia a mí, me guiña el ojo y sonríe por ultima vez. Me apresuro a retomar mi recorrido y vigilar por quinta vez a bulma. No logro concentrarme, Nara irremediablemente invade mis pensamientos. Es una excelente guerrera, toda una mujer saiayin que posee un extraordinario poder y sin duda unos de los más bellos cuerpos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir repentinamente unos ki desconocidos en la sala científica. Sin perder tiempo, alarmado y apresurado, me dirijo hacia allí. Al acercarme un ki particular y familiar se desvanece por completo. Con rapidez ingreso a la sala y quedo pasmado ante lo que veo pero no tardo en reaccionar. Sin vacilaciones les disparo a la espalda a los dos saiayin que acorralan a bulma. Ellos reciben el rayo de ki abiertamente y caen heridos al piso. Ella está exhausta y retrocediendo unos pasos se oculta detrás de un tablero.

Imprevistamente uno de ellos se levanta y a pesar de tener una seria herida se prepara para luchar. Reaparezco detrás de él, paso mi brazo derecho por su cuello y presionando potentemente comienzo a ahorcarlo. Él forcejea e intenta expulsar su ki para liberarse pero no lo logra ya que recibe un dinámico puño en el lado izquierdo de su torso, le quiebro dos costillas. Exige oxigeno y lucha aun mas pero lo tengo sujetado con fuerza y no lo soltaré. Observo que el saiayin postrado frente a nosotros permanece inconciente. Lentamente el soldado cesa con el forcejeo y su ki se desvanece por completo. Termino liberándolo dejando que su inerte cuerpo caiga al piso. Giro hacia atrás y busco detrás del tablero a bulma. Noto que cubre su rostro entre sus piernas y al escuchar pasos acercarse se encoge aun más.

-bulma- la llamo con la voz más serena posible mientras me nivelo a su mirada. -no tengas miedo, ya no hay amenazas- le aseguro firme. Ella encumbra su rostro y evidentemente ha llorado, además comienzan a divisarse rascuños y hematomas en todo su cuerpo que indican lo violentos que fueron los malditos. Débilmente empieza a levantarse, la ayudo a erguirse por completo tomándola de la cintura. -¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron… daño?- oscilo en preguntárselo concretamente pero ella capta el sentido de mis palabras.

-no, no lo hicieron- afirma endureciendo su rostro. Súbitamente siento un ki elevarse y desaparecer con rapidez. Giro hacia delante y observo incrédulo como el soldado que se encontraba inconciente huye a través de una extraña puerta. ¿Cómo lo hizo? atino a preguntarme ya que él se esfumó de nuestra visión. Bulma y yo nos miramos confundidos y desconcertados. Me resigno a encargarme de eso después.

-te llevaré a un medico- le aviso cargándola con cuidado entre mis brazos. Para mi sorpresa ella no se queja, solo descansa desganada su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me retiro de la habitación y me dirijo a la sala médica. Mientras tanto intento de localizar el ki del saiayin que escapó misteriosamente pero no lo encuentro en el palacio y dudo que esté en el planeta. Al llegar un medico se aproxima. -atiéndala debidamente- le ordeno situando a bulma en una camilla. El hombre asienta la cabeza y llama a otros internos. -pronto regreso- le prometo. La veo a los ojos y no evito sentir remordimiento. -lo lamento- me disculpo por no protegerla, de haberlo hecho ella no estaría en ese herido estado.

-no es tu culpa- intenta consolarme. -gracias por salvarme- expresa en un susurro cerrando cansadamente los ojos. Los clínicos y un equipo medico se arriman a ella y comienzan a curarla. Me apresuro en retirarme, debo arreglar el desastre de la sala científica y capturar al saiayin que aun permanece vivo, de seguro él nos dará muy buena información. Al avecinarme a la sala soy obstaculizado por un soldado del sector de comunicaciones.

-señor raditz, disculpe- me habla nerviosamente el saiayin. -pero lo necesitamos, el rey vegeta lo está llamando- me anuncia. ¡Diablos! Precisamente en este momento debía llamarme ¡justo ahora! Me limito a acompañarlo en silencio. ¿Cómo se lo diré? Indudablemente vegeta se enfurecerá al saberlo y con toda la razón. Maldita sea, lo decepcioné.

**notas de la autora: al final milk y kakaroto se enteraron cabalmente de la relacion de vegeta y bulma, aunq me comí la parte en q se lo dicen jaja bueno este capitulo puede q haya sido algo aburrido, lo mas emocionante en mi opinion fue el rescate d raditz, q tampoco fue mucho q digamos jaja estoy media floja! pero como siempre me interesa saber sus importantes y valiosas opiniones, asi q dejen review! ;) adios!**

**sasusaku fr: hola! me alegró mucho saber q t gusta el fic y la despedida d vegeta y bulma! espero q no t hayas quedado con las ganas d algo mas con este capitulo.. muchas gracias x tu review! besos!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: hola! si, las despedidas son feas y tristes, x eso intenté hacerla en lo mas posible leve haciendo q vegeta la besara aun mas q ella! ay si son tan lindos juntos! jaja besos! **

**Peny hdez: hola! quise hacer la despedida como deberia ser vegeta (frio y todo eso) pero me pudo la ternura, me alegra q t haya gustado! y el reencuentro t lo debo para otro capitulo jaja ;) besos! **


	20. Chapter 20

Veinte: decepción

-raditz- lo llamo a través del intercomunicador. No responde. -raditz- lo llamo una vez más.

-disculpe señor ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta con cierta agitación en la voz.

-dentro de dos horas aterrizaremos- le anuncio sin darle demasiada importancia a la anomalía de su voz.

-¿tan pronto?- pregunta de inmediato incrédulo demostrando aun más su extraño nerviosismo. Definitivamente algo sucedió y de seguro algo grave para llevar a raditz a la completa perturbación. Y no se porque pero presiento que esto tiene que ver con bulma.

-¿Qué sucedió raditz? Y no te atrevas a mentirme- le advierto serio.

-vegeta pregúntale por milk- nos interrumpe kakaroto tras haber irrumpido mi cuarto sin mi autorización.

-kakaroto no molestes- le advierto al igual que a su hermano, tajante y serio. -vete estoy hablando- le ordeno esperando que así se marche.

-por favor vegeta pregúntale por milk- insiste otra vez. No tengo otra opción, sino no me dejará en paz.

-raditz- lo llamo suponiendo que escuchó mi conversación con su hermano. -¿cómo está milk?- le pregunto incomodo.

-perfectamente, no tiene de que preocuparse kakaroto- responde seguro. Miro molesto al soldado frente de mí y le pregunto irritado:

-¿escuchaste?- sonriente asienta la cabeza afirmativamente. -ahora vete- le ordeno impaciente.

-¡gracias vegeta! ah y ¡adiós raditz!- se despide y finalmente se retira de mi cuarto. Suspiro fatigoso mientras negativamente sacudo la cabeza.

-¿y bien raditz?- le hablo tenso, con cierta nota de furia, esperando la respuesta de mi pregunta anterior.

-bueno…- titubea nuevamente nervioso. Escucho un leve suspiro. -lo lamento vegeta, te fallé- se disculpa con visible pena y decepción de si mismo. Inmediatamente comprendo sus palabras y una abrumadora sensación me penetra.

-¿Qué le sucedió a bulma?- le interrogo demandador y explícitamente preocupado.

-sufrió un ataque- es directo y sincero al dar a conocer su falta. Un profundo colapso me detiene por unos segundos y mi mente divaga en la irreflexión. -¿vegeta?- me llama inquieto al no escuchar respuesta alguna. La repentina intranquilidad me despabilada y reacciono.

-¿Cómo está?- cuestiono aparentemente sosegado y calmado.

-recuperándose de sus heridas en la sala médica- no respondo. Esta vez la preocupación comienza a combinarse con la devastadora ira. -vegeta cualquier castigo que impongas lo aceptaré…- de un solo golpe destruyo el intercomunicador, incrustando los fragmentos del mismo en mi puño. Quiero matar a raditz por no haberla protegido como lo prometió pero aun mas al maldito y ciertamente estúpido que le hizo daño. Me azota la idea de ella herida y me encoleriza la decepción de haber creído que todo marcharía sin contrariedades.

Gohan y yo nos dirigimos a la sala científica a visitar a bulma. Pasé por su cuarto pero no se encontraba así que decidí buscarla donde seguro está. A medida que me acerco a la sala diviso de lejos un insignificante disturbio y noto a raditz salir de ella. Me acerco a él con el propósito de indagar que sucedió. -¿raditz que sucedió?- le pregunto intrigada. Contemplo desde la puerta el desastre en el que se halla la sala científica, con los artefactos revueltos, todo fuera de su lugar. La preocupación se acrecienta aun más al advertir sangre por el piso y no distinguir a bulma entre las personas que están dentro.

-atacaron a bulma mientras trabajaba- lo dice casi en un discreto susurro. Retengo un grito de espanto cubriéndome la boca. -nadie debe saberlo hasta que llegue vegeta- ordena serio.

-¿ya lo sabe?- me refiero a vegeta. Él asienta la cabeza con temor. No pregunto como lo tomó porque asumo su furiosa reacción, aun más ahora que sé la relación que comparten.

-bulma está en la sala médica, milk será mejor que la visites- me recomienda.

-si, iré a verla- le doy la espalda y me encamino apresurada a donde me indicó. Gohan comienza a adormecerse entre mis brazos, lo acuno debidamente y camino aun mas acelerada, debo ver a bulma cuanto antes. En unos minutos ya me encuentro en la sala científica. Busco con la mirada si a simple vista descubro a bulma entre los individuos que se encuentran en las camillas principales pero aquí no está. -disculpe ¿podría decirme en que sala está la científica bulma brief?- pregunto amable a un saiayin, que por lo que veo debe ser nuevo.

-eh… ¿bulma brief?- interroga extrañado. Como lo sospechaba, es nuevo y además no conoce a los integrantes de la sala científica.

-es una mujer de cabello y ojos azules, como de mi estatura. Hace un par de minutos atrás la trajeron- describo fugazmente la apariencia de bulma pero con solo decir de su insólito color de cabello creo que es mas que suficiente, ya que es la única persona en todo el planeta que posee tal color. El joven frente a mí comienza a recordar los pacientes de la sala y un chispazo en su mirada logro notar.

-¡ah si!- vocifera de repente consiguiendo que me exalte. -recuerdo a esa mujer, pero lo lamento nadie puede verla en este momento. Está en observación y seria peligroso para ella- dicta con desaliento en la voz.

-¿pero no puede hacer una pequeña y única excepción?- ruego simpáticamente. -por favor se lo pido, seria muy amable de su parte que me permitiera ver a mi amiga, es la única persona que me queda- pronuncio las palabras lamentada y sin darme cuenta con lagrimas formándose en mis ojos. Él me mira consternado, como si por un segundo estuviera en mi lugar y supiera lo que siento. Suspira desalentado.

-esta bien- al escucharlo una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. -pero nadie puede verte así que ven, sígueme- me ordena murmurando. Como lo dijo, en silencio, lo acompaño. Nos guía hasta la otra sala, la siguiente a esta. Hay pocas camillas en esta habitación y a todos los que observo son soldados malheridos. Mi visión se perturba al ver a mi amiga en una de esas camillas y notar desde lejos lo mal que esta.

-¡gracias!- es casi un susurro. Él sonríe y asienta la cabeza. Casi corro para acercarme a ella, silenciosa y con el alma afligida a medida que veo a mi amiga en tal estado. Me arrimo a su cuerpo y me tomo asiento a su lado. La observo con detenimiento. Dios, cuantas heridas se trazan en su cuerpo, a pesar de no ser tan profundas ni peligrosas, nunca antes la había visto así. Sin poder reprimirlo, lloro acongojada, tomándole la mano con sumo cuidado. Ella no se inmuta a mi tacto, está profundamente dormida.

-vegeta- susurra débilmente de súbito. Me toma por sorpresa el nombre emitido pero sonrío ante ello.

-shhhh calma- vocifero suplicante. -pronto llegará- le aseguro consolada porque sé que así será, no la decepcionará.

-¡¿y la esclava?- pregunto colérico al ver que solo un soldado regresa.

-raditz nos disparó y mató a…-

-¡¿y por que no trajiste a la mujer idiota?- lo interrumpo reclamándole enfurecido, perdiendo el control.

-lo lamento broly no pudi…- le disparo directo al corazón. No acepto equivocaciones y mucho menos de esta magnitud. En este preciso instante turles ingresa al cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiona observando al cadáver.

-los inútiles no trajeron a la esclava- le informo lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué?- exclama incrédulo. -maldita sea, esto nos complicará las cosas- lo dice un tanto desalentado.

-¿complicarlas?- pregunto cada vez mas rabioso. -vegeta se enterará del ataque y sabrá que fuimos nosotros. Se pondrá furioso y no se detendrá hasta encontrarnos- hablo desesperanzado, perdiendo la perspectiva positiva de todo esto. -no cabe en nuestra imaginación lo que nos hará por haber siquiera tocado a su mujer- estoy resignado a sufrir el mas terrible de los castigos. La decepción y el pesimismo me han consumido por completo.

-¿entonces que haremos?- pregunta turles estremecido adoptando mi misma actitud.

-no nos queda otra opción que atacar primero- dicto decidido. No se presentará otra oportunidad como esta, no mientras esté vivo. No permitiré que vegeta me asesiné ni que me humille, lo enfrentaré y haré todo lo necesario para derrotarlo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de cometer mi tan deseada venganza.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! bueno vegeta se enteró lo d bulma y no fue muy buena su reaccion.. ella a pesar d estar inconciente parece pensar en él.. y a broly se le viene la noche.. jaja gracias a todos los q leen el fic y a quienes me dejan review! muchas gracias a todos!**

**sasusaku fr: tal vez t quedaste nuevamente con ganas d mas con la reaccion d vegeta pero prometo recompensarlo en el proximo cap! me alegra q t haya gustado el cap. anterior y espero q este no haya decepcionado demasiado tus espectativas con lo q iba a pasar.. besos!**

**Peny hdez: no, gracias a ti x leer el cap. es lindo saber q t gustó el anterior. aun no he escrito nada sobre vegeta y raditz (y el castigo q este pueda recibir) pero en el proximo cap. sabras q pasará entre ellos.. besos!**

**shizuka22: no sabes lo feliz q me sentí al ver q en 1 dia habias leido el fic entero(xq es muy largo y en algunas ocasiones aburrido..) es muy satisfactorio q me digas q logré hacer un vegeta con su personalidad intacta y tierno. gracias x poner como autor e historia favorita y alerta! besos!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: en este cap. lo dejé en suspenso en cuanto a q le sucede a raditz cuando vegeta lo vea pero en el siguiente lo sabras.. y bulma no está exactamente al borde d la muerte pero si bastante lastimada, descuida s reuperará ;) besos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Veintiuno: felicidad

Lo sabia, desde un principio presentía que algo le había sucedido. Durante el viaje, en la nave, un repentino y fuerte dolor sacudió mi pecho. Era tan patente y real la sensación de golpes sobre mi cuerpo que podía sentir el dolor que provocaban pero era imposible sino había sufrido ningún daño. Entonces la peor posibilidad comenzaba a tomar mas poder. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Quién le hizo daño? Ya estaba formulando mentalmente una lista de los pasos a seguir para darle una pausada, intensa y atroz muerte al causante de su dolor.

Luego de unas horas de viaje finalmente llegamos. Salgo de la nave seguido de kakaroto, camino directo hacia la sala médica donde está quien verdaderamente me importa.

Mi mente ha recreado mil imágenes de ella herida pero ninguna quiere aceptar. A medida que me acerco a ella la preocupación y una desconocida angustia aumenta terriblemente, tanto que no logro pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Es demasiado evidente, estoy dejando al descubierto mis sentimientos hacia ella y aun así no me importa solo quiero llegar a donde está y asegurarme de su bienestar. Por fin llego a la sala médica y solo imaginarla en una camilla desmejora las cosas.

¿Quién se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre la perfecta piel de mi mujer y herirla tratando de tomar lo que no le pertenece? Sigo preguntándome y no encuentro respuesta alguna. Puedo sentir como la ira y la cólera alojados en el centro de mi ser van creciendo hasta apoderarse completamente de mi cuerpo. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, el corazón a latir rápidamente y respirar es más dificultoso. Me ordeno una y mil veces controlarme, no permitir que esto me domine. Reúno las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y trato de mantenerme calmado, no perder la conciencia. Camino apresuradamente buscando con la mirada unos mechones azules, no los encuentro en esta habitación, los busco en la siguiente. Ni siquiera dirijo mi vista a los esclavos que se ocultan despavoridos de mí, una simple técnica de supervivencia. Sigo buscando y aun no la encuentro. Me absorbe la desesperación y un extraño y desconocido dolor se alberga en mi pecho.

Me paralizo ante la imagen, mi corazón se detiene y mis ojos solo pueden ver un malherido cuerpo durmiendo en una cama. Todo lo demás desaparece. Me acerco a ella notablemente preocupado. Analizo su situación y observo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierta de leves hematomas, no tiene cortes ni profundas heridas, el contorno de su labio está hinchado, morado y partido. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarle el rostro? Su recuperación ha sido lenta por la deficiente atención médica. Reapareció la furia de un principio.

-¿Por qué no la llevaron a un tanque de rehabilitación?- le interrogo iracundo a un medico que desafortunadamente para él se encontraba allí. Lo tomo del cuello y a pesar del fuerte agarre contesta.

-disculpe señor pero como es una esclava creíamos que no debía…- me habla con un hilo de voz. Antes de que termine de excusarse lo dejo caer al piso.

-que inmediatamente la trasladen a un tanque y que no se repita este error- sentencio con la voz mas calmada y neutral de todo sentimiento. Una mezcla de asombro y temor se nota en su mirada pero no se detiene a preguntar, solo obedece. Me mantengo inmóvil frente a ella esperando a que vengan a llevársela. No pasan mas de 20 segundos que médicos aterrados corren hacia ella y con mucho cuidado la reubican de esta camilla a otra. Conservo una aparente calma observando cada paso que realizan.

Puedo sentir el temor que sienten con solo mi presencia. Lista, la trasladan a otra habitación dirigiéndose a un cuarto donde ubican todos los tanques para la disposición de los soldados. -llévenla a mi tanque personal-ordeno tranquilamente antes de que desaparezcan de mi visión. Ellos sin dudarlo acatan mi pedido, en otro momento se preguntaran porque. Dejo que sigan su camino, dentro de un rato la encontraré. Ahora debo hablar con alguien. Abandono la sala medica para dirigirme a mi despacho personal. Durante el camino me detiene kakaroto.

-vegeta ¿como está bulma?- me pregunta considerablemente preocupado.

-no te preocupes está en mi tanque. Llama a raditz y dile que vaya a mi despacho- le hablo mientras sigo caminando. Él obedece y va a buscar a su hermano. Llego al cuarto y espero la llegada de raditz.

No puedo evitar no pensar en ella y preguntarme acérrimamente como estará. La misma inútil sensación de preocupación que sentí cuando el soldado la atacó me aborda, solo que ahora es mucha más intensa y poderosa. Aun puedo sentir el odio encenderse dentro de mi al ver que unos de mis soldados cometiera un acto tan deshonroso como tomar a la fuerza a una mujer en contra de su voluntad y aun mas cuando esa mujer se trataba de bulma. Luego de salvarla no comprendía porque lo había hecho. Fue más bien por instinto o reflejo hacerlo. La simple idea de que sentimientos o emociones me movieran a protegerla eran realmente una locura, por lo tanto la descarté de inmediato y opté por lo más lógico: debía salvarla por kakaroto. No podía permitir que sufriera algún daño bajo mi cuidado. Eso significaría romper un favor, una promesa, mi palabra.

Pero ya no tengo dudas, estoy conciente del porque esta profunda preocupación por ella, porque la constante necesidad de protegerla, porque la leve corriente de un principio que me impulsaba a actuar inesperadamente se ha intensificado con el tiempo hasta ya no permitirme ocultarlo.

No puedo negar el lazo que formé con la mujer, la causa de todos los sentimientos y emociones que se despiertan fervientemente con solo pensar en ella, la respuesta a todos mis porque. Sin quererlo ni esperarlo he desarrollado un fuerte afecto hacia la mujer, le tengo cariño y hasta puedo decir que la…

-mi rey- saluda agitado raditz haciendo una reverencia tras haber entrado sin mi permiso, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-está bien raditz, siéntate- le ordeno mientras me ubico en mi silla, él hace lo mismo.

-vegeta suplico que perdones mi falta, te fallé- se disculpa abatido mirándome serio.

-no me fallaste, salvaste a bulma e impediste que se la llevaran. Pero hora quiero que me digas exactamente que sucedió- lo invito sin rodeos a que hable pues quiero explicaciones sobre lo sucedido.

-estaba en mi recorrido por las salas principales. Bulma estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, me había dicho que estaría allí hasta tarde. Transité varias veces por la sala médica y todo era normal, ella solo trabajaba sin la compañía de nadie. Pero cuando la vigilo por quinta vez sentí unos desconocidos ki- se detiene. Examina como me dirá lo siguiente, lo que sin duda me enfurecerá. En cuanto a mí permanezco lo mas imparcial posible ante su narración, no puedo permitir que esto agrave la situación.

Luego de unos segundos debatiendo consigo mismo encuentra las palabras correctas y continúa. -vi a dos aparentemente soldados tomando a bulma de sus brazos intentando llevársela. Ella estaba cansada por el forcejeo, ya no podía resistirse más- indudablemente obvió la descripción de lo cuan lastimada estaba y en la forma en que la habían atacado los soldados. Es inteligente, decirlo seria peligroso para él. -les disparé y a pesar de estar herido uno de ellos se dispuso a luchar. Lo tomé del cuello y lo ahorqué hasta dejarlo cabalmente inconciente pero cuando acudí a bulma el otro saiayin desapareció-

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- cuestiono interrumpiéndolo.

-literalmente desapareció de nuestras vistas, fue tan rápido que no logramos ver como fue que lo hizo. Aun después intenté encontrar su ki pero fue en vano- explica brevemente.

-continúa- es lo mismo que sucedió cuando broly y los demás desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. Le ordeno.

-Inmediatamente llevé a bulma al medico y minutos después recibí tu llamado- concluye. Fue exactamente en ese momento cuando sentí el dolor de golpes e imaginé esta probabilidad. Para asegurarme de que estaba equivocado y que mis suposiciones eran incorrectas lo llamé, entonces supe que mi teoría no era errónea.

En silencio y observando fijamente el escritorio comienzo a indagar lo ocurrido. Raditz no me interrumpe solo se mantiene callado aguardando a que lo hable.

Malditos bastardos me lo imaginaba, esto es más que un simple intento de violación, es un rapto. Pero ¿porque intentarían y se esforzarían tanto en conseguir llevarse a una esclava? Hasta estar dispuestos a luchar contra raditz. Trato de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo esto pero no logro encontrarla. ¿Será posible que alguien descubriera la relación que desarrollé con bulma? ¿Pero porque querrían secuestrarla? Mi mente razona y especula las probables acciones de alguien que llevaría a cabo descubriendo mi secreto.

Revelo quien puede ser el secuestrador, sus intenciones y motivos para hacerlo. Lo mas seguro es que broly lo hizo para usarla en contra mío, para extorsionarme y amenazarme. Obtener riquezas, poder o lo que la mayoría de los corruptos saiayin desean, mi muerte y derrota. No admitiré más estas cobardes acciones ni la fuerte oposición sin hacer verdaderamente algo. Es suficiente, no solo intentan matar a kakaroto sino también a bulma. Están desacertados si creen que pueden lastimar a mis allegados sin que yo actúe, que pueden vencerme con tácticas tan inútiles.

-raditz- lo llamo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él nuevamente me mira y esta vez hay cierta inquietud en su mirada, asienta la cabeza y espera mi orden. -como puedes imaginarlo lo que sucedió con bulma fue un intento de rapto y los responsables de ello fueron los mismos que intentaron matar a tu hermano- sentencio inequívoco. Al escuchar esto su mirada se perturba, él suponía lo mismo pero por temor a estar equivocado no lo expuso. -tenemos que actuar de inmediato y encontrarlos, si no lo hacemos la situación empeorará-

-¿y como lo haremos?- me cuestiona intrigado e interesado en participar de mi plan.

-dijiste que uno de los soldados lo habías dejado inconciente. ¿Qué sucedió con él?- su rostro refleja disimuladamente la decepción, se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

-después de llevar a bulma a la sala médica volví al laboratorio y aun estaba allí así que lo llevé a una celda- me informa sobre el soldado. Perfecto, tenemos a un cómplice y no dudaré de hacerles unas sencillas preguntas.

-bien, iremos a interrogarlo- le ordeno levantándome de la silla, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Él me sigue. Mientras camino hacia la celda mí mente divaga con la imagen del soldado aterrado ante mi figura, su cuello entre mis manos fragmentándose lentamente en minúsculas partes hasta que la muerte lo termine oprimiendo.

Si, su muerte será tal como me lo prometí en la nave: pausada, intensa y atroz. Se arrepentirá de hasta haber imaginado tocarla. Nadie termina vivo después de haberse atrevido tocar a mi mujer y mucho menos dañarla. Por supuesto tampoco nadie tendrá una muerte rápida e indolora, sufrirán hasta el último segundo que inhalen oxigeno. Como ansío llegar al encuentro del desdichado soldado, sus actuales heridas no son nada comparado a las que pronto sufrirá.

Finalmente llegamos, bajamos unas escaleras que nos envían directo a la celda. Raditz camina delante de mí y me guía hasta el final del pasillo, en el último calabozo se localiza el soldado. Se detiene frente a él y espera mi autorización para abrir el enrejado. Me arrimo a su lado y observo detrás de los barrotes de hierro un hombre insignificantemente lesionado. Quiero verlo más de cerca, entonces asiento la cabeza mirando fijamente al individuo, indicándole a raditz que ingresemos. Él lo hace y permite que yo ingrese primero.

-tuvimos que encadenarlo para que no intentara suicidarse- eso explica la mordaza en su boca y las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Al escuchar la voz de raditz el soldado eleva perezosamente su cabeza y se aterroriza al verme. Mas satisfacción no puedo sentir al percibir evidentemente que el hombre horrorizado está deseando no haber nacido porque sabe lo que vivirá a continuación. Me acerco a él y lo libero de sus ataduras. Raditz se sorprende pero no interviene, se mantiene alejado de ambos.

La mirada del hombre frete a mí es mayormente asombro y una chispa de esperanza. Que iluso si cree que lo estoy liberando. Le doy la espalda y camino unos pasos. Me detengo y con los brazos cruzados inspecciono su estado. Él se levanta del empedrado y alivia el dolor del fuerte agarre de las cadenas. Las heridas más visibles que tiene son unos rasguños en la cara, seguramente producto del ataque de bulma y unas leves magulladuras. Luego de que platique con él su cuerpo será irreconocible.

-pelea- le ordeno seriamente manteniendo mi pose. Sus falsas ilusiones caen en picada al escucharme y su mirada se torna nuevamente nerviosa y abatida.

Sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de proporcionarme siquiera un golpe pero sino lucha conmigo también sabe las consecuencias. Oscila unos segundos, piensa rápidamente sus opciones y decide. -bien- digo con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo posicionarse para pelear. El nerviosismo se nota en todo su cuerpo por el temblor que lo ha dominado por completo. Espero a que dé el primer golpe y lo hace. Lanza fallidamente un puño hacia mi rostro luego de haberse desintegrado y reaparecido frente de mí. Lo detengo simplemente con mi mano derecha y presiono su propio puño quebrantando cada nudillo que lo compone. Él grita desesperadamente intentando zafarse, presiono más y lo doblego hasta que se desploma a mis pies. Suplica y ruega que lo libere pero mis oídos solo escuchan gritos no palabras.

Me entretengo un poco con él, golpeándolo insaciablemente, levantándolo del cuello cada vez que cae para volver a lanzarlo contra la pared, traspasando partes de su cuerpo con rayos de ki. Luego de varios minutos ceso de jugar con él y comienzo a interrogarlo. -¿Quién te envió?- le pregunto tomándolo del cuello una vez mas sin aplicar demasiada fuerza. No contesta, rehago la pregunta. -¿quien te envió?- esta vez elevo el volumen de mi voz y reduzco el oxigeno que respira hasta que murmura unas palabras. Desajusto un poco el agarre y escucho atentamente.

-broly- confiesa entre jadeos y sollozos. Lo suelto completamente y cae sin impedimento al suelo. Su castigo aun no ha finalizado y un bajo llanto comienza a emitir. Que patético llegar a tal acción.

-dime el plan que tiene- le hablo indiferente ante su lamento. No responde y mi paciencia se acaba, mi enojo aumenta al ver la insistente resistencia del infeliz. Reaparezco frente suyo y no lo tomo del cuello como las anteriores veces, ahora una bola de ki se forma en la palma de mi mano. -habla si no quieres morir lentamente desintegrado- lo amenazo.

-no por favor- me implora agachando la cabeza. -esta bien te lo diré- el volumen de la bola de ki disminuye hasta desaparecer. -broly planea…- jadea un poco. -planea matarte junto con un grupo de soldados- su voz cada vez se apaga mas y le es difícil mantener lo ojos abiertos. -pero no se como lo hará, solo unos cuantos lo saben- termina de hablar ahogándose con sangre que asciende por su garganta, por dentro su cuerpo está enteramente destruido y sus órganos desechos. La expulsa dolorosamente y cae inconciente al suelo. No lo interrogaré mas, lo que me ha dicho es más que suficiente. Solo necesitaba un nombre, todo lo demás es demasiado fácil descubrir. Doy media vuelta y camino hacia raditz.

-déjalo así, estará media hora ahogándose hasta que muera- le ordeno, él me sigue.

-¡maldito broly!- exclama más que asombrado furioso. -¿Qué haremos para impedir su plan?- me pregunta listo para hacer lo que sea.

-hoy nada, mañana comenzaremos a buscarlos por todo el planeta mientras tanto avisa al consejo sobre la situación y ordena al ejercito prepararse, hay que estar atentos ante cualquier movimiento- le anuncio sus deberes.

-de inmediato- me responde dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal. Por mi parte camino hacia el cuarto donde está mi tanque personal, donde se encuentra bulma.

Llego y lo primero que diviso son mechones azules flotando entre un liquido atreves del vidrio de la maquina. Me acerco apresuradamente a ella. El informe indica que su recuperación es rápida, solo faltan unas horas para que se complete. Su cuerpo retorna a su color natural y ya no hay huellas de heridas. Me aproximo al frío metal de la maquina y me recuesto sobre él. Descanso mi cabeza y apruebo a que el sueño me subyugue consumadamente.

Solo en unas horas volveré a verla. Solo en unas horas podré nuevamente tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla intensamente. Si, solo en unas horas volveré a ser feliz.

**notas de la autora: raditz aun vive! todos los q temieron x su vida no s preocupen, no iba a matarlo jaja aunq el soldado q intentó secuestrar a bulma no tuvo la misma suerte.. dentro d unas horas bulma despertará ¿como será el reencuentro con vegeta? dejen review! ;) adios!**

**Eure: hola! me pone muy feliz q t guste el fic! gracias x el review! besos!**

**niko: hola! q bueno q no t parezca largo y q quieras leer mas! gracias x haber leido el fic en tan poco tiempo, y es muy lindo saber q t gusta! besos!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: hola! si cada vez q escribo d goku quiero hacerlo bien simpatico como es él! jaja ;) besos!**


	22. Chapter 22

Veintidós: momento de paz

Abro los ojos y noto que alrededor de mi cuerpo un viscoso liquido me rodea. Observo que más allá del vidrio se encuentra un hombre de pie frente a mí manejando los controles del tanque de rehabilitación. Segundos después el líquido sanador comienza a drenarse hasta escurrirse por completo de mi cuerpo. Instintivamente retiro la mascara de oxigeno de mi rostro y pausadamente salgo de la maquina.

Mi saludable cuerpo no muestra conservar los hematomas ni el agotamiento y desaliento que sentía antes de perder la conciencia. Empiezo a recordar los acontecimientos vividos. Raditz impidió que esos saiayin me llevaran, quienes me golpearon duramente tras haberme defendido con los artefactos que tenia a mi alcance.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al notar que el hombre delante de mí se acerca. La insuficiente luz de la sala no me permite distinguir quien es. A medida que él se aproxima hacia a mí yo retrocedo, hasta que siento que la maquina detrás de mí me impide seguir. Él se detiene a solo unos centímetros de mí y su rostro es iluminado. -¡vegeta!- grito su nombre saltando sobre él y abrazando su cuello fuertemente. Él igualmente me abraza y posa sus labios sobre mi cuello, depositando un pequeño beso. Sonrío alegremente y realizo lo mismo.

Comienza a cubrirme con una toalla. Me aparto levemente de su cuerpo y dirijo mi vista hacia abajo, observando que mi cuerpo está completamente desnudo. Automáticamente tomo la toalla con rapidez y la estrecho a mi cuerpo. Siento como una repentina vergüenza se refleja en mi rostro. Vegeta sonríe ampliamente. -¿Dónde está mi ropa?- le pregunto tímidamente. Aun sonriendo camina hacia los controles y toma un bulto de tela. Da la vuelta y me lo ofrece. Como lo suponía ese bulto es mi ropa, algo disgustada lo acepto. Es que no me agrada vestirme con ropa arrugada. Comienzo a vestirme mientras él me espera observándome. Su mirada es juguetona y hasta traviesa. Juro vengarme de esto. -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto extrañada cuando velozmente me toma entre sus brazos y me alza. No responde solo se encamina hacia la puerta. -puedo caminar- le aviso aferrándome de él.

-lo se- responde tranquilamente sonriendo divertido. -iremos a nuestro cuarto- me anuncia atravesando la puerta. No me opongo ni me quejo, algo mas me sorprende ¿acaba de decir "nuestro cuarto"? con toda la confianza abrazo su cuello y descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el increíble momento.

Al llegar al cuarto desciendo a bulma al piso. Sin decir nada desaparezco del cuarto y reaparezco en el baño. Preparo agua en la tina y nuevamente me dirijo a la habitación. Noto que bulma aun está vestida. Me arrimo sigiloso a su cuerpo y acerco mis labios a su oído. -déjame ayudarte con esto- le susurró posando mis manos sobre su vientre y lentamente comienzo a subir su blusa. Ella levanta sus brazos y termino de sacársela.

Bulma descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus manos sobre mis brazos que la apegan aun más a mi cuerpo y se disponen a sacarle el pantalón. Me inclino a medida que deslizo la ropa. No puedo evitar besar repetidas veces su descubierta piel y como resultado siento que su latido se acrecienta. Al despojarla de su vestimenta exterior me incorporo acariciando sus piernas y vientre. Mis manos ansiosas palpan su pecho y con sutileza remuevo la prenda que lo cubre mientras beso su cuello. Escucho un menudo suspiro cuando mis manos se tientan y acarician su excitada feminidad.

Luego de sacarle la ultima prenda que la viste la tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo hacia el baño. Ella abraza mi cuello y deja un tímido beso en mi mejilla. Al llegar la sitúo en la bañera pero ella no se desprende de mi cuello y tomándome con fuerza me atrae hacia adentro de la misma. Desprevenido bulma logra introducirme a la tina, a pesar de que intento lo contrario termino hundiendo en la tibia agua que minutos atrás había preparado, no con este fin.

Ella ríe a carcajadas al verme completamente empapado, aun con uniforme, de pies a cabeza. Me cautiva su encantadora y a la vez escandalosa risa pero endurezco las facciones del rostro y la miro serio. Cuando nota mi repentino mal humor se detiene de inmediato, me mira inocentemente con una fascinante sonrisa y sus ojos brillan. No muestro ningún cambio aunque su mirada me ha atrapado, me limito a erguirme quedando de rodillas frente suyo, cruzando los brazos. Ella se acerca a mí cautelosa y acariciando seductoramente comienza a despojarme lo que traigo puesto.

En tan solo unos minutos me encuentro semidesnudo reclinado contra el filo de la tina. Bulma desciende pausadamente sus manos por mi pecho depositando pequeños y provocativos besos. Llega a mi boxer y con abrumadora tardanza lo quita besando inclusive mi miembro que desde el momento en que la tomé entre mis brazos se enderezó sin remedio alguno.

Los deseos de hacerle el amor en este preciso instante se insertan en mi mente y me ruegan a gritos de no perder más tiempo en gentilezas. Descontrolado la tomo posesivo entre mis brazos y me adentro a su boca sin paciencia. Cada vez más los deseos y la exaltación se amplían y me olvido por completo que ella aun está débil y lo frágil que es por naturaleza. Recapacito y recobrando el sosiego perdido la acaricio lo mas apacible y complaciente posible mientras que la beso con mas cuidado y con mayor conciencia de lo delicado, amable, afectuoso y sereno que debo ser con ella.

Algo frustrado y decepcionado acabo con el beso y sin pedírselo la giro. Mi cola automáticamente se enreda con su pierna y mis brazos la abrazan con delicadeza. Para mi sorpresa ella no se queja ni intenta removerse de su lugar, al contrario, posa sus manos sobre mi agarre y una vez mas descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Resignado a serenarme apoyo mi mentón ligeramente sobre su cabeza y consigo oler su poderoso aroma que intensifica mis sentidos. Parece que todo se opone a mí y no me será para nada fácil obtener un neutral estado.

Maldito broly ¿como se atrevió a utilizar a bulma para alcanzar su estúpida venganza? Es un cobarde y ha caído en lo mas bajo pero vegeta le pondrá fin a su plan. Cuando raditz nos informó acerca de la búsqueda que ordenó vegeta por el planeta entero inmediatamente todos los soldados y capitanes de los ejércitos nos reunimos aquí, en los campos externos.

-para que la búsqueda sea eficiente y abarque todo el planeta en la menor cantidad de tiempo nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos- comienza raditz anunciándonos. Todos esperamos instrucciones, estamos ansiosos por iniciar la búsqueda. -utilizaremos nuestros rastreadores para comunicarnos y en caso de encontrar cualquier rastro de broly ubicarnos- asentamos la cabeza afirmativamente y tomamos nuestros rastreadores. -Nara- al nombrarla ella avanza un paso, con los brazos hacia atrás y la mirada en alto. Ya tiene puesto el rastreador. -tu y un grupo de 25 soldados irán al sur- le indica su sector.

-si raditz- acepta llamando a su habitual compañía de soldados. Ellos se arriman a ella y volando se dirigen al lugar.

-kakaroto- a su llamado doy un paso hacia delante y asiento la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. -también tendrás un grupo de 25 soldados y buscaran en el norte- me coloco el rastreador y llamo a los soldados que acostumbran acompañarme en las misiones. Todos preparados nos retiramos volando a toda velocidad hacia nuestro destino.

Finalmente logré apaciguar mi rigidez y disminuir la excitación. Bulma acaricia mis brazos y mi cabello al mismo tiempo. Permanecemos desde varios minutos en silencio lo que me ha ayudado en gran manera. Mantengo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz. -vegeta- una molesta voz me saca de mi placentero momento. No respondo, me limito a gruñir. -¿no te tienes que ir?- me pregunta incomoda. Comprendo a que se refiere pero la incomodaré un poco más.

-si quieres que me vaya...- le digo con ademán de levantarme deshaciendo mi agarre.

-¡no!- Casi grita tomando mi brazo fuertemente. -no me malinterpretes- me dice tomando ambos brazos. Sonrío ante su acción. -no quiero que te vayas- su voz suena suplicante. Nuevamente la abrazo, descanso mi mentón sobre su hombro y deposito un beso en su cuello.

-no me iré a ninguna parte, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras - le prometo firme. Presiento que sonríe.

-gracias- me dice con cierta nota de alivio en la voz. Beso nuevamente su cuello. -creo que es hora de que salgamos ¿no?- me pregunta juguetona desviando su mirada hacia a mí.

-si- respondo ciertamente alegre y sonriente. Sin dejar de abrazarla me levanto y como de costumbre la tomo entre mis brazos. Y como lo espero cada vez que la cargo abraza mi cuello. Inadvertido toma mi rostro con su mano derecha y me atrae al suyo. Une nuestros labios y es ella quien esta vez se adentra a mi boca salvaje, sin consentimiento ni preocupación. La sujeto con más fuerza y nos encamino hacia nuestra cama.

No nos separamos ni por un segundo, nos besamos a pesar de que el aire empieza a sofocarse. Subo a la cama y con cuidado la sitúo en medio de la misma. Me separo difícilmente de sus labios ya que mantiene fuerte su agarre. Me inclino sobre ella y observándola meticuloso sonrío ampliamente, despejando su rostro de los mechones azules que se interpusieron.

No consigo evitarlo, ella me obliga a ser atento y cariñoso. No puedo resistirme a la idea de provocarle placer y de la forma mas satisfactoria posible. Acaricio tenuemente su cuerpo mientras descienden los besos por su vientre hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Escucho unos bajos gemidos escaparse de sus labios y observo como tuerce levemente su cuerpo cuando mi cola acaricia su vientre. Me atrapa y envuelve su exaltación, incitándome a continuar así.

Acaricio fuerte y delicadamente a la vez sus piernas, su cadera, su vientre, sus pechos y por ultimo su cuello. Estoy tentado a clavarle los dientes pero me conformo con solo mordisquearlo pasivamente mientras acaricio una vez más sus curvas. Ella posa su mano sobre mi cuello y ansiosa me atrae a su rostro, me encuentro con unos deseosos y dulces labios.

Me adentro salvajemente a su boca pero recuerdo el concepto de ser tierno y con mayor serenidad remuevo mi lengua saboreando cada rincón que antes había ignorado. No puedo ocultar la notable excitación de mi cuerpo que empuja impaciente contra ella, anhelante por ingresar a su más profundo tesoro.

Trato de calmarme y no perder el control pero sus reiterados gemidos, los cautivadores movimientos de su ferviente cuerpo y sus expectantes manos acariciando y hasta rascuñando mi espalda me enloquecen y descontrolan por completo. Bulma rodea mi cadera con sus piernas y nuestros órganos rozan, intensificando el deseo de unirnos cada vez más. Mi cola delirantemente se agita hasta que capta su cadera y se sujeta con potencia de ella.

Mi excitado miembro clama por una rápida y salvaje penetración pero empeorando mi doloroso estado, con extremada lentitud me adentro a ella. Por primera vez no escucho un gemido de dolor ni presiento que lo retiene, observo su rostro y el placer es evidentemente reflejado en él. Ha cerrado los ojos y muerde su labio inferior, excitándome aun más.

Permanezco sosegado y pasivo, empujando lentamente mientras acaricio sus pechos y beso su cuello. Ella aprieta con fuerza mis brazos y mi cola presiona aun más su cadera. Mantengo la misma intensidad en el movimiento a pesar de sus gemidos suplicantes por mayor potencia y de sus feroces rascuños.

Siento que se aproxima nuestra liberación e inevitablemente empujo con mayor impulso. Ella entierra sus manos en mi cabello y lo jala insistidas veces. Yo solo me adentro aun más en ella. Al llegar al orgasmo, frenéticamente y siguiendo su instinto bulma muerde con ímpetu mi cuello logrando perforar la piel. Retengo el irresistible deseo de corresponderla hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada y mordiendo la misma la desgarro de un solo tirón. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer cuando ella aplica un poco mas de presión en su mordida. Nunca creí llegar a sentir tal satisfacción y placer con tan simple acto salvaje y animal. Tras unos segundos disminuye la presión hasta que finalmente destierra sus dientes de mi piel.

-lo…lamento…- se disculpa entre jadeos. Yo solo sonrío y aun dentro de ella la beso nuevamente. Esta vez el beso es mucho más tranquilo y me atrevo a decir complaciente y hasta tierno. Es mía. Me encargaré de que así sea.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! este cap. ha sido tranquilo x decirlo asi, ya q he dejado d lado a broly y su inminente ataque y todo lo relacionado.. hasta puede resultar aburrido pero en el proximo cap. las cosas cambiaran un poco.. espero q les haya gustado y quiero saberlo! jaja muchas gracias a todos! adios!**

**Peny hdez: jaja si raditz esta vivo y bulma y vegeta ya se vieron! q bueno q hayas tenido un alegre fin d semana ;) q te pareció su reencuentro? gracias x el review, besos!**

**Trunkshane: q lindo q t guste el fic y gracias x el review! mmm trunks.. tendrá su aparicion pero a su debido tiempo.. descuida estará, debe estar! es tambien uno d los personajes q mas me gustan! besos!**

**Eure: en verdad el titulo daba para sacar esa conclusion, error mio, jaja trunks aparecerá en el fic pero x ahora prefiero guardarlo jaja q t parecio el cap? gracias x el review y besos!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: admito q ksi todos los saiayin son lindos entre ellos raditz (x eso lo hice buenito ademas creo q asi podria haber sido en la saga..) tambien broly pero bueno en el fic debia haber un "villano" y él ganó el puesto! jaja espero q no t deje d gustar x eso ¬¬ jaja gracias x el review, besos! **

**allanis no tenshi: jaja si raditz aun sigue con vida! sabemos q vegeta jamas admitirá abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia bulma asi q me limito a q lo diga solo en pensamientos, es algo no? jaja q lino q t guste y gracias x el review! besos!**

**Relena01: gracias x agregar el fic en historias favoritas! besos! **


	23. Chapter 23

Veintitrés: despedida

Súbitamente unos poderosos y familiares ki se hacen notar en el otro extremo del planeta. Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Apenas hace una hora que regresamos de allí y tras haber examinado cada rincón no encontramos absolutamente nada.

-¡raditz!- me grita kakaroto acercándose con su grupo.

-¿lo sentiste?- le pregunto de inmediato. Él asienta la cabeza afirmativamente sabiendo a que me refiero. Como lo temía, entonces se han decido ha aparecerse. No podemos perder tiempo. -kakaroto regresa al palacio y avísale a vegeta que broly está en el planeta- le ordeno. No responde y a toda velocidad se dirige remontando hacia el norte. De seguro vegeta querrá luchar en los campos externos, lejos de los pueblos. -Nara- la llamo al ver que llega igual de precipitada que kakaroto. Ella se arrima a mi lado.

-¿si raditz?- pregunta preparada y decidida.

-alertaremos a los pueblos de una posible guerra- le aviso al tiempo que me levito. -tu y tu grupo vayan a los pueblos mas lejanos, yo iré a los principales- ella igualmente se levita.

-si- responde firme llamando a su grupo con la mano. Todos se levitan y la siguen velozmente. Por mi parte llamo a mi grupo.

-¡vamos!- les ordeno a los soldados volando hacia solo unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado y en verdad no me interesa en absoluto, solo me importa disfrutar de este maravillo momento con vegeta. Él está recostado sobre el espaldar de la cama y yo sobre su pecho. Su cola dibuja círculos invisibles a lo largo de mi pierna y sus manos juegan con mi cabello. Perezosamente me remuevo de mi lugar y me aparto de su proximidad. Él me mira confuso y hasta molesto, yo sonrío divertida. Mirándolo de frente y de rodillas retrocedo paso a paso observándolo graciosa. Vegeta cambia su rostro y una extraña sonrisa surge en el. -eres mía- me afirma súbitamente. No se que responder y me paralizo antes sus palabras, me toma totalmente desprevenida su confesión. ¿Pero escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijo que soy… suya? Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de mi parte vegeta se avecina a mí y de rodillas me toma posesivamente entre sus brazos. -eres solo mía- lo repite aun mas decisivo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-en ese caso tu también eres solo mío- le aviso alegre mientras abrazo su cuello. Intento no demostrar ni la más minima nota de inseguridad en la voz al afirmarlo. Él sonríe.

-¿estas segura que eso quieres?- me pregunta juguetón recostándome nuevamente en la cama.

-por supuesto que si- le exclamo sonriente. Él a diferencia de mí, su sonrisa desaparece y su rostro se torna serio.

-bulma ¿realmente quieres estar conmigo?- su pregunta me desconcierta totalmente pero sé una respuesta definitiva.

-si- soy directa y sincera. -si quiero- afirmo. Aclaro la garganta y los nervios comienzan a surgir. -vegeta yo… te amo- declaro segura a pesar de mi nerviosismo. Él sonríe complacido. Aun ronda una pregunta por mi mente y necesita una definitiva respuesta. No se si hacerlo, no se si soportaré una respuesta negativa, ni siquiera se si me responderá. -¿me amas?- finalmente pregunto dubitativa. Noto un colapso en su mirada y por un segundo no reacciona. Lentamente comienza a acariciar mis curvas y se acerca a mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-¿aun dudas mi amor por ti?- me pregunta decepcionado, no se que responder. -¿y tú? ¿En verdad me amas?- no se porque pero su pregunta me paraliza y a la vez me entristece. Aun no me ha dado una respuesta concreta, solo evade mi pregunta con otra como contestación, cuando yo primero le dije que lo amaba. Yo debería estar decepcionada y ofendida con él porque duda mi amor.

-si- decisivamente ratifico mi amor por él. Vegeta sonríe ampliamente satisfecho y se aproxima a mi oído.

-pues yo también- me anuncia besando mis labios descendiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello. La emoción y el regocijo son infinitos al haber escuchado su afirmación de amarme. Lo sabia, siempre lo supe pero recelosamente requería escucharlo de su misma boca. Me besa mucho más lento y profundo en el cuello. Mi corazón late aceleradamente y la respiración se entrecorta, una reacción ante el posible paso que realice vegeta. Él nota mi cambio y el evidente nerviosismo. -prepárate- me advierte al tiempo que su mano izquierda se aferra de mi cintura, la otra se posa en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y su cola se liga a mi pierna. No puedo creerlo ¿está a punto de…? Me sujeto a su cuerpo, abrazo su cuello y mis piernas su cadera, arrimando al máximo su boca a mi cuello.

-hazlo- le ordeno suplicante. No quiero perder ni un segundo mas, deseo unirme a él. Puedo sentir sus colmillos deseosos por perforar mi sensible piel y la ansiedad en él de hacerlo. A punto de penetrarme por completo se detiene. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se arrepintió?

-¡vegeta!- lo llama inquietante kakaroto. Todo sentimiento relacionado a amor es fácilmente reemplazado por el deseo de matar a mi mejor e inoportuno amigo. Vegeta retira sus manos de mi cuerpo, se levanta de la cama y toma una sábana.

-¿Qué quieres kakaroto?- le pregunta malhumorado cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo.

-¡broly ha decidido atacar!- anuncia alarmante.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo vegeta. Antes de que pueda contestar continúa. -prepara a los ejércitos y que me esperen en los campos externos. Te quiero de regreso en 10 minutos- concluye

-enseguida- se despide kakaroto. Vegeta se detiene a pensar dándome la espalda. Por mi parte la angustia comienza a manar de mi corazón. ¿Broly va a atacar? ¿Vegeta se encargará de él? intento levantarme pero solo alcanzo a erguirme ya que vegeta gira hacia a mí y se sienta al filo de la cama.

-vegeta…- vacilo al hablar y mi vista se inclina. No quiero decirlo, no quiero implorarle que no vaya y luche porque sé que será en vano toda suplica. Aunque se que es fuerte y poderoso temo por su vida, no quiero perderlo. Él nota la preocupación en mi mirada, toma mi mentón y amablemente me obliga a verlo. Plena seguridad y confianza se percibe en sus oscuros y brillantes ojos.

-kakaroto vendrá y estará contigo hasta que la guerra termine- me anuncia levantándose de la cama. -y no quiero protestas- me conoce tan bien que me señala antes de que pudiera quejarme. Se dirige a su armario y seguramente busca su uniforme de batalla. Me dispongo a levantarme ciñendo la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo sujetándolo firmemente con ambas manos.

-vegeta- la duda aun persiste en mi voz. Él no me responde ni me dirige la mirada solo comienza a vestirse rápidamente. -vegeta- lo llamo nuevamente pero esta vez irritada esperando impaciente su atención. Se ha cubierto desde su cintura hacia abajo con unos pantalones de licra azules.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta indiferente aun con la vista puesta en el resto del uniforme. Quiero que me vea a los ojos.

-vegeta- lo llamo por ultima vez. Ahora me mira e igualmente impaciente hasta irritado camina hacia mí.

-mujer ¿nunca te cansas de hablar?- me pregunta despectivo deteniéndose frente de mí. Más allá de su notable enojo observo en sus ojos una extraña preocupación y hasta temor detrás de esa firme convicción. Inmutado trata de ocultarlo.

Ahora comprendo porque no quería verme a los ojos, no quiere demostrar esa inquietud que siempre lo denomina debilidad.

No respondo a su ofensa ni siquiera me enojo. Él libera un leve e imperceptible suspiro y me mira repentinamente consternado a los ojos. Por acto de reflejo a consolar su súbito dolor lo abrazo fuertemente. Inmediatamente me corresponde y descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Extrañamente por primera vez el abrazo resulta ser tierno y cariñoso de su parte, no es posesivo ni apasionado, es único e increíblemente calido. Pasan minutos y no quiero que acaben, deseo que el tiempo se detenga y estemos así, unidos por toda la eternidad.

Pero lamentablemente eso es imposible. Por más suplicas, anhelos y hasta ruegos no sucederá. Vegeta lo sabe y ello es la razón por su repentina indiferencia hacia a mí, por el cambio en su humor y el fallido intento de ocultar el dolor que le provoca saberlo. No quiero soltarlo, lo abrazo con ímpetu y me aferro irrevocablemente a su cuello. -entiéndelo, no me lo perdonaría si algo te sucediera- me confiesa con cierta pena en la voz. Quiero hablar pero las palabras no llegan y mi voz no se escucha. -por eso te quedaras con kakaroto- suena mas como una suplica que una orden. Las malditas lágrimas luchan por salir y triunfantes se derraman lentamente por mis mejillas.

-esto no es un adiós, prométemelo- le obligo como la última vez que nos separamos. Mi voz sonó notablemente quebrada y apesadumbrada. Él se separa de mi cuerpo a pesar de mi fuerte agarre. Observo formarse el disgusto en su rostro por mi silencioso llanto. Recorre delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por mis mejillas donde transitaron libremente las rebeldes lágrimas. Mis ojos se cierran levemente al sentir su suave caricia y tomo sus manos para mantenerlas allí.

-bulma- me nombra con la voz más apacible que escuché en mi vida. Al oír su voz mi corazón irremediablemente late rápido y mis ojos obedecen su oculto pedido de verlo. -te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de que así será- me afirma completamente convencido. Lo miro esperanzada, convenciéndome a mi misma de que cumplirá su palabra tal como la última vez. Sonrío nuevamente alegre y me acerco a su rostro hasta besar sus labios. Sorprendentemente me besa suave y lento, casi pasible. Es tan diferente e incomparable de las anteriores veces, verdaderamente un regalo. Lo beso con mayor intensidad, mas apasionada y deseosa por la dulzura de sus labios, desesperada por el contacto con su lengua, sin importarme necesitar aire lo beso como la primera vez.

Lo sé, lo beso por última vez. Aunque lo niegue una y otra vez, lo esquive o descarte ambos sabemos que somos juguetes del destino y victimas del mismo. Por lo tanto, teniendo tal conocimiento, no desperdiciamos nuestra, tal vez, última oportunidad de besar a quien amamos, acariciar tierna y apasionadamente a la vez, de exclamar nuestro profundo e inmortal amor en silencio. ¿De que sirven las palabras cuando tan solo una mirada es más que suficiente para expresar las miles emociones y sentimientos que experimentamos? Ambos lo sabemos perfectamente.

Vegeta con mucho esfuerzo y gran autocontrol consigue separarse pausadamente de mis labios. -vístete, pronto llegará kakaroto- asiento pesadamente la cabeza y tomando nuevamente la sabana que se había caído me dirijo hacia mi cuarto.

Al llegar a la puerta me detengo y antes de entrar lo veo una vez mas. Inesperadamente me sonríe y observo que la seguridad y confianza retoman su lugar en su mirada, aunque percibo una pizca de preocupación y angustia. Sonrío ampliamente conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas al borde de mis ojos. Finalmente volteo e ingreso.

Apenas cierro la puerta cabalmente derrotada me derrumbo sobre la puerta hasta caer plenamente al piso. Descanso mi cabeza sobre la misma y esta vez por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo lloro libremente, no retengo mi dolencia ni el clamor de angustia, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Perdiendo gradualmente la esperanza de volver a verlo.

**notas de la autora: hola! como lo dije las cosas cambian a partir d ahora! ya todos saben sobre la inminente llegada d broly y los demas. vegeta casi se une con bulma pero fueron interrumpidos! ¿tendrán otra oportunidad? desd el punto d vista d bulma parece q no, ha perdido las esperanzas. ¿y vegeta q piensa d todo esto?.. mil gracias a todos los q leen el fic y siguen la historia con tanta dedicación! muchas gracias x sus review q me dan animos d continuar! **

**Eileen Prince Snape: jaja es q broly era el mas indicado para villano! ;) es tan lindo q me digas q t gusta como escribo tanto mis amigas como yo! muchas gracias x alegrarme el dia! besos!**

**nadja18: no sabes la fratificacion q siento al saber q cada vez mas personas leen el fic y el hecho d q me digas q t gusta es demasiado! muchas gracias x las felicitaciones! jaja ah y gracias x agregar el fic en historia favorita y alerta! besos!**

**Peny hdez: gracias! q bueno q t haya gustado el capitulo anterior y q no t haya aburrido! ;) actualicé mas rapido d lo q creí ja besos! **

**Eure: no, gracias a ti! lo lamento vas a tener q seguir esperando a trunks, x lo menos hasta q pase la guerra jaja d nuevo gracias! besos! **


	24. Chapter 24

Veinticuatro: mal presentimiento

-Nara ¿los ejércitos 10 y 12 están listos?- le pregunto acercándome a ella.

-si raditz, todos se encuentran en sus posiciones- asegura preparada y ansiosa para comenzar la férrea guerra. -¿y el rey aun no ha llegado?- me pregunta incrédula observando fugazmente el campo de batalla.

-es verdad- exclamo igual de sorprendido al notar la ausencia de vegeta. Que extraño.

-y Kakarato tampoco se encuentra aquí- me comenta pasmada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto estupefacto. -¿y donde...?- es imposible. -se supone que debe estar aquí para dirigir su grupo- hablo mas para mi.

-lo único que se es que luego de anunciarnos la orden del rey, regresó al palacio- su voz me recuerda que no estoy solo, por un minuto me había olvidado de ella. Es insólito, Kakarato es despistado e impuntual pero cuando se trata de una guerra es el primero en presentarse, jamás se perdería una.

-en seguida regreso- le aviso a Nara dando media vuelta.

-raditz ¿sucede algo?- notó la súbita inquietud de mi semblante.

-buscaré a Kakarato, mientras tanto ten al margen a los soldados, que no pierdan la paciencia- le ordeno comenzando a caminar.

-si- escucho a mis espaldas su decidida voz.

Ya les avisé a todos los soldados de que esperaran a vegeta en los campos externos. Raditz se encargó de preparar a los ejércitos. Ahora debo ir a ver nuevamente a vegeta, ya han pasado alrededor de 10 min. Quiero ver primero a milk y decirle todo lo que está sucediendo, llevarla a ella y a gohan a un lugar seguro para protegerlos.

Camino apresurado a la habitación de vegeta. Golpeo impaciente la puerta reiteradas veces. -adelante- ordena sabiendo quien es. Sin perder tiempo ingreso al cuarto. Observo delante de mí a un hombre dándome la espalda con la vista ladeada, con la mirada perdida. Su pose denota derrota ¿es realmente vegeta? antes de que pueda vociferar mi inquietud por él, me habla. -kakaroto debo pedirte algo- su voz es firme pero con cierto temblor a la vez.

-lo que sea- prometo sin dudarlo.

-quédate aquí con bulma hasta que acabe la guerra- es decisiva su resolución. -y por nada, absolutamente nada se te ocurra dejarla sola- fue notable su orden y una definitiva demanda.

-pero vegeta…- quiero quejarme, rogar para que me ceda luchar junto con los demás, participar de esta dura guerra. Él gira hacia a mí y me mira directamente a los ojos. No puedo creer lo que percibo en ellos. Intenta ocultar en su mirada una evidente preocupación. Comprendo el temor que siente, la indomable intranquilidad por la seguridad de la persona que amas. Aun así vacilo un poco en responder.

-por favor- sus palabras me toman desprevenido y me asombran de gran manera. Lo miro incrédulo, no creyendo lo que acabo de escuchar. No tengo otra opción, debo aceptar sin oposición.

-esta bien vegeta, me quedaré- le prometo con cierta amargura en la voz. Él sonríe agradecido, algo que solo una vez en toda mi vida lo presencié. -pero permíteme buscar a milk y traerla conmigo- le solicito suplicante.

-no te preocupes, iré yo- otra vez soy sorprendido. Asiento la cabeza desconcertado.

¿Por qué no se ha presentado? Es realmente absurdo que Kakarato no esté entre los soldados y aun más increíble que el propio rey no esté frente a las tropas listo para dirigirlas. -¡vegeta!- vocifero de inmediato al divisarlo a unos metros de mi. Ambos caminamos por el mismo pasillo y nos dirigimos a diferentes destinos.

Parece no haberme escuchado, está distraído, ahogado en sus pensamientos. -¿vegeta?- continua avanzando hacia delante sin dirigirme aun la mirada. Estoy dislocado, nunca antes demostró tal indiferencia ante una inminente batalla, una guerra de esta magnitud. Pasa por mi lado sin molestarse en mirarme, no es desprecio es algo mas. Me detengo, verdaderamente estoy sorprendido y confundido. De pronto se detiene.

-raditz- me llama volteando hacia mí.

-¿si?- pregunto intrigado observando el vacío de sus ojos transformados en un océano de turbación.

-busca a la compañera de Kakarato y llévala a mi habitación- da media vuelta. -y no pierdas tiempo- dicta continuando con su paso. Quedo estupefacto pero no tardo en obedecer, doy media vuelta y retomo el camino al que anteriormente vegeta se dirigía. ¿Por qué necesita a milk en su cuarto? No lo comprendo ¿y donde se encuentra Kakarato? No logro hallar respuestas conclusas. Esto es inaudito.

No puedo contener las malditas lágrimas. Aun permanezco inerte llorando desconsolada contra la puerta de mi cuarto. Por un instante de mi vida quiero abandonar mi cuerpo, mi mente, lo que sea para no tener que aceptar la irrefutable realidad. Ni cuando invadieron mi planeta y lo destruyeron, ni cuando intentaron violarme o golpearme, desee semejante cosa. Pero ahora me resulta imposible tener que aceptar la verdad, me niego a hacerlo.

De pronto un murmullo me llama la atención. Sumergida en un mar de lágrimas no me percaté de la voz de kakaroto. Adhiero mi oído a la puerta, esperando que así logre escuchar algo. -esta bien- dice kakaroto. No consigo oír más palabras ni siquiera movimientos. Decido levantarme y comenzar a vestirme.

-cuídala- su voz me paraliza y la palabra me inmuta. Nuevas lágrimas se aproximan y la desesperación se incrementa. Rápidamente me visto y aun colocándome la blusa salgo precipitada del cuarto.

-¿y vegeta?- pregunto intrigada observando que no se encuentra en la habitación.

-bulma- me nombra extrañado kakaroto mirándome atónito por mi reacción. Yo solo lo ignoro y decidida camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué haces kakaroto?- le cuestiono furiosa al verlo haciendo guardia frente a la puerta.

-lo lamento bulma, le prometí a vegeta quedarme contigo aquí- me indica firme, sin ninguna intención de cambiar de idea. Debo frenar a vegeta que luche, no lo permitiré aunque eso conlleve enfrentar a mi propio amigo.

-déjame en paz- lo amenazo colérica caminado hacia él e intentando fallidamente apartarlo de la puerta ya que él me toma de la cintura y cargándome sobre su hombro me aleja de la puerta. -¡déjame!- grito retiradas veces indignada golpeando mi puño contra su espalda y hasta pateando donde verdaderamente le duele. A pesar de ello no me obedece y sosteniéndome firme me lleva a mi cuarto. -¡no lo comprendes, debo impedir que luche!- aseguro desesperada accediendo que unas lagrimas se desborden. Él me desciende al piso cuidadosamente pero no me libera de su agarre del todo.

-¿y tu no comprendes que es peligroso que vayas allí?- me señala sacudiéndome levemente. -¿acaso no lo ves?- me pregunta tenso. No se que responder. -si algo llegara a sucederte, el sufrimiento de vegeta seria insoportable- lo veo a los ojos y en ellos noto sinceridad.

-pero…- quiero objetar, oponerme a sus palabras, aclararle el incomparable sufrimiento que sobrellevaría si algo llegara a sucederle a vegeta sin haber intentado impedirlo.

-no permitiré que eso suceda- afirma seriamente. -eres mi amiga y te protegeré aunque eso signifique que me odies- exclama seguro soltándome de su agarre, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-¡oh kakaroto!- expreso apenada lanzándome a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. -lo lamento tanto- me disculpo afligida, verdaderamente arrepentida de mi anterior trato hacia él. -tengo tanto miedo de que algo le suceda- confieso desahogándome, llorando desesperanzada sobre su hombro. Él me contiene, abrazándome dulcemente.

-no te preocupes, vegeta es muy fuerte y no tendrá problemas- asegura optimista, intentando tranquilizarme. -¿Por qué eres tan negativa?- no respondo a su pregunta. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no encuentro palabras para explicar este insólito presentimiento? No se que significa pero algo me dice que nada bueno ocurrirá.

Esta sensación es desconocida, nunca antes la había experimentado en toda mi vida. Me inmoviliza, me silencia, entrecorta la respiración, provoca en mí un escalofriante temblor erizando mi piel por completo, apuñala mi corazón con la maldita incertidumbre y desgarra mi alma con la desconfianza de que el destino me brinde un final feliz.

Intento no darle importancia, ignorarlo aunque esté frente a mis ojos y confiar en las palabras de kakaroto. Lloro profundamente abatida, con el dolor clavado en el centro de mi ser. Abrazo a mi amigo nerviosamente, tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no todo ha llegado a su fin.

-¡milk!- la llamo un poco exaltado luego de haber tocado insistidas veces su puerta. Trascurren un par de minutos y siento su ki acercarse.

-raditz ¿Qué sucede?- interroga sorprendida al verme tras abrir la puerta.

-milk debemos irnos- dicto sin saludos ni rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- pregunta alterada.

-te lo explicaré en el camino- sentencio apresurado. Ella nota el dilema en mi voz y toma conciencia de ello.

-esta bien, espérame buscaré a gohan- se adentra nuevamente a la habitación. Se lo explicaré en el camino pero ¿Qué le explicaré? No tengo la mas remota idea de donde se encuentra Kakarato ni el porque de la orden de vegeta.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! espero q esten bien y q hayan disfrutado del cap. sinceramente no se q decir jaja solo espero q les haya gustado. graicas a todos x leer! adios!**

**Peny hdez: jaja me gusta ser mala ;) pero no llores y sufras! bueno ak esta la continuacion, ojala no t haya aburrido jaja gracias x el review! besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

Veinticinco: minutos previos

No logro concentrarme, bulma se ha estancado en mi mente. Este maldito pensamiento me paraliza y no me permite extirpar la sensación de que algo saldrá mal. No temo morir ni las heridas que pueda tolerar pero la idea de que bulma sufra algún daño por más mínimo que sea, aprieta mi corazón, intimida mi espíritu, detiene mi cuerpo, envenena mi mente.

Mil veces preferiría un interminable castigo en el mas allá, ser golpeado cada segundo que transcurra, morir todas las veces necesarias y perecer en cada resucitación. Indudablemente escojo ese sufrimiento a tener que sobrellevar la muerte de bulma, a ser obligado a vivir una existencia sin sentido.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Esos inútiles pensamientos son para débiles. Bulma no morirá y yo no perderé esta guerra. Lucharé hasta que la ultima chispa de energía se extinga, hasta que las heridas me inmovilicen, hasta que la sangre se evapore de mi cuerpo y hasta que mi alma se disipe de mi no me rendiré, jamás lo haré. No les daré el gusto de ser un cobarde. Los aplastaré y destruiré tal como a un insecto.

-raditz ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto alarmante siguiéndolo al mismo paso.

-broly finalmente atacará- responde. La preocupación solo se acrecienta.

-entonces eso quiere decir que…- titubeo, no quiero aceptarlo.

-si milk- afirma mi suposición. -habrá una guerra que requerirá de todos los soldados incluyendo a Kakarato- ¡no! Grito en mi mente resignada al simple hecho que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Tomo con mas fuerza a gohan y lo presiono protectoramente a mi pecho.

-¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto neutral ocultando el dolor, manteniendo aun así la seriedad de mi voz.

-vegeta me ordenó que te buscara y te llevara a su habitación, no me preguntes verdaderamente no lo se- se ataja antes de que lo cuestione sobre su misión. ¿Por qué querría vegeta que fuera a su habitación? Esto es demasiado dudoso e imposible.

Cuando menos lo pienso estamos frente a la puerta del cuarto de vegeta. Desde la última vez que la vi en la sala científica no supe nada más sobre ella. Raditz abre la puerta sin tocarla y me da paso a pasar primero. Al traspasar la puerta encuentro a Kakarato abrazando a bulma. Está llorando y me sorprende verla así. Bulma abre los ojos y al verme se asombra. Lentamente se separa de Kakarato pero él se resiste a hacerlo. Raditz aclara la garganta llamando así la atención de él. Instantáneamente se aleja de mi amiga y voltea hacia nosotros. Abre los ojos asustado y de un salto se pone de pie.

-milk no es lo que piensas- se ataja de inmediato con las manos al nivel de su pecho. Lo miro enojada y camino hacia él con paso firme. ¡Que tonto para creer que me estaría engañando con mi mejor amiga! Los conozco como la palma de mi mano y se que jamás harían eso.

-Kakarato ¡¿como puedes pensar que yo concluiría eso?- obviamente lo regaño y sino fuera porque bulma está mal continuaría. -toma a gohan- le ordeno cambiando mi tono furioso a uno más pasivo. Él inmediatamente lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acuna tiernamente. Quedo embobada con la imagen de mi compañero sosteniendo a nuestro hijo pero me despabilo al recordar a mi amiga.

-bulma- exclamo preocupada por ella acercándome. La abrazo con fuerza y ella aun mas retomando su lamentoso llanto. -¿bulma que sucede?- la interrogo, nunca antes la había visto tan angustiada. Siempre se ha mantenido firme ante los problemas, haciéndole frente, prevaleciendo con el silencio. Ella no desiste con el llanto y las lágrimas comienzan a tocar mi cuello. Siento la impotencia que la precede y como intenta desahogarse. Se por quien está así.

-Kakarato ¿Por qué estas aquí?- me pregunta desconcertado raditz.

-vegeta me pidió que me quedara aquí con bulma a protegerla ante cualquier peligro- una nota de asombro percibo en su rostro pero rápidamente reafirma su semblante.

-¿entonces no lucharas?- cuestiona incrédulo. Ladeo la cabeza con pena y hasta dolor.

-ve raditz lucha junto a vegeta- estiro mi brazo y descanso mi palma en su hombro, sosteniendo a gohan con mi brazo libre. Es casi una suplica.

-pelearé por ambos- promete firme e igualmente extiende su brazo derecho y deposita su mano sobre mi hombro.

-derrótalos raditz- asienta la cabeza afirmativamente con una ganada sonrisa, afirmando un hecho irrefutable. Sé que así será.

Tras unos minutos bulma desiste forzosamente con el llanto. -temo que vegeta no regrese- responde mi anterior pregunta. Su voz se quiebra a cada palabra resaltando aun más su dolor y el reconocible temor. Me aparto de ella unos centímetros y poso mis manos suavemente en sus mejillas limpiando el indicio de sus lágrimas.

-bulma todo estará bien- intento tranquilizarla pero no quiero darle falsas verdades. Eso implicaría mentirle y jamás haría eso. Ella nunca se atrevió a engañarme con vanas ilusiones. -yo también temo por la vida de Kakarato, siempre lo temí cada vez que se va a una misión- me expreso tan apenada como ella, recordando que en minutos él lo hará de nuevo. Se irá de mi lado a arriesgar su propia vida por una batalla.

-pero Kakarato se quedará aquí con nosotras mientras que vegeta luchará contra esos malditos- escupe las palabras con odio y rencor. Me toma por sorpresa su aclaración. ¿Kakarato no irá a la guerra? ¿Se quedará con nosotras? Es increíble e imposible. ¡Quiero gritar de alegría, saltar de felicidad y agasajar al destino por su tan buen giro en la historia!

Pero no puedo hacerlo, sería desconsiderado de mi parte, injusto y descarado. Bulma es mi única amiga y la amo como tal, me necesita y no le daré la espalda.

-bulma no te diré que vegeta no sufrirá ni un rascuño o que nadie allí fuera morirá, pero debes confiar en él- mi voz suena casi censuradora, demostrándole que comete un error al dudar de él. -aunque esté herido y al borde de la muerte regresará- sentencio segura, sin vacilaciones. -te ama y hará hasta lo imposible para volver a tu lado- afirmo convencida de ello, por que se que así es.

Simplemente rompe en llanto pero es menos aflictivo que antes. La abrazo fuertemente intentado transmitirle las fuerzas y esperanzas que exceden de mi corazón y que tanto necesita en este momento.

-soldados- mi voz es firme. Todos elevan la cabeza orgullosamente, sacan pecho y posicionan sus manos a un lado. Estoy frente a miles de saiayin dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el reino. -hoy, individuos que se hacen llamar soldados se han presentado para luchar contra su propio pueblo. No tienen el derecho de ser nombrados como saiayin, han perdido su orgullo y lealtad por el reino. Han perdido su honor- todos escuchan con atención cada palabra emitida de mi boca.

Cuando se habla del reino y el respeto por el mismo, no importa quien sea el que se haya atrevido a traicionarlo, merece la muerte. Todos y cada unos de los saiayin lo saben perfectamente, es la primera y principal regla. -sus acciones manifiestan cobardía y deshonor, han traicionado al reino saiayin al ostentarse aquí para luchar con sus hermanos de sangre- dicto decepcionado y mas que ello enfurecido. -pero no permitiremos que se burlen de nosotros ¡ganaremos esta batalla!- asevero inequívoco.

-¡si!- todos vociferan al unísono.

-les demostraremos lo que se obtiene al desafiar al reino veyita!- el volumen de mi voz es brusco, tangible de lo que hoy conseguiremos.

-¡si!- todos afirman emocionados, domando dificultosamente el apetito de luchar.

-quien traicione a su propia sangre la muerte será su castigo ¡Hoy no nos detendremos hasta que el ultimo traidor pague su traición!- la misma ansiedad me ha consumido ya, los deseos de luchar y asesinar han retomado su lugar en mi mente, en este instante solo quiero una cosa. Sangre.

-¡si!- gritan iracundos y firmes. Sienten lo mismo, la misma palpitación explayarse por todo su cuerpo.

-soldados- el silencio domina nuevamente el campo de batalla y la expectación lo acompaña.

-majestad- manifiestan atentos a lo que diré.

-hoy lucharé por mi raza, mi reino, mi orgullo saiayin- y principalmente por ti bulma. Es mi palabra, mi promesa. -¿lo harán ustedes?- pregunto teniendo ya conocimiento de la respuesta.

-¡hasta la muerte rey vegeta!- alegan todos al unísono elevando su puño hasta el pecho.

Repentinamente raditz aparece con su puño en el pecho al igual que los demás soldados, el mentón elevado con orgullo y con una triunfante expresión asienta la cabeza. Sonrío levemente, no puedo evitarlo. Tenemos asegurada la batalla, la gloria.

-¡hoy venceremos!- exclamo victorioso el mismo grito de batalla que mi padre siempre vociferaba minutos previos de una guerra.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! tanto tiempo! la guerra va a comenzar, todos estan expectantes a lo q pueda suceder y nadie tiene la certeza d como va a terminar.. muchas gracias a todos los q leen! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! besos!**

**VladLover: hace mucho q no leia un review tuyo.. se q el cap. anterior fue bastante corto y el suspenso fue para aumentar la emocion ¿y este q t parecio?**

**Shun2007: si lo voy a continuar hasta terminarlo! ;) y vegeta.. no se q le sucederá pero parece q esta muy decidido.. muchas gracias x el review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Veintiséis: vislumbrando un nuevo comienzo

Debo enfrentarlo, no puedo permitir que me obligue a hacerlo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Me acerco indeciso, aunque se muy bien lo que debo decir tengo dudas y verdaderamente miedo, no se con seguridad como reaccionará. Estoy detrás de él con las palabras en la boca que se retienen impacientes a ser expulsadas.

-letto- me nombra al sentir mi impaciente ki, me detengo bruscamente y el temor florece. -¿Qué quieres?- me interroga dirigiéndome la más minima atención mientras prepara su uniforme de combate. La guerra se producirá en cuestión de minutos y los valiosos segundos los desperdicio observando la ignorancia de mi hermano en cuanto a lo que ocurrirá. De pronto levanta la mirada y sus ojos se clavan en mí. De repente las palabras se esfuman y ni siquiera se a que venia.

¡No seas cobarde! Me digo a mi mismo decepcionado de que haya resultado como lo esperaba. Soy débil, mi padre tenia razón y mi hermano no se equivocaba. Pero no puedo dejar que las cosas queden así, debo ponerle un alto a esto. No toda mi vida seré un niño, no siempre me quedaré callado. Las cosas van a cambiar y ya es la hora de que así sea.

-broly- mi voz es altamente dubitativa y las cuerdas vocales se enroscan con fiereza, como si me indicaran que debería aguardar silencio. Ya lo he sentido en mil ocasiones y en todas ellas he callado. Pero hoy no, hoy no me callaré. Hablaré aunque sea pecado para ellos, dictaré mi decisión y no me retractaré. -no lucharé- las palabras fluyen misteriosamente, no las sentí cuando se aproximaron a mis labios. Siento una extraña sensación que parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento y la opresión estancada en mi pecho desaparece. Respiro. Por primera vez en mi vida respiro, es una gratificante liberación. ¿Cómo pude reprimirme durante tantos años tal sensación?

-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertado concentrando toda su atención en mí. La sensación se acaba y la razón me golpea. Ambos permanecemos intactos en nuestros lugares y persistimos con la incrédula mirada.

-lo que escuchaste, no lucharé- respondo sin apresurarme, cada vez mas seguro de mis palabras, sin temor, con la mirada en alto y verdaderamente sin importarme nada.

-esta bien- acepta para mi sorpresa. Aun así no creo que esto haya concluido aquí y espero a que continúe con sus maquinaciones. -entonces tu traerás a la mujer- como lo esperaba, no se detendrá aunque yo me resista a ayudarlo. Esto me ha consumido por completo, estoy harto de su estúpida venganza y de lo que yo he tenido que vivir por ello.

-no- mi voz nunca antes había sonado tan estable y con una leve entonación de dureza, afirmando lo dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- retoma su natural prepotencia y sus ojos recobran el bravío negro de sus pupilas. No fue una pregunta lo que exclamo sino una advertencia.

-no lo haré, no participare de esto- cada vez mas decidido aclaro aun mas mi voz, las cuerdas vocales se mueven con fluida ligereza y la sangre saiayin adormecida fluye poderosamente por mi cuerpo. Se produce un quiebre en su mirada y la certeza de sus ojos se apaga con lentitud. Me observa perplejo ante mi oposición y por un minuto se lamenta. Lo noto y se que así es, ambos somos iguales aunque lo evitemos reconocer y lo conozco como a mi mismo.

-haz lo que quieras, no me importa- vocifera al fin dándome la espalda, está a punto de irse pero se detiene. -lo sabia- exclama con su particular despectivo tono. Ladea un poco la cabeza hacia a mi y me mira de reojo con desprecio. -siempre serás una vergüenza para la familia- sus palabras chocan duramente contra mi persona, es aun más doloroso de lo que me imaginaba. Su mirada de desaprobación perfora mi espíritu y aun así defiendo mi decisión. -¡turles!- llama a su más allegado colega.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta ansioso acercándose a unos centímetros de él.

-tú te encargaras de traer a la esclava- dicta rabioso caminando hacia delante atropellando las palabras que le dirige su compañero, apartándose de su hermano, alejándose por siempre de mi.

Estaba más que anunciado que esto finalizaría de la peor manera pero no me arrepiento de nada, solo haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. No me llevará con él al fin de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo ya lo ha hecho. Durante años acaté cada orden y obedecí cada aberración de las cuales toda mi vida y más allá de mi existencia me arrepentiré. Ya lo veo, vislumbro entre mis equivocaciones y temores una luz de libertad. Si, distingo entre toda esa oscuridad un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta bulma repentinamente furiosa. Hasta el momento había perseverado con el silencio. -¿Por qué kakaroto?- me pregunta levantándose de un brusco salto de la cama.

-¿a que te refieres bulma?- la cuestiona milk no comprendiéndola a cabalidad. Ella me mira con la mirada fría y consternada a la vez.

-¿Por qué broly esta empeñado en asesinar a vegeta?- sabía que vegeta no se lo había contado y que tampoco lo haría. Permanezco firme en la puerta y con la escasa tranquilidad que me queda me preparo a decirle lo sucedido. Bulma debe saberlo.

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que el momento en que vegeta ascendió al trono un grupo de saiayin se revelaron?- le menciono nuestra vieja charla, me mira confundida.

-si lo recuerdo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con broly?- pregunta tratando de descubrir las posibles relaciones que existen.

-pues quien llevó a gran parte de los saiayin a revelarse y quien se nombró líder del grupo fue paragus- mi mira indiferente a lo que anuncie, sin percibir lo que en verdad significa. -el padre de broly- tanto bulma como milk se sorprenden y me miran incrédulas. Intercambian una incomprensible mirada y nuevamente dirigen su atención hacia mí.

-pero aun así ¿Por qué broly quiere matarlo? ¿Cuál es su motivo?- analiza bulma enfadándose por las circunstancias. Comienza a caminar pensativa por la habitación, milk se limita a mecer a gohan en su lugar de la cama.

-cuando vegeta se enteró sobre la rebeldía y la desobediencia al invadir y destruir un planeta que no debían, tomó inmediatamente medidas- aclaro un poco sus dudas.

-¿Qué medidas?- pregunta inmediatamente milk sospechando cuales podrían haber sido.

-vegeta debía dejar en claro que quien se atrevía a desobedecerlo pagaría las consecuencias, por lo tanto disciplinó a todos los saiayin que conformaban ese grupo incluyendo por supuesto a paragus-

-¿y cual fue la disciplina?- interroga bulma deteniéndose a observarme. Al igual que milk sospecha cual podría haber sido.

-el castigo correspondiente a tal traición siempre fue y será la muerte- dicto con la mayor naturalidad. Para todos los saiayin es vital tener conocimiento sobre las principales y más importantes leyes del reino, y sin lugar a dudas esta es una de ellas.

-¿es por eso que broly quiere asesinarlo? ¿Por una inútil venganza?- acierta velozmente bulma la situación.

-¿pero acaso no lo comprende?- cuestiona milk de inmediato. -su padre traicionó al rey y recibió su castigo ¡no puede buscar una venganza que no tiene sentido!- concluye lo correcto.

-hemos intentado que lo comprenda pero es inservible, cada vez que..- me detengo al notar la ausencia de bulma en nuestra conversación. No reacciona por unos segundos, permanece en silencio inmovilizada.

-¿bulma?- la nombra milk preocupada por su estado. Su mirada se pierde en algún inexacto punto del piso y su cuerpo disipa señal de atención.

-fue por culpa de ese maldito que mi planeta fue destruido- pronuncia al fin. -mi familia, mis amigos, todo lo que amaba desapareciera - su voz está cargada de puro rencor venenoso y el odio sale a flote de su garganta. -¿y todo por que? ¿Por un vano deseo de poderío?- las lagrimas se deslizan lentamente por el camino marcado por las anteriores. Esta mas que dolida y aun mas indignada.

Me acerco para abrazarla pero mi atención se desvía hacia los campos de batalla. Siento mas cerca los ki de broly y los demás, a una corta distancia de el de vegeta. ¿Estará a punto de comenzar la guerra?

Maldito letto ¿Cómo se atreve a renunciar en este preciso momento? Siempre supe que era un cobarde pero ¿retirarse antes de la lucha? Verdaderamente una vergüenza. No me importa lo que haga, es innegable que no le interesa vengar la muerte de nuestro padre y por ello deja de ser mi hermano. No queda absolutamente nada entre nosotros que compartamos, somos unos completos desconocidos.

Me enfoco en la batalla, en la inminente guerra que se desatará y que sin dudas saldremos victoriosos. Estamos plantados frente al ejército del que una vez fuimos parte, frente a quienes nos traicionaron y escogieron ser cobardes tal como el rey. El rey… lo miro con todo el odio acumulado en solo una mirada. Ya no puedo contener este enardecido rencor, la voracidad de mi alma por su sangre y la desesperación de hacerlo sufrir hasta el último segundo de vida.

Camino hacia él con plena confianza de una batalla ganada. Ambos no perdemos ni un solo detalle de nuestros movimientos. Nos acercamos al centro del campo mientras que a nuestras espaldas los soldados mantienen una defensiva actitud, listos a la primera señal de ataque. A pesar de la lentitud de nuestros pasos ya nos encontramos a menos de un metro de distancia. Su mirada es penetrante y aguda, tal como sus facciones ásperamente endurecidas en una neutral mueca. A diferencia de él, conservo la cáustica curva de mis labios.

-acabemos con esto en cuanto antes- interrumpe el silencio que dominaba el ambiente.

-¿apresurado vegeta?- pregunto suspicaz a su comentario sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-no quiero perder más de mi valioso tiempo en insignificancias- responde naturalmente convencido de ello. Aumenta la ira en mí y la energía de mi cuerpo se incrementa sin control alguno.

-maldito- vocifero sin escrúpulos. Adopto inmediatamente una posición de ataque, conteniendo con dificultad mi temperamento. Con la mayor tranquilidad de todas se despoja de su imperial capa y de brazos cruzados se prepara a luchar. ¡Maldito! Maldito bastardo por hacerme sentir insignificante, un insecto, basura. Pero se equivoca, hoy sabrá lo que en verdad soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Si, ya lo veo. Observo detrás de la sangre, el temor y la muerte mi victoria, mi venganza cumplida. Si, vislumbro el fin de su reinado y el nuevo comienzo que me pertenece.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! si q pasó tiempo sin escribir! no saben cuanto me costo hacer este capitulo, solo espero q les guste y q no sea una decepcion d lo q esperaban. muchas gracias a todos los q leen el fic, a quienes me esperan con paciencia y x los review q me dejan ja saludos y besos )**

**VladLover: confieso q mi intencion es mantenerlos expectantes a lo q suceda pero creeme q no lo qiero alargar tanto, prometo ser lo mas rapida posible con la tencion d la guerra y voy a intentar hacer los cap mas largos ;) descuida si vegeta termina un poco herido no va a haber palabras para describir el estado d broly cuando termine con el jaja **

**Shun2007: q lindo q t haya gustado el discurso d vegeta, tenia mil formas d narrarlo pero no sabia cual elegir, q bueno q haya sido d tu agrado. y si, un cap mas sin la guerra pero sin duda en el proximo comienza sin falta! :D yo tambien amo a vegeta! jaja **

**tania: el primero q queria actualizar era el otro fic pero la inspiracion y el tiempo solo me permitieron terminar con este.. aun asi no es excusa y t prometo q muy pero muy pronto actualizo la otra historia! ;) muchas gracias x el review d siempre t perdone nos vemos cuando la actualice! :D**

**andreamarley: no sabes cuanto nos alaga tu cometario! es maravilloso q les gusten nuestras historias! manten las esperanzas de el guardaespaldas xq sin falta haremos la continuacion aunq no sabemos aun cuando.. me encanta q hables como lora al dejar review! jaja fue divertido leer q habias leido los 25 cap sin descanso ;) lo mismo q a VladLover: broly va a terminar mal, creanme jaja gracias x agragarnos como autor favorito! **

**SrtaPuma: gracias x agregarnos como autor favorito, historia favorita y alerta! **


	27. Chapter 27

Veintisiete: transformación

A pesar de los fuertes golpes y el atronador choque de ambos cuerpos todos permanecemos en absoluto silencio. El mutismo pasa a ser el principal agente del campo de batalla y lo único que susurra entre nosotros es el insustancial soplo del viento.

El combate entre dos soldados se especifica primordialmente por la fuerza, la sagacidad de las técnicas y los movimientos de sus maniobras. Para todas las clases y puestos, sin excepción de nadie, todos los saiayin inclusive el mismo rey deben respetar las reglas establecidas. El vencedor es quien permanece de pie y la derrota se define con la muerte del débil sometido a su debido castigo.

Las bolas de ki no han desistido de estar presentes en la lucha, como los férreos golpes y las incansables destrezas. Han transcurrido unos imperecederos minutos desde que la batalla comenzó. Solo 5 minutos nos bastó para aseverar la seguridad que teníamos desde un principio. Es indudable la descomunal diferencia entre ambos y las minúsculas posibilidades de que broly gane.

Se ha trazado a lo largo de su cuerpo líneas rojas de su propia sangre y los hematomas se hacen cada vez más visibles. Vegeta no ha derramado ni una sola gota de sudor. Mantiene la más tranquila actitud y demuestra una vez más su gran capacidad. A diferencia de él, broly ha desgastado hasta la ultima pizca de tranquilidad y nuevamente recurre a lo mas bajos golpes.

Pero algo no concuerda con la situación, hay detalles que no encajan. Sus soldados conservan una sosegada actitud ante la desalentadora escena, observan la batalla con total serenidad. Ellos saben que están perdiendo, que están condenados a la derrota y que en cuestión de segundos sufrirán el mayor de los castigos. Y aun así, concientes de que la muerte los espera impaciente por llevárselos, no demuestran ni la más minima nota de noción sobre ello.

¿Están cabalmente desquiciados? Optaría sin dudas por la opción mas real pero algo me impide hacerlo, inexplicables razones me conducen a una posibilidad que me es más creíble. Ellos traman algo, sin dudas planean atacar en el momento menos pensado pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harán?

Todo se realiza exactamente como se lo planeó. Vegeta está confiado de la victoria y sus soldados convencidos de que ganarán. Por nuestra parte insistimos en frenarnos a nuestra natural inclinación de guerrear, las emociones son mayores sabiendo lo que sucederá.

-turles ¿aun no?- la impaciente vos procede detrás de mi. -¿aun hay que esperar?- insta en luchar, puedo sentir la agitación de su voz y la inquietud de su cuerpo.

-paciencia krock, debemos esperar la señal de broly- le recuerdo impaciente la necesaria espera que correspondemos aguardar. No responde y retoma su lugar en el campo.

Todos persistimos con la serenidad, solo por unos minutos más, solo eso. Unos minutos y la batalla realmente comenzará.

Intenta inútilmente pegarme pero no ha logrado ni tocar mi piel. Sus energías han reducido pero aun resiste mis golpes. Respira con agitación y es cada vez más lento en sus técnicas. Estoy cansado de desperdiciar mi tiempo en tan aburrida lucha.

Desaparezco de su visión y de un solo puño en sus costillas lo derribo. Cae al piso inhalando oxigeno con mayor ímpetu. Por mi parte aun en el aire concentro en la palma de mi mano ki.

-¡espera!- la patética voz de súplica llega a mis oídos antes de que libere por completo la bola de ki. Me detengo y sonrío con malicia. Me fascina escuchar los ruegos y verlos desde arriba sumisos a mis pies. Todo en vano, jamás concedo segundas oportunidades.

-¿Qué quieres?- interrogo disminuyendo la longitud de la bola. Mis pies tocan el rígido suelo. -¿Una petición antes de morir?- mi voz suena morbosamente sarcástica y el ki acumulado en mi palma está casi extinto.

-¡si!- exclama aliviado, como si su petición hubiera sido otra. No le doy importancia y continúo escuchándolo. -por favor- no me ve a los ojos y mantiene su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo salpicado con su propia sangre. Algo no me convence pero la idea de entretenerme un poco con el insecto es mucho más llamativa. Jugaré un rato con él, antes de matarlo con el cabal sufrimiento que conlleva la palabra.

-esta bien- vocifero para la sorpresa de mis soldados pero no para los hombres de broly. Verdaderamente hay algo que están ocultando. Lo averiguaré. -rápido antes de que me arrepienta- cruzo los brazos y le doy la espalda. Camino cinco pasos hacia al frente y nuevamente lo observo con desprecio.

-permíteme beber esta formula y te prometo que tendrás la mejor pelea de tu vida, aun mas intensa que la de frizer- puedo percibir la emoción contenida en sus ojos y el anhelo de una aceptación. ¿Una formula? La idea me suena absurda pero aun no encuentro el fin de sus planes. ¿Qué conseguirá bebiéndola? todos sabemos que las fuerzas de un súper saiayin sobrepasan a las de frizer. Es imposible que alguien alcance tal poder. Entonces ¿Por qué esmerarse en algo inútil?

-¿y que te hace pensar que aceptaré tu propuesta?- cuestiono su ilógica oferta, no veo el punto de la misma ni lo que ganará con ello. Todos los presentes tenemos el conocimiento de que no podrá superarme.

-no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de enfrentarte a alguien tan fuerte como tu- vocifera con repentina desesperación en la voz y su rostro se torna indeciso. -¿acaso temes que te supere en poder?- interroga descaradamente. ¿Temerle? ¿Temerle a un débil, a un insecto como él?

-hump tal temor es irreal y estúpido- aclaro endureciendo la voz. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos y en ellos descubro cierta convicción. ¿De que está tan convencido? -adelante, tómate esa formula- no hay otra forma de inquirirlo que esta. Le doy la espalda y mientras camino hacia mi punto de un principio sentencio: -más vale que cumplas con tu palabra- mis soldados permanecen firmes en sus sitios y raditz se acerca a mi lado.

-vegeta- exclama reservadamente. No respondo, mi mirada permanece fija en broly y en lo que está a punto de hacer. -¿sabes lo que trama?- al parecer raditz comparte mi idea y ha notado la anomalía de la escena.

-eso pienso saber, solo debemos esperar- respondo analizando las acciones de broly e indagar que es lo que oculta.

Sonrío disimuladamente disfrazándola por el falso temor, estoy satisfecho ante su confianza. Tomo el frasco de entre la ranura de mi armadura y sin perder el valioso tiempo destapo el mismo. Lo dirijo ansioso a mi boca pero me detengo antes de beberlo. Mi vista se desvía hacia vegeta y observo por ultima vez la superior sonrisa de su rostro. Sin mas prolongaciones ingiero la formula.

El líquido se escurre por mi garganta marcando un camino que quema. Tal quemadura se extiende agitando cada célula y molécula de mi cuerpo. Es extraño, jamás sentí algo similar. Se torna violento despertando el oozaru salvaje e irracional dentro de mí. Pierdo el control de mi fuerza que se incrementa desesperadamente desgarrando la piel de los músculos. Los mismos huesos se desfiguran expandiendo su tamaño y la resistencia. Es terriblemente doloroso, casi insoportable.

El vello de mi cuerpo brota despavoridamente y adquiere un ennegrecido pardo. Mis ojos se agrandan y la sensación es como si me los arrancaran. La perspectiva cambia y los aromas se intensifican, todo es mil veces mayor que antes y con una sublime atracción hacia mi instinto. Mi organismo evoluciona y el dolor que conlleva me interna en una indestructible agonía. Maldita sea jamás imaginé cuan intenso podría ser.

No ha abandonado los gritos y se jala del cabello como un completo desquiciado. Entierra sus uñas sobre la piel que se desgarra como una fina tela. La sangre brota de las heridas fervientemente y el color que adopta es de un agudo carmín. Sabía que broly maquinaba algo pero ¿que esta haciendo exactamente? Su cuerpo se deforma y afilia la apariencia de una bestia nunca antes vista pero muy familiar al de un oza… ¡no puede ser!

**notas de la autora: hola lectores! este capitulo es cortito y no describe la lucha entre vegeta y broly.. pero x fin comienza realmente la accion ;) ah x las dudas aclaro q la narracion dl principio es el punto d vista d raditz.. no se q mas decir d este capitulo, quisiera haberme esmerado mas en la escritura pero sinceramente me está tomando trabajo.. aun asi prometo esforzarme mas :D**

**Shun2007: bueno la pelea si comenzó pero no redacté casi nada sobre ella, sino los pensamientos de quienes la presenciaban.. espero q t haya gustado el capitulo.. muchas gracias x el review!**

**VladLover: t debo unas disculpas no he detallado nada sobre la guerra en este capitulo.. falta muy poco para saber como será el fin de broly y en cuanto a letto aun no es definida su muerte..y q bueno q t guste el personaje! muchas gracias x el review!**

**Isis07: gracias x comenzar a leer el fic, es lindo saber q hay nuevos lectores y aun mas q me digas q t gusta :) muchas gracias x el review y agregar el fic a historias favoritas!**

**Eileen Prince Snape: hace mucho q no leia tus review, q alegria fue verlos! jaja lo lamento pero hay muchas posibilidades de q termines viuda.. muchas gracias x los review!**

**sol y luna 0428: q bueno q t gusten los fic asi, pues a mi tambien me fascinan ) muchas gracias luna x el review, agregar el fic a historias favoritas y alertas y a autor favorito!**

**Gloria Fernanda: muchas gracias x agregar al fic a historias favoritas! **


	28. Chapter 28

Veintiocho: sensaciones...

-¡rápido tomen la formula!- ordeno inmediatamente a todos los soldados detrás de mi. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el descontrolado oozaru que nos da la espalda. La transformación de broly se ha completado y el resultado era el que esperábamos. Ha perdido la noción y aun mas el razonamiento, entierra sus monstruosas manos sobre su cabeza y despide bolas de ki de su boca hacia todas direcciones.

El ejercito de vegeta observa incrédulo el acontecimiento. La admiración de sus ojos demuestra la sorpresa ante tal hecho. Muchos de ellos entumecidos solo distinguen el aparente aspecto del oozaru. A decir verdad la apariencia de broly convertido es muy diferente a lo normal. Su oscurecido vello se difunde salvajemente como las bestiales navajas de su hocico. El tamaño es el doble de amplio y su poder parece igualarlo. Deben ser las secuelas de forzar al organismo a cambiarse fuera del lapso correspondiente.

Entreveo de repente que soldados toman la iniciativa de actuar. Observo a lo lejos a raditz y su compañera, seguramente se están organizando. Volteo hacia atrás, todos nuestros hombres ya han bebido la formula y los cambios comienzan a efectuarse. Nuevamente dirijo mi mirada al frente. Raditz y los demás se han alejado.

La curiosidad me asalta y quiero presenciar el cambio metamórfico pero los terribles alaridos de los soldados trasformándose me obligan a mantener la vista fija al frente. No es necesario presenciarlo, en cuestión de segundos lo experimentaré.

Destapo el frasco y lo coloco sobre mi boca. Antes de beber el líquido observo una última vez a broly. Recuperó la razón y se encamina a su objetivo.

Suplico lograr el mío… Controlarme.

Sin más tardanza adentro la sustancia y cerrando los ojos degusto el amargo sabor.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo logró? Maldito tramposo ¡esto es un insulto! ¿Convertirse en oozaru para vencer al rey? El cobarde de broly sabia que no podía superarlo en fuerza y optó por el medio más fácil para derrocarlo.

Mi mirada se desvía hacia un costado donde diferencio a raditz. Inmediatamente me acerco a su lado.

-raditz ¿Qué hacemos?- mi voz es alarmante, tanto como la situación que enfrentamos.

-atacaremos y lucharemos contra los monos- esta igual de desconcertado pero no duda en actuar. Yo tampoco.

-le diré a los soldados que se dividan en grupos y ataquen juntos- propongo o mas bien dicto.

-si, y que se concentren en cortar sus colas- me recuerda el punto débil del oozaru.

-si- respondo al tiempo que me elevo del suelo.

-y Nara…- me detengo bruscamente y aun en suspensión volteo hacia él.

-¿ah?- lo miro expectante. Vacila en hablar y ladea su vista hacia un costado.

-ten cuidado- vocifera al fin con cierta nota de pudor en la voz. Sonrío ampliamente. Busco en atinar su mirada pero insiste en mantenerla gacha.

-si…- expreso un tanto decepcionada, sinceramente esperaba diferentes palabras. Pero no puedo desconcentrarme en este momento por sentimentalismos, estoy en medio de una guerra y debo actuar como corresponde, como una guerrera. -tu también- le exijo sonriendo aun mas que antes. Eleva la mirada y encuentro una alegre sonrisa. Asienta la cabeza levemente, no se porque pero creo que percibo en su semblante ¿decepción? Antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de interrogarlo, raditz vuela en dirección contraria, hacia delante donde un grupo de soldados espera ordenes. No me estanco y de igual forma lo imito.

Siento que mi alma sobrevive encerrada en esta invisible celda. Todas mis esperanzas se unen formando un solo objetivo por el cual resistir. La charla que sostienen kakaroto y milk son solo palabras que intercambian sin sentido. No me interesa en absoluto lo que hablan, mi mente no desiste de pensar en él. No se ha sabido nada sobre vegeta ni como está yendo la guerra y kakaroto no declara novedades al respecto. No soporto esta incertidumbre.

-no puede ser- exclama incrédulo de repente.

-Kakaroto ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto preocupada levantándome de la cama.

-¿ah? No nada solo que…- titubea por segundos. -repentinamente los ki de broly y sus soldados se elevaron de gran manera, casi alcanzando el nivel de vegeta- la sensación de quiebre se alberga en mis entrañas. No quiero saberlo.

-si superan en numero a vegeta, no podrá vencer a todos aunque se transforme en súper saiayin- no quería siquiera escucharlo… las posibilidades de vencer comienzan a empequeñecer y mis esperanzas de un reencuentro a empobrecer.

-pero los soldados lo pueden ayudar- declara milk una posible perspectiva positiva. Su compañero guarda silencio.

-lo que no entiendo es como elevaron de tal manera su poder en tan poco tiempo, no creo que…- nuevamente titubea y esta vez no solo por segundos.

-¿Qué?- interrogo impaciente fastidiada de tanta vacilación. Kakaroto no hace caso a mi tono y no responde. Él solo insiste con su sosegada pose y otros segundos mas transcurren.

-¿Qué crees Kakaroto?- le pregunta milk con el mismo tono que vociferé la interrogación.

-puede que se hayan transformado en oozarus pero eso es imposible- su irresolución es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Necesito saber como está...

La razón de broly está regresando pero aun sigue disparando bolas de ki por todos lados. Estúpido mono, está más interesado en destruir el campo de batalla que en luchar. Elevándome del suelo, extiendo mi brazo derecho hacia delante y lo apunto con los primeros tres dedos de mi mano. El rayo alcanza a perforarle la carnosa piel, es una leve herida. ¿Dónde esta la diversión si lo mato ahora mismo?

Como lo esperaba se detiene y su mirada la sitúa hacia mi dirección. A pesar de la natural confusión me reconoce y su atención se centra en mí. Permanezco inerte mientras lo veo avanzar y sigo manteniendo la calma aún cuando se abalanza contra mí. Antes de que su mano se acerque al izquierdo lado de mi espalda desaparezco de su vista. Incrusta su puño entre la rocosa superficie y su furia se incrementa. Insecto. No logrará siquiera golpearme con golpes tan torpes.

Ya debe haber empezado la guerra. El ki de broly ha aumentado. Seguramente la transformación ha sido todo un éxito. Debería ser uno de esos oozaru luchando contra los soldados de vegeta pero aquí me encuentro, en el punto de reunión donde los cómplices de mi hermano se han reunido durante años planeando la destitución del rey saiayin.

Recuerdo los valores que nos había inculcado nuestro padre y el gran honor que sentía ser su cadete como el orgullo que se ahondaba en mi pecho. Actualmente es solo un ocioso hueco que jamás se comprimirá puesto que mis errores siempre serán los pasos a seguir que él nos dejó como camino.

Nuestro padre estaba equivocado y se aferró a su ciega lógica. Su odio lo llevó a rebelarse y convencer a cientos de saiayin a acompañarlo. Tanto mi hermano como yo le creímos hasta la ultima farsa, como unos completos crédulos confiamos en su palabra y nos aseguramos de llevarla a cabo. Nos engañó y utilizó para conseguir sus ambiciones, olvidó que éramos sus hijos y perdió su cariño por nosotros.

Broly jamás lo entenderá. Y si en algún momento de su vida lo reconoce, no lo aceptará. Al igual que mi padre está obsesionado y busca un vano interés.

Quisiera que nuestro final fuera otro o que tuviera un cambio la historia general de nuestras vidas. ¿Quien sabe? tal vez broly recapacite en el ultimo instante de su existencia y se arrepienta de todas las faltas cometidas. Aun conservo esperanzas y aunque sea un iluso más no me importa serlo. Los cambios existen, pequeños o grandes, existen igual.

Esquivo su puño derecho pero el izquierdo se desploma sobre mí impulsándome hacia abajo. A milímetros de chocar contra el árido suelo me elevo a toda velocidad e intento evadir el siguiente golpe pero su puño logra palpar mi hombro. La fútil fricción desnivela mi equilibrio y lo pierdo por completo.

Esta vez raspo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo y termino en un cráter formado por los ataques. Broly no desperdicia los segundos y mientras me enderezo con cierta dificultad expulsa de su boca una serie de bolas de ki. Inmediatamente desaparezco del atacado sector, intento recuperar mi equilibrio pero no consigo hacerlo ya que por segunda vez su puño me toma desprevenido.

El impacto es efímero y breve. Esta vez me estrello libremente contra el suelo marcando en él la silueta de mi figura. Por segundos permanezco petrificado medio enterrado entre la rígida tierra y su pesada extremidad. El peso sobre mí disminuye y la presión se alivia pero la sensación subsiste. A pesar del agotamiento me apoyo sobre mi rodilla y alcanzo un escaso equilibrio.

Una flemática sensación se anida en mi cabeza y el frío se extiende. Impávido elevo mi mano en dirección de tal impresión. Sangre… se escurre lentamente por la sien perfilando a lo largo de mi pómulo y finalizando su camino trazado en mi mentón. La voluminosa gota termina derramándose y se despliega uniformemente en la seca superficie.

¿Qué me sucede? No estoy concentrado en la pelea, algo dentro de mi absorbe toda la atención. Y como un fugaz choque su imagen reanuda en mi mente, emerge entre los colisionados recuerdos e impone ante todo lo demás su supremacía. ¿Cómo evitar no entregarme a su adictiva evocación? ¿Cómo?

De una sacudida mi cuerpo queda incrustado entre los escombros de la colosal roca que se derrumbó al impactar contra ella. Maldita sea las heridas comienzan a presenciarse en mi cuerpo y el dolor no tarda en aparecer. Intento moverme, el peso de las rocas es asfixiante e inmovible. Una punta sale de una de ellas penetrando mi pierna derecha, se adentra aun mas interponiéndose entre los ligamentos y los músculos. Los nervios afectados afinan el dolor y las venas perforadas se deshacen perdiendo tal cantidad de sangre.

Esto no puede continuar así.

Un fugaz rayo irrumpe mi falsa seguridad y se clava en mi pecho, en el centro de mi corazón. De allí, con una agonizante lentitud comienza a cortarlo en fragmentos y yo solo permanezco en silencio esperando a que lo destrocen mientras milk y kakaroto continúan hablando.

¿Qué es esto? El dolor es tan real, patente y sin engaño alguno. ¿Qué le sucede? El razonamiento de la pregunta alarma mi mente. Inmediatamente reacciono ante tal padecimiento y me encojo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡bulma!- gritan al unísono mis amigos. Estiro mi brazo hacia delante y los detengo con la palma de mi mano extendida. El gesto es involuntario, algo estorba en mi alma y me pone a la defensiva. Kakaroto se detiene sorprendido ante mi orden pero milk continua sin miramientos.

-bulma ¿Qué sucede?- lo mismo me pregunto y no dejo de indagar entre las miles de ideas de mi cabeza. Cada una de ellas se unen en un solo pensamiento y todas en conjunto indican una sola causa.

-vegeta- su nombre se desliza entre mis labios como las lagrimas por mi mejilla.

**notas de la autora: hola a todos! x fin he podido actualizar! :) no solo tener el cap terminado fue un problema sino un inconveniente con mi cuenta q aun no he podido solucionarlo del todo.. lamento la tardanza. espero q les guste el cap y x favor dejen sus review! saludos y besos a todos!**

**Vladlover: es bastante largo? estan explicadas las tecnicas? espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, pero no t preocupes este es solo el comienzo. ;) gracias x el review!**

**Isis07: bueno si antes odiabas a broly supongo q ahora peor ya q a vegeta no le está llendo tan bien.. gracias x el review!**

**danimagic: muchas gracias x tu review, es tan satisfactorio ver q lectores siguen la historia, ademas saber q les agrada esta rara relacion q hice entre estos dos ja! gracias x agregar el fic como favorita historia!**

**sol y luna 0428: gracias luna x tu review, espero q este cap tambien t haya gustado ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

Veintinueve: oportunidad

No se me ha concedido ni un minuto para recomponerme. Las heridas de mi cuerpo han empeorado y mis fuerzas están decayendo sin demora alguna. No comprendo la rapidez con la que broly me ha dañado y como yo he menguado de tal manera. Aun no logro concentrarme. Siento el cansancio aumentar en cada golpe despedido y como la cólera ya no cabe en mí con cada ataque fallido.

Consigo exterminar a los oozarus que se interponen pero broly no permanece cerca como para atacarlo con seriedad. No desperdicio ni un segundo más y sin retardo acumulo todos mis ímpetus en solo un punto.

Me transformo en súper saiayin.

Un temblor se siente en toda superficie y el estremecimiento de muchos llego a percibir. La energía se esparce en todo mi ser y las heridas sanan temporalmente, el dolor es leve comparado a mis nuevas fuerzas. La emisión de las mismas se hacen presentes a mi alrededor y el nivel de mi ki se nota entre todos. Nuevos contrincantes aparecen y no lo diviso a broly. No queda otra. Primero me encargo de ellos.

* * *

-¡maldita sea no podemos acabarlo!- grita enfurecido el soldado a mi lado lanzando seguidamente bolas de ki al oozaru.

-¡cuidado!- advierto al tiempo que lo empujo y retengo la energía expulsada de la boca del otro oozaru. La misma la encapsulo con mi poder y se la lanzo con toda la potencia que me es posible. La recibe abiertamente y el daño no es palpable. La ira solo se dilata.

-¡¿Cómo le cortaremos la cola raditz?- me pregunta impaciente el segundo soldado. No respondo y pienso con rapidez nuestras opciones. Somos tres contra dos. Poseemos la desventaja.

-tú distrae al oozaru de la derecha y tú el de la izquierda- les ordeno elevándome. -y atráiganlos hacia mi dirección- sin desperdiciar los segundos ambos realizan su tarea de inmediato. Mientras tanto reúno todo mi poder en la palma de mis manos y espero el momento indicado. Los oozarus caen en la treta y se avecinan a mi proximidad. A solo centímetros de mi cuerpo libero la bola de ki, la cual impacta contra ellos. Caen inconcientes al suelo pero aún viven.

-¡si!- ambos saiayin chocan las manos en señal de triunfo.

-terminen con ellos- dicto dejando el lugar. Es raro. A pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que perdí me siento en perfectas condiciones para continuar.

La busco entre los saiayin y oozarus combatiendo, entre las bolas de ki y rayos despedidos. La busco con vida y luchando por la victoria de su reino. La busco desesperado procurando salvarla del peligro y hasta dar mi vida por ella.

* * *

-vegeta- pronuncia con un hilo de voz. Observo las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas mientras mantiene petrificada su mano en el corazón. Kakaroto permanece inmóvil, absorto ante tal acción. Inmediatamente comprendo el origen de su dolor.

-bulma, dime lo que sientes- le pido acercándome a su lado y por primera vez eleva su mirada. La misma me proyecta disturbio y tensión. Me arrodillo al igual que ella y poso mi mano sobre su hombro. Le sonrío sutilmente y asiento mi cabeza indicándole que exprese la sensación.

-siento- se detiene. Respira con gran profundidad y comienza de nuevo. -su…- titubea, no sabe que decir con exactitud. -dolor- dice al fin. No me sorprende su enunciado, lo sospechaba.

-¿te has unido con vegeta?- pregunta incrédulo kakaroto interrumpiéndonos. Bulma le interroga con la mirada, indagante ante la conclusión de su amigo. Luego la desvía hacia mí y de igual forma me observa.

-pero…- aun no atina alguna palabra. Entreveo la zona de su cuello y no descubro ninguna marca que nos afirme nuestras suposiciones. Kakaroto se aproxima a nuestro alrededor.

-bulma si no te ha mordido ¿Cómo es posible?- le aclaro mi duda. Sin apartar su mano del corazón, remueve la otra de su lugar y la sitúa en su cuello.

-él no me mordió pero… yo si lo hice- nos esclarece la laguna de perplejidad en el que nos encontrábamos turbios. Kakaroto y yo nos miramos abstraídos, con la sorpresa reflejada en nuestros rostros y la irresolución en la voz. Por unos minutos permanecemos mudos, pensativos, con mil respuestas y solo una acertada.

-¡por supuesto!- exclama de repente kakaroto asustándonos por un segundo. Ambas lo miramos expectantes, no hacen faltan palabras para demandar una respuesta. -solo se necesita la mordida de un compañero para la unión- indica elevando su dedo índice a la altura de su cuello.

-pero no es una unión completa- afirma bulma.

-no es completa pero es una unión al fin y al cabo- declaro.

-eso explica que sientas lo que vegeta experimenta en este momento- continúa hablando kakaroto. -si él te mordiera la unión sería completa y compartirían cada sensación y padecimiento-

-entonces ¿solo sentiré lo que él siente?- vocifera dudosa.

-claro, solo eso- no es necesario entrar en detalles. Bulma lo debe estar pensando pero aun así no lo expone.

-si tuvieran una unión completa, en el momento en que vegeta sea herido tú también lo serías y…-

-¡kakaroto!- lo silencio de un grito. Noto que mi amiga decae nuevamente su cabeza y posa con dolencia su mano en el corazón.

* * *

Lo temía, hasta lo evadía. Las sensaciones eran muy dinámicas, tan reales que eran innegables. Sabía que todo se debía a esto. A pesar de que solo yo lo mordí nuestra unión me permite saber como se encuentra. Eso es lo peor. Estos estremecimientos revelan solo desdichas. Vegeta ha sufrido muchas lesiones, lo siento. Experimento su dolor y la furia por vencer. Quiero ir con él y ayudarlo de alguna manera pero ¿Cómo?

* * *

Le lanzo una serie de bolas de ki del tamaño más amplio que me es posible. No le produce rascuño alguno, esto comienza a exasperarme. Me acerco a unos metros de su retaguardia e intento cortarle la cola pero el infeliz en cuestión de segundos da media vuelta y me lanza a un costado con solo un puño. Caigo derrotada en lo que alguna vez fue un monumento.

Me levanto con lentitud pues estoy agotada y las fuerzas no son las mismas de un principio. Observo como el mono se acerca hacia a mi, cree que ha ganado. Se equivoca, no me rendiré ¡jamás lo haré!

Sostengo mi herido cuerpo gracias a las piernas firmemente establecidas en el suelo. Mis brazos que se tornan aun más rígidos se colocan a cada lado de mis costillas y a la vez se estiran formando una bola de ki. Mi cuerpo realiza el movimiento por si solo, es una pose innata con el paso de los años y sus rigurosos entrenamientos. Reúno todo mi poder en las palmas de mi mano y lo contengo esperando el momento acertado. Él se acerca sin escrúpulos, confiado de que no recibirá ningún daño. Sonrío ante su error, esa confianza se le acabará.

-¡Nara!- escucho de repente mi nombre a lo lejos, estúpidamente me distraigo. Su alarmante voz junto con un atronador estallido se convierte en un aturdidor eco. Soy derribada por uno de los tantos ataques que expulsan los saiayin. Con gran dificultad me irgo y ni siquiera logro prepararme para defender mi retaguardia que comienzo a ser sanguinariamente atacada con una sarta de intensos puños.

Quiero voltear a verlo pero ni siquiera puedo liberarme de los continuos golpes de este maldito. Mi cuerpo decae a causa del dolor, que hasta el momento no le había dado la importancia debida. Mi velocidad disminuye gradualmente y casi ya no puedo defenderme de las colosales embestidas del Oozaru.

* * *

Vuelo con total rapidez al ver a Nara siendo brutalmente golpeada. Sin pensarlo me estrello contra su costado, removiéndolo de su lugar. Observo por un minuto a la mujer escasamente conciente extenuada sobre el suelo. La rabia se intensifica como nunca antes. Cierro mis puños conteniendo la ira y un desgarrador grito se desprende de mi garganta.

Libero en un explosivo quiebre que surge desde mi centro, toda la energía contenida. Expulso todas mis fuerzas en un solo golpe. Observo los sorprendidos ojos de mi oponente. La inmovilidad nos atrapa a ambos y no somos capaces de despertar del asombro. ¿Qué es esto? Este extraño centelleo que se desprende a lo largo de mi cuerpo es tan intenso como el fuego que emana de mis entrañas.

El oozaru frente a mí retrocede lentamente al comprender el cambio de mi organismo. No lo pierdo de vista aun observando incrédulo mi cuerpo y el poder que poseo. La mirada se clava en él con profundo odio. Sale despavorido de mi cercanía, sabe lo que le espera. Extiendo mi brazo y de una sola expulsión mi energía lo liquida.

* * *

-kakaroto necesito que me lleves a la sala científica- irrumpo el silencio habitado en el cuarto. Tanto milk como él me miran inquietos.

-¿y para qué bulma?- me pregunta confundido mi amigo rascando su cabeza.

-es imprescindible que encuentre una capsula, uno de mis inventos que será muy útil en la guerra- explico brevemente la intención de mi visita a la sala. Su semblante se vuelve pensativo y por segundos lo considera seriamente.

-esta bien- responde al fin. Inevitablemente mis labios se arquean en una sonrisa. -pero yo llevaré la capsula al campo de batalla y tú regresaras al cuarto- impone de inmediato las condiciones.

-no hay problema- acepto sin protestar. Me miran sospechosamente pero lo dejan pasar. Camino hacia la puerta y espero a que mi amigo me acompañe.

-milk enseguida regresamos, quédate aquí- anuncia observando como ella se sienta al lado de su hijo acostado en la cama. Asienta la cabeza y acaricia la mejilla del fruto de su vientre. Me apresuro a abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. -¡espérame bulma!- grita kakaroto detrás de mí. Yo continúo caminando con rapidez. -y dime ¿de que servirá esta capsula?- me interroga situándose a mi lado.

-ayudará a vegeta y a soldados a que recuperen fuerzas perdidas- informo con total naturalidad.

-¿eso es posible?- cuestiona incrédulo kakaroto.

-si, lo logré gracias a una muestra que tenía. Una milagrosa semilla de la tierra capaz de fortalecer al malherido- permanece mudo durante el camino. Escucho el bombardeo que desata la guerra detrás de estos muros. Camino más rápido.

Llegamos a la sala científica y exasperada busco la capsula que en este preciso momento no la encuentro. Indago en los cajones, repisas, vitrinas y todo hueco donde se puede hallar. La paciencia se agota y los valiosos minutos son desperdiciados en la búsqueda.

-¡cierto!- exclamo aliviada al recordar su ubicación. Kakaroto solo me ve correr al escritorio de la esquina, arrodillarme y rebuscar debajo del mismo. Sonrío victoriosa al sentir el pequeño objeto entre mis dedos. -lo encontré, podemos irnos- declaro caminando hacia la puerta. Una inesperada explosión me obliga a ceder las piernas y caer al piso.

* * *

-¡Nara!- es raro, escucho su voz a lo lejos y esta a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Abro forzosamente los ojos y entreveo el claro semblante de preocupación de raditz. Dios está aun peor que yo y le sobran fuerzas para seguir luchando. -Nara responde- me pide desesperado posando su mano izquierda en la gran herida de mi cuello. Quiero responderle pero no puedo.

Irremediablemente la sangre brota descontrolada y resurge desde mis profundidades hacia el indicio de mi garganta, ocupando mi boca con todo el infectado liquido de mi propio organismo. Respirar me resulta todo un reto y la visión es limitada.

-¡Nara resiste!- sus palabras nuevamente se convierten en un lamentable eco en mi cabeza. Me estoy ahogando y no hay forma de que lo impida. La voz de raditz se disuelve con rapidez mientras intenta a toda costa detener el sangrado. Mi cuerpo se ha paralizado a causa del dolor, no tengo fuerzas ni para resistir tal herida.

Por favor perdóname raditz, lo intenté.

* * *

Estoy de pie frente a tres oozarus, entre ellos broly. El trío avanza con apresurada velocidad mientras permanezco en absoluta serenidad. En el instante en que el tercero de ellos pisa la piedra distanciada a un metro de mí, desaparezco de mi posición y reaparezco en el centro de su faz. El rayo de ki atraviesa un punto de su frente deshaciendo parte del tejido y del cerebro. Su tiempo se perpetúa y el cambio de su cuerpo se efectúa. Lo sabía, al morir regresan a su estado natural.

Siento detrás de mí un puño avecinarse y lo esquivo sin problemas. Formo una bola de ki y en cuestión de segundos él cae. Otra bola de ki choca contra su pecho. Me aseguro de su muerte. Fue demasiado fácil acabar con estos oozarus pero la sabandija de broly aun permanece allí esperando. El cobarde tomó una dosis más potente que los demás, por ello aun no logro terminar con su insignificante vida.

A toda velocidad me dirijo hacia él. Una energía inadvertida se interpone en mi camino y colisiona contra mi cuerpo. El lado derecho de mi entero cuerpo se ve afectado por el impacto. La sangre brota sin medidas. Solo a segundos de componerme una arrasadora explosión estalla a centímetros de mi espalda arrojándome a metros de su proximidad. Maldito… aun ataca como un cobarde. Los sonidos de mí alrededor se convierten en un irritante eco en mis oídos y solo puedo escuchar la misma repetición en mi cabeza. La visibilidad de mi vista empeora y toda imagen se diluye perdiendo sus originales colores.

* * *

Escombros se interponen entre nosotros. Fue un milagro no ser aplastada por pedazos de la edificación destrozada. Me enderezo y pongo de pie. No alcanzo a ver a kakaroto ante toda la ruina. Volteo y detrás de mis espaldas observo la sangrienta escena que se abre paso gracias a la nueva abertura. Avanzo unos pasos y me detengo en la perforación realizada hace unos minutos. Me apoyo sobre el borde y diviso el horizonte. Vegeta en algún punto debe encontrarse. Entonces mi mente se ajusta a un solo pensamiento.

Es una locura, de ello no cabe duda. La razón no acompaña mis acciones ni la lógica las preside. Mi corazón no se sacude ante tal decisión. Esta es la oportunidad que esperaba.

**notas de autora: hola a todos! bueno no tardé tanto como la ultima vez :) les agradezco a todos los q leen el fic y a quienes dejan review. muchas gracias, me animan mucho! espero q les guste este capitulo y disculpen si la lectura les resulta demasiado larga. besos!**

**Peny hdez: aun dejo a vegeta en las mismas circunstancias, al filo de la muerte. espero q sigas soportando el suspenso y no t mueras! ;) jaja**

**dolcevita666: gracias x agregar al fic a historia alerta :)**

**sol y luna 0428: estoy bien gracias x mencionarlo. admito q tambien me gustan los lemon jaja pero un poco d batalla a nadie le hace mal ;) **

**sandrahar1briefs: gracias x agregar al fic a historia favorita :)**

**VladLover: no t preocupes, siempre pensé q podrian tener dudas con la narracion y no saber d quien es el punto de vista. espero q las lineas sirvan ;) y quien siente la perforacion en el corazon es bulma pero no es literal, es una sensacion q sin bien vegeta no fue herido asi, es algo parecido a lo q siente.**

**Paolita93: q bueno q t guste, me pone muy contenta. gracias x agregar al fic como historia alerta y tambien autor alerta :)**

**kellyndrin: gracias x el halago y q lo hayas leido todo en un dia, me pone realmente feliz. tambien gracias x agregar al fic como historia alerta y favorita :) **

**lucia96: muchas gracias, es tan lindo q digas eso, estoy muy contenta d q t guste el fic y como escribo. yo tambien quiero terminar pronto el fic, hace bastante q vengo con esto jaja gracias x agregar al fic como favorito :) **

**lucia93: gracias x agregar el fic a favoritos :) **

**are85: gracias x felicitarme, me alegra mucho q t guste la historia y esta pareja :) **

**Isis07: q bueno q t haya gustado :) aun sigo dejandote con la duda no? jaja **


	30. Chapter 30

Treinta

Casi no reconozco el piso en el cual me encuentro postrado. Intento levantarme y un ensordecedor zumbido estalla mis tímpanos provocando una fuerte vibración por todo mi cuerpo.

Dolor. Comienzo a sentirlo patentemente y con gran ardor.

Insisto en erguirme a pesar de que se intensifica la agudeza de la convulsión. Logro ponerme de pie, casi no siento la tierra debajo de mi. Los segundos en conseguir un normal equilibrio de mi cuerpo parecen perdurables junto a la nube de mis ojos. Escucho difícilmente que alguien se acerca desesperado a mi lado.

-¡rey vegeta!- la voz del soldado se convierte al igual que los demás sonidos en una molesta resonancia. Mantengo la cabeza en alto a pesar de que mi cuerpo decae desfallecido como resultado de las heridas. -rey no puede seguir luchando en estas condiciones ¡debe retirarse!- escucho con mas atención su demanda y puedo percibir los desgarradores gritos de mis soldados. ¡Maldita sea! Los hombres de broly están ganando terreno y asesinando gran parte de mi ejército. Entonces mi mente me recuerda mi primordial objetivo.

-broly… ¿Dónde está?- le interrogo al soldado junto a mi, con la mas estable voz que me es posible. No alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta que una descomunal bola de ki devasta por completo todo el campo de batalla donde me encuentro.

Nuevamente soy despedido a kilómetros de allí como un insignificante insecto. Con gran dificultad consigo elevar la cabeza y observo mínimamente la escena. Los rastros del soldado son arrastrados por las energías dispersadas a mí alrededor.

Me propongo levantarme del suelo y no volver a caer sobre él. Una potente oleada de polvo amenaza con mi equilibrio, cierro los ojos por el cercano estallido. Súbitamente un cautivador aroma aplasta mi concentración y todo repentinamente se borra. Mi ser se estremece al reconocer a cientos de kilómetros la calidez que emana su cuerpo. Sin dudas es ella, su ki es sublime y distinguido. Logro formar la imagen en mi mente, visualizarla aun con los ojos cerrados.

Esta aquí, entre los soldados que luchan por sobrevivir, está desprotegida y al alcance de la muerte.

Distraído y perdido en la real ensoñación no percibí las hoscas manos atraparme en un compresor agarre.

* * *

Bulma escapó minutos después de la explosión. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir en plena guerra a los campos de combate? Vegeta me va a asesinar si algo llega a pasarle.

-¡milk!- la llamo algo desesperado al traspasar la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede kakaroto?- interroga al verme caminar precipitadamente hacia el lecho imperial donde se encuentra nuestro primogénito.

-quédate aquí y no salgas- le ordeno con mayor calma arrimándome al adormilado niño. Percibo a centímetros de su cuerpo la tranquilizante respiración que despide y esa pacifica paz que logra envolverme en una tierna devoción hacia él.

-kakaroto…- la voz de milk transmite cierta confusión pero fugazmente se torna temerosa. Comprende el cambio de la situación. En cuanto a mi me inclino un poco y beso la frente de mi hijo. Una pequeña sonrisa se traza en su serena faz.

-regresaré en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto no salgas de aquí milk- declaro alejándome de la cama y caminando directo a la puerta.

-¡kakaroto!- vocifera sin retención. Me detengo pero evito voltear hacia ella. Escucho sus pasos detrás de mi -kakaroto- su dulce voz desprende una penetrante angustia. Me toma del brazo y obliga a girar. -por favor, ten cuidado- implora con dolor. Su desesperada mirada perfora mi corazón y por un instante ese par de ojos suplicantes hace vacilar mi decisión.

* * *

Me sonríe con su mirada tan alegre. Aun en estos críticos momentos no pierde el optimismo. -regresaré- promete con total seguridad. Confío en su palabra y aun así lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, suplicando a alguna divinidad que conceda mi deseo de tenerlo conmigo.

Mi cintura es rodeada por unos fornidos brazos. Aparta su rostro de mi cuello y nuevamente enfrentados, intercambiamos la inmortal mirada de nuestro amor. Me entrego una vez más. Lo beso con pasión, sintiendo la intensa unión de nuestras almas. Me besa tal como la primera vez.

* * *

Solo lo veo a él, la visión en general se borra pero su figura se intensifica. Corro desesperadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, corro sin importar que el dolor me absorba o que a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo pueda sufrir el más terrible impacto. Corro sabiendo que no sobreviviré, que nadie se concernirá por mi cuidado y que mi cuerpo caerá muerto como el de cientos de saiayin. Aun conciente de cada negativa posibilidad corro hacia él, nada me afecta más que llegar a su lado.

* * *

Apenas cruzo la puerta descubro todo un desligue de una frenética guerra. Se percibe el odio, la furia, ansias y hasta temor desembocarse en la lucha. Cada soldado pelea con cuerpo y alma, dando todo por vencer. El sentimiento es mutuo.

No pierdo mas el tiempo y me propongo a hallar a mi hermano. No se donde buscarlo pero decido adentrarme a la encrespada batalla. Soldados de broly se enfrentan y con gusto lucho con ellos. Tras intensas riñas me encuentro en el centro del campo de batalla.

Distingo el dorso de mi hermano a kilómetros de mí. -¡raditz!- exclamo incrédulo al ver su destellada apariencia y me acerco con prisa. -no puedo creerlo…- mi voz se perpleja y solo consigo observarlo detenidamente. Esto solo puede significar una sola cosa. -¡lo lograste!- afirmo sonriente caminando hacia él. No me responde y ni se mueve. Lo rodeo y veo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Nara inconsciente.

* * *

-Nara necesita de inmediato atención médica- hablo con aparente serenidad. Sin comprenderlo mi mundo cae a pedazos al transcurrir los segundos. La mantengo adherida a mí, como si arraigara su vida con la mía y así pretender sobrevivir.

-la llevaré al palacio, a un tanque de recuperación- se ofrece kakaroto con sincera preocupación.

-ten cuidado- imploro sin retención. No quiero alejarla de mí pero me obligo a hacerlo. Kakaroto la toma con diligencia y sin más palabras se apresura a marcharse.

-raditz- se detiene y da media vuelta. -busca a vegeta, debemos ayudarlo- la seriedad se torna extraña en su rostro.

-si- acepto la orden. Él continúa y toma vuelo. Embebido en la preocupación por Nara resisto al instinto de acompañarla y me encamino hacia delante, donde puedo sentir el Ki de broly. Vegeta debe estar allí.

* * *

Estoy solo a un par de segundos de conseguir mi sueño, de arrebatarle su vida y abrazar mi nuevo presente. La ansiedad se expande y se escurre entre mis ávidos dedos. Aplasto su cuerpo sintiendo como exprimo cada porción de su ser, estrujando su energía. Aun así retiene los gritos de dolor, mantienen su mirada fija en mis ojos y su mentón en alto, endureciendo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo.

Me enferma su estúpida actitud y quiero destruirlo en este preciso instante. Presiono aun más. Mis manos llegan al punto de casi cerrarse por completo y hasta escucho huesos fracturarse.

-¡broly!- escucho de repente mi nombre ser vociferado por uno de sus soldados. Al siguiente segundo una perforación se realiza en mi brazo. Por acto de instinto dejo caer a vegeta y llevo a mi pecho el brazo disparado. Elevo la mirada encolerizado y encuentro al responsable de mi herida.

-raditz- lo observo furioso y me preparo a atacarlo pero el brillo que desprende su cuerpo me contiene. -¿tu también?- vocifero incrédulo anidando aun mas rencor en el centro de mi ser.

-¿sorprendido?- su burlona voz me recuerda a vegeta y se desata el enardecido odio. Muestro los dientes y sin pensarlo me lanzo a él.

* * *

Arrastro mi malherido cuerpo e intento por segunda vez levantarme del suelo. Me ayudo con unas rocas de mí alrededor y consigo enderezarme del todo. Me tomo unos segundos para estabilizar el equilibrio. Observo la situación actual del campo de batalla.

A lo largo del terreno la mayoría de la superficie está esculpida a causa de las bolas de Ki y de choques de cuerpos de soldados enfrentándose. Centenas de saiayin sin vida se esparce por todo en rededor.

Se expulsan grandes cantidades de poder y la energía de cada soldado se siente claramente, aún a miles de kilómetros de mí. El atronador estallido se repite a cada instante y cada vez más cerca.

Con inmensa fugacidad un chocante presentimiento sacude mi ser. Guiado por instinto y a la vez hábito mi mirada se desvía hacia esa pequeña sensación que solo una persona desprende en mí.

-Bulma- susurro sorprendido. Mis ojos no logran comprender la visión que se les presenta pero mi cuerpo reacciona instantáneamente. El latido del corazón galopa con mayor intensidad y un leve estremecimiento me corrompe.

Desesperación. La siento en lo profundo del alma. Mis sentidos se concentran en el inminente impacto que se aproxima con rapidez. En menos de medio segundo me encuentro corriendo con agudas fuerzas y escasa retención.

Debo protegerla y recibir el impacto. No importa morir. Solo que ella viva.

* * *

Presiono la capsula con decisión y corro exasperadamente. Esquivo con gran dificultad pequeñas bolas y hasta evito ser traspasada por rayos de Ki. A pesar de mi oposición a demorarme no consigo impedir ser lastimada.

Mi cuerpo se dobla al sentir el ardor de una energía que no vi venir. Las lágrimas desbordan mis ojos y el terrible dolor me devora. Arrodillada y derrotada la decepción me invade y es aun más dinámica que el sufrimiento físico. Aprieto con furia la capsula y dejo fluir la sangre libremente.

-¡vegeta!- mi voz se quiebra en la ultima entonación, se pierde entre los estallidos y choques de cuerpos, se disuelve en la misma palabra y todo pierde sentido. Cada soldado derrotado a mi lado como las ruinas que me rodean simplemente desaparecen.

Siento mi corazón detonar y al mismo tiempo congelarse, los latidos ya no los escucho y puedo asegurar que el torrente de sangre que corre fervientemente por mis venas se detiene. Absolutamente todo, hasta lo fundamental como es mi vida, no me importa. Solo él.

* * *

No quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero comprobar cuan certero fue la embestida. Tal vez esté completamente destrozado pero el dolor aun no se ha presentado. O quizás la inconciencia me da paso a la muerte pero siento muy bien mi cuerpo latir. No se exactamente el estado en el cual me encuentro ni el de mi alrededor. Una gran parte de mi no quiere saberlo…

Abro los ojos sin escrúpulos, sin importarme lo que descubriré.

Esperaba sentir dolor, un hueco penetrarse en mi alma y hasta temor desprenderse de mi corazón pero jamás imaginé experimentar sorpresa. ¿Cómo es posible?

* * *

Segundos después de dejar a Nara en un tanque procedí a buscar a raditz. No tardé demasiado en encontrarlo al sentir su poder cerca de el de broly. Al llegar al lugar diferencié a ambos oponentes enfrentarse pero también un escaso Ki.

La mirada se extravía y se sitúa en una enérgica bola de Ki procedente del lado opuesto a nosotros. Se dirige hacia nuestra dirección y el impacto será puntual. Me adelanto al choque y preparado a interrumpirlo posiciono mis brazos hacia delante. En cuestión de segundos la gran bola se encuentra a una escasa distancia y acumulando todo mi Ki en la palma de las manos lo retengo.

La energía permanece suspendida y lentamente disminuye, esparciéndose entre mis dedos y apegándose a mi cuerpo. La visibilidad de la misma se extingue. Paso la mano derecha por mi frente y limpio el sudor. Suspiro aliviado. De repente recuerdo el insignificante Ki que había sentido. Inclino mi cabeza y observo su cuerpo.

-¡vegeta!- vocifero realmente sorprendido al verlo desvanecido en el suelo. Él no responde ni se mueve. Desciendo con prisa hasta tocar la superficie. -vegeta- lo llamo avecinándome. -raditz distraerá a broly pero debemos apresurarnos- tomo su brazo con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡no!- impone vegeta empujándome. No insisto y me limito a observarlo. Se irgue sin dificultad alguna y distingo un cuerpo femenino rendido en el suelo.

-¡Bulma!- exclamo sorprendido y preocupado. Vegeta con extrema delicadeza la toma entre sus brazos.

-kakaroto… ayuda a raditz- su voz es inestable. -no tardaré- su mirada se centra en ella. No vocifero palabra alguna, solo obedezco.

* * *

Cierro con gran ímpetu los ojos y por un instante todo mi cuerpo se paraliza. No siento ningún indicio de vitalidad pero tampoco que demuestre mi concreta muerte. ¿Lo estoy? ¿En verdad he muerto? No me interesa saberlo puesto que ya nada importa. Mi consuelo es el último hecho de mi existencia. Aun tengo dudas si logré darle la capsula a tiempo, antes de que la muerte me inconcientizara.

* * *

-Bulma…- temo y me niego a considerar la posibilidad. Se pierden segundos y parecen eternos comparados a su absorto silencio. Arrimo su rostro al lado izquierdo del mío y en pleno delirio de su penetrante perfume cierro los ojos en lamento.

-vegeta…- escucho su voz extinguirse lentamente. Sorprendido y alegre la aparto de mi rostro y la observo. Noto que de su boca un delgado hilo de sangre se desborda.

-¡Bulma!- la llamo alarmante e innegablemente preocupado. La observo con detenimiento y consigo encontrar la herida. Mi vista se desvía hacia abajo tras escuchar una queja de ella y un gesto doloroso. Palpo levemente el lado derecho de su abdomen y quedo pasmado al notar la profunda herida que yace desde el comienzo de sus costillas hasta su cadera.

Probablemente recibió el impacto de un rayo o una bola de Ki provocándole tan severa lesión en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente la tomo con cuidado entre mis brazos procurando causarle la mínimo dolencia posible pero inevitablemente escucho agudos gemidos de dolor y observo como sus facciones se tuercen aun mas con la elevo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza al igual que su boca, conteniendo un clamor de sufrimiento. Maldita sea, resiste Bulma, por favor te lo suplico, solo un poco.

-vegeta- nuevamente me habla pero esta vez entre jadeos. Se respiración se torna trabajosa, su Ki se apaga cada vez mas y una helada capa se extiende a lo largo de su cuerpo. La preocupación me invade fieramente y la sensación de perderla me inunda en un inquietante mar de desesperación.

-no hables- prácticamente le ruego manteniendo la voz mas neutral que me es posible pero contraria continúa.

-yo... lo lamento- la sangre comienza a desbordase nuevamente.

-esta bien- acepto sus disculpas, tal vez así deje de hablar y empeorar su situación. Finalmente descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro y cierra los ojos. Sonrío, por primera vez me escucha y obedece. -resiste unos segundos mas, te llevaré a mi tanque y te recuperaras- le demando. No me contradice ni responde, solo sonríe desganada producto del cansancio y el dolor.

Me apresuro, no puedo perder ni un segundo más. Aferrada a mi cuerpo me desintegro con ella en mis brazos para reaparecer en mi propia sala médica. Inmediatamente activo el tanque y con extremo cuidado la ingreso en él. La maquina está en su mayor nivel. Espero impaciente a que el tiempo trascurra mas de prisa y que sus heridas desaparezcan por completo de su cuerpo.

Por favor Bulma, resiste.

**notas de autora: hola! x fin actualicé! :) pasó bastante tiempo y me disculpo x la gran demora. simplemente estaba estancada y las obligaciones escolares me dejaban sin tiempo. les agradezco su paciencia y review, me alientan mucho! ah! y no puse un titulo xq no encontraba alguno q me gustara realmente -_- bueno no molesto mas y dejo q lean jaja espero q les guste! besos! **

**VladLover: lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas, espero q este t parezca mejor q el cap anterior. **

**lucia23: seguro q quedas aun intrigada no? jaja q bueno q t guste :)**

**sol y luna 0428: este cap tuvo bastante batalla mezclado con sentimientos, q lindo q t haya gustado :)**

**are85: bueno no te di el reencuentro romantico d vegeta y bulma y tardé en subir este cap jaja perdon :)**

**oriana: gracias! espero q este tambien t guste :)**

**tania: muchas gracias, es muy lindo lo q dices :) y perdon x no actualizar aun el otro fic, x el momento no lo continuo :(**

**LadyBrief18: gracias x tus review! es muy satisfactorio saber q lo has leido todo y q t haya gustado! :)**

**diida: no t puedo decir quien muere o no, ay q seguir intrigada! jaja muchas gracias x leerlo todo y q t haya gustado tanto! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Treintiuno: resurge una esperanza

Han pasado 5 minutos concretos… el silencio sepulcral me aturde y el endeble latido de su corazón mantiene la escasa razón existente aún cuerda.

Sin mejoras significativas me encuentro inerte frente a ella suplicando en pleno mutismo piedad. Por primera vez la preocupación escarba dentro de mí, suprimiendo cada gota de juicio hasta exprimirme por completo.

Un palpitante escalofrío se asoma en mi alma. No quiero dejarla, realmente no quiero.

* * *

-¡raditz atrás tuyo!- me advierte kakaroto del puño infernal de broly. Lo esquivo con dificultad. La extenuación comienza a retrasarme en las técnicas y la energía disminuye con lentitud. El estado súper saiayin no tardará en desaparecer, lo siento… entonces la situación empeorará.

-¡kakaroto!- le grito alarmante extendiendo mi brazo derecho. Él copia mi movimiento y en un veloz giro unimos nuestras manos, formando una espontánea bola de Ki en las mismas. Broly avanza sin cuidado e impacta de lleno contra nuestro poder.

* * *

Mi rostro es parcialmente quemado por la intensidad de la energía. Sacudo la cabeza con irritación y paso rabioso las manos por la zona afectada. La sensación de ardor permanece e inflama con dolor. Gruño furioso mostrando los colmillos. Sufrirán por esto…

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no ha llegado aun vegeta?- exclama raditz perdiendo la paciencia. No respondo, me delimito a lanzarle bolas de Ki al oozaru que nos ataca. Es como si nuestros golpes no le causaran ningún daño, como si nuestras técnicas no funcionaran con él.

Broly sigue avanzando y a pesar de sufrir reiterados impactos sigue en pie. No comprendo como resiste a los ataques de raditz transformado en súper saiayin. Comienzo a exasperarme, solo espero que vegeta no tarde en llegar.

* * *

-resiste Bulma- vocifera con la angustia prendida en sus cuerdas vocales. Siento sus pies ser arrastrados, obligados a dar pasos que odian.

Camina con pesar hacia la puerta y por un minuto se detiene. No escucho ningún otro sonido. En mi interior una voz clama reclamando que se quede mientras que mi cuerpo permanece en absoluta quietud. Nuevamente pasos son escuchados en la sala hasta que el cierre de la puerta de la habitación acaba con los mismos.

Otra vez se aleja de mí.

* * *

Agacho mi cabeza para impedir que sus Ki choquen contra mi rostro y avanzo decidido.

Raditz y kakaroto se menean de un lado hacia otro evitando que me acerque a ellos. No dejan de lanzar bolas y rayos de Ki, hasta utilizan muchas de sus técnicas. Pero no es suficiente. Tomo desprevenido raditz y con mi cola lo golpeo, empujándolo hacia el piso. Kakaroto intenta ayudarlo pero no logra esquivar mi bola de Ki despedida de mi boca.

Ambos hermanos los tengo aprisionados. No permito que se muevan ni un milímetro. Oprimo con fuerza sus cuerpos contra la superficie. En mi boca se asoma una devastadora esfera llena de poder, ansioso por pulverizar estorbos.

Una increíble explosión choca contra mi espalda. Un desgarrador rugido se escapa de mi garganta y no puedo evitar encogerme del terrible dolor. Sé exactamente el origen de esta detonación. Maldito. La herida es de bastante consideración.

-no me digas que eso te dolió- la ironía impregnada en sus palabras consiguen enfurecerme. Lo miro de reojo mientras me enderezo. Parado frente a mi con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, vegeta me observa con desdén. Firmemente establecido me giro a encararlo. Otra vez nos enfrentamos.

-vegeta- disimulo escasa sorpresa de su reaparición. -¿Dónde te habías escondido?- la ruda voz a causa de la transformación en oozaru no ahoga el tono burlón. Frunce el ceño y su nariz se arruga.

* * *

-vegeta nos esta dando tiempo, no lo desperdiciemos- pronuncia raditz con decisión.

-si- vocifero elevándome a toda velocidad. Alcanzo a entrever que mi hermano se instaló atrás de broly mientras que yo estoy posicionado sobre él. Ambos reunimos toda la energía posible sobre la palma de nuestras manos en pleno silencio y con la mayor cautela posible. Vegeta continúa distrayéndolo teniendo conciencia de nuestro plan.

Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de usar esta técnica. Durante exhaustivos entrenamientos surgió esta singular forma de desintegrar al enemigo constando de tres saiayin para lograrlo. No sabemos si realmente funciona, jamás la perfeccionamos. Hoy se nos ha presentado la ocasión perfecta para averiguarlo.

* * *

Mi mirada no se ha desviado de la de broly. No puedo permitir que sospeche.

Kakaroto y raditz se lanzan la energía contenida entre ellos. No se produce impacto alguno. Aunque lo parezca no es un ataque hacia el otro sino la contención del poder del dúo en total. Broly lo descubre pero no alcanza a detenerlos.

La gran velocidad de mis giros arrastra esa misma energía. Aumento aun mas la potencia de mis vueltas consiguiendo que una poderosa manta envuelva al oozaru inmovilizándolo paulatinamente. El poder que desprendo le brinda electricidad y la rapidez entrecorta el espacio. Con solo moverse un centímetro, su piel se quemaría hasta terminar encarnándose con sus propios huesos.

Esta funcionando. La vigorosa oleada mantiene inactivo al oozaru, calcinando ligeramente su cuerpo. No me confío. Broly no intenta nada, ni siquiera escapar de su expectante sepulcro.

Comienza a atraer las trizas dispersas por todo nuestro alrededor. La ola se torna destructora consumiendo todo a su paso. Aun así kakaroto y raditz no disminuyen con el poder ni yo con la potencia de mis giros.

* * *

Prácticamente estoy atrapado en este ardoroso manto. El descomunal calor que desprende está quemando mi pelaje. Si no fuera que mi propio Ki me cubre tal como una manta en apenas unos minutos hubiera sido totalmente carbonizado.

No se cuanto mas podrá durar esto. Cada vez que aumentan la energía la capa se vuelve mas fina. La transformación de raditz en cuestión de minutos se desvanecerá. Lo presiento. Y allí aprovecharé mi único escape.

* * *

-¡Lo estamos logrando!- emito con júbilo y confianza. Diviso desde abajo la sonrisa de kakaroto. Me escuchó y comparte la misma certeza. Aumentamos aun más el nivel de poder. El resplandor de mi cuerpo se engrandece.

Repentinamente una puntada golpea mi corazón. Me encojo del dolor y sutilmente observo mi pecho cuidando de no perder la pose. No hay herida alguna. ¿Qué fue eso? Juro que sentí un penetrante punzón.

Se reitera la sensación una vez más. Mi cuerpo se dobla y riño conmigo mismo para no sucumbir ante el dolor. Se disminuye a un bajo nivel el poder y casi disipo el rayo. La irradiación que me cerca se debilita, decae de gran manera y no consigo evitarlo.

Otra vez se produce en mí ese desconocido dolor y con mayor fuerza golpea mi centro.

Intento prevalecer pero el atrevimiento es fallido. La luminosidad dorada desaparece por completo y no queda rastro de ella. Las exiguas fuerzas que aun quedan no son suficientes para continuar con la técnica. Pretendo no perder el conocimiento.

* * *

La oleada pierde equilibrio. No me detengo pero es difícil prolongar la duración de esto. Noto que kakaroto persiste con su pose, él no es el causante de la fluctuación. Entonces busco con la mirada a raditz y la sorpresa no es minima. La transformación de súper saiayin desapareció y la inconciencia lo ha dominado.

La técnica se aminora y con convicción sé que broly logrará salir del manto. Kakaroto se esfuerza por permanecer pero es demasiada exigencia para él.

Distingo un poder formarse entre el manto. ¡Broly esta a punto de atacar! Me detengo al instante. Kakaroto me observa desatento de la situación hasta que por fin advierte el peligro inminente. Ambos nos precavemos de la detonación y nos ubicamos a un costado.

Miramos hacia delante donde posiblemente se dirija la bola de Ki. Su objetivo es raditz. Kakaroto se lanza a protegerlo del ataque pero su velocidad no alcanza siquiera acercarse antes de que el disparo sea efectuado.

Sin pensarlo me arrojo sin protección alguna hacia el adormecido cuerpo de raditz.

Impacta de lleno la pequeña pero potente bola de Ki. Maldita sea, que estúpido movimiento. El único hombro íntegro ahora resulta ser solo una inmóvil extremidad junto con el brazo. La sangre brota desenfrenadamente.

He resistido intensas heridas pero ninguna de ellas se compara en dolor a esta. Mi cuerpo empieza a adormecerse lentamente. Aun mantengo a raditz en el otro hombro pero me es difícil conservar la quietud.

* * *

Vegeta está a punto de perder el sentido y Broly consiguió producir una abertura al manto que habíamos formado con nuestro poder. Aun no ha podido liberarse por completo pero no tardará en hacerlo. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi rey y hermano.

Tomo a cada uno y los sitúo sobre mis hombros. Vegeta no ha perdido la conciencia y raditz comienza a retomarla. Los sujeto bien y llevo conmigo hasta unos kilómetros mas adelante. En una especie de cráter me adentro en uno de sus escondrijos.

-broly no tiene que sentir nuestro Ki, sino nos encontrará- vocifera agitado vegeta, apoyándose sobre una piedra. Todos reducimos el poder hasta prácticamente extinguirlo. Así aprovechamos la distracción de broly y reanudamos fuerzas.

-esta bien kakaroto, puedo sentarme- me avisa mi hermano luego de intentar fracasadamente soltarse de mi brazo. Lo despego de mi lado y ayudo a tomar asiento a un costado.

-¿Qué haremos vegeta?- pregunto intrigado y ciertamente preocupado. Su mente retoma las estrategias y posibilidades que tenemos.

-por lo que siento, todavía quedan soldados luchando en los campos de batallas- su mirada se vuelve hacia atrás como si estuviera contemplando tal escena.

-vegeta aun puedo luchar- cerciora confiado raditz.

-¡yo también!- alego entusiasmado.

-entonces podemos…- de repente mi atención es absorbida por el objeto alojado entre los escombros. Su apariencia me resulta conocida y puedo jurar que lo he visto con anterioridad.

En aquel momento mi mente es golpeada por el fugaz recuerdo.

* * *

Son escasas las oportunidades que gozamos. Kakaroto afirma poder seguir luchando y por mi parte aun me quedan algunas fuerzas. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de vegeta. Ha sufrido demasiado ataques, es un milagro que aun esté vivo.

Su apariencia es verdaderamente lamentadora. Lucha por conservar los ojos abiertos y su mente concentrada en la batalla. De seguro todas sus fuerzas las está utilizando para permanecer en pie con estabilidad.

* * *

-¡la capsula!- emite en un grito interrumpiéndonos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta raditz sorprendido. Sin más palabras kakaroto abandona su lugar y dispara en búsqueda del objeto mencionado. Dirijo mi mirada a raditz interrogándolo en silencio. Él menea la cabeza confuso, sin saber cual es el motivo de la escapatoria de su hermano. Resignados ambos lo seguimos.

Remueve cascotes de piedras que alguna vez fueron parte de monumentos antiguos de nuestro imperio. La impaciencia me presiona.

-¡basta de perder el tiempo!- vocifero exasperado. Avanzo imponente dispuesto a arrasar cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.

-espera vegeta- exclama kakaroto interponiéndose.

-¿Qué quieres?- cruzo los brazos para contenerme de no golpearlo.

-esto es para ti- asegura alargando su brazo. Abre su mano y me ofrece la extraña capsula que tiene.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono sin aceptarla aun.

-es una capsula que inventó Bulma, lo hizo para ti- insiste en entregármelo. El asombro surge. Dudo pero termino aceptando la capsula. La inspecciono por un momento.

-¿y para que sirve?- pregunta raditz. Lo observo expectante de su respuesta pues tengo la misma cuestión.

-dijo que era como una semilla que curaba las heridas- menciona lo que en parte recuerda.

-entonces ¿recuperará sus fuerzas como si nunca hubiera sido herido?- concluye raditz.

-¡si!- estira su brazo y apunta con el índice con admiración. -eso dijo Bulma- ratifica sonriente.

En la palma de la mano poseo tal vez la última posibilidad de vencer. Mi orgullo demanda con exigencia que arroje la capsula y luche hasta morir asesinado por broly. La razón sugiere que busque otro medio por el cual luchar y ganar. Y el coraje sentencia que me arriesgue.

Sé que es algo más que coraje lo que me lleva a arriesgarme. No estoy seguro. ¿Rendimiento? ¿Ignorancia? ¿Amor? No se que sentimiento me obliga a hacerlo pero Bulma esta presente entre ellos.

Llevo la capsula a mis labios y sin vacilación alguna la introduzco dentro de mi boca.

**nota de autora: hola a todos! tanto tiempo! si que paso demasiado para q volviera a actualizar. les pido una enorme disculpa por la gran tardanza. simplemente las ideas no aparecian :/ espero q les gust el capitulo y sea lo suficientemente satisfactorio luego d tanto tiempo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a quienes me enviaron review y a todos aquellas personas q les gusta el fic y lo leen. nuevamente PERDON por la demora! besos!**

**Peny hdez: releiste el fic? espero q este cap t guste cm los otros. sigue respirando xq bulma ya esta en un tanq ;) gracias x el review :)**

**diida: no pude cumplir tu pedido de no tardar y actualizar pronto :/ en este cap siguen las luchas, espero haber podido mantenerte emocionada. q bueno q mis luchas no t hayan aburrido! :) gracias por el review**

**lucia 23: aun no ha llegado el fin d la guerra y la intriga sigue presente ja q lindo q repitas q es estupendo y q t guste el fic. ah! y si ese pensamiento es de vegeta :) gracias por el review**

**luz: q bueno q t hayas animado a leer el fic! :D no es de vegeta los sentimentalismos y eso pero bueno un poquito de emociones no le hace mal ja gracias por el review **

**VladLover: q alegria q t haya gustado! :) aun sigues sin ver los pedazos d broly pero no t preocupes, cada vez falta menos. gracias por el review ) **

**Eileen Prince Snape: fue lindo leer tus review luego d bastante tiempo :) espero q t siga gustando ;) gracias por los review**

**oly: cuantos halagos! jaja es muy lindo saber q t haya gustado y q lo hayas leido a pesar d no haberlo terminado aun :) gracias x el review**

**kierinahama: gracias por agregar el fic como historia favorita :)**

**are85: tarde mucho lo se, espero q aun t guste. gracias por la felicitacion ja y por el review :D**

**eli28: gracias por agregar el fic como historia favorita :)**

**sweetgilda: gracias! q gratificante saber q t encante y lo hayas leido en un dia. gracias por el review :) **

**SusanaHoria: gracias por agregar este fic y otros mas como historia favorita :)**

**krmina: por favor dime q estas viva! ja espero q t guste el cap. gracias por el review :) **

**Jwazpink: gracias a ti x leer el fic teniendo tantos a dispocision! tambien pienso lo de trunks, no era tiempo para mencionarlo. y si, de un pensamiento me paso a otro y cambio la situacion a veces :/ gracias por el review :)**

**dragongold: siempre pensaba en vegeta y goku juntos pero manteniendo cierto aspecto de la original relacion y q freezer haya sido derrotado por vegeta asi q gracias por las felicitaciones! un gran halago q t guste tanto :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Treintidos

Kakaroto no ha regresado y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? Me pregunto alterada ante el desconocido presente de mi amado. No he sentido hasta el momento malestar o dolor, ninguna premonición que me derive a una conclusión.

Impacientada meneo lentamente a nuestro hijo. Duerme plácido entre mis brazos, inconciente del escenario que yace detrás de esas paredes. Suspiro angustiada. -kakaroto, por favor regresa- ruego en voz baja. Inclino mi mirada y me topo con una tenue sonrisa delineada en el rostro de Gohan. Lo imito inconcientemente. -lo hará Gohan, regresará con nosotros- afirmo convencida tomando asiento por undécima vez.

* * *

¿Dónde estará broly? Desde que buscó a vegeta para luchar no ha aparecido. Tenemos considerables bajas, muchos de nuestros soldados han caído muertos y otros tantos están heridos. La fórmula hasta ahora no ha perdido el efecto pero no tardará en hacerlo. Nos queda poco tiempo. Excepto a broly que es aun más fuerte y duradero su extracto.

Espero que haya acabado con vegeta, sino todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano.

* * *

No puedo creerlo. Vegeta realmente tomó la capsula.

Esperamos por un eterno minuto un cambio fulminante, pero la espera es vana. No se produce cambio alguno.

-maldita sea ¡no sirve!- se lamenta enfurecido vegeta. Retrocedemos un paso.

-vegeta…- intenta calmarlo kakaroto pero lo detengo. Lo invito a observar sus heridas. Él mismo se da cuenta de ello y vislumbra atónito como paulatinamente cada fisura y magulladura esbozada en su cuerpo desaparecen como un simple tinte en agua.

-increíble- emito sin aun poder creerlo. Kakaroto y yo quedamos pasmados ante la vigorosa visión que presenta nuestro rey, que al igual que nosotros, se encuentra maravillado por el inesperado resultado.

* * *

Abro y cierro mis puños corroborando lo que percibo. No siento dolor en tal acción. La mirada continúa con mis brazos, tórax y piernas. Cada parte de mi organismo se halla cicatrizado y sin rastro de ello. No hay punzadas al respirar ni duele el movimiento de los músculos. Realmente estoy sanado.

-¡funcionó la capsula que inventó Bulma!- afirma alegre kakaroto en un grito, dando un pequeño salto.

-¡kakaroto!- lo silencia raditz recordándole que nos escondemos de broly.

Por mi parte reservo las palabras. No consigo aceptar esta nueva perspectiva, es extraordinariamente imposible. Por supuesto, todo lo relacionado con ella es imposible. Único en realidad.

Entonces la memoria me recuerda la urgencia de terminar esto en cuanto antes. Bulma me necesita, lo presiento.

* * *

-raditz, kakaroto- escuchamos a vegeta con la rejuvenecida voz decisiva. Nos acercamos de inmediato y detenemos frente suyo, listos para nuevas órdenes.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta kakaroto inquisitivo.

-regresen a los campos de batalla, ayuden a nuestros soldados heridos y protejan el palacio- no nos pide luchar ni aniquilar a los hombres de broly.

-vegeta…- intento objetar, aun quiero luchar.

-deben preservar el palacio y todos los individuos dentro de él- me recuerda las vidas que están en juego. Me maldigo ¿Cómo pude olvidar a Nara?

-¿podrás con broly tu solo?- interroga kakaroto inseguro.

-¡por supuesto!- responde convencido vegeta, con cierto tono de enojo por la duda.

No cuestionamos más ni perdemos el tiempo. Sin últimas palabras nos separamos y cada uno se dirige hacia el destino que nos depara hoy.

* * *

Busco en cada posible escondite. Han transcurrido varios minutos y aun no los encuentro, ni siquiera siento sus Ki. Para empeorar la situación dispongo de poco tiempo. El efecto de la formula no durará mucho mas.

-¿me estabas buscando?- me toma por sorpresa escuchar su sádica voz. Doy media vuelta y el asombro es aun mayor. Él lo percibe y sonríe ante ello. Su Ki ha aumentado considerablemente y su apariencia ha cambiado. Entre la sólida desesperación y estupefacción una nerviosa carcajada se escapa de mi boca.

-¡por fin apareces!- expreso con falso alivio. Vegeta continua con su expresa sonrisa y se acerca aun más. Automáticamente retrocedo un paso.

-parece que no estas contento de verme- el burlón tono acentúa cada palabra. No contengo la rabia y sin previo aviso le arrojo una serie de bolas de Ki. Evade cada una de ellas sin esfuerzo y con rapidez expulsa de sus palmas una inmensa energía que choca contra mi pecho. La potencia de la colisión me despide a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Estrello entre rocas y restos de monumentos. Diviso que mi alrededor ya no es un árido desierto desabitado. Soldados de vegeta y mis hombres se detuvieron en plena batalla al ser interrumpidos por mi inesperada llegada. Me levanto del suelo y noto al maldito parado a unos metros de mí con los brazos cruzados. Como si hubiera estado esperándome una eternidad.

La cólera se acrecienta y el arrebato me apodera. Le voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa orgullosa. Me lanzo contra él dispuesto a golpearlo y derribarlo con un solo puño, pero vegeta me esquiva con facilidad y perfora mi lomo. Me enfurezco aun más y le disparo una potente bola de Ki. La contiene e impulsa con un mayor poder. No me doy por vencido y aumento la energía, mientras que él persiste con la misma de un principio.

No percibo el cambio que presenta mi cuerpo hasta que mis fuerzas disminuyen con rapidez y la bola de Ki de vegeta gana terreno. La forma oozaru se desvanece y regreso a ser un saiayin normal. No consigo con tal estado sostener el poder que a centímetros de mí, está a punto de arrasarme por completo. Sin más lucha me agacho permitiendo que gran parte de la bola queme el lado derecho de mi espalda.

Rendido sobre la tierra no alcanzo a sentir a vegeta detrás de mi, ni logro ponerme de pie. Toma mi cola y con fuerza la sujeta. Todos mis sentidos se paralizan al sentir como estruja el extremo amarrado por sus manos. Comienza a tirar de ella. El grito se desencadena de mi garganta. No la desgarra de inmediato, lentamente me eleva tirando de ella con mas fuerza, girando sobre si mismo mientras mi cuerpo se zarandea por el aire.

De repente me estrella contra la tierra sin soltar mi cola. En un desesperado acto, intento levantarme y liberarme del agarre pero su pie derecho se entierra en mi espalda, quebrando fracciones de huesos. Me inmovilizo por completo y resigno a lo siguiente.

Comienza a tirar de mi cola pero de un modo agudamente lento. Puedo sentir a cada ligamento desprenderse del conector principal. Los músculos se contraen por acto de reflejo, intensificando aun mas el dolor del desgarre. Las lágrimas brotan sin consentimiento alguno, lamentablemente no consigo evitarlo.

* * *

Casi puedo oír el despedace que se produce en su cola. Distingo pequeñas marcas en el piso. Lágrimas. La patética escena me alienta a desmembrarla por completo.

Lo despojo de lo que lo caracteriza como saiayin. No merece tal reconocimiento. El extremo extirpado pende de mi puño y se enrosca con los exiguos atisbos de vigor. La sangre borbotea en gran cantidad. Cada gota que salpica sobre la desértica superficie es el único sonido escuchado, todo lo demás permanece en mudez.

Lo tomo del cuello. Merece la más denigrante muerte. Mis puños tientan a cerrarse por completo, estrangulando hasta quebrarle el cuello. Pero me detengo. Ni siquiera este fallecimiento es lo suficiente indigna para él. Mil formas de una muerte eternamente dolorosa cruzan por mi mente. Cada una de ellas me resulta perfecta y singular. Aun así, no me decido por ninguna.

* * *

Broly no lo vencerá. Esta mas que débil y no ostenta posibilidades de sobrevivir. Su cuello esta confinado entre los acerados puños de vegeta y no logrará escapar de ellos. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarlo, poseo escasas fuerzas y mi cuerpo esta gravemente herido. Debo continuar con sus órdenes.

Me escurro entre la multitud petrificada que observa atentamente la batalla, ignorando cualquier otro movimiento. Burlo la escasa vigilancia del palacio y la presencia del personal en la sala principal.

* * *

-¿unas ultimas palabras?- el sarcasmo de mi voz penetra sus oídos. Sus ojos se clavan en mí. Su dañado cuerpo cuelga mientras es ahorcado por mi mano izquierda. No presiono demasiado, quiero que esté conciente para lo siguiente.

-ella sufrirá por esto- susurra con esmerado resentimiento. No logra intimidarme su pobre amenaza.

Percibo la expectación del público que me rodea. Observan cada mínimo movimiento y aguantan la respiración al ver mi mano derecha moverse. El único presente que desvía su mirada de mi es broly. No es a causa del agotamiento y el pésimo estado que mantenga la cabeza gacha. La resignación de morir por mis propias manos lo obligan a evitar verlo. Imagino la vergüenza y humillación que debe sentir al saberlo.

La curva de mis labios forma una sonrisa. Lo obligo a verme, que distinga mi sádica expresión. Por un segundo pretende impedirme tal satisfacción pero finalmente me mira. Las facciones de mi rostro toman una poderosa mezcla de odio y furia. Todas sus traiciones son recordadas en un instante y sus últimas palabras penetran con rencor mi mente. El maldito amenazó a mi mujer… Agonizará hasta el mismo segundo en que su espíritu abandone su cuerpo.

Mi mano derecha se extiende y endurece, lista para el golpe final. Sus músculos se tensan al captar mi intención, expande sus ojos derrochando terror y su corazón se detiene un segundo por el pánico. Puedo distinguir el pavor trazarse en sus facciones.

La indiferencia se intensifica y la duda no aparece. De un fugaz movimiento la mano penetra su pecho. Perfora su piel atravesando cada ligamento y músculo. No grita, gime ni forcejea. Sus cuerdas vocales se petrificaron al igual que su cuerpo. Sus ojos se estrellan contra la espantosa sensación e impactan con mi sombría mirada. Permanecen estáticos aullando un terrible sufrimiento. Caen silenciosas lágrimas de los mismos.

El latido de su corazón pasa a ser el único eco percibido y el último atisbo vivo de sus ser. Siento como la sangre se encumbra imponente y brota desesperada en el caudal de su garganta. Ahogándose inmutado no desvía sus ojos de los míos. Mis manos son desbordadas por su sucia sangre. Sin perder más tiempo mi mano encierra su órgano vital y sin reventarlo lo arranco de un tirón.

El exiguo brillo abandona sus ojos como la energía que se desprende de su difunto cuerpo. Mi mano izquierda se abre y rompe el agarre. Cae en la humedecida tierra, salpicada con su propia sangre. El putrefacto órgano que reposa entre mis dedos es pulverizado al instante.

Entreveo a sus aliados retroceder lentamente, escapando de sus indudables muertes. -acaben con los que quedan- ordeno a los soldados mas cercanos. Escuchan mi mandado y no tardan en obedecerlo. Corren despavoridos los hombres de broly pero no alcanzan a huir.

Me encuentro exhausto, no físicamente. Necesito descansar un minuto observando su sereno y dulce rostro. Solo eso, un minuto de paz.

* * *

-¡maldito!- clamo indignado apoyándome sobre la pared. Finalmente asesinó a broly, su Ki se ha evaporado de este infinito.

Mi muerte es pronta pero no me iré sin antes provocarle daño alguno. Y sé muy bien cual es su punto débil, la real herida que lo matará.

Arrastro mi pierna desbordada de sangre y sostengo el brazo destrozado que cuelga como extraño en mi propio cuerpo. Un poco mas y llegaré a la cámara.

Me detengo frente a ella. Es una pena desperdiciar semejante preciosidad pero lo vale. Palpo el botón correspondiente y la puerta procede a abrirse. Ansioso, mis manos acechan su delicado cuerpo.

-¡rápido! ¡Busquen a los que faltan!- escucho al exaltado soldado. ¡Maldita sea, debo escapar en cuanto antes! precipitadamente tomo el inconciente cuerpo de la mujer y sin prestar atención a la dolencia que me precede, me fugo del lugar. Nadie debe encontrarme y solo un sitio es seguro.

* * *

Retorno al palacio. Traspaso la puerta principal y con prisa me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra mi tanque de recuperación, donde esta Bulma. Durante el camino escombros desparramados indican la funesta guerra que hubo. Todo es un desastre.

Súbitamente el pecho me arde y una escalofriante sensación recorre mi cuerpo. Continúo caminando pero el dolor se intensifica hasta el punto de doblegarme y obligarme a descansar sobre una pared. La visión se nubla levemente y siento que mi corazón puede detenerse. ¿Qué me sucede?

**notas de autora: holaaaaa! tanto tiempo, como andan? espero q bien :) como siempre tarde mucho en actualizar. les agradezco q me tengan paciencia y lamento la tardanza, en verdad. se deben de olvidar o perder con tantos capitulos y demoras. x lo tanto, muchas gracias x seguir este fic :) ah! creo q me pase con la muerte de broly, no se si es como esperaban o demasiado. dejen review xfa, quiero saber q les parecio. besos!**

**LilyBrief: al final no pude tardar menos q la vez anterior :/ gracias x el review! :)**

**krmina: es verdad la pelea tiene q terminar,se me hace interminable! con la muerte de broly termina la guerra :) abra tal vz alguna peleita pero no mucho jaja gracias x el review!**

**are83: gracias x seguir el fic, espero q t guste este capitulo :) gracias x el review!**

**diida: espero q aun tengas esa emocion luego de tanto tiempo ja gracias igual :) y x el review!**

**Peny hdez: gracias peny,estamos bien :) y estoy decidida a terminar este fic aunq a veces me tome bastante tiempo. gracias x el review!**

**lucia23: cada vez progresa mas nuestro vegeta jaja y esta vez ya vencio a broly aunq aun no se reunio con bulma aun :/ gracias x el review!**

**snivellushinihami: gracias x agregar como historia favorita el fic :)**

**DiKa1: gracias x leer el fic a pesar de no estar terminado y ser un UA :) no pude tardar menos tiempo y tal vez siga asi pero lo voy a terminar ja gracias x el review!**

**susie: lo voy a terminar su, cada vez falta poco :) gracias x el review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Treintitres: convicción

-¡vegeta!- me llama alarmante kakaroto. Distraído por el súbito dolor no percibí su Ki. Giro hacia él y observo que trae a raditz inconciente en su espalda. Él está a punto de desmayarse también.

-¡kakaroto!- le grito tomando su cuerpo que ha caído adormecido. El cuerpo de raditz está gravemente herido, la sangre no para de brotar de los profundos cortes que tiene y su Ki ha disminuido considerablemente. Kakaroto sufrió los mismos daños y su Ki se encuentra en el mismo nivel.

Con mucho esfuerzo tomo el cuerpo de ambos y me dirijo a toda velocidad hacia los tanques de recuperación de otra sala. Cada vez sus Ki se disipan mas, me apresuro en llegar. Inmediatamente busco tanques disponibles y sin perder tiempo los adentro a ellos. Activo las maquinas y las programo en el mayor nivel. Observo a la mayoría de los tanques ocupados por soldados que se encuentran en comprometido estado, y a alterados médicos tratando de salvar vidas en juego.

Me acerco a un ventanal y observo detrás de el la escena que se me presenta. La imagen ante mis ojos es desoladora. Cuerpos sin vidas situados en rededor del campo de batalla, soldados luchando por sobrevivir de la muerte y más escombros. Tal vez está fue la mas devastadora y sangrienta guerra que luchó el pueblo saiayin.

Antes de ver a bulma buscaré a quienes aun se puedan salvar.

Comienzo a buscar detenidamente a los saiayin que aun permanecen con vida. De a dos soldados los llevo a la sala médica y les ordeno a los sirvientes que curen a los que tienen menores heridas, mientras que lo que peligran sean llevados a los tanques. Los soldados que no sufrieron graves heridas me imitan y llevan también de a dos saiayin en sus espaldas a las salas médicas.

Paulatinamente en los campos plagados de sangre, van desapareciendo los rastros de la guerra. Los sobrevivientes fueron atendidos y los saiayin que dieron su vida en combate por su reino son reunidos para honrarlos por una digna muerte.

* * *

¿Qué sucede? Hace unos minutos atrás me encontraba flotando en un espeso liquido sanador y de repente soy capturada por unos nervudos brazos, desconocidos e indiferentes hacia mi ser. Puedo sentir su agitada respiración y la desesperación por llegar a donde sea que tenga que presenciar.

Por mi parte mantengo quietud y evito los movimientos. Hasta el momento él no ha descubierto mi despertar. ¿A dónde me lleva? No comprendo la situación ni se quien es mi raptor.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí vegeta. Te necesito…

* * *

Aquí me encuentro, varado en la soledad que desprende este lúgubre bosque. El pacífico silencio que rebosa entre la multitud de árboles me ensordece. Es la primera vez que una efímera pero significativa señal de paz se asoma. Había olvidado lo que era sentir alivio, al menos por solo unos segundos. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de la escasez del momento.

De repente un sigiloso ruido interrumpe el pequeño instante de armonía. Intento evitarlo y mantener la mirada apartada de la visión de mí alrededor pero me es imposible. Ramas pisoteadas y un nervioso Ki se percibe a pocos metros de aquí. Decido averiguar que es.

Con discreción me dirijo al camino que me conducen los respectivos pasos de un intruso. Recorro unos metros hacia delante, ocultándome detrás de los árboles. Me detengo de inmediato al escuchar la marcha del individuo parar; con cautela me arrimo a un amplio y añejo árbol.

El sujeto permanece de pie, dándome la espalda. Trata de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y calmar su inquieto Ki, se lo nota considerablemente cansado. Comienzo a examinarlo y al instante distingo su arruinado uniforme perteneciente al ejército de mi hermano. No solo eso llama mi atención, sino también su alborotado cabello negro junto con las cicatrices selladas en su cuerpo. Me sorprendo enormemente al descubrir de quien se trata.

Turles se halla solo y malherido en el bosque. ¿Por qué no esta participando de la batalla? algo más capta mi asombro al advertir un débil e imperceptible Ki, concerniente al ser dominado entre sus brazos. Mis puños se cierran coléricos al ver la mujer del rey inconsciente y en un estado deplorable. ¿Qué planea hacer con ella?

* * *

Finalmente llegué. Luego de tanto esfuerzo y dolor aquí estoy. La mujer no se ha despertado aun, permanece en su ensimismamiento.

Permanezco inmóvil por un segundo e intento respirar con naturalidad mientras mantengo a la mujer asida por mis brazos. Una vez que el ritmo de mi cuerpo se apaciguó decido arrimar a la mujer a un arbusto cercano, cuyas hojas y forma dan apariencia de un similar lecho. Busco entre los desechos de mi uniforme la particular daga que me entregó Broly en caso de la derrota.

Este extraño objeto contiene dentro de si un poderoso veneno, el cual paraliza lentamente cada porción del cuerpo hasta inactivarlo por completo. No existe una cura para tal ponzoña.

Retiro el seguro que precede a la daga y fijo mi mirada en el filoso comienzo de la misma. Mi atención se desliza al afable ser que se halla inconciente, la belleza que desprende me encandila. Poso mi mano sobre su rostro y acaricio su suave piel. Palpo sus mejillas, su mentón y mi mano se escurre un poco más.

Me detengo en su terso pecho y un ardiente pensamiento enciende mi cuerpo.

-turles, déjala- escucho detrás de mi la orden proveniente de una voz familiar. Me detengo de inmediato y descarto la idea de cumplir con mi fantasía. Sin soltar la daga, me levanto y doy media vuelta. La estupefacción me golpea.

-¿letto?- pronuncio asombrado al verlo.

-vete turles y deja a la mujer- dicta con seriedad intachable.

-¿crees que te obedeceré?- exclamo con una nota de burla. -has traicionado a tu hermano, a tu propia sangre- afirmo dando un paso hacia delante, él no se mueve.

-mi hermano y todos los demás traicionaron a su propia sangre, a sus hermanos saiayin- enuncia convencido y hasta indignado.

-tu hermano tenia razón- esbozo una sonrisa en mi rostro. -siempre fuiste una decepción- presiento su furia desatarse y como sus ojos brillan de cólera. Al fin luchará de verdad.

* * *

El alborotador escándalo que se percibe a mí proximidad me despierta cabalmente. Me esfuerzo con gran fervor en conseguir abrir los ojos. Jamás creí que costaría tanto lograrlo.

La tenue mirada me avista del combate a cuerpo que se produce. ¿Quiénes luchan? Quiero levantarme y huir del lugar pero las escasas fuerzas no me lo permiten. Ni siquiera alcanzo a mover un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo. Estoy realmente agotada y las energías no osan aparecer.

-¡te mataré!- exclama uno de ellos iracundo. Cierro los ojos con temor al advertir una pequeña bola de Ki dirigirse hacia a mí. Casi puedo sentir el calamitoso ardor quemar la parte izquierda de mi ser. Suspiro agradecida de no haber terminado calcinada.

Por un instante no se escucha sonido alguno. Observo de reojo el perímetro distinguiendo solo árboles destruidos y un perceptible polvillo ocupar el ambiente.

-¡no turles!- implora una voz desahuciada. Súbitamente siento un puñal clavarse en mi pecho, el agudo dolor penetra con vehemencia mi corazón. Mis ojos se abren con ímpetu ante la punzante inserción, un insustancial gemido se escapa de mis labios y una impávida lágrima se desborda pesadamente.

Mis últimos pensamientos y memorias se ligan aferradamente a él. Cada detalle encumbra su ser y todos los instantes vividos invocan el inmortal y sublime amor que nos enlazó por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Nuevamente el brusco dolor en mi corazón acecha con feroz rapidez. Casi no logro inhalar el cargado oxigeno que me asedia. El incesante punzón en mi pecho se agrava por segundo y la inmovilidad me domina por completo. Ni siquiera consigo abrir los ojos, la pesadez somete las fracciones de mí cuerpo.

Cada partícula que me pertenece se concentra en el único ser que me importa. -¡bulma!- vocifero alarmado al advertir el motivo de mi dolencia. Reúno todas las fuerzas posibles en reaparecer en mi cuarto medico; lo logro escasamente. Me inquieto aun más al no encontrar a bulma en la cámara y me empeño con tenacidad en localizar su Ki.

¿Qué sucede? No lo comprendo, es como si su existencia desapareciera por cada segundo transcurrido, pero aun siento vigorosamente la conexión que nos une.

La aflicción me doblega y caigo de rodillas rendido ante el nerviosismo que me sacude sin clemencia. Hinco mis estremecidas manos sobre la cabeza y presiono con desesperación, intentando acabar con la estampida de melancólicos pensamientos que me azotan sin cesar.

-¡vegeta!- me llama una pasmada voz. Elevo extrañado la cabeza sin quitar las manos de su lugar. Observo una difusa imagen que se aclara a medida que avanza. Al acercarse a mi proximidad camina con lentitud, desprendiendo temor en cada paso que da. Me levanto en silenciosa pesadez, creyendo que tal vez así pueda aceptar lo que mis ojos figuran. Quiero gritar y arrancarme el corazón al no sentir su Ki indicándome que solo esta dormida.

El maldito la tiene entre sus brazos.

Me detengo frente a él sin haber alejado ni por un segundo mi mirada de ella. Siento que un penetrante corte se realiza en lo profundo de mí ser. Quizás sea mi corazón desintegrándose o el espíritu que se evapora con solo una febril brisa, no lo se con exactitud, pero el dolor es insoportable. No reacciono ante la veracidad de lo que veo, ante la certeza de su interfecto estado.

* * *

-no está muerta- le anuncio con temblorosa voz, pues no se como reaccionará. No responde, solo la observa incrédulo sin discordancia alguna en su semblante. -vegeta- lo llamo confuso a causa de su temible neutralidad. -aun puedes salvarla- me inclino un poco y lo veo a los ojos.

Casi puedo sentir el dolor que lo comprime, es intensa la angustia reflejada en su mirada. A pesar de su visible temor mantiene la derrotada pose con firmeza. -llévala a la sala medica- no es una orden, quiero que entre en razón, que regrese al presente. -aun vive- me inclino aun mas y la acerco a él estirando un poco los brazos. -siente como respira- logro llamar su atención.

Eleva la mirada lentamente y una chispa logro percibir. Alarga los brazos y con sumo cuidado la toma entre ellos, protectoramente la apega a su pecho. No tiene miramientos al adherir su rostro al suyo e inhalar por primera vez, sabe quien en cuanto tiempo, su aroma. Lo siente. Siente que su corazón late con pereza, que su respiración es trabajosa… que aun vive.

* * *

Aun no consigo comprender su estado. Su Ki ha desaparecido por completo y su inerte cuerpo desprende una helada sensación de inactividad, pero aun escucho el débil latido de su corazón y siento una leve respiración. No logro reaccionar, aun no.

-no pierdas mas tiempo, de lo contrario no podrá salvarse- escucho su impaciente voz. Bulma está entre mis brazos y no se que hacer. ¿Por qué esta incertidumbre? solo quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y morir junto a ella. Porque ¿en que otra ocasión estaré con ella que no sea la muerte?

"aun puedes salvarla" sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza y no logro creer ni una de ellas. Maldita sea estoy sumergido en este encarcelador piélago de inconciencia. Mi cuerpo no cede a la exhortación de accionar la palanca correspondiente para moverse como lo demando, hasta mi mente se rehúsa a sugerirlo. No lo comprendo ¿Por qué no logro reaccionar?

-vegeta la perderás para siempre- su grave tono llama verdaderamente mi atención. ¿Perderla para siempre? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Finalmente consigo salir de esta extraña ensoñación y comprendo la urgencia de mis acciones.

-¡no!- exclamo nuevamente. No la perderé, no accederé a que muera.

* * *

-raditz- distingo la melodía de su voz. -raditz ¿me escuchas?- insiste en que le responda.

-si…- mi voz es ronca y áspera. Abro los ojos con lentitud, la luz de la sala provoca ardor a la vista.

Sus ojos dominan mi atención. Sonríe. Me cautiva por milésima vez.

-que bueno que esté de vuelta- su voz se quebraja y aclara la garganta. La observo detenidamente. Vendas cubren su descubierta pierna y el brazo derecho se encuentra enyesado. Nuevamente me cruzo con su incógnita mirada, jamás la comprenderé a cabalidad.

Permanecemos durante minutos intercambiando una difusa visión.

La sensación de mi pecho es mas intensa y el latido de mi cuerpo empeora. Decido enderezarme y sentarme sobre la camilla. Un gemido se desprende y encojo el cuerpo. El dolor no me abandona aun. Instantáneamente me ayuda y acerca su ser sin preocupaciones al mío. Logro sentir el calor que comienza a invadir en la habitación.

No puedo seguir evitándolo ni negar la realidad que dicta mi corazón. Mantiene su mirada a un costado mientras yo la observo sin escrúpulos. Quiero perderme en ese par de pozos de salvación. Quiero tenerla y tomarla como mía, como…

-mi compañera- vocifero sin importar que me escuche. Eleva su rostro con sorpresa y me desasgo nuevamente en la preciosa mirada.

La tomo entre mis brazos con delicadeza que desconocía poseer. Ella rodea mi cuello y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Me ilumina con su agraciada sonrisa, tal como en mis sueños.

* * *

Me encuentro en una de las habitaciones de la gran sala concejal con la vista clavada en la ventana. Recuerdo a mi padre hacer exactamente lo mismo, ahora sé la razón. El silencio aborda cada escondrijo de este sector, es perfecto para mantenerse apartado de todo lo exterior.

Ha pasado una hora desde el instante en que aparecí en la sala médica y le ordené al anciano principal que atendiera a bulma. Inmediatamente la trasladaron a una habitación aparte y comenzaron a hacer rigurosos estudios. No me concedieron presenciar del procedimiento, solo informaron que debía esperar a un resultado especifico.

Determiné que una tropa de soldados sin herida alguna vigilara toda la sala. Recibí informes que ha despertado raditz del periodo de recuperación, por lo que lo mandaré a que patrulle constantemente la habitación de bulma. No permitiré que le hagan daño de nuevo.

Siento el Ki de letto avecinarse a la puerta. Elevo la mirada y distingo su reflejo en el vidrio. Es el vivo retrato de su difunto hermano. Podría matarlo en este preciso instante, no tengo motivo alguno que me lo impida pero tampoco poseo uno para hacerlo.

Es el hijo del mismo quien dirigió tropas de rebelión contra mi reinado. El hermano de quien intentó por todos sus medios derrocarme y aun al borde de la muerte intentó asesinarme. Pero también es quien la trajo de vuelta. Me regresó a Bulma y solo por ello obtiene el honor que perdió su imprudente familia.

Le doy la espalda y continúo observando detrás del sombrío ventanal.

* * *

-señor- emito con cierto temor arrodillándome ante su presencia. -merezco la muerte- asevero sin miramientos. No pronuncia palabra alguna ni me dirige la mirada. -luche contra turles pero logró escapar y no pude evitar…- eleva su mano en señal de silencio, me impide extenderme con mi pedido.

-ve a ver como esta kakaroto- ordena conservando su vista fija en el ventanal. -de ahora en más serás su compañero- anuncia sin incoherencia en la voz.

-pero señor..-

-¡vete!- me lanza una amenazadora mirada. Guardo mis palabras y sin más demora me retiro de la habitación. No concuerdo con su decisión pero no es momento de contradecirlo, por lo tanto me dispongo a visitar la sala en la que se halla el soldado kakaroto.

* * *

-su majestad, disculpe la interrupción- vocifera sumisamente un sirviente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto dando media vuelta.

-el médico principal tiene informes sobre el estado clínico de la señorita brief- no respondo y de inmediato me dirijo a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo esta?- interrogo impaciente al anciano al verlo.

-su majestad hicimos todo a nuestro alcance…-

-¿pero?- interrumpo sus excusas.

-pero la señorita Brief…- se estanca, debate si continúa o no. Ambas alternativas son peligrosas para él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun mas tenso e irritado, odio el suspenso. La intriga es un puñal que se ha clavado en mi pecho y el temor me esta matando lánguidamente. No responde, otra vez duda en hacerlo. Perdí la paciencia tiempo atrás y no tengo la intención de recuperarla en este instante. -maldita sea ¿Qué le sucedió?- vocifero iracundo tomándolo del cuello de su bata. Estoy desesperado.

-su cuerpo no lo resistió- abro los ojos sorprendido, porque así es la noticia, una desagradable sorpresa. Lo libero del agarre y le doy la espalda.

Lo sospechaba pero jamás lo admitiría, no hasta saberlo cabalmente y aun así no alcanzo a intuirlo. De nuevo ese impetuoso temblor emerge desde mi centro. Uno mis manos hacia atrás de la espalda para disimular el nerviosismo y aparentar una falsa calma.

No puede ser, bulma no puede estar muerta.

-entonces ella…- no consigo siquiera a pronunciar la posible verdad. No lo pretendo hacer.

-no- responde mi pregunta no realizada. Giro hacia él impresionado y ciertamente alborozado. -no lo esta, pero su estado es casi igual al de un difunto- la fugaz alegría se esfumó con la misma rapidez que me abordó.

Al parecer espera a que hable, pues no se que decir y tampoco que hacer o pensar. Aun no logro asimilar su estado, comprender su situación. Retorna la inconciencia que me sacude por dentro y paraliza a la vez, otra vez esa incertidumbre, el dolor y la agonía.

-no responde ni reacciona ante nada, lo hemos intentado todo pero el veneno ha afectado casi todos sus órganos y tememos que afecte por ultimo su corazón- lo sabia, aun tiene la oportunidad. Claro que la tiene, estamos hablando de bulma, mi mujer, ella jamás se rendirá.

-¿y no hay manera de extraerle el veneno? ¿Detener el efecto?- cuestiono con la esperanza de que así sea.

-eso es lo que estamos haciendo pero el veneno se ha dispersado en gran parte del cuerpo y lo afectado es prácticamente imposible de curar- se detiene, discute consigo mismo si retirarse o quedarse a sufrir un castigo no correspondido. Sabe que estoy decepcionado con los resultados.

Si no esta muerta y al mismo tiempo viva, entonces ¿Qué? Todo su ser se ha interrumpido y lo único que vislumbra vida es el endeble latido de su corazón. No es posible que no puedan salvarla, que no sepan como curarla. Lo miro serio y molesto. Él se asusta y teme que haya escogido la segunda opción. Hoy es su día de suerte.

-no importa lo que tengan que hacer pero no permitan que muera- mi voz fue mas serena de lo que imaginé, a comparación de la de mi interior que clama desesperada por una solución. -de lo contrario su muerte no será la única- advierto al tiempo que me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-señor ¿no quiere ver a la señorita?- me detengo bruscamente. No respondo y retomando mi camino me marcho de inmediato por la misma puerta que ingresé.

No quiero verla en este momento, sé de sobremanera que la necesito y aun así no me atrevo a verla. No estoy preparado para aceptarlo, en realidad no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré. Ella no morirá, al contrario despertará del neutral estado en el que se halla. Haré todo lo que pueda y lo que no también, no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado.

No quiero perderla… no quiero.

**notas de autora: hola a todos! tanto tiempo, como siempre demoré muchisimo en actualizar :/ les pido mil disculpas, cada vez se me ha hecho mas dificl continuar con este fic. ya q este es el penultimo capitulo, cuesta un poco aceptar la idea d despedirme d mi fic. muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes que persisten con el fic y lo continuan leyendo, d verdad les agradzco enormemente su paciencia. bueno espero q les haya gustado este capitulo ;) les deseo lo mejor, saludos!**

**anonimo: jajaja lokita! q bueno q hayas leido algo d mi fic :p y ya actualizamos el perfil ;) graciass! **

**peny hdez: bueno peny ahora sabes un poquito mas sobre bulma y vegeta, aunq las cosas no se las ve muy bien no? es una alegria saber q extrañaras mi fic :') muchas gracias!  
**

**diida: creo q ahora vas a estar mas picada q antes no? jaja en cuanto a tu duda, era turles el q se llevo a bulma y el q estaba en el bosq y lucha contra letto. el fic lo escribo yo, ka, es mio ;) muchas gracias x el review!**

**krmina: al final tardo bastante la actualizacion :/ y x supuesto q trmino el fic, solo me falta un capitulo ya ;) muchas gracias x el review! **

**dani555: no sabes la felicidad q me produce saber q t haya gustado d tal forma la narracion y el fic en si, es todo un halago para mi. de verdad muchas gracias :)**

**derpy: por que creiste q no la continuaba? solo me falta un capitulo para terminarla por completo ;) me alegra q t haya encantado :)**

**flaky-dz: me pone muy contenta lo q me decis :) me alegra mucho y espero poder escribir un final que alcance con sus expectativas ;) muchas gracias!**

**tania: no t preocupes tania q ya empezamos a escribir d nuevo el guardaespaldas ;) gracias x seguir nuestros fic :)**

**paty: espero q no t hayas perdido ni olvidado mi fic :( lamento tardar tanto. solo falta un capitulo para saber q pasara con bulma y vegeta ;) muchas gracias!**

**mariela: muchas gracias mariela! :D**

**osiris: muchas gracias, es un halago q me veas como una escritora, muchas gracias! :D**

**Fan de Hikari Bulma Sora Rika: no t preocupes, ya comenzamos a preparar la segunda parte del guardaespaldas ;) **

**luchia000: t mande un msj privado sobre tu duda, lamento la tardanza d mi respuesta. gracias x el review ;)**

**Sakury Li'Minamoto: me gustan esos giros inesperados en las historias ;) muchas gracias! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Treinticuatro: tú

-letto, ¿has visto a vegeta?- me pregunta preocupado mi compañero.

-el rey vegeta no ha salido de su habitación en las ultimas semanas- respondo apesadumbrado. Mi voz suena pesarosa, al igual que la faz de kakaroto, la cual se torna lúgubre, con serias notas de dolor.

Jamás creí figurar semejante estado en nuestro rey. -pobre vegeta- susurra levemente sentándose en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera que dirige a la galería principal del palacio. Comparto la conmoción, cada habitante de este planeta siente la depresión. -no puede estar muerta- niega derrotado ante la infortunado realidad.

-él piensa igual pero con mayor convicción que cualquier de nosotros- nos sorprende la voz de raditz, quien completaba la escena en silencio. -y es por eso que permanece en su habitación- afirma acercándose hacia nosotros. -porque espera con firmeza que bulma despierte- lo asegura convencido. Nadie duda ni contradice lo dicho, pues tiene razón.

-pero…- titubeo, temo la respuesta que pueda recibir. -pero ¿si ella no despierta?- por un eterno minuto el ambiente se inquieta y la tensión aparece en cuestión de segundos. Las miradas de mis compañeros se cargan de una intensa melancolía mientras sus cuerpos se doblegan ante la irrefutable posibilidad.

Ninguno responde, no son capaces de vociferar la desgracia que nos depara, ni siquiera yo.

* * *

Ya nada me importa, todo ha perdido la noción y el sentido de la razón. A pesar de mi firme convicción de que ella despertará, ni el más mínimo cambio se ha notado.

La soledad me ha consumido por completo y el miedo se ha mofado de mí en un par de ocasiones, el temor no abandona mi corazón y la angustia me aborda a cada instante. Me he debilitado en todo sentido y esta vez no avisto anhelos ni motivos para superar esta inacabable pena que me visita a cada segundo sin ella.

Para incrementar la agonía, cada día y durante horas, incluso días enteros la observo con la inútil esperanza de que se apiade de mi alma. Pero no responde ante mis caricias ni las malditas súplicas de que regrese a mi.

Constantemente le he rogado con lágrimas que retorne del interfecto estado que la envuelve, le he confesado mil veces que la necesito, que mi espíritu se escapa de mí, pero… nada sucede.

Día tras día analicé cada detalle, encontré y escudriñé todos los recuerdos que jamás creí poseer en mi desdichada existencia. Sentí y recordé sus caricias, alegrías que me regaló sin siquiera saberlo. Memoricé las líneas de su cuerpo, todas y cada una de ellas se trazó en mí como un vestigio de lo que fue mi prosperidad. Me ahogué una vez mas en la insólita mirada que desprendían esos profundos pozos azules y me arrodillé ante la sublime sensación de dulzura, efecto que sólo sus labios lograron sellar en mí.

Pero por más que recuerde una y otra vez sus pasos al caminar, el roce de su piel y la suavidad de su cabello, su voz llamándome, los gritos, retos y un sin fin de muecas inexplicables, ella se encuentra dormida en un maldito sueño del que no soy hábil de despertarla.

Estoy íntegramente afligido, extenuado y destrozado. ¿Qué me mantiene vivo si solo me hallo en pleno sufrimiento? Ella. Siempre fue la respuesta a todo y lo seguirá siendo. Ella me conserva cuerdo, estable y en pie. A pesar de que el dolor es inaguantable ella me ampara de la muerte y la expectativa del suicidio.

Pero ya no. Encontré una salida a esta incesante consternación, una fuga al vacío que se presenta cada día delante de mí, una escapatoria a una posible eternidad apartado de ella. Prefiero desfallecer a su lado que vagar por una vida insignificante sin su presencia.

Ingreso a mi habitación y lo primero que observo es su inerte cuerpo postrado en la cama. Una vez más mi ser tiembla y las lágrimas amenazan con precipitarse. Me he vuelto tan débil. Cierro los puños con impotencia acumulada y respiro profundamente. Estoy decidido a cometer mi liberación.

Me acerco con lentitud al lecho donde reposa mi mujer. Tomo asiento a su lado, me pierdo de nuevo en su adormecida figura, deseo una vez mas lograr animarla. Mi mano roza su mejilla y palpa levemente sus rosados labios. Me aproximo a su pálido rostro y me atribuyo la bendición de besarla. No beso sus labios sino que deposito un beso sobre su frente. Acaricio su cabello. Paso mi mano izquierda debajo de su cuello mientras que la derecha sostiene su espalda. Un leve nerviosismo se precipita y el ambiente se tensa, me tomo un último minuto.

Mis colmillos perforan su fina piel, lo que tanto he soñado al fin lo he echo. A medida que los caninos se adentran una insólita sensación me aborda, me debilita y fortalece a la vez. Todo lo demás pierde su lucidez, abandona el valor de ser.

En segundos el cuarto está invadido de oscuridad y solo logro percibir una sensación que extrañamente me traza un camino a seguir. Desconfiado me rehúso a continuar pero mi nombre pronunciado de sus dulces y vivos labios me cautivan. Solo eso faltaba para perder la razón, para descontrolarme y correr hacia esa voz. Corro sin saber aun a donde, sin cuestionarme si es un sueño o una simple ilusión. No me importa ni quiero saberlo. Deseo verla, tocarla, besarla y tomarla entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Tal sensación me provoca un poderoso temblor en mi interior, es inexplicable. Mis extremidades palpitan, el cuerpo comienza a sudar. Un escalofriante frío arrasa con toda cálida emoción. Es tan enérgico su efecto que advierto como la palidez ha teñido y erizado mi piel. La visión se nubla y los ojos arden obligándome a cerrarlos con ímpetu.

Desde la mordida hasta la punta de mi cola aflora un gratificante veneno. Todo es tan excepcional y misterioso que es difícil de acertarlo. El veneno se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, incluso mi corazón siente el dulce sabor que origina su ponzoña.

Por un minuto es increíblemente cálida y deliciosa, una adictiva sensación. Hasta bebo su sangre, la misma que se desborda de su reciente herida a mis labios, mi boca, mi lengua. La bebo desesperado con el objetivo de incrementar esta sensación. Es mucho más dulce de lo que imaginaba.

Lentamente me encadena, me convierte en un adicto y sin ningún impedimento me permito ceder a su encanto. Aun no alcanzo a verla ni siquiera escucho su voz, se ha esfumado con demasiada rapidez.

Comienzo a decaer, ya no siento la gratificante sensación de un principio. Lo único estable y certero que consigo intuir es un neutral dolor. Suaviza con mortal languidez las sensaciones, emociones y hasta los mismos sentidos.

Me arrastra obligándome a seguir el camino delineado por la muerte. Concedo su petición, obedezco su orden. No tengo nada mas que perder, no me importa en absoluto mi vida ¿de que me sirve luchar por una vacía existencia sin el motivo por el cual respiro? sabía que este era el fin y por el mismo resultado la mordí. Me uní a ella para acompañarla, para morir a su lado, para continuar un camino incierto y verdaderamente insignificante comparado al simple hecho de estar junto a ella.

Mi espíritu se apaga a cada segundo y el ardiente fuego de mi interior imita su desvanecimiento. Mantengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los colmillos en su posición. Siento como mi cuerpo se suspende en un imaginario espacio y escucho los latidos del corazón desacelerar su ritmo. No existe más que oscuridad y silencio. Es terrible el sosiego y mutismo que habita. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se doblega a su poder, mi alma y espíritu se sofocan hasta disiparse. Estoy solo a un paso de enterrarme vivo en el oasis de la muerte.

Súbitamente entre la infinita penumbra diviso un pequeño punto brillar. Aun así continúo por el camino trazado pero se expande cada vez mas, engrandeciendo su resplandor. Entonces logro reconocer tal enigmático brillo. Me rehúso a creer su presencia, es imposible.

Me detengo abruptamente y me opongo a continuar. Todo es más claro gracias a ese punto que extrañamente me resulta familiar. Me dirijo hacia él decidido a saber que es. A medida que me acerco es más poderoso e intenso, más fuerte e imperioso. Cada paso que avanzo es mas claro, comprendo la gran importancia que es para mí. Verdaderamente existe, es real y nada puede comprobar lo contrario.

Despierto. Me despabilo de esa ensoñación y comienzo a resistirme férreamente. No puedo rendirme, no ahora que sé sobre su existencia.

De pronto la aguda sensación de perforación se clava en mi cuello. Abro los ojos sorprendido de lo que los mismos presencian.

"Bulma" quiero vociferar pero mi boca y los colmillos se mantienen aferrados a su cuello. Ella presiona aun más su mordida, reabriendo su propia marca.

Saboreo una vez más su dulce y embriagante sangre, impregnando en mí hasta la última gota vertida en mis labios. Mi lengua deseosa de más, recorre la marca, limpiando todo a su paso. Me sorprendo al sentir que realiza el mismo movimiento. Parece no desagradarle mi sangre, hasta succiona de la herida clamando lo que le pertenece.

La tomo con mayor fuerza de la cintura y cierro los ojos, imitando su anterior acción. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzamos a removernos y nuestros colmillos lentamente se retiran de la sellada piel. Nuestras miradas chocan y sus ojos finalmente me reaniman.

Vida. Sus azules ojos brillan nuevamente de vida; me deslumbra e hipnotiza una vez más.

¡Mía! Grito triunfante dentro de mí sin desviar la mirada de la suya. Verdaderamente es mía, solo mía. Sonrío como jamás lo había hecho, explotando de regocijo y deleite.

Avisto una sonrisa y ojos lagrimosos antes de tomarla con posesión y adueñarme de su suave boca. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, ligándose con fuerza a mi persona. Me besa con lujuria y dulzura, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Permanecemos por largos minutos besándonos, acariciando nuestros cuerpos con pasión. Me cuesta enormemente controlarme pero lo consigo.

La aparto lentamente a pesar de que se rehúsa. Me dedica un beso más y abraza con ahínco, correspondo tal gesto y me tiento a no soltarla jamás.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me susurra al oído. No se que responder, fui estúpido e ignorante de lo que podía llegar a lograr nuestra unión, pero jamás lo diré.

-eres mía- asevero depositando un beso sobre mi mordida.

-si, te pertenezco- afirma alejándose mínimamente de mí. -y tú también eres mío- ratifica mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada me envuelve y alberga del mundo exterior, el cual resulta ajeno a este eterno lazo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- se sorprende ante la pregunta pero sabe a que me refiero.

-antes de la guerra no lo sabía y luego del accidente no había manera de decírtelo- responde con un tono lúgubre.

-¿no lo sabes verdad?- cuestiono suspicaz.

-¿saber que?- pregunta vacilante. Me arrimo a su oído y le declaro una verdad que de ningún modo repetiré.

-me has dado la segunda razón por la cual puedo afirmar que soy dichoso- se sorprende ante las palabras dichas y me observa estupefacta.

-¿y cual es la primera razón?- interroga rápidamente intrigada.

Sonrío a plenitud y la apego a mi cuerpo con gran afecto. -tú-

En este pequeño instante soy inmensamente feliz. De una manera inesperada esta mujer originó una inacabable fuente de regocijo en mí, y solo con su sonrisa es suficiente para reanimarme. Ella es ahora mi motivo por el cual batallaré hasta que mi espíritu expire y mi alma sea aplastada. Ella me ha entregado incontables razones para despertar cada día y sonreír. Ella es mi mujer, él ser que posee mi corazón y quien me ha regalado la oportunidad de ser padre. Ella es quién me salvó de una perpetuidad lamentable, de una vida sin sentido. Es a quien amo y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ser mi felicidad.

_**notas de autora: hola a todos! la verdad no encuentro palabras para explicar este sentimiento. llegamos al final d esta historia, la cual me tomó mucho tiempo y dedicación pero fue una constante alegría. espero q les guste el final, q no sea demasiado cursi el punto d vista d vegeta y q sea el q esperaban o al menos que satisfaga sus expectativas.**_

**Kitsuneta: me alegra mucho saber q t guste tanto el fic, muchas gracias! :)**

**Aioro: q bueno q t agrade el desenlace, espero q t guste tamb el final. gracias x el review :D**

** Guest: perdon, no lo actualice rapidamente. muchas gracias :) **

**Sakury Li'Minamoto: creo q este es el final q querias ;) gracias x el review y x seguir el fic :D**

**krmina: cm siempre lamento la demor, pero esta vez ya no habrá mas suspenso q aguantar ;) muchas gracias :)**

**tania: ahora retomaré el fic de "siempre te perdone" , muchas gracias x seguirlo y esperar, no t preocupes q lo continuaré y terminaré sin falta :D **

**Arte Kuram: gracias x el halago, me pone muy contenta q t guste :)**

**Ali: muchas gracias! es una alegría lo q me decis, d verdad gracias :D **

**Rosexsiempre: muchas muchas gracias :D **

**claragisbert: al fin la terminé, espero q este final sea de tu agrado. muchas gracias :)**

**A-Z-2-6-Osandy: lamento la gran tardanza, gracias x el review :D**

**Perla16: me alegra muchisimo q t gust la narracion, la trama, todo :) muchas gracias :D**

**marianela t: wow wn dos dias t leiste todo un fic :O jaja muchas gracias, espero q t guste :)**

_**Aunq no los nombre a cada uno, les AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON A TODOS. ya sea x el hecho de mandarme un review, agregar el fic cm historia favorita o alerta, o simplemente x haberse tomado un tiempo para leer mi historia. realmente estoy muy agradecida por todos ustedes, con sus halagos, criticas constructivas, animadoras y bellas palabras, la gran paciencia q tuvieron y x seguir el fic a pesar d mis grandes demoras. De verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

_**Atte. Karen**_

**P.D: en cuanto a la nota de "El Guardaespaldas: siempre supe que eras tú" la escribió la tercera integrante Cin, sin aviso a las demás. no creo necesario haber publicado los problemas del grupo ni dar explicaciones al respecto, me parece que lo correcto y respetuoso era mantenerlo en el grupo. lamento por todos los que les gustaba el fic, de verdad discúlpenos. **


End file.
